Persistence of Memory
by E.V. Oleander
Summary: Life is a plague of memories for Bruce and Selina. They have done their best to get past them, they find themselves entangled in memories, deceit and truths of the past that they had done their best to hide. AU (The sequel is up! Mnemosyne)
1. Chapter 1

She didn't like funerals. For her they were always awkward and she never knew what to say, but in her short life she had become accustomed to them. Of course she would, considering for the majority of her life she had lived in a place like Gotham. Plus the fact that her father was an officer, a good officer that attracted the good cops, who had always seemed to die in the past, she should have been used to this entirely. This funeral, was another good cop that had gotten stuck in the wrong situation and this funeral, was an entirely different situation.

"Barb." James Gordon, or Commissioner Gordon as the city knew him as for two years, "I'm sorry you…"

"Dad," She sighed, "if you apologize one more time, you'll have to lock me up in Arkham."

"You shouldn't have come home to this though…"

"Honestly," Her eyes gazed around the room, "I wish I could be surprised."  
>"Barb, don't be like this…"<p>

"Be like what, dad?" The steadiness in her voice had started to rise and Gordon knew his daughter was about to let out the tears that she had been holding in for a week. "Like a cynical, bitter, widow?" Her eyes began to tear up, and she looked around frantically at the space that what seemed like hundreds of people, mostly officers and officials had shown up in. "These people didn't even…"

"Come here." Jim led her away from the crowd of people and mostly away from her dead husband's casket in the front of the room. Sadness and guilt started to creep in as he led her to the one room in the whole funeral home that was sheltered from the hoards of people. He sat her down, and pulled up a chair from behind him to sit in front of her. "Dick was a good guy and all these people are showing up because…"

"They want to get in good with the…"

"…they knew him, and many of these guys grew up with him." His head nodded towards the rooms filled with people. "He was loved by a lot of people and always laughing. He died saving…"

"I know!" Tears began to freely stream down her face and she was happy she didn't wear make-up. "That's what they keep telling me, dad, that my husband died saving lives and I should be so proud of him."

"You should be, Barb." He wiped a tear from her cheek. "But most importantly, he loved you and you never doubted it."

"I loved him." Barbara sighed and tried to smile for her father, "It's been rough. I haven't been able to look through his things that they gave me from his locker or even go back..."

"I know." Jim said gently. "Let's stay here for a few more minutes before going back out there." He gave her a sideways glance. "I need to a break from all those suck ups."

"Thanks." She snorted.

"For what?"

"Making a terrible joke in a terrible situation."

Bruce made his way around the room quietly; luckily he knew the ways of the police force and knew his presence was more of a nuisance than anything. They were busy wrapped up in the stories of the fallen young man laying in the casket. He knew that through the chuckles that would come during a few stories, there was a realization amongst the force that the younger the member, the harsher the reality of dying was for the rest of him. Admittedly some went their deaths because of mistakes or stupid happenings, but Dick Grayson was not that death. His death was heroic and many took notice. Even the mighty Bruce Wayne felt the need to admire the young man lying silently there, while his family broken down in front of everyone, except for one, his young wife.

"Mr. Wayne." The voice of Mayor Garcia caught his attention. "I'm surprised you came out for his occasion."

"I felt as though I should attempt to honor the man that saved my employees." He had been right there beside Grayson, and watched as he took his last breath, it was one of the deaths that would haunt Bruce forever. Even being Batman, he heard the last words on Grayson's breath, and felt the tinge of jealousy.

"The whole incident is very unfortunate." Garcia nodded. "We owe our lives to men like Officer Grayson."

"I agree." Bruce turned to mayor and stuck out his hand. "Mayor."

He took it and sensing his time to leave, the mayor went the opposite that Bruce went. At this point, there was a feeling of familiarity that Bruce tried to reject right away, but he that this wound was too deep not to notice. As he looked towards the opened casket, memories of his parents lying there returned. The pain that was there then, was returning. The pain that he felt at Rachel's funeral was even more overbearing. She did not get this. Her body had been mutilated to the point that all there was left to do was cremate it. There was no good-bye, nothing. The grave that was lying beside her father's was empty, every time he went to it he knew that and felt that it was a meaningless task to give her flowers every week.

Bruce notice that Grayson's wife reappeared, with her father in tow, patting her shoulder and whispering to her as they started to make their way to the casket. She seemed reluctant, even as Gordon encouraged her. Bruce knew exactly what she was feeling. Moving towards that casket, meant facing the fact that the person lying there was gone. The body was an empty vessel and nothing was left but the pieces of a broken life. The pathway to the casket was empty and she and Gordon were the only people making their way up there.

Barbara was far too young to loose a husband, everyone knew it and it was painfully obvious. Bruce watched the two carefully as she finally made it to her husband's body. She stared at it for a minute then went to reach for him. Her hand highly unsure, scared, of what he would feel like. Bruce's heart broke for the girl. Finally she touched the cold, lifeless hand with her fingers and quickly pulled them back but then she cover his hand with hers. The wedding bands touched and Bruce knew that this was moment that she would never forget and he neither would he because the pain of pure loneliness hurled through his body and what he had left untouched for two years boiled up in him. However, as quickly as it had come, Bruce forced it back down with all his might. This was her pain today, not his, and this could never be his pain.

Barb felt her husband's cold hand and couldn't get over how cold it was and how fake it felt. This was the hand that she took when she was sixteen for the first time. This was the hand that caressed her cheek when she cried because she thought her father was dead. This was the hand that she had given to him to put the ring on her finger. And it was the same hand that was given to her for a promise that was supposed to last longer than three years. But now, it was freezing, fake, not the man that she loved.

Then, the sound of bagpipes began to play, as they do at every civil servant's funeral and she did something that she loathed more than anything, almost anything, she cried. Jim hugged his daughter closer to his body as he felt her knees start to give way. Her shoulders shook as the sobs racked her entire body. Although the tears came, she felt no shame. This was something unexpected and she was rejecting it by crying. The whole scenario playing out before her was false. She could not accept that this was happening by any means. Dick Grayson was not lying in that casket, he was going to poke his head around the corner any minute and tell her it was a sick joke and he was sorry for making her so upset. Barbara could not take this any longer, this was not something she could deal with right now, maybe in fifty years. Her surroundings began to swim and her knees became weaker.

Jim held on to his daughter as she began to collapse. He was surprised by her reaction and wasn't prepared for her to completely give out. Although she was only five foot, even and barely a hundred pounds, the unexpected reaction, didn't give him enough time to react properly and he grasped at her, not wanting her to fall. Suddenly she became lighter and he looked up to see another surprise. Bruce had come to the aide of the father and daughter, taking some of the weight as Gordon adjusted and they both helped her to a private corner of the room.

"Thank you, Mr. Wayne." Gordon gave a grateful look as they both sat her on the couch. "I think she's just realizing everything that's happened."

Barbara opened her eyes and refocused. Shocked to see Bruce Wayne standing over her, next to her father, her eyes narrowed. Jim crouched down next to his daughter, sensing her apprehension towards the man.

"Mr. Wayne helped you get away from that crowded room." Jim told her quietly.

"Thank you." She quickly wiped away her tears. "It was the bagpipes that got to me. I'm just happy they stopped playing."

"Mrs. Grayson," Bruce spoke up. "I know that so many people have been telling you this and you can take this with a grain of salt, but I just want to say your husband was a good man and he loved you very much. I am in debt to him for saving my employees and company."

"You weren't even there Mr. Wayne." Her brow quirked. "You don't even know my husband…"

"Babs." Her father quietly growled.

"No," She stood up, "If it weren't for his _precious_ building then I would be laughing with my husband instead of sending him to his grave. How much do you really care about your employees and company, Mr. Wayne?" Not letting him even answer, she continued, "You're rarely even there! Does it really matter to you that one officer has died? Why are you here? You have no idea what these men deal with every day to protect your precious building and employees." She inhaled. "I appreciate you coming, please leave." After a moment, she stifled up some more fight within her. "And it's _Dr._ Grayson."

"Your loss is great Dr. Grayson and Gotham's even greater." Bruce nodded towards the Commissioner and then to Barbara. He rightly turned around and left the two together. Bruce weaved through the throngs of people and dodging anyone that tried to stop him. He wanted out of the funeral home and was glad to see a black car waiting for him. Quickly getting inside, he was greeted with Alfred's questioning eyes.

"Didn't go as well as you hoped?" Alfred turned around.

"Dr. Grayson, wasn't exactly happy to see me there." He sighed.

"Rightfully so."

"Alfred?"

"Sir?"

"Is there any way to repair Bruce Wayne's reputation at this point?"

"You have to ask him that, sir." Alfred said knowingly, "But look at the bright-side, sir."

"And that is?"

"Bruce Wayne's reputation cannot get lower than Batman's."

"Alfred." Bruce tilted his head. "You always know exactly what to say, don't you?"

"It's a gift, sir." He smirked. "Where to or are we going to sit in this bloody car all day?"

"We're going to the cemetery," He glanced out his window at the funeral home and saw a woman holding the hand of a child walk up the stairs to the funeral. She stopped, looked around, feeling his eyes on her. Her eyes assessed him; her wavy blonde hair fell in her face when the child tugged on her arm. The child, who had dark, wavy hair said something, which made the woman smile and pick her up. The woman was obviously uneasy when she looked back at him and saw him blatantly staring at her. He caught a good glimpse of her face and only for a fleeting moment did he think it looked familiar, but he was still too preoccupied with the eldest of the Gordon's children loss. The woman hurried inside. Bruce sighed to himself, people were still uneasy in this town no matter how good it was going to get. "So yes, we are going to have to sit in this bloody car."


	2. Back in Business

Barb looked around her parent's place, it was quiet. Everyone had left for their jobs and other various locations and she was left alone, which she was truly enjoying at the moment. The past week had been a blur and the past year, even more so. Everything that she had come to know had changed. Now it was time to pick up the pieces. Although she had planned on going to work, it was Saturday and the city archives at the Gotham City Public Library had basically told her to stay home anyway, stating that they were closed and there was nothing for her to do there until next Monday anyway. But she knew that work would get her mind off things, if only for a little bit so she convinced them to let her come back Monday.

Just as she was about to settle to look at an album of the old days, the doorbell rang. Making a face of distaste, she rose and went to go answer it. In the moment she opened the door, she was glad she did.

"Babs!" A little body came flying at her and Barb steadied herself against the three year old's blow and blew the dark, brown wavy hair from her face. "Miss me?"

"Of course I did little one!" Barb could never say no to this one.

"How about me?" A woman with dark blonde hair, but the same waves as the girl entered the house.

"Selina." Barb hugged her longtime friend. "I thought you had work today?"

"Maggie is sick, aren't you Maggie?" Selina gave a knowing smile to the girl.

"Yep!" Maggie nodded, her waves shaking as she bounded off to the fridge.

"You guys are…"

"Sick?" Selina shrugged. "Gotta find some humor somewhere."

"How is she doing?" Barb questioned as the little girl pulled the fridge with everything she had to get it opened. "Should she be doing that?"

"She's fine." She sighed, and sat down at the kitchen table and her friend soon followed with some tea. "We're going to for another treatment on Monday. I have to call in sick again."

"I can take her, if you need me to."

"No." Selina shook her head. "I have to go, I'm lucky the auction house lets me off so much to begin with."

"Too bad they don't pay you more." Barb spat. "You wouldn't have to worry about the cost of those stupid treatments."

"I keep trying to talk to the insurance company." Her fingers rubbed her eyes, tiredly. "Beside what are they possibly going to do for an assistant researcher anyway? The head researcher of the American department is the only one that gets his kids covered, but he doesn't have to worry about..." She stopped herself. "We don't need to talk about me. How are you?"

"I'm fine."

"Fine?"

"Fine."

"I don't believe you." Selina was going to say something when Maggie approached them. "What's up little one?"

"Can I go watch TV?" As an afterthought, she added, "Please."

"Don't you want to sit here and talked with Auntie Cece and Babs?" Barb poked and found her tickle spots easily and the girl giggled.

"No!" Maggie laughed, trying to dodge the approaching fingers.

"What do you mean no?" Barb genuinely smiled as the girl's laughter reached her ears. It had been awhile since she heard something so joyous. Then she suddenly stopped. "Alright, go ruin your mind." The girl quickly ran away towards the living room.

"So are you going to finally tell me what you yelled at the untouchable Bruce Wayne?" Selina cut in after a few moments. "I have to admit I was quite impressed."

"I didn't yell." She shrugged. "I unleashed all my pent up anger at him. It was unfortunate but it's not like I'll ever see him again."

"So, no one mention the fundraiser he's throwing for the police force?"

"You're joking right?" Barb pursed her lips. "Luckily I don't have to go to those things any more."

"Because it's not like your father is commissioner or your husband was an officer." Selina sighed. "You have to go, and I don't think you're going to run into him anyway."

"I do feel bad."

"That's great, but maybe you should keep up the guilt trip and let the fundraisers keep coming." She pointed out. "You know they're talking about taking away a lot of the benefits of force,"

"What? Why?" Barb nearly shouted. "Even the pensions?"

"Even the pensions." Selina sighed.

"Everything has been great here!"

"Babs, please." Selina waved her friend off. "It's _just_ starting to get better, after this awful double dip recession the city still doesn't have any money. Plus I don't think businesses like the idea of crazed madmen running around the city."

"I thought Wayne Enterprises was hiring big time."

"They're the only ones." She shrugged. "Come on, look at you, you shouldn't be doing the dirty work in the city archives, Babs, you should be running it. If times were good, you would be and you know it."

"I guess I just keep forgetting." Barb looked at her friend over her cup. "Are you worried about not getting the pension from your dad?"

"Of course." Her eyes glanced towards the little girl watching TV. "They help pay for those damn treatments."

"Do you think she's going to get better?" Barb watched the woman before her sit back in her chair and stare down at her mug in front of her. Selina cocked her head to the side. She wanted Maggie to get better, but without regular treatments she wouldn't. Selina knew that she was doing everything in her power to get the money for the treatments, but they seemed just a bit out of her reach. There were ways around the reach though…

"So what are you going to do with the apartment?" Selina knew that it wasn't the smoothest transition she had ever maneuvered on her friend, but Babs would understand.

"I want to keep it." She shrugged, accepting that this was supposed to be about her, Barb was not really good at being in the spotlight. "But you know, it's hard to go back to something that it completely filled with memories. And it's too big for just me. I mean we wanted to raise a family…and…I thought…" Tears began to creep up behind her eyes again. "For a moment…."

"What?" Selina covered her friend's hand with hers. "You can tell me, Babs."

"I thought that I was pregnant for awhile and when I was coming back from that stupid last minute meeting I was going to tell him." Her head shook. "God, I wanted it so much to be true when he died. I wanted just a little part of him left. I know it's stupid…"

"It's not." She gave a reassuring smile. "I wish I could have something that you and Dick had, or least something close. You're lucky to have had someone like him in your life."

"It'll never be the same with someone else."

"It's not supposed to." Selina made her point. She wanted Babs to feel better, but knew that not only was she doing a horrible job, but that it wouldn't be possible for Barbara to feel anything but numbness for a while. Since Babs had done so much for her, this was the least she could do.

"What about Bill?" Barb said out of the blue.

"Bill?"

"Yeah, that guy that I caught you guys making out on the front porch that one night."

"Oh Bill!" Selina came to the realization of what she was talking about and trying to do and indulged her.

"Cece!" Maggie came running into the room and curled up on Selina's lap, her eyes started to droop.

"So Bill?" Barb smiled slyly. "He wasn't the love of your life?"

"I can barely remember his name. What was I? I had to be fifteen or something." She laughed and wrapped her arms around the girl who was tried from watching TV and the events of the day. "No, I think my days have past for the love of my life to come around. Consider yourself lucky you already had yours."

"I do." Barb really did mean that. She realized how lucky she was and although she would always be sad for things that would never happen; she knew that the pain would lessen over time. Or at least she hope there would be something to get her mind off the pain. "Maybe we can rope you a Prince Charming."

"Because there's so many of those just lying around." Selina rolled her eyes.

"What about the Prince of Gotham?"

"I'm sure the same man that sleeps with a different woman each night would love to be tied down to a researcher with a kid."

"Stranger things have happened." Barb and Selina looked at each other and began to laugh. Maybe Selina was doing something right.

She rested her elbows on the table and her head dipped, she was lost in thought when he entered the room.

"So," He started, and her head was still lowered, "rumor has it, you're back in…uhhh…. business." She kept still, an unmoving force that made even _him_ feel uncomfortable, so he continued. "I don't really like being called to the room like a dog so if you…"

"You know this city." Her eyes still resting on the steel table in front of her.

"I don't really know anyone." Shrugging he walked about her. "I'm more of the loner type."

"Lying won't get you out of here." She finally glanced up at him as he came to her side.

"Lying is the key." He pointed out. "Every body lies, every body…."

Her reflexes were so quick, that she had him flattened on the table in seconds before he could finish his statement. He laughed as he lay on the cold table. The woman that had been standing off to the side and had been silent the entire time moved forward.

"Dr. Quinn," The woman who had the man flattened on the table spoke slowly, "If you value his life, you will stay where you are."

The woman stepped back.

"You are highly predictable," The man smiled. "I like that."

"You _will_ get your thugs to get to get along with our plans." Her overly calm voice resounded in the room.

"A plan?" He made a face. "I'm really…"

"No plans." She let him go. "Think of them as last minute decisions."

"I can work with that."

"The boss was pleased with what you accomplished last time." Eyeing him, she watched him steadily move himself back up on his elbows. "We need to make sure that everything is visible, no mistakes. Visuals are everything in this."

"And you think _I'm_ the right person to do this?" He chuckled. "They call me the crazy."

"Can you get a hold of your people?"

"It'll cost you."

"You don't want anything…"

"When can I get out of here?"

"Ah." She smirked. "So the Joker does want something? You can get that when the first…"

"The last two times were the first." The Joker did not like being put in the position of wanting something, but he was stuck here until this boss said so apparently.

"We need to make sure you're not just going to run off." The woman answered slowly. "You're people need to be able to communicate to you and we need to communicate to your people."

"What makes you so sure that I won't run off as soon as I'm out?"

"As easy as it is to give you your freedom." She lifted a brow. "We can just as easily take it away."

* * *

><p><strong>Well, it has defiantly been a minute! Thank you so much for the reviews on the last chapter, I do want to mention that yes Selina is blond...but I like to keep my plots twisty, so please hang on for the future chapters if you like a...darker Selina. Anyway, this story WILL be updated with a much more regular schedule as things calm down a bit and if I feel motivated I may even throw in an extra chapter.<strong>

**I'm excited to hear your thoughts and to get back into the swing of things here! Questions, comments, popular character debates welcomed.**

**-EV**


	3. Wounds

"Master Wayne," Alfred altered Bruce to his presence and noticed that Bruce was trying to put ointment on his back. "You're not very good with animals are you?"

"Can't say I'm a fan of them either." He sighed as Alfred picked up the bottle and rubbed the deep scratches, Bruce gave a slight wince as the powerful rub worked its way into his wounds. "Fox said that the suit would be strong against cats."

"Well she is a woman, sir." Alfred pointed out and Bruce gave him a sharp look. "You've never come up against a woman. I think the reaction is only normal."

"She's a criminal Alfred, like the rest of them." Bruce shook his head and turned to the new computer, as he saw the security camera from tonight's bank robbery come up. The new criminal showing up as a dark figure across the screen. The press had caught a bit of wind of this new criminal that kept somewhat of a low profile but was news enough that she kept escaping Batman.

"She seems to be playing her new name quite well." Alfred commented as Bruce swiped the screen to show her in a different frame. The figure was shrouded in darkness but the cat like silhouette was showing brightly on the screen.

"Because Catwoman is so inventive." He analyzed the screen a bit more, trying to figure out who was underneath the mask.

"Quite right, Master Wayne." Alfred cocked his head. "Batman is much more creative."

"It seems that every time I catch her, she has a new weapon of choice." Bruce decided to disregard the last comment.

"The claws were obviously the new addition." Eyeing the scratches on his young master's body, he began to worry what could be next.

"She has to be buying the material in the city." He was mostly thinking aloud and ignoring comments that Alfred threw at him. "She's stealing from jewelry stores, which means she's selling the jewelry somewhere in the city. There has to be records on both."

"But she's most likely using an alias." Alfred pointed out, although he sat down at the computer and began to allocate all the pawn shops and other means of turning the jewels into money in the city, and places that were accessible by public transportation outside the city.

As Alfred scanned the city for any clues on this woman, Bruce sat back and watched his only friend and family work tirelessly for him. He had never thought Alfred would go this far with his passion for night-outings and bats, but he felt a certain comfort and despair in sharing this work with someone. Bruce did not want to completely admit to himself that it was nice to have someone completely on his side. The operation was a lonely endeavor and Alfred was able to provide a type of amusement for the darker periods in this line of work.

Despite the comfort, the fear was constantly there. Fear of Alfred getting too much caught up into the nocturnal happenings. Fear of watching him be tortured and the worse, to watch him die. He had already lost Rachel, he knew that losing his surrogate father would be more. Yes, there was fear, but now there was no going back.

"Sir." Alfred had been trying to get his attention for the past five minutes. Apparently blows to one's head truly messed with one's mind. "Do you remember that tomorrow is the police benefit?"

"Of course I did." He fibbed.

"Did you remember to call Ms. Natalie and Ms. Bethany?"

"Of course I didn't." That was another lie, he had but conveniently forgot.

"Hopefully the two young women won't have to do anything…"

"I think I'm going to go solo this time." Bruce patted Alfred's chair and began to walk away.

"This is becoming quite the pattern as of late." Alfred turned around and got up, trailing after the younger man. "What will become of your reputation?"

"I'm not too worried."

"Be weary sir," He warned, as they arrived to the fast moving elevator that would take them up to the newly built manor. "The next young woman you talked to the press will assume you're getting married."

"Then I'll make sure not to talk to any young women."

"Cece." A whispering voice woke her from her not so sound sleep, but she still didn't want to actually open her eyes. Last night was rough and she was definitely feeling the bruises and cuts this morning. It had been awhile. "Cece" The voice kept insisting. "Cece, up!"

"Morning, little one." Selina yawned and opened one eye to look at her niece, who had been up for at least fifteen minutes. Maggie was laying on her side looking at her aunt. "Sleep well?"

"Missed you."

"Missed me?" Selina questioned, rubbing her eyes. "Why would you miss me?"

"You gone." She pouted, pursing her lips.

"I'm sorry, little one." Her hand went out and softly stroked the girl's hair. She had only for a second thought of an excuse but she knew that the child wouldn't get it. Besides if it slipped out in front of Barb or Jim, she knew that they would be extremely suspicious and start wondering who the guy was, and why she left Maggie alone to go see him. Too bad it wasn't a guy that would make things so much easier. "Did you have a bad dream?"

"Yes." Maggie nodded. "Bad man."

"Who was the bad man?" Selina asked.

"Had make-up."

"Ew." She had a thought of who it might be but she left it alone, wanting to make Maggie feel better. "Make-up is gross." The girl giggled and Selina immediately better. "Want some pancakes?"

She was extremely thankful that it was Saturday and she had the day off to enjoy this small moment with Maggie. The doctor said that her Leukemia was producing extremely rapidly, but keep up with the treatments and things should go according to plan. Needless to say, that was not the best news she heard.

"Come on." Selina tapped the girl's arm and they both rose. As Selina started to put her robe on, Maggie touched her leg.

"Boo boo?" She appeared so innocent asking the question and yet the question itself was so...deadly.

"No worries, little one." Crouching down, she smiled at the girl. "Let's do pancakes and some chocolate milk."

The girl became extremely excited, but dark circles under her eyes always made Selina nervous. To others, they weren't so noticeable but to Selina, they were evident that she had to keep going out at night to get anything of value. Times were not good and although they were slowly getting better, she had picked the wrong day job for unwelcoming times, the arts weren't exactly benefitting from people afraid to lose their money.

Selina first went to the coffee maker and began the process for waking herself up to make the pancakes that Maggie seemed so eager to eat. As she was putting a filter in, a jingle was heard from behind and Maggie followed the jingling cat.

"Hungry!" Maggie giggled as she petted the black cat and it gave a meow. "Otto wants food."

"Would you like to feed Otto, Maggie?" Selina smiled and opened the lower cupboard to let Maggie scoop out the dry cat food into the bowl.

"Selina!" A shout, along with a knock was heard from the front door of the apartment. "Let us in!"

"Hold on!" She kissed Maggie's forehead and looked at her. "I guess Babs is going to join us today."

Maggie giggled and kept petting Otto, content that she was having more people over for pancakes. Selina, was a little upset and quickly glanced at herself in the mirror to see if there were any more visible cuts or bruises, none.

"I can't go." Barb came in a huff, and an unsettled red-head went past Selina, presumably to get coffee. Jim followed his daughter in.

"Hi, Selina." He hugged her.

"Hi, Uncle Jim." She hugged him back, holding in a sharp breath when he squeezed a sensitive part of her back.

"How have you been?" He let her go and closed the door. They began walking towards the kitchen of the apartment.

"Oh you know," Selina shrugged. "Never a dull moment around here."

"Uncle Jim!" Maggie squealed and ran to the man.

"Hey little one." He picked her up and hugged her. "Are you making trouble?" All Maggie did was nod. "Just like Cece?" Selina knew that Jim was joking but it still felt strange to hear him say that.

"Where's your cream, Selina?" Barb questioned as she rummaged through the fridge.

"On the side." She answered. "Do you want some coffee, Uncle Jim?"

"I can get it." He kissed her cheek. "You want one?"

"That would be great." She nodded and watched as Barb sat down at the small table in the kitchen, and joined her. "So you don't want to go to the benefit tonight." In all honesty, she had almost forgotten about it.

"I just…" Barb sighed. "It's hard."

"You girls talk." Jim put down Selina's coffee. "I'll keep Maggie company."

"Thanks." Selina smiled and turned back to Barb. "What's wrong?"

"I can't go alone." She stared at her coffee. "More like, I don't want to be alone."

"Aren't you going with your family?"

"I feel like an add on."

"It's your family." Selina lifted a brow. "I'm more like an add on than anyone."

"Dick and I used to go to these things all the time together." Barb sighed. "I just can't go." Then she added. "But I know I have to, I'm _the commissioner's daughter_."

"Listen, Babs," Selina took her friend's hand. This was far too early in the morning and with too little amount of sleep to actually be calming someone down. "If you don't feel up to it, then don't go. Your dad will understand. You've been through hell and no one is going to question that."

"I should though." Barb rubbed her eyes. "I have to show everyone that I'm not going to just hide away and be afraid, I actually have to show them that officer's families are tougher than that."

"You are far too confusing in the morning." A small smile broke through both of the women. "Why don't you do something to get your mind off of the benefit until tonight. Just go to the archives, get some work done and mind off of it."

"You're going to be there, right?" Barb questioned.

"Of course." She shrugged, "I was out of the loop for a while but I'm back."

"Wanna be my date?"

"Really?"

"Come on." Barb smiled. "I'll drive you both to the benefit and you can calm me down the entire time."

"So I have two people to watch now?" She thought for a moment. "They allow kids to come to those things still right?"

"My brother and sister are coming." Her hand waved her away. "Beside you guys are like family, it makes sense that you would come." Barb stood. "So seven? I can pick you up right after I'm done with the archives."

"Yep."

"That's a good idea." Barb nodded.

"Full of them." Selina smiled.

"I'm surprised you're still in your pajamas though."

"It's morning."

"It's almost noon." Barb answered. "You're usually up at the crack of dawn." Her eyes narrowed. "Who were you with?"

"I was finishing up research for a viewing next week at the auction house." Selina shrugged. "Didn't notice the time."

"I'm surprised Maggie didn't wake you up."

"Yeah me too." Selina said quietly.

* * *

><p><strong>Soo I should be doing my last final project, but I'm finding it less rewarding right now. Anyway, thank you for the review! And yes, Maggie, crazy nun doesn't really work for me...although it would make for an interesting story...nah. But I will say I do know majority of the Batman mythos but I am a fan of mixing it up a bit and because Selina's background varies, I think she's quite fun to play with. <strong>

**Please let me know what you guys think! **

**-EV**


	4. Thesis

Barbara was glad that she went to the archives today. No one was there and she could fully concentrate on what she was doing. The only unfortunate part was the project were newspaper clippings from the past forty years and she felt like she already knew the majority of the information, so nothing was extremely new to her. She was on the earlier part of the papers and decided to just flip through them, trying to see what she could extract to put on the database.

A sharp sigh came out when she came to one of the events that she didn't remembered happening but knew that all of Gotham was still leery to bring up. The picture was of the parents of Bruce Wayne. He was just eight or when they died. Yes, she supposed he did know pain and knew that she had been a bit harsh to him at the funeral. But he had been lucky to run away from his problems, leave Gotham, in a way that she couldn't. He had seen the world and she was stuck having to actually work, thinking that she was going to save for an actual house. Of course, she felt bad for him but seven years to be gone was something she envied a bit.

After inputting the information she came across the trials of mobsters after that. Those awful men, that every night she saw her father struggle with pure hopelessness of fixing the city. She knew that the archives wanted this information so they could show how far they had come, despite what Selina had said.

Gotham had come far from what it used to be, completely run down by the mob. Now they and others were scared of the Batman. Now that the press and these psychopaths thought he killed people were even more terrified to do business as they once had in the city. Her father was just lucky she knew how to mix data into certain systems without a trace. She knew that her father still somehow managed to talk to the mask vigilante and she had a sneaking suspicion that a late husband did as well.

Sighing, Barb remembered how Dick used to go on about the masked man. She had to agree, of course. The Batman was the only thing good in Gotham in years, how could she hate the guy? Hell, she'd do anything to help the poor man out. She deduced that he had to be a man at least. He breathed, bleed, limped, her father had told her stories of the man. In all honesty, he could be any body.

After two hours of basically copying and pasting due to the continuation of the mob doings, she came across the newspaper that had pronounced Gotham's prince as dead. Scoffing at the headline, she typed it in, knowing that a year later it would be completely different. Life changes right in front of you and you don't even know it.

Glancing at the time, she noted she had at least an hour before she had to get home and get ready for the benefit or fundraiser, whatever they called those things. She had always hated going to them but knew that it was for her father now. Stopping herself from thinking of that, she finished that newspaper rather quickly, moving on to the next, apparently nothing else had happened that year and she was already on to the next year's paper stating that Bruce Wayne was indeed alive and kicking. Shaking her head, she continued on. Headlines popped up for Wayne's exploits around town and Barbara noted that apparently nothing really happened until….Batman was the big headline of the next paper.

For some strange reason the headline made her smile and she remembered hearing her father speaking in a hushed tone with her mother when she was back from a break and had snuck into her parent's house to surprise them. Jim Gordon had not been that excited since starting the police force. Barbara only had to smile at what Batman had done for her father. It was somewhat selfish to think that way but the bat had been good for her father to have around because he was the much more extreme version of Gordon. While Gordon wanted to do most everything by the book, Batman allowed himself to tear out a couple pages.

Barbara grunted when she noticed she was writing about the headline before about Bruce Wayne. She would have to rewrite every….

"Wait." Barbara said to herself. "Same year and…a…couple months later?"

Her eyes narrowed. No, she wasn't thinking properly. Rolling her eyes she continued, but then looked at the newspaper headlines, side by side on the table in front of her. Lifting her hand she placed it, partially blocking out Bruce Wayne's face and looking at the drawing of Batman on the front of the headline. She shook her head. This was ridiculous. Bruce Wayne and Batman could never be the same person. However, they did arrive in the city around the same time.

Barbara sat back and thought for a moment. Who else would have the means to get the gadget and tools that Batman had? The troubling factor was Wayne's persona and that of Batman's, or least what she was told. Plus all the…No. Then again, who better than she to know what was covered up by press and was not.

"Stop it." She mumbled. Then glanced at the clock again. "Shit."

She was going to be late.

* * *

><p>"You're being a little bit greedy don't you think." The man looked at her, his unpainted face looking stranger than painted one. "I mean I couldn't possibly…"<p>

"Tell the men that you need more than just a couple." She raised a brow. "We don't need that many, only enough to get the job done."

"Hmmm," He put his hands behind his back and the woman on the other side of the room look at him wearily. "I feel like we should come to an agreement on this…"

"This part is not your problem." Her grey eyes were steady on him. "You're part will come later."

"Did this so-called _boss_, tell you this?" Even for this man it sounded sarcastic. "I'm starting to loose…"

"The boss needs to set up a few things before you can have any hope of leaving Arkham." She explained. "Your part will come…"

"Yes, yes." He nodded waving her off, "later. I was never a fan of plans with…"

"Chaos isn't always the answer." She informed him. "You have ten days to get the information out to the men and gather all logistics together. They need to be precise. This first request is a test, you pass, we'll let you run free like a dog."

* * *

><p>"Babs, these things don't have a strict designated time, you know that right?" Selina spoke as they drove to the place, where it was, she didn't know but just let her friend take the lead. When Barbara didn't answer, she tried again. "Babs!"<p>

"Sorry." Barb shook her head to snap herself out of the thoughts going through her mind at the moment.

"Don't worry." Selina smiled. "Everything will be fine. Did work help?"

"Yep." Oh, if only she knew what was going on in her head at the moment, Dick was a bit farther away than he usually was from her mind.

"Good." She shifted in her seat and winced slightly.

"Boo boo!" Maggie frowned in the back when she noticed her adoptive mother flinch. "Bad man."

"You're hurt?" Barb turned to Selina, then hurried back to the road. "Who's the bad man?"

"No," Selina waved it off. "She had a nightmare about the Joker guy and I just hit the side of the counter really hard."

"Oh," Barb's eyes narrowed and she pulled up to the valet parking spot. "Well we're here." And noticed people still walking in. "And we're not late."

* * *

><p>Bruce smiled at all the families walking in. Although he wasn't really used to the family aspect of the night, he thought that since the Commissioner had brought his family that it would be fair to invite all the families. Of course, Alfred pointed out that having an area for the children would be best and in an adjoining room in the grand banquet hall.<p>

Although these were the same people that had been hunting him down for four years now, well more, if one counted the years before Dent's death, he felt the closest you could come in his escapades a certain partnership with these people. Also, the fact that these people had no idea who he actually was, helped in a certain way to move about the room with ease and less suspicion. He felt comfortable enough to joke with them, and even produce a genuine smile or two. When the socialites made their way towards moments that he was talking to the officers, he became stiff and the officer generally walked away.

"Mr. Wayne." The Mayor came up to him, leading the Commissioner with a hoard of people towards him. Bruce looked at the group of people and noticed Barbara Grayson standing next to the woman he had spotted entering the funeral home. A wave of familiarity washed over him that he had put aside earlier but now that he was standing closer to her it was more evident. "May I present…"

"We've met before actually." Bruce smiled and stuck his hand out. "How are you doing, Commissioner?"

"Well, thank you Mr. Wayne." Gordon nodded. "How is your car?"

"Repaired." He gave a nod back.

"This is my wife, Barbara and our children." Gordon presented his wife and his children, as any proud father would but….

"Four kids and an official? How do you do it, Commissioner? " Bruce's eyes rested on the woman with dark blonde hair standing next to the younger Barbara, who seemed equally intrigued by him and not like other women but she was silently observing him as if sizing him up. The atmosphere allowed her to hide it well with a soft smile of a simple greeting. He had always known about Barbara Jr. but a fourth child didn't truly show up.

"Well." Gordon smiled over at Selina. "Selina is close enough to be my fourth."

"Wonderful to meet you all." Bruce said in his most charming voice, but his stare did not deviate from the addition to the family. "And a beautiful family at that, congratulations."

"Thank you, Mr. Wayne." Gordon nodded, they walked away, and Bruce watched as the elder Barbara Gordon kissed her husband's check, he felt a tug that he had not felt in years on his heart. He also noticed the glance that this new Gordon, Selina gave him, she was piecing things together as well.

"Sir?" Alfred came up besides him, Bruce turned. "Your seltzer."

"Alfred." He spoke in a lone tone. "What do we know about that woman, Selina…?"

"Ms. Selina Kyle?" Alfred questioned, "She's a friend of the Gordons. Her father, Brian Kyle, being partners with Gordon at one point."

"Was he..."

"He was one of the cops that you were considering…befriending over Gordon, until you found out he was dead, sir." Alfred noted. "Would you like me to find…"

"No, Alfred." Bruce took a sip of the seltzer water his trusted friend gave him. "I can do it myself."

"Master Wayne." Taking a hold of his arm, was something that Alfred had not done in a very long time. "Be sure to be careful on who you talk to, especially women, since you no longer have the harem you once did."

Bruce gave him a look before completely walking away, Alfred shook his head and began to go around the room.

* * *

><p>Selina closed her eyes as she felt the fresh, nighttime air. It was refreshing to get away from the hoard of people that were constantly surrounding Barb and the stories that they would tell her of Dick. She remembered at her father's funeral and after they had done the same thing, it was comforting that Barb had that now. She found an easy time to escape the crowd and slip into the nighttime air. Feeling a presence coming up behind her, she quickly turned and saw Bruce Wayne.<p>

"Mr. Wayne." She nodded, "I was just about to go inside, so you can have a little bit of…"

"No," He gave a reassuring smile. "I'm intruding on your…"

"I think there's enough room for two people." They looked around the empty courtyard space and smiled at each other. "Thank you for…"

"No need." Bruce cut in.

"Tired of the gratitude?"

"You have no idea." He mumbled.

"Fair." Selina nodded and smiled.

"I don't think we've been properly introduced." Bruce smirked and stuck out his hand. "Bruce Wayne."

"Selina Kyle." She took the offered hand and thought he was going to shake it but instead brought it to his lips for a small, chaste kiss. "Ever the ladies' man, Mr. Wayne."

"So you're close with the Commissioner and his family?" Bruce asked, while still allowing a little bit of the playboy to come through, although he didn't want to actually admit that the moment was going to be the highlight of his night. There was something else about this woman.

"I am." She confirmed. "I've known them my whole life."

"Did your parents…"

"My father was Gordon's partner for years, they started the same time."

"I'm sorry."

"For what?" Selina looked at him confused.

"Your father," Bruce secretly analyzed her, trying to figure her familiarity. "You said _was_, I just assumed…"

"Thank you." She nodded and before he could ask, she answered. "He was killed by a reneged cop who was working for the mob."

They stood in silence for a few moments, each trying to figure out what to say next and what exactly was going on here. Bruce wanting to know if him just seeing her at the funeral home was how she looked familiar but he felt like it was more than that.

"I know I shouldn't be the one that says this but," Selina broke another silence between the two, "Barbara was under a lot of stress and…"

"I understand." He nodded, she had blue eyes, blue eyes that were familiar. "Better than you think actually."

"I wouldn't be surprised." She noted. "You're parents, they were very good to Gotham."

"They were." Agreeing, he could only guess that she would be another that chastised his actions.

"One of their funds helped me to get through college." Her voice seemed a bit distant as if remembering a different time. "You're not doing so poorly either, Mr. Wayne."

"I'm told otherwise." He had to chuckle at her conclusion.

"Gotham wasn't built in a day, but it was torn down in that amount of time." She looked out towards the city, and from where they were standing they were able to see the lights of the building glistening. "It takes more than one person to build it back up and this fundraiser does help, but there's plenty of problems elsewhere. But there will always be problems."

"Cece!" A little voice broke them from their private thoughts and a small person hurled herself at the woman next to him. Selina picked the girl up with ease. When Maggie got her bearings in Selina's arms, she looked over to Bruce. She appeared to be assessing him. "Who's dat?"

"That's Mr. Wayne, Maggie." Selina nodded towards Bruce.

"Mr. Wahne." The girl attempted and she stuck out her hand.

"Bruce," He smiled as he took her hand. Small dark circles were under her eyes, usual for someone her age and who had just had so much energy before.

" 'ruce" She seemed satisfied that she had obtained his first name rather than his last. "Hi."

"What's your name?" His eyes glanced towards Selina.

"Maggie." Her proud three-year-old voice proclaimed.

"She's…"

"A firecracker." Seline inputted. "She's my niece."

"Your niece." Bruce repeated, trying to figure out this woman in his head.

"My sister died last year." Her lips pressed against the forehead of the little girl in her arms and she adjusted to fit her better.

"I'm sorry." He said, and it was sincere, Selina could tell he wasn't just being awkward, but truly sorry about what this little girl had to go through. "She has impressive escape skills. Mrs. Williams has quite a hold on those kids. At least that's what I'm told."

"It's a family trait, I'm afraid." Selina smiled, "My sister was the same way."

"Are you and escape artist as well?" He questioned, smiling a bit. Bruce berated himself for a minute, wondering if he was actually flirting with this woman. Perhaps Alfred was right to chastise him from the…No, Alfred would chastise him more for the lack of actual skills he processed when he was just himself, not the goofy, arrogant, playboy everyone knew him as.

"Only when the moment calls for it." She shrugged, giving a somewhat flirtatious smile back. Inwardly, she was having a similar conversation with herself.

"Selina, are you ready…" Barbara Grayson came out to the people standing in the crisp night air. She stopped and seemed to be evaluating Bruce as she came towards them. "Mr. Wayne, how are you?"

"Enjoying the company and the night breeze." He gave a sideways glance towards Selina, who lifted a brow in amusement rather than flirtation.

"I'm sure you are." Barb mumbled under her breath, and while both thought it was for the former rather than the later choice, she just received a look from Selina. However, Barb was still concentrating on her findings.

"Babs." Selina cut in. "I think Maggie is a bit tired…"

"No." A mumble from her chest indicated otherwise.

"After escaping Mrs. Williams, I'm not surprised." Bruce smiled gently.

"She has an issue with authority doesn't she?" Barb shook her head. "Alright, let's get going. Have a good rest of the night, Mr. Wayne."

"It's easier if you use the side door." Bruce told the women, he was intrigued by both, but Selina's familiarity he still couldn't pinpoint and it was irritating him. "You can just slip out instead of having to talk to anyone."

"Thanks." Selina nodded, praying that Barb wouldn't say anything. Luckily she didn't, but was still staring oddly at the man. "Have a good night, Mr. Wayne."

"You too."

"Bye!" A muffled voice came through and a small hand waved at Bruce as they began to walk away.

Bruce watched as the group made their way to the side door and slipped into the entrance. He couldn't help but ponder the strange looks Barbara Grayson was giving him. Last he knew she hated him and now she seemed to be reevaluating some things. He could tell by the backward glance she gave him and more, her stance and so on. Strange.

Deciding not to linger on too long with those thoughts. He turned back towards the nighttime view of the city and closed his eyes and breathed in the air. This was his time and he would wait a while before going the way Selina and Barbara had gone and breath a little more night air tonight.

* * *

><p><strong>Wow! Thank you so much for the reviews! I'm so glad for the questions, comments, and pointers :) They really made me punch out this one fairly quickly, and not to mention I'm finally done with the ongoing amount of projects... At least for now. But it means I can focus on this! <strong>

**Maggie is 3 and Holly was killed when she was two. At this point Maggie hasn't been going through treatments that long, less than a month, think about two weeks. And yes, all this will be revealed at a later time when things are cooking up a little more. **

**As always, let me know what you think, feel, and question :)**

**-EV**


	5. Long Nights

_She struggled against the restrains that they held her in. Of all the places to finally get caught this was it, with her dumb luck she wasn't surprised. It was dark but she knew that there were others in the area with her. Perhaps watching her, wondering if she would break free. _

_ "It won't help." A voice broke her from her self-deprecating thoughts. "They'll just re-capture you." _

_ "Experience?" She asked the disembodied voice. _

_ "A bit." It replied. It was male, American, and strangely reassuring from all the different dialects of Chinese she had been hearing. She had only studied a bit of Mandarin and was quickly picking it up while being in China but it was nice to be able to speak the language she had been raised in._

_ "Are there others here?" All her movements stilled for a moment and she listened for the man's movements and any others she could hear._

_ "Luckily, no." He seemed to be getting closer._

_ "You're not bound." _

_ "No." The voice came right up next to her and she turned her head as much as she could and saw a bearded man standing a foot or so away from her. "They let me go after a week." He came closer and still in the dim light she couldn't see him as well. Although he could see her. He assessed the damage that either the men or someone else had caused. Her nose was broken, cuts ran the length of her arms and he was sure many other parts of her body, but in the light he couldn't really see that well. _

_ "You're American?"_

_ "They come around twice a day with food…"_

_ "Better than the jails." _

_ "Oddly enough." His hands went to the tight ropes that held her appendages together and first he removed her arms. _

_ "You don't need to help me." She mumbled as he unbound her feet. "What if they come in here and see me like this?"_

_ "They will only come in here when they feel like we've suffered enough." _

_ "When will that be?" She questioned and started to follow him. _

_ "Depends." The fragments of light allowed her to see him shrug. "Whenever they find us useful."_

Bruce sat back with sigh as he woke from another fitful sleep. Odd, he hadn't had dream about the past in a very long time. Standing from the comfortable chair in the newly built manor in the study he walked over to the piano close to the bookcase.

"Going out, Master Wayne?" Alfred walked into the room, before Bruce had a chance to do anything.

"You know me too well, Alfred." He replied and turned to press the keys, but was stopped again.

"Interesting dream?" The old man questioned.

"Past memory." His shoulders moved and he finally played the keys, opening the door in the bookcase.

"Hopefully you remember that you have to go to the hospital tomorrow for a the photographic hounds." Alfred reminded him. "So don't stay out too late, since you'll need your beauty sleep."

"Good genes run in the family, Alfred, you know that." He smirked, and there wasn't a response. "There hasn't been much activity, just a few break-ins, stealing…"

"Catwoman?" His voice hinted at something, but Bruce didn't know what. "She's quite the enigma."

"She's a nuisance." Bruce mumbled.

"It seems that she keeps surprising you, sir." He looked amused. "I wonder what this woman is like outside the mask."

"I'm sure we'll find out soon enough." Disappearing into the passageway, Alfred followed.

"Indeed sir," Alfred nodded. "Indeed."

* * *

><p>Her senses were heightened, the darkness helped with that. She had had years of experience with much more complicated scenarios and twisted outcomes. Now, here in Gotham, she knew that detecting and then cutting a wire to stop the police from coming was the simple part. Breaking in, was even easier and obtaining the objects was a cakewalk. The after, the waiting, the actual escape proved to be quite difficult more so in Gotham than anywhere else, all thanks to that flying rodent that she had come to find both interesting and annoying.<p>

The buildings were created the same in their defensive structures and she had learned them all by heart now. However, there was really only one reason to worry. Sliding the drawers of jewelry aside she touched the expensive necklaces and bracelets gently. People spent their money on ridiculous items like the one she was touching, she experienced it every day, watching them spend thousands, millions of dollars on items that were indeed beautiful but their value overpriced and fabricated. The money that they spent on those objects could be used for something like a fundraiser, or giving it directly to charity, whether it be a shelter, planned parenthood, or a charity for sick children, she didn't care just as long as it was spent on something more than another glittery piece of adornment.

She stopped in mid reach for another object. It was time to go. A slight anticipation filled her, because she was aware that it was already too late and he had come for her…again. Ducking behind the cases, she made herself invisible to the room and blended with the darkness. She was playing fire with fire, she knew his tricks and she managed to surprise him with a couple of her own.

Crawling her way towards the door, she heard a whisper in the dead room and felt a pain in her arm. Damn… he caught her. Immediately, she was on her feet and saw him coming towards her for a blow.

"Took you long enough." She smirked and swiftly jumped into the air, and out of the way and landed right on her feet. "Missed me, I see."

Batman turned quickly enough and stuck the Catwoman down with a blow to the stomach. She fell back and then leapt backwards, wanting to recover quicker than was possible but came at him, releasing her hidden claws with a switch. She managed to strike his leg as he stepped out of the way and hit her in the back with his elbow. Down, Catwoman kicked his feet from under him as he went to hit her again, falling down, she climbed on top of him.

"Like it rough?" Her eyes could barely see him in this light, but enough to know he wasn't amused. "Why don't I try on top first?"

"Not my style." Batman's gruff voice took her by surprise and so did the fact that he flipped her over.

"As long as you keep the mask on." The suggestive quality in her voice was not lost on any man, but Batman had become used to this _banter_, if you could call it that. "But really, don't" her nails dug into his chest, "go," they moved down his body and he was taken over by the pain and the fact that she now had her legs wrapped around his waist, "easy" pushing him and putting her on top again, "on" she released her claws from his chest, "me."

Catwoman jumped up off of him and she went for the bag that held all the valuables in it and ran away as Batman quickly moved back up. Before he could catch her she manage to make it out of the jewelry store and out into the night. Her lithe form no where to be seen and he made his way towards the exit, finally letting the police know about the break-in. One woman. That was all it took.

"Still treating her like a woman sir?" Batman didn't say anything to the voice inside his head. "Glad to know I did something right."

* * *

><p>Barb scanned her computer screen for the item number she was looking for. She knew that the archives of Wayne Enterprises had just been transferred to the archives in the library and the answers that were filled inside her head, might fizzle out if she just had a chance to browse through the item records.<p>

Even though she could easily access the database from home, she had already been chastised by her superiors for basically breaking into the records. She knew that it was against regulations but the majority of the time she had just been browsing for something interesting to read and find out about some higher society people. The times she didn't get caught were the ones that they should have actually been worried about. This was going to be one of those times.

Of course, this was about a socialite but this was a much darker, buried secret. Within these walls housed many secrets of Gotham that she came across and couldn't truly let anyone else know, only if it was a danger to the city would she have to mention it. The secrets that the Gotham Public Library held within its vaults underground and in the stacks above, people could only imagine what facts had alluded them throughout the years. Both good and bad information had been locked away. As a student worker, graduate assistant and now part of the archive team, Barb was aware of a plethora of secrets that she had only let snippets out during Thanksgiving or if there was a case that her father had needed help obtaining evidence in. The city itself was one large secret that she held many answers to. Although, this was more of a personal secret, one she could use to her advantage.

Going down the list, she finally found what she was looking for, the archive records. She frowned, the Wayne Archives weren't digitized like the majority of the other records. Her eyes narrowed, they were under lock and key…Crossing her arms and sitting back in her chair she contemplated the computer. She had seen other records with the same first two digits, but where….Oh! The rare books. But why the hell were they in the rare book section? Because they were one of the only sections that is under lock and key and putting them in the vaults below would have probably looked strange for business. Plus the section still allowed people access to them so business students could get to them. God, for having a PhD, she could be such an idiot some times. After completely erasing the browser history on the computer, at least her part and remembering the call number, she grabbed her badge from her purse and walked towards the front desk.

"Hey! What are you…." The librarian, she knew as Will, who had been at the library since she was little, stopped her but as she soon as he saw her, he just smiled. "Oh Barb, sorry, I thought…"

"Don't worry about it." She smiled back. "I just needed to get a few things. Got the over night shift again?"

"Of course." He nodded. "Go on back and enjoy your night."

"Thanks." Barb made her way back to the offices and quickly went to the back room. Looking around for a minute she looked down at the table and saw Will's ID badge. Grabbing it, she went back out to the public area and waved to Will as she went to the back of the library.

He was really a nice guy, but sometimes she didn't know how some of these people survived with dealing with patrons every day with a smile on their faces. As she made her way closer to the rare books area, she knew that on Thursday afternoons the rare books personal were actually at a meeting, which was more like a bar session. Man could these people drink as she spotted at least ten left over bottles of wine from their last _meeting_. Luckily for her, it meant no one was there and she would be free to wander around the area.

Swiping Will's pass to the doorway of the rare books section, she went into the grand, wooden room, lined with four rows of long study table. Only the lamps were on that were on the study tables so the room was mostly dark. Making her way around was fine, until she went behind the public face of the room and went to the back, where the stacks of rare books were. This was one of the finer stacks in the library. Frosted Tiffany glass lined the floors of the stacks, while the shelves were made out of hard dark century old wood. The stacks were intricately designed with art deco motifs. Barb rarely had time to stop and appreciate the design of the stacks and this was definitely not one of those times. She didn't stop walking until she finally reached the caged books.

Again with the swipe of Will's card she was in. Going into the cage, the room was pitch black. Taking on her phone, Barb began to read the call numbers on the bound information on the stacks. Making her way further and further down the line, until she came across poorly numbered ones, she made a face. This was terrible archive, whoever did this was a complete…wait, it was done on purpose, to deter people from trying to get at the information. She noticed that the ones that were numbered were few and far in-between.

She continued her way down, until she almost tripped on something. Looking down she saw a piece of a paper, it was a model for something. Picking it up and putting her phone next to it, she saw that it was model for a prototype of some sort…A gun? No, it had a rope or something on the end of it. Noticing another paper or two under her feet, she decided to turn on the flashlight feature on her phone and looked in horror on at the end of the wall. Upwards of thirty boxes, stacked on top of the other were sitting at the end of the aisle, papers were dripping from their tops.

Barb sighed, she knew that this was going to be a long night.

* * *

><p><strong>Alright everyone! So hopefully you guys are still enjoying and the line breaks make the story easier to understand. As always, please review!<strong>

**-EV**


	6. Bat and Cat

"You know that we gave millions of dollars to this hospital and I don't actually have to go here." Bruce sighed as Alfred drove him to the hospital that the Wayne foundation gladly put for.

"With as many cuts and bruises as you have, you should be going there every day." Alfred mumbled as he drove just the speed limit to the destination. "Besides it has been a while since you have done some moments for the press."

"Did you find anything on Selina Kyle?" He pouted as much as a thirty-something man could in the backseat of the car, wishing that Alfred would just go faster so they could get this over it.

"Her records are a bit hazy but her father, Brian Kyle was an officer for many years before dying…"

"That I know." His unsatisfied attitude was not lost on Alfred and it granted Bruce a look.

"I found out mostly about her sister, Holly Kyle."

"Mother?"

"A mystery."

"So what do we know about the sister?" Bruce questioned as he began looking up other information on his handheld.

"She was a couple years younger than Ms. Kyle." Alfred said. "Holly Kyle was an average student. Ms. Selina Kyle apparently took on a motherly role, since it seems their mother was absent from the records and became the parental figure in her sister's life. Although it seemed that the Gordons took care of her when Ms. Kyle left Gotham for quite a few years…"

"Selina left?" That caught his attention. "Where did she go?"

"After she had obtained her bachelors from Gotham State University in Art History she went to Oxford for her PhD but ended up with a Masters within a year." He glanced at the now interested look from the younger man. "It seemed to be money problems and after that her records seem to just disappear, sir. With the year at Oxford, then with five years perhaps traveling abroad, Ms. Kyle returned to Gotham and has a position at the William Auction House." He paused. "Must've gotten the idea from someone, don't you think sir?"

"What was she doing in those five years?" He mumbled to himself more than anyone, glancing out the window, trying to understand what this woman was about. She was obviously connected closely to the Gordons and had a motherly relationship with her sister. The mother was gone and the father dead, along with her sister and was now caring for her niece. What had happened to the mother? The sister? And Selina Kyle, what was she doing right at this very moment?

"Here we are." Alfred stepped out of the car and handed the keys to the valet. Both men walked inside as a couple flashes came around them, and Bruce sighed inwardly as they kept going off as he entered the building. Alfred just smirked at the younger man's strained smile towards the press. They made their way up to the children's cancer unit and stepped out.

Bruce glanced in towards the playroom of the children that were in various stages of treatment. These were the kids whose parents did everything they could, but still had to go to work to pay for the treatments that these kids received. In all honesty, Bruce was sometimes happy to be there, it let him just be for those few moments, where Batman, Gotham, and the whole world became easier to manage because he was seeing it through children's eyes. Most of the time, Bruce had to believe that the world was really that simple, that there were answers to everything. He went towards the brightly colored playroom, with Alfred closely behind.

"Mr. Wayne." One of the friendlier, older nurses smiled at him. "So glad that you could come."

"Thank you, Beatrice." He smiled back and followed her into the room.

"Avery especially is happy to see you." Beatrice nodded towards the little boy playing with a couple other kids at the table.

Avery was one child he could relate to a bit. His father had died and now his mother was constantly working and taking care of Avery's two younger siblings, along with an older brother that was in Chicago, working as a detective. The older sibling was still very much apart of the younger one's lives and sent money to them every week. But the pain of his father dying was still etched in the child's face.

"Hey Avery." Bruce went over and crouched down.

"Hey Bruce." The darker skinned boy with light green eyes peered up at him, and then glanced at the other kids, who scattered away. "I told them that we had to have a secret meeting."

"What's the meeting about this time?" A smirked crossed his face.

"I need to know if you're going to get rid of this cat lady." Avery was absolutely convinced that Bruce was Batman and to Alfred's amusement he let him think that way. If he profusely denied it, it would come off a bit strange. But it was nice to have a joke or two with the child at his expense.

"I'm actually at a loss right now, Avery." Bruce shrugged. "What do you think?"

"Well she's always robbing those jewelry stores, it's not like she's murdering anyone." He pointed out. "I'm more worried about the Joker."

"He's not going to hurt anyone any more." Bruce gently. Joker was the reason that Avery's father wasn't here and Bruce was crouching down on the playroom floor trying to give the child some sort of comfort that he knew would never truly come. "He's in Arkham."

"He's going to escape." The boy insisted. "I know…"

"Hey," He rubbed the boy's back, "there's no reason to get worked up about this. My sources tell me he's very much locked away in there."

"They do?" His big green eyes looked up at him.

"Promise."

"I don't think you should go after Catwoman." Avery said quickly.

"Why not…"

"Maggie!" Bruce gave a sharp turn at the sound of the name and saw Selina trying to recapture her niece.

"One more thing, sir." Alfred came up unexpectedly and looked down at him. "Ms. Kyle's niece, Miss Magdalene has Leukemia."

Bruce whirled around again before returning to the boy.

"You know her?" Avery asked, his seven-year-old eyes not missing anything. "Because I…"

Before he could answer, a small child flung itself at his back and when he turned he saw Maggie's hair nestled in his chest, he winced at the pressure he was putting on it, but was intrigued nonetheless. The circles under her eyes and her extreme paleness made sense now. He was also surprised at her energy at the moment, but realized she had just spent it on hugging him as her body slumped a bit into a resting position.

"I'm so sorry! I'm…" Selina stopped short of herself when she saw who it was. "Mr. Wayne I didn't…"

"Nice to see you again, Ms. Kyle." He smiled at her and picked up Maggie as he stood. "How are you?"

"Good, just…" She lifted a brow at her niece, snuggling in Bruce Wayne's arms. "She seems to like you."

"Down!" A small shout was heard from Bruce's arms and when Maggie received a stern look from Selina, she added. "Please." In an instance Maggie turned to Avery as soon as Bruce put her down, and started to act shy and look down a bit. "Hi Avery."

"Hi." The body smiled back.

"Want to play?" She sat down at the table and pulled out the crayons and paper from the other side of the table and set them down in front of the two of them. "Color….please."

"A fickle heart, that one." Selina smirked.

"I think I'll get over it." Bruce shrugged.

"Well," She sighed. "Looks like I'm gonna be here a while."

"I'll keep you company." He offered, as she took a seat, he stood next to her on the side of the playroom. There was something about this woman that made him want to find out more about her, but it was beginning to boarder on more than just a means to find out more for the sake of familiarity.

"You don't have to, I'm used to it." Selina waved him off and began to reach into her bag. "It'll give me a chance to catch up on my research…"

"It'll give me an excuse to not go to the office." His eyes glance sideways at her, as he leaned back. They fell quiet for a while, watching the children at play. Bruce was the first to speak. "I'm sorry about Maggie."

"Don't be, she'll be fine." Selina half-smile, since she only half believed it herself, it was another bad day with talking to the doctor. "Childhood Leukemia has a good rate of survival."

"Still," He bent forward, "it has to be hard."

"Of course." She shrugged. "But nothing is easy in life, unless we're all billionaires with yachts and private planes."

"Yachts are overrated." His eyes, unknowingly, lit up as he took the opportunity to banter with the woman, "The planes are nice though."

After a moment they watched the children color and quietly talk to another, not noticing that the two adults were watching over them. It wasn't an uncomfortable silence, just careful observation of the children and trying to figure out what to say next to the other person beside them.

"Do you frequent hospitals, Mr. Wayne?" Selina questioned.

"Only when forced." He shrugged. In truth he wasn't so afraid of hospitals, as a child, his mother would bring him to the place to pick up his father. Afterward they would all go out to eat at a restaurant he always chose. It was one of the happier moments in his life.

"Who's forcing you to be here?"

"That man over there." Bruce nodded towards Alfred, who was currently talking to a nurse, who was laughing quite a bit.

"That's your…"

"Alfred." He cut in. Bruce always felt strange when people referred to Alfred as just a butler because he was admittedly more than that.  
>"Alfred." She looked at the older man for a moment and seemed to understand where Bruce was coming from. "Is he forcing you to bring up the family image?"<p>

"Something like that." His head was swarming with possibilities of where he might know this woman. He glanced over at Maggie. "You're really good with her."

"You've only seen me on two good days." A chuckle rose in her throat. "Usually I'm dragging my feet and filling up my thermos with more coffee."

"No, but I mean, there are some people that can't handle this pressure." Bruce shook his head. "I have no idea how I would react if my kid was going through this."

"You would deal with it because you have to." She replied and he became silent. "But I suppose I should just thank you and stop being…"

"You're welcome." He smirked. The couple became quite again, before Selina gave a little bit of a laugh. "What?"

"Oh…this is ridiculous…" Waving it off, she continued, "but Avery actually thinks…I can't believe I'm saying this…he thinks I'm that burglar that's been stealing money or jewelry…."

"Catwoman?" His smirk grew. "Interestingly enough, he thinks I'm Batman."

"Really?"

"Yes." He nodded, if only it were that easy all the time to inform someone about your nighttime profession.

"These kids today." Selina shook her head. "I mean, where do these get these ideas from?"

"Yeah," Agreeing, he pointed out, "But who dresses like a cat and bat?"

The two adults looked at each and smiled. Their thoughts were along the same lines.

And Alfred, on the side looked in and caught the two smiling at each other. He had an encouraging moment; maybe there was hope for the young man yet.

* * *

><p><strong>Wow! Sorry about that! Was going to update on Sunday but I had family obligations this week...not by choice. Anyway! Thank you so much for the reviews! And there was a question as to how long Selina has been doing the whole Catwoman thing, and as for being Catwoman she has been doing this for as long as Maggie has been sick, so years of experience... guess you'll just have to wait and see ;) Maggie's character is a callback to Maggie, who is Selina's sister in the comics. Holly is originally just a younger girl that Selina takes under her wing, but I decided to take some liberties as we all do. <strong>

**Yes this was a short chapter and I'm sure not what many would expect but the next one is longer. Questions, comments, reviews, and cookies are always welcomed!  
><strong>

**-EV**


	7. Apps

Bruce was genuinely surprised that as the years went on, the less and less sleep he needed to get through his days. Every once and while he needed more than the usual two hours, but even then, four was the maximum. The skill, he was convinced, was honed from more than five or so years ago from when he lived those various places on the street, doing runs during the night and not getting much sleep during the day because he was on the run. When the Ra's got to him, sleep was more like a figment of his imagination.

Presently, he was also surprised, and a bit dismayed, at the fact that he was not sleeping through this board meeting, that apparently required his presence. Mostly, he had already done his numbers and knew what each member would say, who they would want to fire, and who would jump to conclusions of new strategies to make the company worth more. In the end, he was bored, so he let his mind wander to a set of blue eyes…

"Well I'm sure we'll figure that out in the coming year." Fox spoke up and Bruce's ear perked, hoping this was the end, it was. "Moreover, this meeting is finally adjourned."

As the people left, they shook hands, made dinner plans and hustled their way back to their offices, homes, apartments, and such, leaving Fox and Bruce in the meeting room alone. Bruce still sat in his chair as Fox made his way over. Fox sat in the chair next to his boss.

"We have a problem." Fox told him.

"A problem?" Instantly, Bruce became weary.

"Someone has been snooping around the archives section at the library." He watched Bruce steadily, wondering if this was going to click.

"I thought Reese was…"

"Not the problem." Fox shook his head. "This is different, it's a woman."

"A woman?" Bruce made a face. "Can you find out who it is?"

"She's clever, I'll give her that." He tilted his head. "She was able to cut out our cameras at the library, enough to just get a glimpse of her and only make the camera look like it jumped rather than taking the entire footage out."

"I'm sure you would be able to take the data from the computer that she was working on before." Bruce smiled.

"It was a library computer." Fox said. "And she was smart enough to erase any trace that she was on any of it. The only reason we could possibly know that she was on the computer was due to the fact that she forgot to punch out the library's main area cameras."

"Why can't we get her on those cameras?"

"She may not have been clever enough to rid the evidence on those cameras

but she was clever enough to stay in the obstructed view."

"The ID that was used to get into the room?"

"William Harrison." Fox stated plainly.

"Are you sure it was female?" For some strange reason his heart began to race in anticipation. Would that catwoman try to figure out who he was? And how did she know where to begin?

"Positive." He confirmed. "When I turned our cameras to color, her hair was red, long. She's quite small as well."

"Well that can't be too much of a problem." Bruce shrugged. "There aren't that many redheads out there."

"No," Fox agreed, "But there's plenty of blondes."

"Mr. Wayne." A voice from the intercom on the telephone came through before Bruce could retort. "The Commissioner is here to see you."

Bruce and Fox glanced at each other and both stood.

"Tell him to come in, Natalie." Bruce pressed the button and let her know. "Think this has anything to do with last night?"

"If the police are here again next month, I will resign." Fox stated.

"You've been saying for quite some time." Bruce pointed out, "I'm going to start believing you soon."

"Mr. Wayne?" Gordon came quietly into the room and closed the door behind him, he spotted Fox. "Oh, I didn't…"

"How are you doing, Commissioner?" Bruce smiled at him. "Come in, what can we help you with?"

"I'm afraid that I have some bad news, Mr. Wayne." He said.

"Bad news?" Bruce frowned,

"Wayne Enterprise's archives, that are stored at the library were stolen last night." Gordon saw the drop in both the men's faces. "Just a few things, not the entire…"

"How many people have gone through those files?" Fox cut in.

"Just myself." He answered. "I thought it would be best for just myself to go through…"

"To get out of the office?" Bruce smiled, knowingly, trying to play the incident off like it wasn't a big deal, but his mind was reeling on the inside. "Still not taking well to the office beat, Commissioner?"

"It's a bit getting use to." Gordon admitted. There was a pause in conversation and Jim switched it back to the incident at hand. "I have some of my best people working on this case, so if..."

"If you don't mind," His eyes caught Fox's for a moment in understanding, "I would prefer if you just handle this. It might get you out of the office, but don't feel the need to rush the investigation. It's only archival stuff."

"I'm sure I could handle it." Gordon had always found Bruce Wayne to be a somewhat extravagant man, not that he had a lot of contact with him, but from what Barbara would relay when she indulged in the gossip columns from the newspaper. When it came down to it, he would always be that boy who watched his parents die right in front of him. And Gordon would always be that officer who put his coat around the small boy, trying to comfort him. "We have some footage but it's too dark to really see anything expect some light from the phone."

"Would you mind, giving the footage to us?" Bruce asked. "I mean, playing it close to home a bit, if you don't…"

"Not at all." He answered quickly. It was a frivolous case, but this had to be done. "I can have them over by three."

"Perfect." Bruce nodded. "It was good to see you Commissioner."

"You too, Mr. Wayne." Gordon shook the hand that was offered and went back through the door, closing it.

"Planning on extracting information from the phone?" Fox questioned.

"We could easily get the model of the phone and if it has a flashlight app, find out who has that application on their phone." Bruce nodded.

"Easily enough with more than ten million people in the city."

"Do you think she left her phone contacts or text messaging open?"

* * *

><p><em>He watched as she fell to the ground, again as he stood there, cuffed, in stunned silence as she rose from the dirt floor, mixed with her blood and balanced herself again waiting for the next attack. They were testing her. The blows that they gave her were infinitely more than he had gotten when he arrived here. Needless to say he was impressed with her and her willpower. Her attacks were calculated, as if she was trying to figure out the untaught moves that these men where doing. All he knew was that every time someone went at her, he had to hold in all his rage towards these men who almost seemed to enjoy beating this woman.<em>

_ This was not what she had trained for, he could tell because this was how he was three years ago. Even after all his training, the first time that he fell into the ranks with these men, he faltered. But he got better, better than all of him. After spending time with these criminals, knowing their habits, he earned the ability to think like them but was not able to give in to them. He knew that these men were taught the skills that this woman had learned, were only somewhat taught, the rest was used for survival. She had been taught, trained, and so these random punches, kicks and the like that they threw at her were unknown to what she knew. However, she was talented,. Her muscles were toned and like him, he guessed that they would have been more pronounced had they been given proper nutrition. His thoughts stopped as a dagger came out from the man opposite the woman that he had only met a few days ago. The pit in his stomach grew, and he began to struggle against his restrains. _

_ She stared at the dagger. Her breathing hard and her blood full of adrenaline. The element of a concealed weapon and using it as an unwelcomed surprised, brought memories back that she was not prepared to face again. As the man lunged at her, she moved swiftly out of the way and began to let her instincts take over. She had to find the rhythm of his attacks, she had to find out what made this man tick. But for now, she only had time for the rhythms. Moving quickly out of the way again, she ducked under him and kicked out his balance, leaving him on the ground. As she rose, she quickly turned to kick him while he was down and back away. Realizing that this was not the end of the fight, as the man stood and went at her with all the anger that he possessed. His knife wild in the air and blade coming down in too close of strokes. She was able to successfully dodge out of the way, taking quick step to the left and right, then ducking. It would be easier if she could just hold out for another moment to get a better vantage point against this attacker. _

_ However, the knife finally caught up with her, and she felt it slice through her stomach. It wasn't enough to kill, but it was enough to know that she lost this fight and that this man had won. She crumpled, and even though it should have been over according to the cheers, there was a kick that came across her face. Her head was spinning and her hands held her stomach, trying to make the blood flow stop. She felt someone come over and she struggled a bit as they touched her._

_ "You'll make it worse" He said softly and she knew it was the American and she ceased her resistance towards him, allowing herself to be picked up, she knew that they were going to go back to the cell, with minimal light that they shared. _

_Bruce held the young woman in his arms, carrying her lithe form down the dark , short, dingy hall to their quarters. He made eye contact with a man that was easily swayed by funds, who instantly ran off, knowing what Bruce was silently asking for. Moving quickly in the dark room, he laid her down on the mat on the floor. Looking her over, his eyes fell upon the deep scrap that was on her flattened stomach. Normally, this wound would have called for stitches but seeing that he would be only able to get a healing lotion, they couldn't be picky in ways of health care now. _

_ "It's going to get infected." She shook from the whole experience. Adrenaline was still pumping in her veins. _

_ "There's someone getting salve." His low voice, calmed her a bit. _

_ "How'd you manage that?"_

_ "Bribe." Bruce answered. "It will scar, but it's not that deep." _

_ "It feels like a bitch." Her breathing was harsh. "And I think he broke my nose again." _

_ "He might have," He agreed. "You should stay up just to make sure you don't have a concussion." _

_ "I've been through worse." She sighed, trying to calm herself. He saw that she was still shaking and he put a hand on her cheek "You don't have to be so nice." _

_ "We Americans have to stick together." This was probably the worst time to make a joke and completely step out of his element, but he felt as though he had to get her through this. Both of them were so young and she even younger, she didn't deserve this. Although he didn't regret it as much when she gave a weak smile._

_ "So you are American." _

Bruce woke with a start. His eyes glanced around quickly and he searched for a clock. Seven PM. He had managed to sleep for three hours, perfect. He jumped out of bed and put his robe on. These dreams, or memories, were starting to come more often of his past. All those years of not even consciously thinking about the time that he spent aboard, apart from Ra's teachings, but now the memories were coming back more vividly and frequent.

"Resting up, are we?." Alfred walked into the room, carrying a tray with food and coffee.

"Finally decided to catch up on some sleep." He shrugged and grabbed a piece of the roll that was sitting next to some delicious looking chicken that he was contemplating eating all of.

"For the auction opening tonight?" Alfred knew very well that Bruce had managed to forget about the opening. "It's at nine…"

"I'm not going."

"… and you have to go."

"Why do I have to go?" Bruce folded his arms.

"Your Lamborghini is up for sale." He stated calmly.

"I…my what?"

"The auction house called asking if you would be willing to give any items up for auction for charity, because this is a charity for the arts by the way, and I told them that the Lamborghini was up for sale." Alfred watched as his young ward went through various emotions before finally settling on one.

"Alfred." Bruce looked at him steadily. "You are a very shrewd man."

"I do my best to keep you on your toes." He answered and was about to leave, but stopped. "Oh and one more thing."

"If you tell me you're selling the tumbler you're fired."

"Dr. Barbara Grayson will be wanting to talk to you, sir."

"Why?"

"Apparently, she is the only woman in Gotham, with her coloring, that has a Library of Congress Authorities application on her phone."

* * *

><p>"The boss says the auction house opening night." She insisted, her gray eyes steady on him.<p>

"The men seem hesitant." His greedy, and psychotic tendencies were not lost on her. "They're wondering what they're getting out of this. And I have to admit..."

"What do you want?"

"Half the deal."

"There's no…"

"Money's not important." He rolled his eyes, people were idiotic.

"You're freedom." She nodded. "I told you, you'll get out of here…"

"I want more than Gotham," His tone indicated that he was practically licking his lips with anticipation of the potential to have more. He wanted to introduce the world to chaos and this woman and her boss would give in because they wanted something beyond that. A need, if people had it, it was easy to break them and push them to their limits. He also liked to think of it as a weakness that everyone shared, it was what connected people to each other, weaknesses, needs, wants and desires. Letting these people think he had a desire, would allow them to think they could control him. Allowing him more time out in the open.

"You'll get it." Reassuring she stayed her distance from the man but moved closer. "The boss wants to make sure that you'll do things right by us. We needs to know that you won't pull the shit that you did back a year or so ago."

"I will tell you this," The man put up his finger stopping her, "Your boss let me in on this deal thinking that I could get your little job done. Now, I understand the whole female empowerment thing and wanting to get back at Batman and the whole gang but this plan may not go according to _your_ plans…"

"As long as the job gets done." She nodded. "And after the auction house, we'll talk about your release."

There was a pause in the room as the people who were speaking stared at each other. The woman that stood on the side, silently observing, knew that their mutual stare downs were a test of the willpower of the other. Harley always questioned the abilities of the mentally ill, but knew where they lacked in one department they surely made up in the other. These two had considerable strength and before she had been sucked into their plans, it was strangely admirable. Now, it frightened her, but she couldn't escape. Even with all her training, she couldn't escape.

It was a weakness that she shared with the majority of her patients. She had trained for years to get to the level that she was at. Countless rewrites of her thesis, a number of times that she spent between internships, schools and the library, and all it amounted to was her name on a diploma that held two letters before her name, Dr. Harley Quinn. In that time she had realized that not only was her will weak but that she could diagnose all of humanity with some sort of illness that could never be cured. All humans were weak in some sort of capacity, but Harley knew that she was an exception.

"Oh, Dr. Quinn." She looked up to see that the Joker stood very close to her. "Tell me, do you think you can do something for me?" His hand lifted to stroke her cheek, and she glanced over towards the woman that Joker had been talking to earlier. Her eyes were ripped from their stare as he took hold of her chin and forced her to look at him.

"Doctor." His crackle came out. Everything about this man was soulless, she was bound to him at first as his psychologist, then it turned when they put her on this woman's case. The two had eyes and ears all over this building. Harley was never able to escape, even at home, his men now came to her. "Listen to me." She didn't reply, her chin still captured within his hand. "Listen to me!"

"I'm... I'm listening." Harley gulped.

"You're going to receiving a package." He told her. "Since you've been such a good and happy..."

"Joker." The other woman's sharp voice interjected and she moved closer to them. "Dr. Quinn. You will give the men the boxes in the package and tell them, that the joke's on us."

"I don't know..." Harley started.

"They'll know what you mean."

* * *

><p><strong>Hello! <strong>

**Finally got this chapter up and I have to admit the next one is all set to go! Things should start picking up, fairly soon and we'll be getting to the good stuff ;) Also, can I just say that I was watching/catching up on childhood memories and I keep forgetting how awesome Alfred is in pretty much every incarnation of Batman. As always, please let me know what you think!  
><strong>

**-EV**


	8. Auction

"Selina, I'm going." Barb said to her very good friend, as Selina frowned into the phone.

"I just don't get why you actually want to come to an auction house opening." Selina questioned. "I mean you never went before."

"I did!"

"Once." Selina sighed, as she struggled to put her earrings on her used shoulder to squeeze the phone between that and her ear while trying to zip her black dress up. Barb had a knack for calling her at the worst possible times. "And you hated it."

"I was much younger."

"It was a year ago."

"I grew up." Barb's exasperated voice came through on the receiver. "I just want to give it another shot. Plus I need to get out of this house because the family is driving me insane."

"That's a better reason." Selina nodded in understanding. When going to the Gordon's for dinner on Sunday for the past few weeks, Barb and her mother had become at odds with another. Both bickering at the most inane messes or just how they went about their days. Everyone else was caught in the middle of the constant crossfire between mother and daughter. Sarah, Barb's younger sister, made it a point to be on her best behavior and went against her natural tendency to rebel in her current teenage years, afraid of getting in the middle of a Barbara and Barbara argument. "Do you want to go together…"

"No, you have to go early and all that." Barb said. "I can just come by myself. Just be sure to…"

"I'll put you on the guest list don't worry." She shook her head. "So I'll see you there?"

"Yep! Oh wait!" Barb grumbled. "Mom wants to talk to you."

Before Selina could say anything, the senior Barbara Gordon yanked the phone away from her daughter and began talking to Selina.

"Hello honey." Mrs. Gordon's voice came through. "I just wanted to let you know that we can just keep Maggie for the night and you don't have to worry about anything."

"I have her…"

"We still have that medication that you gave us from last time she spent the night." Mrs. Gordon explained. "I know you need a good night's sleep and Babs has been telling me that she's worried about you…" There was a _mom_ from Barb in the background. "So we'll just keep her here and you enjoy yourself as much as you can."

"I don't want to…"

"Not at all," Her cheerful disposition made Selina love this woman even more, that and the fact that she could find a way to make a date with the night. "You go out, network, do whatever, and you can pick her up tomorrow at any time. It's Saturday so feel free to sleep in."

"Thank you, Aunt Bee." Selina felt relieved. She could go out tonight after the opening and not have to worry constantly about Maggie's safety. "So I'll see you tomorrow."

"Of course!" The voice on the other line was clearly being dragged away from the older woman's daughter. "Love you!"

"You too!" Selina laughed as she heard the struggle over the phone.

"Alright." The younger Barb came back on. "So see you there?"

"Yep."

Selina shook her head while smiling at her phone. Strange woman. She knew that not having to worry about Maggie would be a great relief for the night and she would be able to solely focus on what had to be done.

As she finished the last touches on her outfit and make up, she glanced at herself in the mirror. The black dress, fit her athletic body fairly well and her hair was a relaxed updo with a couple tresses falling down, framing her face and grazing her bare shoulders. If only she didn't have to be caught in the mix of having two completely different lives, she would have been more than happy to flirt the night away and perhaps take home some good looking guy. But the nighttime was her hope and her curse.

The curse being the reason she donned a mask and suit, the bills, the feeling of incompetency that she couldn't provide for the girl that she sworn to protect. Selina was never one to ask for hand outs, especially when she knew that others were trying to just survive just like her. However, this other persona that she was able to take on let her be herself as she was years before Maggie and the heavy burden of responsibility took over. Instead of constantly looking at this new side as a negative thing, she had to look at it as something that granted that freedom. Where she could race on roofs tops and feel the thrill of the chase as she once had four years ago. These nighttime activities, although not welcomed entirely, granted her independence that she missed from her days aboard.

Locking the door behind her and heading down the stairs of the apartment, she hurried to the subway stop that was only a few blocks from her building. Cities weren't exactly the best place to own a car and quite frankly she hated them. Plus the travel time allowed her to become lost in thought. In-transit, she allowed herself to think of only happy things to elevate the visual dingy quality of public transit, so it ranged from Maggie to the Gordon's to anything that made her smile. Tonight it was little bit of Maggie, but her mind wandered to the elusive Bruce Wayne.

She was sure that the majority women in Gotham and some men, lusted after the rich bachelor. In all honesty, Selina was surprised to find that he was not as horrible as she expected him to be. He was actually quiet and…different. Not different in a bad way but just different than what the press and others had made him out to be in the past. However, she had heard through the grapevine that the death of Rachel Dawes, his one close friend, really did a number on him. Over the past two years his face appeared less and less and she no longer heard about him from the gossips at the auction house.

The train stopped suddenly and she looked up and was relieved to see her stop, since she had tried avoid the leering men on the other side of the train. She hopped off and quickly walked down the stairs of the train and headed down the well lit path to the auction house. Using her ID to get in and knowing that the doors were not open yet. People hurried about wanting to finish the activities that they had put off. She enjoyed the people rushing around doing last minute preparations. This was probably the most exciting that the auction house ever was, but she liked the knowledge of what happened from day to day, it made the other half of her life easier to handle.

"Selina!" Her boss's voice caught her ear and she turned.

"Greg," She smiled. "Did you need something?"

"We have a situation." He sighed.

"The provenance for the Degas is undis…"

"No," His eyes shifted around. "What do you know about cars?"

"Seriously?"

"We obtained a charity piece last minute and we need an appraisal." Although Greg Quincy had a doctorate, he was sometimes, useless when it came to some details like knowing exactly where to go for information.

"Is it a model drawing of a car?" Selina questioned.

"No." He sighed. "Bruce Wayne's Lamborghini."

"Greg." A brow lifted. "I'm a painting and drawings person, unless Bruce Wayne needs an appraisal on drawing or two-dimensional piece, I'm no help."

"You said you were able to research anything." Greg smirked.

"Within a reasonable time frame I can," She supplemented. "But since we have quite a few researchers more than happy to do this job then..."

"I need a name, Selina." He quickly told her.

"Ask Evelyn George." She shrugged. "She's the head of the properties division and that is more her field of expertise. Why such late notice anyway?"

"He's Bruce Wayne." The man shrugged and put a hand on her shoulder. "You look nice."

"Thanks." A chuckle escaped her, knowing that he was a very kind hearted man, but some times a bit flighty. It was a good thing his wife kept him in check every once in a while.

"Be ready to charm those trust fund babies." He hurried off.

Selina shook her head as she watched her boss frantically find Evelyn and start talking to her. Deciding that she needed a bit of time to herself, she moved towards the inner part of the auction house and noticed the various rooms that held precious objects. All the money was going towards the arts funds and she was hoping that some of it was going to go into her pocket tonight.

* * *

><p>Bruce attempted to give a most sincere laugh at another uninteresting joke but failed miserably and no one seemed to notice in the group he was in. They all were conversing in the most uptight manner and he was certain that the claws that he took the other night from that cat woman was much more entertaining than this. While the group of people began to strike up another self congratulatory subject, he began to glance around the art deco decorated auction house.<p>

The light color, all wooden walls held many secrets that he had within his computers ranging from black market objects to mob doings. Chandeliers that had to be redone since they had fallen many times since the creation of the building due to them crashing during shootouts. This was only the main auction room too. There were about four other smaller ones, with two private auction rooms. They were all connected through a series of passageways through the walls, as well as an underground tunnel system that connected with the rest of the city.

Deciding that he had spent enough time contemplating the info structure of the auction house, Bruce decided to look at the various people that were around the area. All dressed well, suits, cocktail dresses, and the like, he had entertained the idea of bringing dates, but decided against it. He had two reasons for doing this, although did not want to fully admit the second one. First, Dr. Grayson, he had read through her files, at least the ones he was able to uncover, and knew that she was was very much the technology sleuth and he was still figuring out exactly what to do when she came to him. Despite his knee jerk reaction to deny her impending accusations, in the end it would be futile because she could be able to get any kind of information she wanted on him, within time at least.

The other reason, was somewhere in this room, yet he had to see her. Knowing that she was probably trying to gather funds for the charity tonight and keep within protocol, he wondered if he would be able to talk to her tonight. A strange desire to speak with her again was something he desired more than to speak with Dr. Grayson, which he knew that it should have been the other way. Dr. Grayson was more urgent more necessary, the other women, well he wasn't sure what to make of her yet.

After having enough of pretending to listen to the members of the group that he was apart of he excused himself. Turning away he almost bumped into Alfred.

"I hate these things." Bruce mumbled and began to walk towards a much quieter part of the room.

"Perhaps if you actually listened to a joke you would actually laugh." Alfred chided, as he stood close by.

"Where is she?" His eyes scanned the room, even though it looked as though he was staring at the thousand-year-old Chinese vase in front him.

"Which one, sir?" Alfred could not help that one if he wanted to.

"Mr. Wayne." One of the women that he was looking for showed up, but he wasn't sure if he would enjoy this one as much.

"Dr. Grayson." Bruce smiled, the fake, uncompromising smile.

"I sincerely hope you're not trying to be charming." Barb's young disposition and actual young age gave her the liberty to make smart comments and get away with it. "You mind if we talk for a moment?"

"Going to apologize?" He questioned, as he noticed a couple people begin to whisper and look at him. Of course, they had all heard about the yelling that had occurred at the funeral. The rumors varied from a slap to him yelling back to they were now sleeping together. Media was a strange animal. Then again, he knew how to manipulate the media to his liking or at least, to what was necessary for the city to maintain order.

"I was." She sounded sincere, although he could tell that she was lying. "But I don't really want to do it in front of everyone."

"Could it wait for another time?" Bruce felt Alfred stiffen on his side and glance over at the girl. She was good enough to fool their small pending audience.

"It could, but I don't really want to wait." Her voice sounded borderline pleading and desperate.

"Come with me." He grabbed her arm and led her away from the room, knowing exactly where they would be able to go, he led her to one of the private auction boxes that overlooked the entire floor. This particular one was reserved for the Wayne family, namely him. Closing the door behind them, Alfred waited outside.

"What do you want?" Bruce looked at her, he knew the reason why she was here and decided not to waste any time with it.

"Wow, really? I could've gone for more interrogation than that." The young woman scoffed. "Maybe you denying the whole thing would've been more fun too."

"What do you want?" He repeated, dipping down to a lower register.

"Look," She crossed her arms. "I know that you do your thing solo or whatever, but there's been something going on over at Arkham..."

"There's nothing…"

"I beg to differ." Barb interrupted the man she now knew was the masked hero that ran around the city. Her father admired him, but never knew what he looked like under the cowl. She now did. "I go into the cameras every now and again at…"

"My cameras are always…"

"Yeah, I know." She waved his answer away. "Your cameras watch everything all the time, yada yada yada, but you obviously haven't been watching them. You know what I would want to say to you before I even came to you."

"And that is?" He questioned when she didn't go on.

"The Joker has been seeing this woman in one the interrogation rooms." Barb watched him, waiting for a reaction; she received none so she kept going. "They meet every once a week…"

"His psychologist?"

"No," She shook her head. "But she's usually there too. He talks to this woman with short hair and when I can see their lips there's a repeating word. I think its boss or something like that…"

"How are you getting into the cameras?" Bruce's face remained emotionless, he wasn't exactly sure how to take someone who knew what his nocturnal happenings were or how to take information when he wasn't in the suit. The only people that had truly known his identity had been Rachel and Alfred.

"They're hard if that's what you're worried about." Her shoulders moved. "It's been since Dick's death that I've been trying to make sure that the bastard is behind bars…"

"A month?" That did surprise him. He had made sure, along with Fox, that those cameras were unsurpassable even to the various government agencies of the world. However, this very young woman seemed to have easily voided the months it took him to create the barriers. Needless to say, he was impressed.

"Not the point." She rolled her eyes, why did everyone underestimate her. "The point is that this woman and the Joker are making plans…"

"You have no idea who the woman is?"

"None." Barb sighed, helpless. "I looked at all the files and everything. Nothing showed up, no facial recognition, nothing. These two are up to something and I'm not exactly sure what it is because the sound is cut off in the rooms."

"The sound shouldn't be cut off." He said under his breath.

"That's what I thought." She pursed her lips together. After a while the two just stared at the floor, as if it had all the answers. But they were also trying to find exactly what to say. There was nothing. But Barb spoke first. "Listen, no one else knows and I don't plan on telling anyone. But if I were you, I would rip up those files in the library and get rid of all the archival clippings about your return…"

"I'm sure those get lost, easily enough." Bruce nodded.

"From time to time." That was it, she guessed. Nothing overly dramatic or what she imagined. Turning, she went to leave, and before she opened the door she turned her head to comment, "My dad doesn't know."

"I would prefer…"

"He won't." She agreed and left.

Bruce stood there for a moment, thinking before Alfred made his way back into the room.

"I take it everything went well." Alfred said as he walked up to stand beside Bruce, who was staring out the floor length window of the box.

"She was able to get past the cameras at Arkham." He placed his hands in his pockets, in thoughtful contemplation.

"That doesn't surprise me in the least." Alfred commented as he too decided that the floor below was a tad more interesting. "Dr. Garyson, in the past, has had a few run-ins with the CIA and FBI records…"

"Why would she be looking into CIA and FBI documents?" Bruce saw Barbara begin to wander around the room and looking for someone. He hadn't read that in her files.

"At the time she was only fourteen." His expression was one of amusement. "If I remember correctly, when they interrogated her, she said that she was trying to help her father get the _scum out of Gotham._ Were her chosen words."

Bruce nodded, but saw Barbara find the other woman that he couldn't help himself think of. Selina and Barbara began to speak, it didn't seem to be anything serious due to Selina's smile that lingered on her lips. Then Barbara made an excuse or something of the sort and walked out of the room. Selina turned and was clearly upset when a man began to talk to her. Bruce turned to leave the auction box.

"Master Wayne," Alfred called out, before he left and he turned. "Ms. Kyle and Dr. Grayson are quite close."

While, Bruce took in the information, he thought it was best not to respond. Instead he made his way downstairs.

* * *

><p><strong>OH Babs, number one reason I love her, she's sneaky and just knows things. See what happens when you have a library degree ;) I hope everyone is still enjoying the story and I have to say that I was so surprised when I had a private message, last time I wrote a fic, we didn't have that... ugh that makes me sound old... Anyway you know the drill!<br>**

**-EV  
><strong>


	9. The Joke

"….And then I said" Selina almost cringed at the impending punch line. Despite having had listened to the terrible story thus far, she blocked it out, and only gave a half hearted smirk when everyone else began to laugh. However, an unfamiliar laugh came into the group, at first her brows knitted together in confusion. After realizing who it was, she unknowingly gave a small smile.

"Kevin, you know exactly how to tell a joke don't you?" Bruce patted the man's shoulder, as he easily placed himself directly across from Selina.

"I do my best, Wayne." He proudly shrugged, as if it were a humble gesture.

"I don't doubt it." Bruce remarked and looked at the group. He caught Selina's eye and held her gaze. "Would you all terribly mind if I borrow Ms. Kyle for a moment, I need to ask her about this Dali drawing I've been eyeing."

"Not at all." Kevin answered for the group, "Just stay within the lines." The surrounding people chuckled fully but Bruce and Selina only could put a third of the effort in. Both were cursing their company, silently.

"Of course." Bruce nodded and then made a clear path for Selina to follow, "Ms. Kyle."

"Excuse me." She smiled politely at the group and moved towards him, allowing him to lead a bit. Finally, she began to speak when they were out of ear shot. "You didn't bother to look at the program did you, Mr. Wayne?"

"I glanced at it." He shrugged, as they continued towards the opposite wall of the group that they were just apart of. "Why?"

"We don't have any Dali drawings up for sale at the moment." They slowed their pace as they came to a less crowded area and it appeared as though they had to stopped to analyze a painting. Unbeknown to the pair, there were standing quite close to another. A couple of the eyes made their way towards their direction as, but neither paid any mind to it. Two sets of eyes made did not bother to hide their stare and both made a mental note to ask about the conversation later on in the evening to each other respective persons. "I suspect that I should thank you, but" she continued even though he was about to protest. "I know how much you dislike gratitude, so I'll indulge you..."

"You work here." It was not really a question but somewhere between a statement and a question. What was it with this woman that made him feel like a fool? Perhaps he was more of the playboy than he thought or maybe he felt the urge to attempt to submerse any of that persona and become who he really was in front her. Which was, apparently, a bumbling idiot.

"I do. I'm assistant researcher."

"Do you like it?"

"I didn't know you were one for small talk, Mr. Wayne." Selina lifted a brow.

"I'm not." He admitted.

"Well then," She decided to take a different route. Something the bordered on a friendly conversation, with a bit more substance. As well, as the surprising reaction when Selina had spoke with Barb after seeing her leave with Bruce Wayne and come back. Barb was less hostile towards the man, and simply replied that they had resolved their differences. Also, that she thought more of Bruce Wayne. This coming from a woman that still held a grudge over her dead husband for ruining their answering machine message. "I'm impressed that you won Babs over so easily. She holds a grudge till the bitter end and even after."

"We resolved our differences."

"Still." Her eyes turned back to the painting. "She's a tough one."

"It seems that it runs in the family." He paused. "Or circle of friends."

"I would say Gothamites in general." Selina pointed out. "One has to have a certain backbone for living in the city."

"I guess that's true." Bruce had to admit that this woman intrigued him, and not because she was familiar but because she had a certain dignified femininity that she carried herself with that was lost on many women he encountered.

"So I'm guessing you're here to make sure your Lamborghini falls into the right pair of hands?" She smirked.

"Something like that." He shrugged. "But I think I found something better…"

"Stop, before you embarrass yourself, Mr. Wayne." Her brow lifted in pure amusement. Maybe Barb was wrong, for once.

"Would you believe me if I said I was sorry and it's more of a forced habit than anything?" Bruce asked quietly and wanted very badly for her to believe him, for some reason. He didn't want her to think that he was what the public made him out to be, what he truly wasn't. At bizarre turn of events, Bruce wanted, needed, to be normal, or at least as normal as he could possibly be at events such as this.

"Is it?" Selina challenged, but before he could reply, she continued. "Would you believe me if I said that I am not the kind of woman you toy with?"

"I would." At first he had been taken aback by her aggressiveness but strangely appreciated it. She appraised him for truthfulness for a moment, which normally he found amusing when women did this but from this women she didn't look just on the surface, she went deeper, to the point that made him uncomfortable of what else she would find just below the shallow exterior.

"Then yes." She finally seemed satisfied with her assessment of him. "I believe you."

However, she continued to regard him over, taking in his taller form. His hazel eyes were guarded, but softer than she had seen in group they had left. He was alert, she surmised from his stance and the way he carried himself. When he thought she wasn't peering over at him, his eyes darted around the room, as if looking for something. His brow narrowed slightly, when an unexpected movement caught his eye. How strange. What did this playboy have to be alert about? What secrets did he have?

"How is your niece?" Bruce willed his shoulders to relax more, although he had glanced over her head. There was a slight movement that he didn't trust going about in the crowd. A man, whose head was lower substantially was walking about the room. The hunch in his shoulders making him stand out and the shifty eyes weren't helping either. However, he was willing to let it go for another moment or two before investigating, for the sake of getting to know this woman more.

"Sleeping soundly at this moment." She replied, her features softening at the mention of the young counterpart. There was a pause, as she noticed he had become tense and was looking over the top of her, with narrowed brows. "If you see someone you would like to speak with I can just..."

"No." He sighed. "I'm sorry, I was being rude. I just thought I saw someone."

"An old girlfriend?" A small smile came to her face.

"I highly doubt any of them would be here." Returning the smile.

"Not art types?"

"No." He chuckled remembering the last time he had attempted to bring a woman, a model to be exact, to an art gallery opening. Consequently, she had become bored and decided to leave early. With another man twice her age. Quite frankly, he was happy that he didn't have another woman wanting his blood for leaving her at another party. "What draws you to the art scene?"

"My degree." Selina told him, but his stare allowed her to speak further. "But before that, my father. He had a passion for the arts. My favorite memories are when he and I would tour the museums. I grew to love it and so here I am."

"Here you are." His stare did not divert from her again. Letting himself become entranced by her beauty for the moment. Loose curls came down from her face and the make up she used didn't deter from her features as some women's had, but extenuated her natural beauty. Her frame was small, but he could tell that she was athletic, perhaps a gymnast or a runner.

"And you?" She questioned, either ignoring his gaze or ignorant of it. "Are you a true patron of the arts or are you in it for the... invaluable socialization."

"Oh undoubtedly the socialization." He appreciated the sarcasm that dripped from her lips and decided that he would grace her with the same. When that earned him a genuine smile, he continued with the truth. "Actually, it was a favored pastime of my father as well. I have admit I'm not as well versed as he was."

"We all have our favored subjects." Selina examined him for a moment and he felt himself shrink a bit as she did so. She noticed how he gave a slight twitch of his head as she observed him. It was then, they both noticed how close they had been standing to another. Their bodies only a half a foot away from another. "You are an enigma, Mr. Wayne."

"I feel like I can say the same thing about you." They shared a look. The gaze that the other gave wasn't a look that could be denoted as one of longing, rather one that appeared to size the other up, challenging each other, which in common vernacular, would be checking the other out.

"Master Wayne." Alfred came swiftly into the conversation and the two attempted to appear not embarrassed but couldn't help it. "Your box is ready."

Bruce and Selina looked around the room and noticed that they were setting up the auction platform for the auction to begin. The man that Bruce had caught sight of before was now gone from the room.

"Right." Bruce nodded and turned back to Selina. "Ms. Kyle would you like to have dinner with me some time?"

"Mr. Wayne, I don't know..." She tilted her head. Where did that come from?

"Think about it." Although, he could feel the astonishment on Alfred's face, he dared not to look at his surrogate father. "Can I get your number?"

"Here's my card." Selina took the card from her purse. "My personal cell is also on there."

"Perfect." He smirked. "And try to leave Thursday night open."

"I'll do my best." She nodded. "Till then." Then walked away.

Bruce turned as well and went towards the boxes, Alfred hot on his heels.

"Does it strike you as odd that you never seem heed my advice?" Alfred questioned.

"Not at all." Bruce shrugged. "Once you stop giving it, I might actually start following it."

They reached the box. Bruce immediately turned on the news station on the flat screen television that was usually used for auction purposes, but he had longed figured out how to bypass the security locks to the outside world on it. He listened from afar as he did not bother to sit in the comfortable seats and rather stood to look out the bulletproof window.

"Wasting electricity again, sir?" Alfred closed and locked the door to the box.

Bruce looked out from the large window and watched as the auction began. He thought it was a tedious process, but knew some people gained enjoyment from it. Not interested at all in the proceedings of the auction he let his eyes wander around the room. He saw that Barbara Grayson was still there and had come back from wherever she had gone off to. She stood on the sideline next to Selina. The two women seemed to be discussing something interesting because both were deeply engrossed in conversation. He wondered what they were talking about and then Selina laughed at something Barbara had said. An unknowing smile came to his face.

"Ms. Kyle is quite beautiful." Alfred stated noticing the smirk and busied himself with fixing a drink.

"She's familiar." Bruce's voice was distant. "I've seen her somewhere before."

"She would have been at the fundraisers that you threw Commissioner Gordon since they are so close." He suggested and came up to the young man.

"No," His head shook slightly. "She wasn't there. She was probably taking care of her niece at that time, or beginning to."

"Is that why you asked the young woman out, sir?" A disapproving tone entered Alfred's voice. "Because she's familiar?"

"Would that be wrong?" Bruce turned.

"I think it would be wrong to fool yourself into thinking that you're investigating this woman rather than actually taking an interest in her." Alfred always had a knack for hitting the nail directly on the head. "But god forbid you ever take my advice."

"I actually asked that time." Bruce replied softly. "If it could be something…"

A scream, made Bruce turn immediately. He saw that the auctioneer was being held at several gun points. One of the men being the one he had seen from afar all night. Along with the whole room surrounded by thugs, the likes of which looked to be the Joker's thugs.

"So much for a restful evening." Alfred mumbled as he watched his employer quickly walk to the door and out of the room.

* * *

><p>Barb's eyes widened and she turned to Selina who became a completely stoic figure. She knew that the woman next to her to somehow have the capability to completely shut off almost every emotion when she felt like it and mostly when stressful events occurred. Frankly, it scared her.<p>

"What do you want?" The Auctioneer shook as the gun directly in front of him clicked.

"I got a message from the boss." A thug from the right said.

"It's to go with your artsy theme." Another from the sidelines mentioned.

Barb noticed something out of the corner of her eye, a shadow in the distance. She glanced at Selina who also seemed to have noticed something but tried not to bring attention to it. Suddenly the lights went off. There were shrieks from the various people in the audience and people began to move. Barb felt herself being pushed in a certain direction, then a hand reach out for her a grab her to be close to a body.

"I'm going to get you out of here." It was Selina who whispered that to her.

"What about…"

"Nobody move!" A loud booming voice from one of the thugs had found the microphone. "We got this place rigged, so anyone steps out we make sure its in pieces!"

The movement stopped, but she felt herself being slowly moved. The thugs kept taunting the people that were stuck there and Barb was too busy focusing on what was going on beside her.

"What are you doing?" She whispered quietly.

"They don't have every spot rigged." Selina answered. "Only the workers know about the box passage ways."

"What if one of them worked here?"

"I know everyone in this building," She kept pushing Barb towards the spot. "I didn't recognize any of them." They stopped. "Here." Barb felt Selina move around, seeming to look for something and when she found it, she felt herself being forced backwards and into a wall just as a gunshot went off. The door was closed and the entry was still dark until Selina and Barb pulled out their cell phones and used the light from there to guide themselves upstairs.

"What about everyone else?" Barb questioned as she followed the slightly older woman.

"Someone will come to help them." Selina muttered as they climbed another flight of stairs. "We just need to get you into one of boxes, they're bullet proof."

"Are you serious?"

"It's a left over from the mob controlled days." She explained. "Apparently the auction house was a big hit with those guys…"

"No, I mean you?" Barb questioned. "Where are you going?"

But her answer was cut short when they opened the door and walked straight into a wandering thug who smiled when he saw the two of them. Selina went straight into action, this woman was practically her baby sister and there would be hell to pay if anyone hurt a hair on her body. Selina threw two swift punches to the man's head. Then kneed him in the stomach. As he doubled over she was generous enough to give him an elbow hard unto his back. The man splayed out on the ground. After easily taking down the guy, Selina disregarded the look that Barb gave her and just dragged her along to one of the boxes. Quickly, she used a key to open one and dragged Barb inside.

"When did you learn to do that?" Barb wildly looked at Selina, who strode calmly over to her.

"Karate class." Her tone was dismissive.

"That was over ten years ago." Barb did not let up and it would be a long night if Selina didn't give her something to go off on.

"Overseas."

"Some how I don't believe you learn how to take down someone at Oxford." She retorted. "Was it when you were in…"

"Hello Dr. Grayson and Ms. Kyle." Both women turned to see Alfred standing there calmly.

"You're Alfred." Barb felt a little bit better. "Wayne's…butler?"

"I am." He nodded.

"Do you mind if I leave her here with you?" Selina asked before anyone else could get in a word, her demeanor had completely changed and it was not lost on Barb despite all the craziness that had come to past.

"Of course not," Alfred said, "But I should insist that you stay as well Ms. Kyle, I don't think…"

"I need to do some ground control." Her voice was calm as though trying to keep the idea that everything was going to hell from boiling up. "But could you…"

"I have already alerted the authorities."

"Perfect." Selina turned to Barb. "Stay here." Then quickly left.

"Nice to see you again, Dr. Grayson." Alfred locked the door and went to sit over on a couch. A spotlight came up on the stage and Batman stood there, beating one of the men, and people were still screaming and scared to move from the main auction hall. People fretted around aimlessly, trying to stay away from the armed men.

"He's quick." She was still somewhat in shock as to what was going on.

"Years of practice I'm afraid." He watched as she sat down next to him and took out her phone. She began to quickly type on it. "More research?"

"I think this is just a distraction for something else." Barb's eyes narrowed.

"You younger people and your technology." Alfred was highly amused at the pace at which she was going.

"Better than a chisel and stone."

"Quite right, Dr. Grayson." He sat back even further, perhaps Barbara Grayson coming into this crusade wasn't going to be so bad after all.

* * *

><p>Batman continued to hit and throw the men off of him as they came at them. In the darkness he had heard some guns go off, but none had hit him. When the spotlight came on, held the current thug under his gloved hand, with a fist raised, still he didn't let go even though the light had disorientated him for a bit.<p>

"Don't kill the messenger." The man's strangled voice came out, but the room had become silent as he spoke. "Joker has a bone to pick with you…"

"What's the message?" Batman shook the man.

He just began to laugh.

"Tell me!" He punched the man, although he just began to laugh harder.

"They're after someone." An unknown thug voiced from the crowd and Batman zeroed in on the man and saw a shadowy figure come up right next to him.

"Who?" Someone from the crowd shouted, Batman really hated noisy people, but he kept en eye on the shadow next to the thug that had spoken out.

"We can't give away the punchline!" The thug in the crowd chuckled. "What would be the…" Before he could finish his statement he was pummeled down to the floor, by the shadow that had been lurking behind him. The spotlight went out again.

"Shouldn't have done that." The one on the stage cracked up. An explosion from behind the stage sounded and people began to scream and run blindly in the room.

Light from the explosion was enough to show the exit of the room and the people moved through the door, completely forgetting what the men had said earlier. Nothing happened. However, the force of the explosion brought everyone on stage to the ground amidst the chaos that had ensued. Batman quickly rose and stood among everyone but hurried to the other side of the room where some more thugs were terrorizing some patrons.

The fire sprinklers had come on, due to the fire that begun in the back and while beating a thug to a pulp he looked for the Catwoman, but she had some how disappeared.

"Freeze!" He looked up and saw Gordon pointed a gun at him. "Put your hands…" But Batman was able to swiftly shoot out a window and grapple his way out of the situation.

"Should we…" An officer shouted above the noise.

"He's gone." Gordon waved the problem away. "Let's just get anyone here that's connected to the Joker."

* * *

><p>"We should probably get going…" Alfred looked towards the woman still focusing in on her phone.<p>

"Shit!" She swore and looked up at him. "I was right."

"Dr. Grayson?" His brows knitted together.

"It was a distraction." Barb sighed. "They're breaking the Joker out of Arkham." Then she looked towards the scene in front of her. "Well things certainly turned for the worse…Wait…is that the Catwoman?"

* * *

><p><strong>Yes, people finding out about Wayne's nighttime habit, is always tricky. But I promise you there is a reason, he gave into her so quickly, it'll come MUCH later :P I'm trying super hard to get these chapters out, since I'm also traveling a bit and constantly busy, but I want to keep getting them out to you, so please let me know what you guys think! <strong>

**EV**


	10. Kollwitz

Batman looked at the rubble beneath his feet. The police officer had gone towards the newest victims of the Joker and ushered them out of the auction house. As he looked around the area of the half blown room, he saw that there were a few people from behind the partially demolished stage who were not so lucky tonight. He presumed, that not only was this the Joker's doing but this woman that Barb had told him about earlier.

At the moment, the remaining police officers were outside tending to the various members of the of the detectives had arrived at the scene yet to pick for clues, but he had a feeling that a particular Commissioner was aiding in their delay. Therefore, inside the partly ravaged main room of the auction house was empty. For the moment, he was content observing the scene by himself.

In the lighting, he was able to see that the hole in the wall was directly behind the stage, where the objects from the auction were kept, after they had cleared the room of them. He moved towards the large hole, but noticed something on the ground. Stopping he was about to pick it up, but heard footsteps trying to navigate through the mess of concrete.

"Five deaths." He turned and saw Gordon standing there. "And all those men had broken out of Arkham."

"The Joker is out." Batman's grumble came through.

"A distraction?" Gordon cocked his head.

"Not exactly." The item that he had detected earlier, he went to pick it up.

"A postcard?" His eyes narrowed. They both saw that the papers were scattered on the ground, baring the same picture. "Didn't know that Arkham had it's own set of greeting cards."

"It's a print with the same picture on all of them." Batman examined the picture on the piece of paper.

"Wait," Picking one up, Gordon commented, "they all say the same thing." He read it, "_Next one, two weeks_. What do you think…" He looked up, and realized he was speaking to no one.

"Commissioner," Gordon turned to see why the Batman was so quick to leave the scene, as Rene Montoya approached him. "We have IDs on all the bodies."

* * *

><p>Barb hurried down the street. She knew she should have just waited till her father was doing whatever and just gotten a ride with him. Or at least crashed with Selina, if she could've found her afterwards. But here she was at around midnight on the streets of Gotham focusing what a terrible idea this had been. Street lamps above her flickered, not one of them actually staying lit for long. Buildings were boarded up and a stench filled the streets. This part of town, although not the Narrows, resembled the next door neighborhood quite closely. On the back of her neck, her hairs stood on end as Barb felt eyes upon her. This wasn't good.<p>

Her phone rang.

"I was wondering where you went." Barb said into the phone as she glanced at her surroundings. No one was seen even peaking out of the broken windows of what she guessed were abandoned apartment buildings.

"Hey sorry!" Selina came from the other side. "I was busy doing crowd control, saw Uncle Jim, but he was talking to the detectives. Are you waiting for him around the corner?"

"Actually…" Barb paused, not wanting to worry her friend, she tried to keep the conversation jovial, but not too much. Foot falls were heard from behind her as she kept trekking onward. "I think I might have taken a wrong turn"

"Just use your GPS in your car and…"

"I didn't drive tonight." She bit her lip, yep, she was in trouble. "Mom drove me, thinking that I was going to crash with you or something."

"Where are you?" Selina's voice became as harsh as earlier today.

"Ummm…" Looking up, she saw a street sign.. Someone, or a couple people were following her, she could feel and hear them behind her. "Harlem and Lexington."

"Damn it, Babs." She sighed. "Duck into a McDonalds or something and I'll come and get you."

"They're closed…Selina…" Barb quickened her already brisk pace and she searched for anything that was opened, in this neighborhood at this hour. One of the people rushed in front of her and grabbed her arm. "Shit…"

"Babs?" Selina's voice became desperate. "Wait for me…Babs?"

"Hey sweetheart." His breath was fowl and he leered at her. In the darkness she saw that his clothes were tattered and he wasn't alone. Barb whipped her arm out of his grasp and backed away from the couple people that began to come out of the woodwork.

"Barbara!" Selina could still be heard from her other side. "I'm coming to get you!" The phone went silent.

Barb kept still and backed into a wall as four more began to circle her. Four altogether. She reminded herself not to go down this road again, even in the daylight. Placing her arms behind her back, still holding her phone, she inputted her coordinates into the phone and sent it to someone she knew would be there in less than two seconds.

"Wanna give me that sweet phone of yours?" One taunted.

"How 'bout somethin' from those sweet little lips?" They all laughed and just as one was about to go in for her, something caught his neck and yanked him back. All turned.

"Did you boys forget all about me?" The Catwoman stood there, whip in hand and released her hold from the man on the ground in a simple tug. "I'm hurt."

"We got this, lady." One rolled his eyes. "We can steal things ourse…"

"Really?" At once she hulled the one that was just speaking right next to where Barb still was captive. Barb felt herself begin to shake and saw not only was she scared but the man that had been roughly put next to her wasn't in much better condition.

"What the hell was Catwoman doing here anyway? "Because it doesn't look like you were going to steal any… objects from her."

"What do you care?" Another piped up. "You'll probably just take everything any ways."

"Hmmm." Sauntering over to the most recent one that just spoke, her hands came to touch his cheek. "So soft…" A claw came out, and slowly drew blood. "Too soft for a real man." The man lashed out at her, but she caught him. Punching him she flipped him on to his back and hit him again.

"Oi!" The one with the blue hat shouted. "You can't do this!"

"Oh I can't?" She turned to him, her hip jutted out making her curves more noticeable. The man remained silent, as well as the rest of them, and she took the opportunity to give a smirk. "Don't you know you can't tell a cat what to do?"

With that she unleashed her whip again, causing the man to fall on his face. Then with a running leap, Catwoman landed on his back. When she was certain he was down for the moment, she got off him and then gave a kick to his head. Even Barb could see he blacked out.

"You men talk too much." Catwoman commented dryly towards the remaining three.

"What the hell lady?" One shouted, a gun was held in his hands, pointing directly at her. "We thought you were on our side!"

"I don't choose favorites." She growled and went after the most recent one to just talk. Letting her whip go free again, as he began to run she tripped him then whipped the gun out of his hands. Rendering him unconscious with whip, she turned to the last one when she heard a click of a gun and saw Barb being held by two men, both with guns in their hands.

"This isn't very hospitable." Catwoman chided. She was able to see the fear in Barbara's eyes but willed herself to keep a steady watch on the men in front of her.

"What the hell do you want with us?" The one on the right questioned.

"Let her go." Her voice was stern but seductive. Both men looked upward, completely ignoring the request. As they turned their attention elsewhere, fear became apparent in their eyes. "Did you not hear me? I said…"

"Let her go." A deeper much more masculine voice finished the sentence for her, as Batman dropped down, right behind her.

"Screw this, man." One bailed and quickly the other followed, leaving Barb to fall to her knees roughly.

Catwoman went to go help her, but a hand grabbed her. She turned to the source. The only visible feature of her lips, in a straight, angry line.

"I can take care of her." She bit out.

"What do you want with her?" Batman asked, he was highly suspicious of this situation. After Barbara Grayson's admission, he had to be on alert and this was setting alarms off in his head right and left.

"I can take care of myself." Barb knew the surrealness of the situation but she knew that she was the one that had stepped into this. "Are you guys working together or something?"

"No." They answered simultaneously.

"Okay, so I get why he's helping me." Motioning to Batman, then her eyes settled on Catwoman, who was backing into the shadows. "Than why are you helping me?"

"We girls have to stick together." Catwoman replied, shrugging her shoulders. Then deciding that she was no longer useful in the situation, she nodded to Barb and looked to the Batman. "Hopefully next time I see you, Bats, there won't be so many others around."

With that she released her whip and scaled the wall. The two on the ground, watched, bewildered of what had just occurred. Catwoman then lept to another roof and proceeded into the darkness.

"You're not going to go after her?" Barb looked at Batman. He didn't move. "Really?"

"You need to go home." Truth be told, he was a bit stunned himself and the fact that he witnessed this so called Catwoman take down a couple thugs tonight, left him questioning her motives in other areas. It also left a good reminder of how absurd this night had turned out.

"Actually." She sighed. "Selina is looking for me, she should be here any second…"

Her phone rang, Batman sunk into the shadows.

"Barb!" It was Selina. "Are you…"

"Yeah, I'm fine." She glanced over at the Batman, who looked around for any other annoyances to complete the night. Barb just shook her head. "I have a story for you tonight."

"I'm just happy you answered the phone." Selina calmed down a bit. "Listen, I've been trying to get a cab for the past…"

"Don't worry about it." Barb held his gaze. He didn't bother to nod his consent knowing that she would have said the following anyway. "I have a way to your place."

"Good!" Selina sighed. "Uncle Jim is going to kill me."

"Not if we don't tell him." Barb pointed out.

"Wouldn't be the first time." She said, Barb was about to hang up, when Selina's voice made her and Batman pause. "Wait! How are you getting here?"

"A friend." Barb said quickly. Had he not had the cowl on, there would have been a very amused looking man standing in front of her.

"A friend?" Selina repeated doubtfully. "Babs, are you making friends with drug dealers over there?"

"Hell no, they overpriced their pot!" The other end gave a small chuckle, buying Barb time to come up with another answer. "I actually made it back to the auction house and found one of Dick's friends to drive me."

"Fine." Selina relinquished. "As long as you're back safe.

"See you." Barb hung up, then turned to the silent observer. "You have a car right?"

Not answering a thunderous roar came and lights shown in her face.

"Well it's not a limo, but it'll do." She shrugged, and followed him to the newly made tumbler. As soon as she got inside and he sat down next to Barb, her interrogation began. "So what did you find?"

"This." Knowing it was futile to keep any information against her at this point he handed her the print. For all he knew Barb would either hack into the police files or even his own. At least with her here he would be able to get any information right away, if she had any. "They came out of the explosion."

"So he's not using the his calling card any more." Frowning she studied it. "I think I've seen this print before but this stupid message is in the way."

"Any ideas?"

"_Next one, two weeks_?" Barb sighed. "Next heist? I mean that's all I can think of, but this picture doesn't make sense for just stealing." She paused. "But I think I know someone that would understand this picture."

"Who would it make sense to?" Batman questioned.

"We're going directly to her."

* * *

><p>Selina hurried around the apartment, as she waited for Barb to get there. She had already stashed her most recent guise of her alter ego and quickly put on a robe, since the dress was currently sitting in her office. So much for trying to get some cash out of this tonight. Those idiots coming in and ruining everything. Plus the accident with Barb. Selina sighed, if only she just stayed at the auction house, instead of trying to make a run for the across town jewelry store, Barb would have never been in that position. However, right now she had to make sure that Barb wouldn't find out the reason why Catwoman had made it to the dark alley and Selina did not. When she had left Barb, Selina thought that the Batman would at least see her home as an I.O.U. to Uncle Jim. The whole Gordon family and Selina family knew that Jim Gordon was still friendly with the Batman, and Selina didn't doubt that the flying rodent wouldn't miss an opportunity to show a bit of gratitude. After she made sure that everything was out of sight she made her way back to the kitchen to wait for her friend to come.<p>

"Selina?" Barb's voice carried from the room that she was heading towards.

"Babs! I've been…" Her steps quickened, as soon as she arrived at the doorway to the kitchen she stopped dead. Barb was not alone. Selina's heart pounded in her chest. She had gotten away and she hadn't done anything tonight, this couldn't be happening. How did he know? "Wh...What the hell are you doing here?"

"Advice." Batman spoke before the redhead beside him went into a long winded account of the night to her friend. He frankly didn't have the time. For a brief moment he allowed himself to look her over, as she appeared to be just wearing a black, silk robe, that only was cut to her mid thigh and the neckline plunged a bit more than he was sure she intended. Quickly, he regained his senses.

"Advice?" She gazed at him suspiciously. "What do _you_ of all people need my advice for?" Then turned to Barb. "And what are you doing with him?"

"This picture." His hand seemed to conjure the print out of no where, and he offered it to Selina. "What can you tell me about it?" She quickly took it and silently observed it.

"I'm more worried about the writing than the print." Selina's brow quirked.

"I just need to know about the print."

"Well..." She attempted to slow her beating heart and the adrenaline rushing through her body. He wasn't here for her, at least he didn't appear to have any thoughts about her nighttime escapades, as it were. "I'm not an expert on this period, but I think it's a Kollwitz, Kathe Kollwitz." By her posture and the concentration on her face, Batman could tell she was engrossed with the print, trying to see beyond the red words scribbled on. She could be useful. "It's called _Woman with Dead Child_, from the early 1900s..."

"What else can you tell us?" A part of him didn't want to gruff with her but he knew that something had to make her not focus on the superficial quality of the print. There had to be a deeper aspect to the picture.

"She's German." Selina glanced at him. "Where did you get this?"

"It was from the explosion." Barb interjected. "When the auction house exploded, there were these prints, all exactly the same."

"Why _this_ print?" Batman questioned.

"_Next one_..." Her heart began to race. "You don't think that he's going to kill a child?"

"I wouldn't put it past him." Barb said quietly. "The question is who."

"Kollwitz's art was used by the Nazis and not exactly willfully." Selina informed them. "This work in particular, or at least something like it, was the one that the Nazis used in their propaganda. It would have been in newspapers, posters, people would have seen it. There were probably captions and articles that weren't entirely truthful."

"What do you..." Barb went over to her friend and glared at the print. However, the person she was about to question had silently vanished. "He would."

"Barbara." Selina sighed. "You have some explaining to do."

"I want to help him." She shrugged and walked away from her friend.

"I'm sorry," Trying to regain her sanity, Selina backed away from her friend. "I thought I heard you say you want to help a murdering rodent."

"He doesn't kill." Muttering under her breath and began to busy herself in the kitchen to make some tea.

"He killed..."

"Actually," Barb couldn't really look at the other woman. "It was Dent."

"No," Selina rolled her eyes. "Harvey Dent died..."

"When he fell from the ledge about to shoot my brother." She finished, a certain edge had come to her voice. "That's why Jimmy was acting so weird for so long and Sarah too. Mom and them were held hostage by Dent, who wanted to get back at dad. Batman took the blame to let Dent die in peace and keep a good name. They fed it to the press and Dent's name is safe. So that Gotham was safe."

"Why didn't I know about this?" Selina said after a minute of stunned silence, as she watched Barb make the tea. "I mean...I sort of get it, but...still."

"I badgered dad." She responded. "Plus there were some rocks overturned that I helped to cover up in the system. No one knows, really. But the point is, Batman has never killed and he's continuing to do good in this city."

"That still doesn't rationalize why you want to help him."

"I just...want to." Barb poured the hot water into the mugs that she had gotten from the shelf. "I've never been good at sitting around and doing nothing. I have to make sure that those things never happen to my family again. I can help dad so he's not caught aiding this so called criminal that's not a criminal. The tracks that dad doesn't catch, I can. With the Batman's equipment, I know that I can cover and uncover everything." A sigh escaped her and she continued, but faltered towards the end. "I have to..."

"Keep Dick's memory alive." Selina pointed out softly, when Barb's words faded. "I don't blame you, I'm just worried. I knew he and Uncle Jim were still in cohorts with each other. Honestly, I never wanted be concerned about you too."

"You don't have to be." Barb handed her a hot mug. "I'm safe. I got the Batman on my side," A pause. "And apparently the Catwoman too."

"Catwoman?" She prayed that her acting skills wouldn't fail her now.

"Oh yeah!" The excitement that practically boiled out of Barb was almost more than she could possibly take at the moment. Tonight had been the night for too many revelations. "So tonight, Catwoman saved me..."

"You don't say."

* * *

><p><strong>Well hello everyone! I really meant to get this out earlier but these stupid 4 AM wake-up calls are really getting to me, and it doesn't help to stay out until 1 AM, let me tell you. Glad that you guys are liking it so far! And no Barb doesn't really know about Selina yet, but things will progress ;)<strong>

**Also, I was curious if you guys would like links to the prints (because there will be more) to see what they look like, if so I can post them on my profile. With awareness that I didn't really give a good description in this chapter, but there will be a better one in the next.**

**As always, please let me know if you have any questions, comments, and just all around chatter!**

**-EV**

*****Also, I had a review about Kollwitz, I just wanted to say that her art is not my specialty and I've just been using Oxford Art Online for the pieces that I'm second guessing. With that being said, Kollwitz was born in Prussia and in an area that would be considered Russia today, which the catalog that I work with would mean we would have to put that info down as Russia about the nationality of the painter, which admittedly is screwy but that's just my go to. But was considered German, since the city she was born in was under occupation (?) so I fixed that to prevent any more confusion. And yes that particular piece and I think a few others were used in propaganda and against her will, which is what I thought I said and why it is used in the story. Kollwitz did indeed work against the Nazis and so I thought it was interesting that the piece should be used in their material. She left Germany sometime in 1939, or something...maybe earlier, due to evacuation. If you want to find out more about her or any of these artists, I'm happy to provide links!**  
><strong>


	11. Damage Control

Bruce put the print on the large, clear computer screen, then promptly gave it to Alfred, who put it through another machine checking for DNA samples or anything else the machine could fine. He had to clear all avenues. There had to be at least one clue leading to the next break-in to the next victim. In regards to the picture with the mother holding a lifeless child, he had a feeling that this wasn't going to be a break in. Even though the print's female figure's face was mostly hidden by the body of a child, the grief was evident. Her body was hunched over the child, clutching the limp form. Although he had dealt with a murder of a child before, especially by the hands of the Joker, it didn't make the case less heart-wrenching. For now, all he could do was go off of the print and anything that was left behind.

"It's highly doubtful that the Joker will do exactly as he did last time in leaving clues." Alfred commented. "Especially ones that give away the victim."

"We can only hope." Crossing his arms, they waited for the results to come up. "That woman was there saving, Dr. Grayson."

"The Catwoman?" He asked, genuinely surprised. "A vigilante like yourself, sir?"

"Unlikely." Bruce's eyes narrowed as the search for DNA results rendered fruitless. Onto any powder residue from the explosion.

"I highly doubt you would trust this woman, even if she was putting the Joker into Arkham herself." Alfred pointed out. "I'm amazed you trusted Dr. Grayson so much today, very unlike you, sir."

He remaining silent, Bruce continued to zoom in on any part of the print that would be able to give him any sort of clue. From the material of the red ink, nothing. The small bits of debris that were left over from the explosion, nothing.

"Apparently Batman is getting soft in his old age." Alfred murmured, Bruce shot him a look. "I'm merely coming to a conclusion, Master Wayne. Feel free to disagree with it."

"I do completely." Bruce zoomed in on another spot, but what Alfred had said distracted him now. Deciding that the computer could do this part of the work, he leaned back on the console. "Batman cannot get soft…or old for that matter."

"Let me reword it then." He offered. "It's high time that you get some help around here, because I can't bloody do it all myself."

Bruce stared, unaware that the computer had found the type of residue left on the print.

"Better?"

"You're right, Alfred." The blinking light caught his eye and he went back to doing some work. Attempting to match the materials used in the bombs to the print.

"I'm sorry?"

"I said," Bruce sighed at both the comment and what the search results had yielded, homemade supplies. Well that wasn't out of the ordinary for the Joker, therefore nothing new, furthermore, no clues. "You're right."

"I know," A smug smile came across the older man's face. "I just wanted to hear you say it again." With his charge distracted with looking at various locations the materials from the bomb could be bought as well as the red ink, Alfred decided to go into deeper territory. "Anything from Ms. Kyle?"

"She was somewhat helpful." He shrugged. "But I don't know if her knowledge of art actually helped the investigation. I plan on looking through her notes on her computer or paying her another visit."

"That's all very good." Alfred glanced sideways. "But I was wondering about the plans that you two had. Has anything come of it yet?"

"It's four o'clock in the morning, Alfred." Bruce produced a small smirk. "I may not know much about etiquette of dating, but I do know that any calls after ten at night are considered inappropriate."

Gazing around and seeming mildly entertained, Alfred focused in on the computer screen.

"What was that look for?" Bruce couldn't help himself.

"I didn't give a look."

"You gave a look."

"I did nothing of the sort." Alfred added in for extra measure. "sir." He turned and said over his shoulder. "Perhaps a semi-decent night's rest will do you some good."

Not daring to say anything more, Alfred merely smiled as he heard footsteps behind him. If just the mere mention of this woman had Bruce Wayne off to bed at an amiable time and in agreeable form, he was intrigued to find out what further possibilities there could be for persuasion.

* * *

><p>"Dr. Quinn." Her gray eyes fell upon the small, frail woman that did not want to get close to her at all. "You didn't have any troubles when the men came to pick up the material at your apartment, did you?"<p>

"No." Harley answered, willingly herself to think of her self someplace other than here.

"Perfect." The woman nodded and went about the next matter of business. "You know exactly his whereabouts, correct?"

"Y…yes," Harley's body shook. She did not trust nor even like this woman. In fact, she terrified her more than the Joker had ever. "Of course."

"So messages will never be mixed or misplaced?" When she didn't receive an answer, her hand came crashing down on the table. "Do I make myself clear!"

"Yes." Harley said quickly. "I can get ahold of his tracking device anytime, ma'am."

"Good. The boss says that they will start supplying men as the shipments comes through."

"More... shipments?"

"Yes, which his men will need to go down to the docks in order to get the supply they need from that shipment." This woman's mysterious ways, and the even more unnerving person called the boss, caused Harley this overwhelming fear that she knew hope was gone for this city. "Do you think you can relay the message, Dr. Quinn?"

"Of course." Harley nodded. "The device has a call..."

"That's all very nice, dear." The woman dismissed her with a slight wave of hand. "Tell him that his men shouldn't bother anyone aboard the ship. If he does, tell him, he'll be right back where he started."

A slow, steady smile came to her lips, but it wasn't a happy or reassuring smile. Oh no, this smile, made Harley's bones freeze and hope that she had long before she ever started this job disappeared. Now, Harley Quinn was definitely in hell.

* * *

><p>"Selina" Someone whispered her name, she just turned over remembering that Maggie was at the Gordon's. She thought that the voice was just left over from her dream. However, the voice continued convincing her otherwise. "Seeelllliiinnnaa."<p>

"You're worse than Maggie, Babs." Selina grumbled as she placed a pillow over her head.

"Want to go to brunch?" Barb was already sitting up in bed, while Selina rolled over. Blue eyes, still tight with sleep, met the bright and awake green eyes that belonged to Barb.

"What time is it?" Her muffled voice came from the pillows.

"One."

"Really?" Selina sat up, taking in the amount she had slept soundly. "I haven't slept that long in a while." Then jumped out of bed. "Alright let's go."

"I can't believe that the Joker's guys came out to the auction house last night." Barb shook her head as she grabbed the tobasco sauce put some on her scrambled eggs. The two women sat in the booth, away from the rest of the people at a small diner. "I mean, why wasn't the Joker there?"

"He's in Arkham." Selina shrugged as she took a sip of her coffee. "Why would he be?" When Barb didn't answer, she looked up and saw a guilty face. Selina did not enjoy the feeling of her stomach dropping with anticipation. She hated that pale face more than most of Gotham. "What do you know?"

"He's out." Barb's lips pressed together and waited for her friend's reaction. "I watched him escape through the cameras…"

"Seriously?" Her brows narrowed at the news. Heat rose up in her and she knew that she was going to be on edge until the madman was caught, hell even probably after. "And _he_ was at my apartment last night getting an art lesson?"

"We have to get leads and not follow blindly." Knowing where the other was coming from, but she was also aware of how investigations worked. More often than not they took time, effort, patience. Although Selina was a patient person at times, it certainly wasn't her most outstanding quality when it came to issues with the Joker.. especially since a year ago.

"_We_?" Selina questioned. "You of all people are going to say that? Joker killed…"

"I know." Barb sighed. "But I need a better computer, one that isn't going to be able to track me so I can get any findings on him."

"Haven't you been doing that anyway?"

"I can do a hell of a lot better now." She nodded, smiling a bit. "I mean now, it just seems like I have a purpose, something to do. I'm not righting any wrongs, but I am _doing_ something."

"With... _him_ you mean." Selina questioned.

"Yeah. I feel closer to Dick. It's weird but it feels right." Barb told her truthfully. A true grin came through and Selina could see the excitement boiling up inside. Selina knew Barb well enough that trying to dissuade her from her current focus was a fruitless endeavor. Not to mention, Barb hadn't been the only one to help the Batman. Deciding to move away from the topic and have Barb avoid the topic any longer, Selina dared to asked,

"Have you been to the apartment?"

"No." The once cheerful and devious disposition disappeared. Left in its place was a regretful look. "I don't know what to do with any of it."

"You can decide that when you need to." Selina shrugged, trying to put her friend's mind at ease.

"It's just... I can't throw it out because, quite frankly, I'm not ready for that." Barb explained, her eyes distant. "That's all I have left of him." Tears began to well up in her eyes, but she pushed them back. "God, I'm sucha weakling..."

"You're not weak." She touched her friend's hand and Barb instantly came back to the present. "Let's go today. I'll come with and then maybe Aunt Bee can keep Maggie for another night and we can drink the rest of the liquor in your old cabinets."

"That sounds…like an incredible idea." Barb thought for a moment. "Wait, are you sure you want to spend that much time away from Maggie? And don't you need to get to work to see what's going on? Aren't you going out this week with Wayne?"

"Maggie will be fine and work will be crazy on Monday." She nonchalantly explained, completely evading the last question. However, Barb took note of this and gave her a look, her previous thoughts of her late husband dissipating slightly with the perturbed friend in front of her. "What?"

"Why does everyone think I don't know anything?" Before Selina could inquire further, Barb continued. "I saw you give him your number."

"You really need to get an actual hobby." Selina mumbled.

"You should go out with him." She smirked.

"What?" Selina's head shook. "What's the use? I don't think he's my type anyway."

"I don't think he's as bad as they make him out to be." Barb sipped her tea.

"Since when are you a fan?" She buttered her toast and took another bite. "Last time you were telling me how much you hated him and had actually yelled at him."

"There may be more to Bruce Wayne than meets the eye."

Before Selina could retort her phone rang, both women looked at another.

"Hello?" Selina answered, the number was unknown.

"Selina?" It was male.

"Yes?" She said with trepidation. The other end sounded familiar but she couldn't pinpoint who. "Who is this?"

"It's Bruce." A pause, Selina's eyes light up, and Barb grinned. "Bruce Wayne."

"Oh," Selina was tempted to walk away, but she knew that she would have to relay the story to Barb again, so she stayed put, avoiding the gaze of her friend at all cost. "I didn't know we were on a first name bases, Bruce."

"Well," He chuckled. Why didn't she realize before how deep and sexy his voice was? "I thought I take a chance. I also wanted to make sure that everything was alright at the auction house the other night."

"There's some damage control to take care of but it'll be fine." Selina smirked. "Don't worry, I'll let you know about your car as soon as I find out."

"I'm not too worried." Bruce replied. Currently he was in the study, Alfred had been in the kitchen earlier, inspecting it for something or another and he was hoping that it was going to take a while. Nevertheless, the faithful man came in at the right moment, making Bruce turn in quasi-embarrassment to the window as he continued the call. Alfred shuffled around in amusement. "But I'm glad that you're safe, I heard that some people weren't so lucky."

"Quite frankly, I got out of there rather quickly. I'm not looking forward to cleaning up the dirty work." When did this just become a topic about her job. "Did you escape fairly intact?"

"Fairly." He felt Alfred watching him as he began to pace. "Listen, I know you're busy but would you like to go to dinner with me?"

"Depends." Selina sat back and watched Barb laughed a bit, as she took another bit of her spicy eggs. "Does Thursday night still work for you?"

"It does." Bruce relaxed a bit.

"Good." She answered.

"How's seven?"

"Seven thirty."

"Perfect." He glanced over at Alfred. "I'll pick you up, then."

"I can meet you at the place."

"No, I can just pick you up at your…"

"I'll probably still be at the auction house." Selina interrupted him.

"Alright." Bruce nodded. "I'll pick you up at seven thirty at the auction house to save you from damage control."

"My hero." Her dry voice earned a small chuckle from the other line, "I'll see you then. Bye Brue."

"Good bye Selina." Bruce hung up the phone and walked past Alfred. "Don't."

"Didn't say a word." Alfred remarked.

"Oh Selina…" Barb began, grinning.

"Well this is one of the stupidest things I'm going to do." Selina sighed, putting down the phone.

"You have to go back to work don't you?" She regarded the woman across the table from her, knowing that things needed to be taken care of.

"I really need to." Selina moaned. "People are just going to be complaining about what they lost and want…" Her phone range again. "Hello?"

"Selina, it's Fiona." Selina knew her, she was part of the maps division at the auction house.

"Is it bad?" Selina asked.

"You might want to get down here." She sighed. "There's a lot going on and…well you just need to get here."

"Let me pay my bill and I'll be right there." Her brow knitted together as she hung up the phone.

"Everything okay?" Barb took a bite of her food, knowing that she might have to leave it soon.

"Apparently you were right. They didn't say what was going on, only that they needed me, which is not a good sign." Selina began to take out her wallet, "Sorry I have to…"

"Don't worry about it." She waved her friend off. "I'll pay for it and tell mom that Maggie might be staying another night. I can pick up a few extra outfits for Maggie."

"Babs, I don't want…"

"Just go!" Rolling her eyes, Barb continued. "They need you for an art emergency or something. Go deal with it."

"What about the apartment?" A sensitive topic, but it was one that was going to be forced upon her regardless.

"Maybe next week." Shrugging, she glared at Selina. "Will you stop stalling and go deal with adult problems now?"

* * *

><p><em>"It's strange." She said as they meandered around in the dim light of the couple candles they had in their room. She was attempting to look out the bared window, by leaning against one of the ways, gazing up towards the high, small window.<em>

_"What is?" Bruce questioned her, as he lit another candle and placed it in the lantern. _

_ "Just…" A pause and her head turned to him. "I barely remember what daytime looks like anymore. The moon has become the sun for me." _

_ "I have a feeling we won't be seeing daylight for a very long time." He sighed. _

_ "I'm over of these runs." Her head shook. "We get next to nothing and it's suppose to buy our freedom?" She glanced at him doubtfully. "Did you translate wrong?" _

_ "I blame the intonation." Attempting a small joke, he noticed that she was only slightly amused._

_ "You know, I never thought I say this but I miss home."_

_ "With accommodations like these how can you?" When she gave him a look, he shrugged. _

_ "Don't you?"_

_ "I don't have much of a home to go to." Bruce admitted._

_ "Neither do I really." She said thoughtfully. "But let's just say I wouldn't mind an actual bed." _

_ "That's a good point." Agreeing, and they became silent for a moment. _

_ "What if…no…never mind." The woman started._

_ "What?"_

_ "What if we got out of here?" She turned fully to him in the murky candlelit room. _

_ "Escape?"_

_ "Yeah." Even in this light, he could see her eyes brightening. "We can get out of this hell hole. We'll just map their patterns and plan everything from there."_

_ Bruce observed her with caution and taking into consideration what it could mean if two people were to try and escape. Of course, he had known that he would escape all along, but now she was in the mix. His original plan was to escape by himself, but now this companion had come into the picture. Despite being together, they still had not exchanged names and relatively little background information. However, he did not wish to see her alone with these men and take the brunt of his disappearance. After breaking free, it would be easy to send her back to whenever she came._

_ "We have two weeks before the next run." _

* * *

><p><em><strong>Hello Everyone!<br>**_

_**I'm glad that people are enjoying Barb and don't worry she has her ways of finding out who people are. Also, I'm assuming that people have their own way of getting to the picture, if not drop me a line, which I'm very happy when you do! Private messaging... still can't get over it :P So please let me know what you think of the story and no worries there will be plenty of Bruce and Selina hotness to be had ;)  
><strong>_

_**-EV  
><strong>_


	12. Stories

Jim Gordon did not like the feeling that he was currently having. He had to tell Bruce Wayne that his archives that were supposed to be kept safely in the library behind bars were gone. Of which he had no desire to do, first off because someone else could have handled the case, but also who wants to tell one of richest men in Gotham and the world that his keepings had somehow disappeared. Not to mention the Joker was loose again and there wasn't any clues as to where the psychopath was hiding.

A chill went up his spine. The Joker. Images of a couple years back when his son was being held at gunpoint by Harvey Dent flashed through his mind when he had first found out. His wife huddling with their younger daughter, pleading for her son to live, a good friend and ally taken away by the simplest of words but the most traumatic happenings and all caused by a madman with a painted face that he loathed. Surely another man in the city hated him as much or perhaps even more.

Then there was the chaos that had happened at the auction house. Several people dead, including Selina's boss. Although Selina had never been extremely close to the man, he did act as a sort of mentor, bringing her through the art world and letting her adjust to it. He even found the money to give her raises from time to time. Now, she was going to be taking over that job and Jim knew that she was going to be running around even more due to the new and unexpected promotion. However, at the moment, he was going to enjoy the last moments of the weekend with his family and worry about the majority of what was on his mind come Monday morning. Jim allowed himself the subtle separation from his job and settled into his current surroundings as father and husband. Admittedly, he rarely let these moments come about, but as he aged, his family became his solace.

"Dad!" His son, the smaller James came up to him, came up to him. "When are we going to eat?"

"When Selina gets here." He ruffled the kid's light hair.

"Daaaaaadddd!" Whining he moved his head out of way. "Can't I at least have some pizza rolls or something? You know like an appetizer?"

"'fraid not." He fought the urge to smile. He hated to think that two years ago this conversation might have only been a dream and both his of his younger children wouldn't be running around the backyard. "Mom would strangle me if I let you spoil your appetite."

"But like you and Babs said, I'm a growing boy." Jimmy pointed out, trying to appear taller.

"Jimmy!" His daughter, Sarah voice yelled in the house. Jim had to admit that it was nicer to live more outside the city rather than right in it. This gave him a break, the commute was awful, but he knew that his family was a bit safer. Barbara had also been a bit insistence on moving to a safer location. He couldn't deny her, especially after what happened. "Come on!"

"Go on." Jim smirked as his son rolled his eyes, and almost ran into his oldest sister, who was looking a little worse for ware but amused as her brother lost his stride just to quickly pick it up again.

"Hey dad." She glanced over her shoulder. "What' wrong with Jimmy?"

"He's hungry." He sighed and placed his hands in his pockets, leaning against the counter.

"He's always hungry." Barb smiled. "Teenager is just around the corner, you think you can handle another one?"

"I handled you didn't I?"

"You were lucky all we got into fights about was what college I was going to when I was sixteen." She took out some mugs from the cupboards.

"And having Dick spend the night for Christmas." Jim remembered fondly, but searched for any recognizable pain in his daughter. He was happy to find none.

"He was so nervous." Barb put the kettle on the stove, despite the warm weather, she always opted for some hot tea. While her mother thought her strange, her father understood the want for caffeine. She was always remembering the memory well. "But he wanted to impress you so badly."

"He did." Remembering another moment in the young man's short life, he felt a pit in his stomach. Dick had always been a close member of the family and had spent plenty of Christmases with them, but that one had been different due to the fact that he and Barb had finally admitted to going out. But it wasn't that awkward moment he was contemplating but the one that had been years down the road.

This one was a year before the young man had died and two years after they had gotten married. There had been something different about Dick, but he never gotten to asking Barb about it. At dinners and the like they were fine but at work Dick had changed completely. Not to mention he had joined in Jim's secret crusade and was more involved than he was. As far as Jim knew, Barb was too wrapped in her work to know what her husband was doing. It was a moment in his life that he regretted not telling his oldest everything. They had always been a close father and daughter pairing but that would always be something that would hang over Jim's head until Barb figured it out or otherwise. To this he would always feel a sort of guilt.

Ridding himself of a darker time, he asked her aloud, "Have you been at the library lately?"

"Did you forget I work there?" Barb looked at him in suspiciously joking manner. "Jeeze dad, isn't it a bit early for dementia?"

"Not any more." Jim gave a soft smile. Despite the joke, he knew that on some level, it was true. Jim Gordon was getting old. Not only were the grey hairs enough to put him off, but the early morning and nightly aches. The first true sign of his age was when he had walked Barb down the aisle three years ago. She had been born a little over a decade than her other siblings but still, the fact that he had already walked one daughter down the matrimonial path, even at her early age, was enough to age him at least twenty years.

"I was there today." She shrugged.

"On Sunday?"

"A really boring archives emergency." Barb explained. Oh if only her father knew what kind of emergency it was. Right now, she was testing her lying ability to one of the people she trusted most on the planet. In a strange way, she had to tell him what she was doing behind his back within her own time. And with a better explanation of because I wanted to. "I would tell you, but you probably fall asleep."

"Oh," He thoughtfully nodded. "Did you see anything strange?"

"Not really." Her eyes narrowed. "What's up?"

"Wayne's archives were all stolen." If he had been watching his oldest, he would have noted her passing guilty face, but he had been staring at the floor. "Or destroyed, I'm not sure."

"So some rich guy's archives were ruined?" She took a sip of the tea that she had been making. Knowing that she was in fact a terrible liar, she had to at least pretend to be interested. Or at least to practice for future situations. "What was in there?"

"Business materials." Giving a half hearted shrugged, he took the mug that she offered him. "I didn't really see what was in there, but it looked like business numbers and such."

"Does it really matter then?" Barb questioned.

"What?"

"I mean," Her nose crinkled, "They probably have all that information backed up on their servers, so it's not like it actually matters."

Jim gazed at his daughter. Strange that she of all people would tell him that any material in an archival setting didn't matter. The girl that had horded and cataloged every item in the house one month because she was bored. The girl that almost went on a rampage because he had accidentally stepped between her stuffed animals when she had tried to come up with her own classification scheme. The woman that had spent the past five years on a thesis that had to do with preserving and organizing items by physical and digital means. But he supposed there was always room for change. However, this much was a bit disturbing and unknowingly, his alertness rose.

"I suppose." He shrugged. "Did you see anything?"

"Dad, you already asked me that." Barb eyed the tea in her hands and faked a smile. She knew that he was trying to get something out of her, just in case.

"Old age." His hand pushed up his glasses as he gave a sigh.

"You can't get old yet." Her voice chided. "You have to find Batman a sidekick before you get old."

"Barbara…"

"What?" Barb rolled her eyes. "Don't think I don't know about you working with him because I was the one who…"

"Barb," Jim hesitated, this conversation needed to be turned elsewhere. "How's Selina with…everything?"

"You mean money?" She snorted at her dad's attempt at tactfulness and took the bait. "She seems to be doing fine. I mean since she still gets the pension from her dad, she can pay for Maggie's treatments."

"Pension money?" He repeated. "That program ran out a year ago, right after Holly died. I thought she was getting money from the insurance company?"

"Oh maybe that's what she meant when she was talking about a company. I just assumed the city." Barb easily lied. "When is she coming anyway?"

"Six." Mrs. Gordon walked into the kitchen. "Did you tell that Wayne fellow yet?"

"Not yet." Jim mumbled.

"What's for dinner?" Barb questioned.

"Pork roast." The elder Barbara smiled. "With some sweet potatoes."

"That sounds amazing, honey." He kissed her cheek as he moved past her towards his daughter. "Maggie taking her nap?"

"Yep." She glanced at her husband. "She'll be up and ready for when Selina gets here."

"Baaabbbsss!" A collective call came from the other room.

"Guess that's my exit." Barb inclined her head, leaving the kitchen and going into the other room, her parents watched her go.

"I'm worried." Mrs. Gordon said quietly, after a moment of silence.

"Babs is going to be fine." Jim came closer to his wife and leaned on the counter beside her, as she began to prepare dinner. "Once she…"

"No," She sighed. "I am worried about Babs, but Selina. She hasn't been taking care of herself."

"Well she's been under a lot of stress ever since Maggie was diagnosed." Jim shrugged. "I think she's been handling herself well and Maggie too."

"Oh of course." Barbara quickly reassured her husband. "Just…" She turned to him. "A couple Saturdays ago, she was rushed, tired, and strangely she was limping…"

"Limping?"

"Yes," She nodded slowly, "She was also trying to cover up a bruise on her shoulder, when I saw her take off her jacket. Jim, I'm worried. I don't know what she's doing, but I know it isn't good."

"Hey," He put an arm around his wife. "I'm sure she's fine and she probably just twisted her ankle."

"The bruise?" Barbara questioned. "Jim, it was huge."

" Maggie probably jumped on her back wrong or something." A reassuring smile came to his lips. Although he wasn't sure himself now, but he had to believe that the people that he had promised to protect were all well. If something proved otherwise, he would be the first know, or at least the second. "I think Selina is extremely stressed that Maggie is going through treatments and she's probably going to be more stressed since she's going to take the new mantle of head of her research department."

"Since when?" Her eyes narrowed. "What happened?"

"Well," He hesitated, "Her boss died when that explosion happened at the auction house."

"She's not having the best year is she?" A long sigh escaped her. "Thank god it's almost over."

"It's only June, Bee. We have a couple months to go." He chuckled. "Besides this promotion, despite how she got it, is going to be good for her."

"Can you believe it's only been a month since Maggie got sick?" Barbara's distant voice caught his attention. "And a year since..."

"Hello?" Selina's voice called throughout the house and the sound of a door shutting, then rushed footsteps, along with cries of hello from their children.

"Where have you been?" Jimmy's voice traveled through the house. "I'm starving!"

Jim and Barbara looked at each other and gave each smiles. Family, it was something Jim would not give up for anything in the world.

* * *

><p>"Everything is in place for next week?" Her grey eyes rested on Harley, as the younger woman contemplated the plans for the upcoming week. In the years of training Harley had acquired, this woman and the Joker had been exceptions to many of her own rules and the regulations of the hospital, but none of that mattered now, all hope was lost. Not only had they twisted her mind and dug into her desires, but each had their own way of handling her. Harley Quinn knew when a patient was playing her and in the past she had done exactly as she had been taught, but between the two patients currently, her training, body, and mind had flown out the window. Now she only had the very few wits she had left. Even now she doubted them.<p>

"Yes." Harley replied.

"Do each of the men understand what to do?" She had once been a powerful woman in Gotham, and although she had lost it, she was going to gain it back one way or another. The blonde with silver hair sitting in her chair, knew exactly who to do to and how to deal with them.

"From… from my understanding." Harley hated that her voice paused.

"Does anyone suspect who it is?"

"Not from what I hear." Regardless of her starting to feel comfortable in this woman's presence, there was still a certain unease that she felt. There was something off about this woman, more than any drugs, or therapy could fix. Perhaps that was why this woman had chosen the Joker to do her bidding because they were so much alike.

"Good." Placing her folded hands on the table, the colorless eyes moved away from the girl. "We need to make them fear him and place all of the focus on the fool. It will serve as a better distraction."

"He wants to know how much time he has before they get here.'" Harley blurted the statement out. She did not know how the woman would react to questions or if she had the mentality of kill the messenger.

"So," A brow quirked. "He is curious. Tell him that is none of his concern, I'll take care of them and leave it at that. He has no business beyond me."

* * *

><p>"And dat?" Maggie pointed at one of pictures from the album that Selina had been looking at. She sat contently on Selina's lap, lazily looking at the pictures, pointing out people she did know.<p>

"That's Uncle Jim, when he was younger." Selina felt a small smile tug at her lips, as she looked over the picture. It was indeed a younger Jim Gordon in a baseball uniform, in the police league. He was posing with an arm around his pregnant wife and both appeared to be in a blissful state.

"And dat?" The girl could have never understood what the question meant to Selina but the guardian of the small dark haired girl could not let her down. She had to answer the question towards the man that had an arm around the woman she and many others hated. It was a group shot with Jim and Barbara in it as well. Jim and the other made were goofing around while Barbara laughed and the woman on the other side only smiled.

"Your grandpa." Selina attempted to keep a happy exterior for the girl, but she was afraid of what her niece might say next.

"Grandpa." Her brown eyes that had once matched Holly's so well intently studied the picture. A grandfather was a foreign concept to Maggie and so the word wasn't truly in her vocabulary.

"Yep." Suddenly, Selina's voice had grown quieter, putting Maggie in a trance as she scanned the photograph. "His name was Brian and he is your mother and mine's father."

"Oh." Father, she understood, even though she did not have one. "Where is Gran'pa?"

"With your mom." Long ago, Selina had decided against lying to Maggie, even if it killed the grown woman. She had had enough of the lying within her own family that she could no longer take it. When Maggie had asked about her absent mother, it was one of the most heart wrenching conversations that Selina had ever had in her life. Explaining to a two year old that her mother was never coming back was devastating.

"That's gran'ma." Maggie pointed on her own to the woman that Selina grew to hate over the years. For some reason, Holly once thought that their mother could be apart of their lives. It turned out that their mother's need for controlling her _family_ was more desired than her actual children.

"Do you know who that is, little one?" Selina flipped the page and found one with the younger generation. She pointed to the teenager with light brown flowing hair and light brown eyes.

"Mommy!" Maggie smiled and turned back towards Selina.

"That's right." A reassuring smile, the girl went back to the album, naming off a few more people. It was a year ago that Holly had walked through the door and a squeal of laughter was heard from Maggie upon her mother's return. Maggie had grown steadily in that year, contracted Leukemia, obtained a larger vocabulary and understood more concepts. Holly had missed all of that.

"…and den Englan'." Maggie had continued on with recounting the story of the picture, that showed a very different looking Selina with a younger looking Barb and an eternally youthful Holly. "More stories, Cece."

"How about I tell a few?" Jim walked up behind them from their sitting spot on the shared lounge chair and took a set across from them on another chair.

"Cece better story teller." Maggie insisted.

"Oh I don't know about that." Jim smirked. "I have a couple."

"About Batman!" Jimmy hurried into the room, with Sarah trailing behind him.

"Batman?" Maggie's interests were quirked. It was a very rare occasion that she heard a glimpse of a story from Jim while he told Jimmy tales of the Dark Knight and his encounters. Although Jimmy was getting older and became more concerned with different aspects than before, there was always time for a good story.

"I'm sick of hearing about Batman." Sarah rolled her eyes as she took a seat on the floor.

"Sick of hearing about Batman?" Barb joined the growing group and promptly sat next to her brother, who had occupied the entire couch, but she was able to move his legs to gain a seat of her own. "Since when?"

"Why can't we talk about a girl protecting Gotham?" Sarah asked

"Because there aren't any girls protecting Gotham." Jimmy told her.

"What about Catwoman?" She had said this without any hesitation. While Barb and Jim glanced at each other, Selina avoided any looks coming her way and decided to readjust Maggie.

"Catwoman?" Jim was a bit taken aback by this.

"Yeah," Sarah nodded. "We _always_ talk about Batman and sure he's cool, but Catwoman is cooler."

"She's a thief Sarah." Jim looked at his daughter in surprise. Selina just sat back, holding Maggie, equally amused and distraught at the conversation happening before her. "That's not exactly cool."

"She saved Babs." Sarah shrugged and her older sister gave her a look. That little talk that the family had was another interesting exchange within the family. "What? She did."

"That doesn't make her a hero." Jimmy rolled his eyes.

"Batman isn't a hero." Sarah shot back. "He beats people up all the time and cops. Catwoman just steals stuff that's too expensive and hasn't hurt anyone."

"He saved more people than Catwoman." Jimmy stood up for his hero.

"Catwoman is new."

"You only like her cause she's a girl."

"You only like Batman because he's a boy."

Selina bit her lip, to prevent herself from saying that Batman was anything but a boy and Catwoman was nothing but woman. Although she wasn't sure how she should take to Sarah's liking towards Catwoman. On one hand it was flattering, on another, she was a thief. A good thief, but a thief. Hearing her adoptive family argue about who was better was intriguing to say the least.

"Whatever," Jimmy waved Sarah away. "I just want to hear about Batman."

"Batman!" Maggie giggled, snuggling into Selina wanting a good story, especially with all the fast pace back and forth between sibling, it had to be a good one. Selina held back a sigh.

"I do _not_ want to hear that name in my house!" Mrs. Gordon's voice rang through the house from the basement. The group stopped for a moment, dumbfounded.

"How does she do that?" Barb shook her head.

"The vents." Selina answered.

"Maybe mom's Catwoman." Jimmy perked up.

"Why?" Jim questioned.

"She has really good hearing like a cat." He explained, then turned to Selina. "Can you tell us a story about when you were in Brazil?"

"No!" Sarah spoke over her brother. "How about the India one, when you met that strange couple?"

"What about the story from when you were in Egypt?" Barb joined in on the fun of badgering Selina.

"Cece!" Maggie's small proclamation of her aunt's name forced all to look at her. "Stranger!"

And that was the end of the Batman versus Catwoman debate for the night, as the smallest person in the room brought up the biggest story. Even though Selina had only told Barb and Holly the story, it had somehow gotten around and so was retold many times. It was a very infrequent story, but when they heard it, silence went through them. Although Selina told an edited version, for some reason it still captured people's attention.

As Selina glanced at the eyes on her, she smiled softly and began her story. All the while thinking that when you finally had a family to count on, life was a very good thing.

* * *

><p><strong>Hey guys!<strong>

**So I have missed writing Maggie as well it seems :P And thought it would be a bit fun to look into more of the private life of Jim Gordon. But yes, the italic little bit last chapter, we'll see where that leads to. And next chapter... which is planned, almost done as well... is the date. Please let me know what you guys think and I'm even enjoying the private messages! :)  
><strong>

**-EV**


	13. Dinner

"Well don't you look magnificent?" Barb said as she walked through Selina's apartment door. "I'm sure Wayne will love this get-up, you sure you don't want me to bring Maggie home with me, so you two can…"

"It's one date." Selina mumbled. Her hair was still wrapped up in a towel from the shower and her make-up was halfway on. A robe was secured around her body and she looked a bit stressed. "It's not like this is going to be a reoccurring thing."

"You never know." Barb smirked and picked up Maggie as she came into the room. "Maggie, isn't Bruce a nice guy?"

"It's really strange that you're taking his side." Selina walked to the bathroom and the two followed her.

"I told you, change of heart." She shrugged, and placed Maggie down as she began to struggle in her arms. The girl ran off. "How are things holding up at work?"

"Awful, right now." Her hands quickly went to her make up and she decided to use it sparingly, she had to at least appear like she had been at work all day. Perhaps at work all day, with a few touch ups. "Apparently, Greg wasn't keeping up with the paperwork and so there are a lot of objects unaccounted for."

"That's not good." Barb commented.

"No it's not." Selina sighed.

"Are there any perks to the new job?" Barb fished.

"You mean does Maggie get the insurance?" Selina took the bait. "I applied for it today, so I'm hoping soon. But until then…."

"Well you're going to be paid more now right?" She asked. Trying to keep her voice as innocent as possible, but hoping to catch some more nuggets of information. Who said one couldn't gather some important data with girl talk? "So maybe you can start saving the pension for her college or something.."

"The wh…yeah." Almost forgetting herself for a moment, Selina agreed. This was one of the people that she could not screw this up with. Everything that she did at night was meant to be hidden, especially from her and since her new exploits with the caped crusader, she could only disclose select information. Perhaps latter they would be able to laugh about this, but for now, this was a secret that had to be kept from her friend.

"Can I ask you something about that night?" Barb suddenly became serious as she leaned against the doorframe. Completely aware that her friend was covering up something, she decided that the topic would be for another day. Plus Barb had another agenda.

"What's up?" Selina wanted to sound casual but was afraid that her voice was beginning to sound shrill. Perhaps tonight was not the best night to go on a date after all. Starting to feel uncertain about the information that she and Barb were about to exchange, she doubted the likelihood of enjoying tonight.  
>"Where did you learn… all of that?"<p>

"I took karate for years, Babs." She glanced at Barb in the mirror. "You came to a couple practices too, if I remember correctly."

"Right," She nodded slowly, "but _that_ wasn't karate. So did you learn that when they took you?"

"Barb…"

"I'm curious." Barb's innocent voice swayed Selina, but she still needed to be on guard. Although the two loved each other and would do anything for another, there was still the matter that Batman was connected to both Uncle Jim and Barb. Regrettably, Selina couldn't risk it, not right now.

"Not when _they_ took me but after that," Selina relented.

"So for five years that's what you did?"

"No," Her lips pressed together, in frustration. Knowing that she couldn't take it out on her friend, but also knew that Barb would not steer away from the subject. She had told Barb bits and pieces of what happened through her travels but didn't really get into the details of what she did or saw. Some things, she didn't want to remember. "After I…left them, that's when I started to look deeper into self defense. Thought it could be useful to not find myself in that situation again."

"Did you?" It was a fair inquiry, but not the most desired.

"Not exactly." Selina dipped the mascara in the tube again before reapplying. "You're being noisy tonight."

"Not more than usual."

"True." Putting the tube down, she picked up another. "Can we talk about something else, though? This is not something that I want to think about tonight."

"Selina," Barb sighed, there was another matter that needed to be thrown into the discussion. Hopefully with the switch up of topic, there wouldn't be too much confusion, or enough to get Selina to speak plainly. "You know that when I hid your files, I found some things about your mom." Selina's attention was completely on her. "She's still alive and still there."

"Did you get rid of those too?" Selina asked steadily.

"I tucked them away, in case you ever wanted to look at them." She shrugged.

"Why would I want to look at them?" A certain edge came to her voice.

"You never know, Selina." Barb backed down. "They were hidden from the press when you came back and when Holly died…"

"I'm not going to look at those." She willed her voice to remain even. "This is a terrible pep talk."

"Think of it as a quiz on your past."

"I don't think I need to be quizzed on my past." Selina gave her a pointed look. "I don't even want to remember."

"Your past isn't that bad." Barb stopped when she received another sharp look. "Well, it could be worse."

"That's comforting."

"I'm sure he's not going to shy away from a few karate lessons." Smirking, she came into the small bathroom, and placed a hand on her shoulder. "There's nothing wrong with letting anyone in, Selina."

"I highly doubt the prince of Gotham is going to be interested in my trivial family matters." Selina scoffed, putting a few items in the small bag that sat on the bathroom counter. "He's more than likely bored. Hell, I would be too if I had people fawning over me all the time."

"You never know." Barb trailed off, a pause came between them, then Barb picked up. "Wait, aren't you supposed to meet him at the auction house?"

"Yep." Selina shrugged. "I needed to come home and look halfway decent. Told them that it was an emergency."

"What was the emergency?"

"Mr. Wayne needed to have a chat with me about his Lamborghini."

* * *

><p>Alfred watched in pure amusement as his usually unperturbed ward fidgeted with his tie in the mirror and finally gave up, throwing it on the bed.<p>

"Nervous?" Alfred came into the room, announcing his presence.

"I bruised my hand." Bruce grumbled. "That woman stepped on it with her heel."

"I don't see any bruises sir." He commented dryly. "Are you sure…"

"Fox's new creation." Taking what looked like a corner of his skin, Bruce lifted up the material and underneath was the bruise. As he put it back into place, the material was extremely effective in looking exactly like skin, no creases, nothing, just skin. It didn't stop the pain every time he moved his hand, but it did sooth it.

"Does it come off in the shower?" Alfred would always be amazed at what Fox would come up with.

"No." Bruce smirked.

"Oh and sir." Alfred's jolly exterior completely vanished. "The reason that Ms. Kyle looks so familiar is due to her sister being a victim of the Joker a year ago."

"How did I not remember that?" An uneasy feeling came over him, it was extremely out of character that he would forget something like that. He would have looked over that file at least fifty times and scrutinized it, memorized it.

"I have a suspicion," Alfred broke him from those thoughts "that Dr. Grayson had removed those files from both private and public records considering this was one was quite difficult to find. It seemed to be a very clear case sir, the Joker had killed her on one of his sprees."

"Why would Dr. Grayson hide the files?" The tension in his body rose.

"Miss Magdalene." Alfred offered.

"Maggie?"

"Protection." He went on. "Dr. Grayson and Ms. Kyle probably agreed that it would be best if no one could get to those files for Miss Magdalene's well being. Either for when she grew up or for when the media would want more information."

"You think she has more records that she…misplaced?"

"I suggest asking Dr. Grayson." Thinking for a moment as they both strode out of the room. "Or perhaps you can ask Ms. Kyle."

"I thought you didn't think it was a good idea to investigate women I date?" Bruce glanced at him.

"Sir, you are simply curious about a woman because you are interested in her." Alfred took this moment to attempt to explain to the younger man, whether or not he understood was a different matter. "She may be familiar from the past, you have a keen eye for faces, so I wouldn't doubt that you've seen her face in the papers when her sister died or when you inspected that murder. What I am merely suggesting is that you truly get to know this woman instead of abusing your power and only knowing her from a distance."

Bruce remained silent. He knew when not to antagonize his older counterpart any further; it was when Alfred was right. Well, at least some times he remembered.

"Also," They were approaching the car, "I located all the records of the pawn shops in the city, at least the records that were available."

"What do you mean?" Bruce stepped into the car and waited for Alfred to get in the driver's seat. "They're required to state claims and acquisitions."

"It's a pity that none of them actually do that." Alfred stated. "It seems that the rather larger _acquisitions_, such as the price of the jewelry that your lady friend enjoys stealing, are uncounted for."

"We can't be so sure that she's giving it to pawn shops." He gazed thoughtfully out the window as the pair moved towards the central part of Gotham. "She could be giving it to the mob."

"I hate to point this out, sir." Truly, Alfred did not enjoy steering Bruce deeper down the path of his obsession. "But shouldn't you focus on more pressing criminals than this Catwoman?"

"Maybe she's linked to the Joker." Bruce suggested, more thinking aloud than anything. "She could be using those stolen goods to get money for him."

"Highly unlikely." Alfred continued their descent towards the center of the city and was now driving closer to the auction house.

"How so?'

"Well," He lifted his brows in amusement. "We already established that the Joker does not need nor want money. He revels in the act of stealing, not the object, it's completely meaningless to him and I don't think that this woman is dimwitted enough to engage in any of his doings."

"You mean it's more for her personal gain." Bruce nodded, then looked out the window to see that the car had stopped and they were sitting at the entrance to the auction house. He hesitated and Alfred could feel it.

"Would you like me to open you door to prevent further damaging your hand sir?" All Alfred received was a glare and a silent exit.

Bruce only got halfway to the door before it opened and the image before him made him stop in his tracks. Selina walked out, a light black coat was wrapped around her small frame and her dark blonde hair hung loosely around her shoulders, halfway up. In a way Bruce was taken aback at how attracted her was to her. It wasn't as if she wasn't beautiful, by all means she was a gorgeous woman. There was this pull towards her that he couldn't explain. Perhaps tonight he would shut off the nagging in the back of his head and just enjoy the company at hand.

"You look beautiful." He let out a breath that he didn't even know he was holding when she approached him.

"I'm sure you say that to all your dates." Selina chided him.

"Only to the ones that deserve it." Bruce truthfully told her, little did she know that he had only dared to state it in this very moment. He offered his arm. "Shall we?"

Taking the arm, Selina smirked. "We shall."

* * *

><p>"I hated Rome." Selina shook her head, smiling as she continued to dig into her meal of salmon with a side of steamed vegetables.<p>

"That's a pretty strong word, don't you think?" Bruce smirked as he took a sip of his water and realized how…happy he was. Although they had stayed to more neutral subjects, he had already found out that Selina was opinionated, intelligent, and apparently not afraid to order and finish the majority of an entire meal in fifteen minutes. He felt compelled to know this woman. He wanted to…well, suffice to say that he enjoyed her company and it was a different turn than the models that more tended to their meal than actually eat it.

"Alright," She chuckled, "I passionately disliked Rome."

"I thought it was a…" He thought for a moment. "decent city."

"My point exactly." Her smile reached her blue eyes, Bruce found himself engaged in them.

"Well, it's definitely not my favorite city." Bruce felt comfortable, but was surprised when the next sentence came out of his mouth. "There's this small village in Laos that is actually my favorite city, if you could call it that."

"Really?" She quirked a brow. "How much time did you spend there?"

"Not long." He shrugged, he should've went with Paris, everyone liked Paris right? Silently, Bruce berated himself for letting his guard down for just a second. "Just a couple months."

"Why did you like it so much?" Reminding himself that he had to answer questions in order to get his own answers from this woman, he played along.

"It was peaceful." His eyes became distant. "The people were…conscience of another. They had customs, traditions that you had to respect. It was different, good to see something other than the streets here. Plus the scenery was infinitely better."

"What's wrong, Bruce?" Selina smiled in jest. "You don't like the rancid smell of Gotham's streets? With people pushing and ignoring you?" Receiving just a chuckle as an answer she continued. "Why did you come back then?"

"I had to." Truth, sometimes it even happened in Bruce Wayne's world.

"I know what you mean." With a nod of approval and taking a sip of her red wine, Selina let him in a bit. Her eyes were lowered, distant and he could see that she wore a thoughtful expression on her face.

"You went away to Oxford, right?" Luckily education and some other minor details that he had already known had slipped in during the night on their own accord. "Just for a year?"

"Well…" She paused, obviously trying to find the words. "I went to Oxford, finished with an MA then I…went on an adventure, sort to speak."

"An adventure?" His interest was quirked and wondered if he had struck some sort of cord for her to be talking about her disappearance. "What sort of an adventure?"

"The kind that you get lost a bit then come back and everything is different." Selina had been quite good at extracting information but giving enough to keep him satisfied the whole night, but he knew that this was something that she did not tell people regularly. Who was he to pry into other's secrets? Unless, of course, he had no other choice.

"Where did you go?"

"All over the place." She sighed. "I started in Iraq then I spent a lot of time in China, a year or so, just going from city to city. Then Thailand, Japan, Vietnam, India, Egypt, Bahrain. Made my way back to Europe and then went to Brazil, and traveled up through Central America. Finally, they tracked me down and I came back."

"I can see why you hate Rome." He elevated some of the tension that had begun to build up within her, and was relieved when she chuckled. "How did you get to do all that?"

"Worked my way through." Selina shrugged. "Sometimes the Gordons wired me money but I rarely used it."

"Are you happy to be back?" The last sentence caught his attention and so did the final sentence before. How could they have given her money but then only track her down years later? Unless it wasn't the Gordons giving her money, perhaps another. Was it strange….No, tonight was not about playing detective.

"I am." She answered truthfully. "There was a part of me that couldn't stay away. I had to come back, like you said. My family was here, at least the Gordons and Maggie." Her eyes became distant. "It's bizarre. I wanted to leave Gotham ever since I was thirteen, I just wanted to run away and I did, but there's a draw to this city. It's like you try so damn hard to leave to get away from all this craziness but you end up coming back to it because you couldn't imagine anything else." Another pause. "And I don't want to imagine anything else."

* * *

><p>"So…" Barb questioned Selina the next morning at breakfast. The two women sat at the small kitchen table, while Maggie contently sat at her booster seat talking to herself and creating a story with her chocolate chip pancakes. Selina opted for a coffee with a spinach and cheese omelet while Barb had decided to jump on the pancake train with Maggie. Since Selina had gotten home relatively late from her outing, Barb spent the night. A decision Selina was now regretting in the early hours of the morning, as they ate breakfast, before her coffee.<p>

"Do you think you could take her to your mom's?" Selina decided she wasn't up for answering a multitude of questions this morning.

"Selina…" Trying again, Barb didn't answer what was being asked of her.

"It would just be easier than having to go out there." Taking a bite out of her omelet, she noted how surprised she was at the fact that she didn't need as much coffee has she had other mornings. Although that still didn't prevent her from wanting it before the interrogation from Barb started.

"I take it you're going to evade my questioning." Getting sick of not being able to cross-examine her pseudo sister, Barb went straight to the source.

"I have no idea of what you are referring to." Playing the fool was sometimes much easier.

"Well it must have ended well because he walked you to the door." Triumphantly, Barb stuffed a large piece of pancake into her mouth as Selina's smooth exterior only faltered a little. "But not well enough that he didn't come in."

Selina gave a glare, before answering Maggie's cry for help of cutting more of her pancakes.

"Did you have a good time?" Barb ventured.

"Yes." A small smile flashed on her lips before retreating back to a simple line.

"Care to elaborate?"

"No."

"What did you guys do?" It was easier to go this route of asking if she was having a good time with a man that Barb knew Selina did like, due to the lack of information she was giving. What she wasn't aware of was how much Selina liked him.

"Dinner."

"That was a very long dinner."

"It was a long conversation." Selina shrugged.

"You guys had to have closed the place." Barb asked. "What did you guys talk about?"

"Stuff."

"That's specific." Her dry comment earned her a quick lift of the brow from her friend. "Indulge me, Selina. I just want to know how it went."

"I told you, it went well." When Barb didn't answer, Selina continued. "We talked about traveling and school. A little about Holly."

"That's pretty open of you." Barb didn't bother to hide her surprise.

"We even talked about his parents." Selina said quietly. "I keep forgetting about… what happened. I feel like it explains how he is a lot of the time."

"How he is?" She cocked her head, wondering exactly what he had decided to speak about with Selina.

"You know," Taking a sip of a coffee she started, "He's completely different one on one versus in public. In private he's quiet, reflective, I guess would be a good word. And as much as he makes a show for the public of being open and quite frankly, an asshole, he's not like that at all."

"Wow," Barb looked over her friend steadily. "Sounds like you have a decent read on him."

"Well we did talk for six hours." Selina acknowledged.

"You guys going to see each other again?" She questioned.

"Want to watch Maggie on Saturday?" A small smile came to the woman's face.

"Now you're just taking advantage of my widowed state." Barb smirked.

"Fully." Selina agreed with the dark humor. "So Saturday?"

"You guys don't waste any time do you?"

"Live fast." She shrugged.

"And long."

* * *

><p><strong>Why hello!<strong>

**I'm glad that you guys are enjoying the story! Although Maggie and Bruce didn't really get to hang out, I hope the tidbits into Selina's past made you a bit more interested :) Also, I cannot believe that Dark Knight Rises comes out next week...and I shall be stuck in an airport pinning away to see it, thank god for Fandango! Anyway, please let me know what you think, I really enjoy reading all the input to the story.  
><strong>

**-EV  
><strong>


	14. Woman with Child

"Let me get this straight," Umberto took a drag from his cigarette. "You want me to help you with this whole plan of yours is that right?"

"Not my plan." Joker pursed his lips for a moment before continuing. "I happen to be in business, as you people call it, with a very… well you know her… well…"

"How well?" His eyes narrowed.

"Very well." Bobbing his head back and forth, Joker shrugged. People should just mind their own business.

"I can't do anything if you won't tell me who it is." Umberto pointed out.

"Does a Mrs. Maria Bertinelli mean anything to you?" Joyously, Joker watched as recognition crossed the man's face and he settled in for some satisfaction. Umberto's face was a cross between fear and hatred, then attempted to go for a poker face, but the young man was not fully able to do that yet. "It seems plenty of people have that reaction towards her."

"She's a…"

"A bit of a bitch?" Joker guessed before anyone could say anything else. "Yeah, trust me I know, but she has this plan, you see, that I'm not really a fan of _her _plans."

"So you want _us_ to get rid of her?" He chuckled. "So the Bat finally caught up with you and now your asking for _protection_?"

"He hasn't caught on to the plan yet." His dark eyes bore into the man in front of him. "He will with time, he always does, but that's not what I'm here for. I need, what do you people call it? Oh yes, _a favor_."

"You want a favor?" Umberto questioned.

"I do." The tone he had was one of a matter of fact, casual. "In order to put you guys in charge, we need to get rid of the gal, but there's more…"

"You sent Dent on that killing spree that my former uncle was a victim of and _you_ want a _favor_ from the Falcone family?"

"To be fair, that was all Dent, I had nothing to do with it."

"What do you want, Joker?" He growled.

"I heard you got some family in DC." Joker smiled. "She needs you to pick up some supplies, as it were, from a land far, far away."

"And what do you need?" Umberto stuck the cigarette between his teeth again and blew the smoke right in the Joker's face, causing him to mockingly cough.

"You know that kills people?" Waving his hands in his face for a moment to rid the air of the smoke he kept going. "I need you to do, what you do best."

"What would that be?"

"Aside from the killing, boozing, money laundering and cowering from the Batman?" Joker pointed out, knowing that Umberto's patience had worn thin, but he had been in worse situations other than some dried up mob boss's family presence. Beside, Umberto wasn't exactly the top of the family, more of intermediate person until a better more equipped one came along. Really the other was sitting in Arkham and they were currently plotting her death. "I heard your family... that's still so strange that you call it that. It's hardly a..."

"Get to the point, Joker." Umberto bit out.

"Right," He nodded, back on track. "I heard that your family knows the underground tunnels pretty well in this city. You guys added a whole new meaning to the idea of the underbelly of the city. Not to mention it's only reason you and your brethren are still in business."

"What do you want with the tunnels?"

"Part control." Joker shrugged.

"No."

"Berttie," Leaning forward, Joker ignored the other men in the room, who were ready to blow his head off at anytime. "I really don't want to do this the hard way."

"I don't want to do this at all." Umberto grumbled. "But if any of my men find you down in those tunnels, rest assured Joker, you won't have to worry about the Bat finding you."

"He doesn't worry me." His head shook. "What does is what this woman is going to do to our fair city."

"So you want part control of the tunnels to take out this Bertinelli?" Disbelief washed over the young mobster's face. "I'm not following your logic."

"No one ever does." Joker sighed. "But if you want her out of the picture, we need to make sure that no one finds her. Under the city, who would bother looking for her there? I mean especially with all that mileage under there, why it would be a waste of police power. All we have to do is come up with a distraction."

Umberto gazed at the man across from him. Although he had been told countless times to watch out for the antics of the mad man, he couldn't help but be drawn into his tendencies, especially when it had to do with Maria Bertinelli. The woman was a pain in the family's side for a while. Although the Maronis and Vittis were finally coming together again, when it came to this particular woman, peace was a thing in the much too far distant future.

"Why should I trust you?" Umberto asked.

"Me?" The red paint on his lips widened and the teeth that would be eternally graced with smudges of red paint from those lips shown through a murky smile. "Well I'm the only chance you got for retaking Gotham under your control."

* * *

><p>Sunday. It was a grey day, although it had began as a beautiful weekend, it suddenly had dissipated into the usual Gotham weather. The clouds muted the sun's rays and coats had just started to come on during the day to keep people from the billowing winds that ran through the street. Even right now, the rustle of the leaves in the wind's breeze caused Bruce to hunch his shoulders in dismay at the gloomy weather. The only color that was had came from the flowers that he put down in front of her grave. Sunflowers, she had mentioned them when they were kids and every time he saw them it had reminded him of her.<p>

He sighed and stared down at the grave, which sat between her father and Harvey Dent. Bruce had wanted to be jealous when he knew the plans for both of their burials but also knew that it wouldn't make any sense to have her buried anywhere else.

"So Bruce," A voice behind caused him to turn in surprise, "it's you who brings the flowers?"

"Mrs. Dawes." He replied, surprised at her appearance but realized that it wasn't unwelcomed. She had been one of his childhood constants and for that he would always be grateful. "Thought it might brighten up the place."

"Always had a dark sense of humor." The older woman, that had her eyes, hair, nose and mouth came up to him. She embraced him shortly and held his taller frame away from hers, just looking at him. "How have you been? I don't get to hear about you as much."

"Oh you know," His shoulders shrugged. "Work, burning the candle at both ends."

"You look tired." Nicole Dawes sighed. "Alfred needs to make sure you don't work too hard."

"He tries." He chuckled. "How are you doing?"

"Alright." She looked towards the grave. "Lonely."

"I know the feeling." Both sets of eyes looked towards the graves that rested there.

"You're too young to feel lonely." Her face held a small amount of amusement in it.

"I could say the same for you." He smirked.

"Oh Bruce." She shook her head. "I'm done. I'm happy watching Jessica's kids and volunteering at the museum, but you, _you_ should find someone that makes you happy." A pause. "Rachel would've wanted that for you. She found happiness, even if it was just right before."

"Dent?" Bruce felt the sting, which could only be derived from very few things. The memory of Rachel and her former... friend, together was one of them.

"She didn't tell you?" Her brows furrowed. "They were engaged. Right before she was kidnapped, she called me to tell me when she was on the way to that horrible press conference." She tried to read the young man who had drifted and shielded his emotions, yet again. "I thought she would have mentioned it to you before she left your place."

"She didn't." He began to reconcile what was going on within him. At one point he couldn't believe her but at another…no, Rachel said that she would wait for him.

"I mean she had told me about how he asked her before that, at that benefit you had for him." She nodded, "but she wasn't sure. She said that she was having these mixed emotions or something. Then, she just knew. But it happens like that."

"Why did she hesitate?" Bruce couldn't look at the woman before him. His thoughts were far too gone, as well as his emotions. Bringing up Rachel was a continual sore subject that people rarely spoke openly around him, yet he knew the whispers at gatherings and even then there was still that feeling of loss. The feeling that he had failed.

"Oh you know." Nicole glanced out of the corner of her eye at him. "He was her boss, work, Gotham not being safe for a family…you." He turned to her and she smiled understanding why he was there. "Of course, she was worried about you. She had spent many years hung up on you and was so happy when you came back, even if you were a bit on the wild side. Rachel hoped that you would come around, but she fell in love with someone else."

Bruce did not dare to move, more like he could not move. It was clear where Rachel had gotten her observational skills and timing. But this news was not anything that he expected and more importantly never wanted. Knowing full well that it was selfish to believe that she would have waited, but a part of him desperately required her to wait. She was a normal touchstone in his life. Rachel was part of his past that he knew he could never have with anyone else. She had been hope when he thought there wasn't any left. However, she had never been able to fully accept either side of who he was.

"I don't mean to be the barer of bad news Bruce." She knew the silence wasn't for nothing. Nicole Dawes did care for this young man, she had watched him grow up alongside her daughter. This was something that she did not want to reveal to him, but since Rachel couldn't be here to do so and she had heard the rumors surrounding the already brooding man, who subsequently had become more withdrawn over this death, Nicole felt a need to say something. Not to mention a small bird had kept in contact and a topic was that of the man standing before her was especially interesting to her and it seemed that a couple of the tabloids had gotten a hold of a new woman in Bruce Wayne's life. "But you've become even more distant than before…"

"Did you talk to Alfred?" He meant it as a joke.

"Yes." Her plainness in speech was somewhat shocking. "This being alone isn't good for someone as young as you." She willed herself on. "Rachel couldn't have been with you, Bruce. You both led very different lives. She wanted you to be happy too and she knew she couldn't do that. That's why she kept going back and forth because she knew that _you_ believed that she could make you happy."

"She could've." His voice was so soft.

"I don't think so." Nicole touched his arm, which forced him to look at her. "You wanted to be with Rachel because she reminded you of a past that will always haunt you but that past will never resurrect itself. She _was_ your past and is. Bruce, you need to move on, you need someone that can be part of your future. You need to be happy."

"Happy?" The word sounded so foreign to him.

"Yes," She smirked. "Despite your reputation and overall gloomy nature, I believe that you could make someone very happy."

"You sound so sure." He let out a bit of air that he didn't even know he was holding in.

"Positive." Nicole answered. "Just as long as she is just as brooding and can tell you off at the drop of a hat."

"Rachel didn't brood." Bruce pointed out and hated the fact that a set of blue eyes popped into his head.

"No she didn't." She glanced at the grave. "And she never liked sunflowers."

* * *

><p>"Mom!" Jimmy protested. "I'm going to be late for the bus!"<p>

"Did you want lunch?" Barbara Gordon questioned her son, giving him a pointed look to discourage him from whining.

"All the other kids buy their lunch." He crossed his arms.

"Mathew doesn't." She missed when Jimmy was the only kid in the family that didn't rebel against everything she told him. It seems he had become wise to his older sister's acts. She was just happy that Sarah didn't take after Barb, but she rued the day that Sarah's happy go lucky preteen days rolled into a rebellious teenager, which she did not have much experience with since Barb choose to study and skip the whole teenage faze.

She only watched from afar as Selina and Holly grew up. Holly, was by far a wonderful child, until she slipped one night. Selina had a mouth and a streak that Barbara Gordon watched her Selina's mother try and reign in. Not to mention her step-father that lasted only three years, but did some damage, who was... well there was a reason that Selina chose to have twenty different school activities, most of them including some sort of defense class. While Holly was sheltered enough from the man Selina tended to step in whenever he and her step-sister were at odds with another, making the younger girl appreciate her older step-sister a lot. With her son at the moment, she was just happy he wasn't on the debate team yet, he would never cease this daily ritual of lunch. "And neither does Jeremy."

"Mmmmoooommmm!" His eyes rolled, oh yes, this one was probably going to be worse that Barb's arguments of yore. "Can't I just get food from the cafeteria for once?"

"We'll talk about it when you get a job."

"This sucks!"

"Language, young man!" Although she had overheard more unsavory language from her son, she wasn't about to encourage it. "Don't forget that you have practice after…"

"I know." Jimmy gave an unsatisfied sigh. "I have to go."

"Alright." She gave him his bag and quickly kissed him on the head. "I'll see you later. Love you."

"Love you too." He mumbled and shot out of the house and rushed towards the bus stop.

"Hey mom." Barb walked into the room, and picked out a travel mug from the cupboard. "Dad gone?"

"You know your father." Mrs. Gordon turned and began to busy herself with some chores in the kitchen. "Heading off to the library?"

"Yeah," She shrugged. "But I think I'm going to stop over and get lunch with dad or something."

"You're lucky they're so lenient with your hours." Her mom just smile and shook her head. Continuing her busy work, she knew the next couple minutes were going to be hard for her daughter, but she pressed on. "When are you thinking about looking around the apartment?"

Silence greeted the room. Mrs. Gordon glanced at her daughter, who stilled, leaning against the counter, staring into space. Stopping her busy work she scooted closer to her daughter and saw traces of tears going down her face. It was an unexpected reaction, but a realistic one. Barbara Gordon turned her daughter and faced her full on, then Barb broken down and melted into her mother's arms.

"You take all the time her need, baby girl." Mrs. Gordon said quietly. "But you know that you are going to have to go there?" A nod from the young woman allowed her to go further. "You are brave, smart, and you will keep going. Dick loved you, but now you have to pick up the pieces."

"I know." Barb mumbled, glad that her mother was here and no one else. "I'm trying."

"I know you are." She pulled her daughter away for a moment to look at her, her hands still on her shoulders. "But you're not getting better by staying here, Babs. We can go as a family if you want…"

"No." Her head shook and as she sighed deeply, she decidedly wiped the tears from her eyes. "I should go by myself. It's better that way." There was a pause and Barb embraced her mom. "Thank you."

"Alright." Mrs. Gordon smiled and broke from her daughter. "Enjoy lunch with your father. Make sure he's not messing around with that man."

"Mom." Barb rolled her eyes.

"What?" A trace of a smile graced her lips. "You think because he saved our family and is taking the blame for everything that I'm going to start liking the Batman all of a sudden?"

"At least you're consistent." A chuckle escaped her, and kissed her mother's cheek. "I'll see you tonight."

"Are you going to be home for dinner?"

"Maybe."

* * *

><p>"Dad?" Jim looked up from the print on his desk that he had been staring at for the past two weeks.<p>

"Barb?" He smiled and stood up, motioning her to come in. "What are you doing here?"

"Wanted to pop in." Barb went over and hugged her father, he gave her a kiss on a cheek. She looked down at the print. "Got anything yet?"

"Other than the artist." Jim sighed. "Nothing. We crossed analyzed it countless times, no fingerprints…" He stopped. "But you shouldn't worry about it."

"Did you ever think about going to Selina?" She crossed her arms.

"I didn't want to bother her." He waved the notion away. "She's so busy with Maggie and now she took over her department. Not to mention she seems to be…involved."

"So you do read the gossip column." Barb smirked, he just gave her a look. "What? It's not like she was going to tell you. Selina isn't really a kiss and tell type of person. Remember when you trailed her on to that one guy's house in high school? She was so pissed."

"She's dating the most famous man in Gotham." Jim began to feel tired and older. "How was she _not_ going to kiss and tell?"

"Don't be worried."

"He's not good for her."

"You don't know that." Barb replied. "For all we know Bruce Wayne could just be putting on a front with for the media. Deep down he might be someone completely different." She thought about what she said next. "At least Selina thinks so because they're going out again."

"I thought you didn't like Mr. Wayne?" Jim questioned.

"I didn't say I was a fan." She shrugged. "I just said to give him a chance."

"We'll see how far this goes and then we'll talk about this more." He gave his daughter a skeptical look.

"I brought lunch by the way." Holding up the bag that she was carrying she set it down on his desk.

"Thanks Babs." His eyes saddened for a moment. "But I was going to have a working lunch."

"I figured." She shrugged and then sat in the chair across from where he stood. "Thought you could use some help."

"Help?" Jim chuckled. "I don't think..."

"Fine," Barb stood and gave a suspicious shrug and sigh. "At least he let me help."

"Who?" A bad feeling in the pit of his stomach began to boil from within. "Who did you help Barbara?"

"Wow, went for the first name."

"Barbara Louise…"

"We have a mutual friend, dad." She shrugged, and winced slightly at the use of her full name. "Do I have to say more?"

"No!" Jim's firm voice, made the air in the room tense up completely and Barb to become immediately aware that he was not happy. And that was putting it mildly. He had seen her husband die, he would not do the same with his daughter. "I said this two years ago and I will say it again, you cannot do this."

"Do what?"

"Barbara, no." He repeated. "You are putting yourself in too much danger. You could be arrested or worse. That man is not safe nor are you allowed to go near him."

"Dad." Barb bit her lip. "I know. I really do, but… I have to do this…"

"You do not…"

"I do." Although her voice was quiet, it was focused. "Joker took Dick from me. I have to do something and I know that you're not happy with it and I know that it's not safe to be anywhere near him, but I _have_ to do this." A silence came over the room. "I wasn't going to tell you, but I thought that maybe I could help you with this print. Plus I already asked Selina..."

"Selina's in on this too?" Jim started to feel weary again.

"Not really." Barb wrinkled her nose. "I kinda went to her for help with the picture and might have dragged him with me."

"You dragged Batman with you?"

"Ok, maybe not dragged, but we definitely went to her for help."

"Barbara, let me make this very clear." Coming around his desk, Jim stared into his daughter's green eyes. "I know you're not going to let this alone, but know that I do not approve."

"Will you let me help?" He had to give it to her for her persistence.

"What did you bring for lunch?"

* * *

><p>"Right, but there's no way any of those books can be moved from their cases." Selina listened in the meeting, her division's plans had already come to pass. Now she had to endure the other recklessness that was happening at the auction house since the explosion. It was almost seven thirty and the sun had begun to go down. She was going to have to drag Maggie from the Gordon's home kicking and screaming now.<p>

Knowing that none of this concerned her, she rested her head on her hand and began to flip through her notebook on the table in front of her. All the numbers and figures for getting the artwork to the outside storage facility was going to be a huge undertaking. Some of it could be stored in the basement but others were forced to leave. Taking the new head position was difficult but she found that Greg had trained her well. Now all she needed was to get Maggie covered under her new insurance.

Luckily a much more amusing thought came to her head when she saw the small note card that had come with a rose on her desk. Bruce's handwriting reminded her of the dinner they had and of the next date coming up. She let herself be entertained by the thought of him. He was a good distraction, but she was worried, nonetheless. He did not seem to hold up to his past reputation, but she found herself almost wishing for that to come back, it would make her nighttime job less stressful if he ever found out. Then again, it was nice to have someone there...

Letting out a sigh, she was agitated with herself for even thinking that. What did she truly know about Bruce Wayne? Nothing, or at least whatever he disclosed to her. But he enjoyed traveling, he was smart, was darker than people thought of him. He was different and when he was amused or found something funny, rather than laugh his eyes lit up and a small brief smirk would come to his face. Selina let out another frustrated sigh.

Flipping to another page, she frowned. The print that Barb and Batman wanted more information for was there in front of her. She thought for a moment. It was two weeks to the day that the craziness had happened. Her eyes glazed over the print again. This piece always made her heart clench, especially now that she had Maggie. The mother in the picture head was bowed, holding the lifeless child. She thought back to the night that Batman had come along with Barb.

The figure of Batman intimidated her much more when she was not in a suit. However, the thought that he was a murderer…wait, Barb had said that Dent had been the true murderer of all those people two years ago. Strange, Batman had taken the fall to make Dent look good. Why? Create a lie and feed it to the press. She subtly shook her head and silently took in the picture that had a similar twist to it. An unwilling propaganda piece, not really a lie, per say just...

Another fleeting thought came into her head, but she became distracted, when she turned the next page and saw something that made her heart stop. A print, but not the one that she had just looked at. Instead it was one of a Dali painting.

Selina paled considerably and went to go text Barb but her phone was already lit up with a message. Looking around and hoping no one noticed she picked it up and her world around her dropped as she read the text message.

* * *

><p>Bruce did not like not knowing information. He did not like not understanding situations. He thrived off of gaining knowledge. This print was the burning with questions and he did not readily know the answers to them.<p>

"I don't think staring at the screen is going to provide any more answer than you already have, sir." Alfred came up behind him and placed a mug of coffee down next to him.

"It's been two weeks exactly." He sighed. "And still nothing. No other clues. Just nothing."

"What did Ms. Kyle say about the print?" Noticing the tone of resignation in the younger man's voice he felt the need to inquire more.

"Just that it was propaganda in newspapers." Bruce's eyes narrowed. "A dead child. What is he trying to say?"

"Perhaps you are digging too deep." He offered. "This man does have the capability to do the horrid act of killing a child."

"Right but who?" Turning to his longtime confidant. "What child creates propaganda?"

"The child is dead, an innocent, if you will, in all of this." Alfred quietly stated. "The mother mourns not only for her child, but the loss of innocence, of truth."

"What child would the Joker target?" Before anyone could answer, his cell phone rang. Alfred got to it before he could.

"Wayne residence." Alfred answered, ignoring the sigh from Bruce. Then turned to giving him the cell.

"Who is it?" Bruce questioned.

"Dr. Grayson, sir." He appeared pleased.

"Hello?" Bruce put the phone to his ear. For some reason, it did not surprise him that Barbara Grayson had obtained his number. As he searched further into her history, he was impressed with what he had found out about her and even more when he found a few files that she had helped secure.

"What would you call trying to influence a large group of people, usually in terms of manipulation." Barb's voice came through on the other end.

"Depends on the context." He glanced back at the computer screen of the print.

"Say through media, newspapers, whatever." She was rushed but she tried to keep a casual voice. "Propaganda, right?"

"Right." His mind was attempting to piece together what she was saying but he felt like he was missing a few points.

"A type of disinformation in some contexts right?"

"What exactly…"

"Like the disinformation that you and my dad spread a couple years back," She explained and he stilled, "about Dent, he wasn't innocent…"

"But innocence died that night." Bruce murmured.

"What?" Now Barb was confused. "Doesn't matter, anyway, I just needed to tell you that I think this has something to do with that, but…"

"Where are you?" He said and was instantly on his feet, walking briskly towards the outfit reserved for the night.

"I'm on my way home."

"Where's the rest of your family?" He switched the phone to speaker as he began to get ready.

"Dad's at the office, mom is probably…"

"Where's your brother?" Bruce knew that she would not be the most calm person when it came to the situation that had only come to light in his mind.

"Shit." Barb faltered, then she was silent. "I have to go, my mom is on the other end."

* * *

><p>"Uncle Jim!" A shout from above the crowd and noise rose above other things, he turned to see Selina rush towards him, and quickly embrace him.<p>

"What are you doing here Selina?" He asked shocked.

"I thought you might need some moral support." She answered and gazed around at the situation. Cops had surrounded this small, run-down apartment building. SWAT had arrived and Jim Gordon was forced on the edge of the lines, completely away from the action, only enough to watch. Barb sat there in the cop car that he had taken, the door open and she was staring into nothingness. Selina knelt down beside her and put a hand on her shoulder. "Barb?"

"We knew too late." Her eyes rimmed with tears and hugged her friend.

"It's not too late." Selina whispered. "Where are your mom and Sarah?"

"They're coming." Jim sighed. "I told them not to. I didn't think you would want Maggie to be here."

"What happened?" Selina stood up, obviously ignoring the statement. Of course, she didn't want any of them here, but it was too late for that. "How did you find out?"

"Joker sent a calling card straight to my office." Jim shook his head, he surveyed the littering of cameras and reporters on the other side of the tape. "And then it was all over the news before you knew it."

"They won't let you in." Selina stated, knowing her surrogate uncle was struggling with inner turmoil.

"No." His flat reply, made her sigh. "I tried."

"Do you think he's in there?" Barb asked quietly and two sets of eyes turned to her.

"I hope so, Babs." Surprising everyone there, including herself Selina said in an equally quiet voice. "I really hope so."

* * *

><p>Batman crouched down. He could hear various kinds of conversation but nothing of substance. From what he just overheard, James Gordon Jr. was quite alive and scared. There weren't many footsteps just enough, but the next voice stopped him cold.<p>

"…strict orders of the boss, man." A goon told the rest. "He can't die."

"What does it matter if he's brain dead or dead?" Another questioned. "It's…"

"That's what the fuckin' head wants." He was the leader, apparently. "We won't get the money if you screw this up."

"Whatever." Another voice shrugged it off. "But it's not like he's here anyway."

"Yo, the Joker can do whatever the hell he wants." The dubbed leader again. "I just want the cash. So give the kid half the dose and…"

"He'll be mostly dead."

"How can you be mostly dead?"

Getting sick of this babble, Batman moved closer, staying within the shadows of the scene. Finally getting a better picture to assess the situation. He saw that the Joker was absent and there were five men, with various weapons, including the usual guns and knives. Clowns masks adorned the villains' faces and shabby clothes. Off to the far right of the room, away from the windows, sat the small boy. He was awake and was tied to a chair. The boy's frantically searched the room and he had seemed to give up the struggle and sat still that is until he saw the goons make their way over to him, he thrashed about in his seat again.

Batman stealthily made his way over to the situation, pulling out his sharp batmaranges, prepared to strike.

"What's the other half for then?" One asked as the walked over to the struggling boy.

"Joker said if the damn bat shows up," Another answered. "We can…"

"Shit!" One fell down, clutching his leg and the others turned in surprise. They all stared in surprise as they saw what was sticking out of the man's leg.

"He's here!" Alerting the others to the fact they all looked around and a man darker than the night came from the shadows.

They began their assault on him with their various weapons. However, he was quick enough to dodged each of their blows. The first one to be subdued was that one with a gun, into the shadows with him. Needless to say the man didn't come back. They all stopped their firing and turned back to the kid. Even though they were running over to the other side of the room, fear rose in each of them as their colleagues were knocked out one by one. Only two had made it to where Jimmy sat, tied in his position. Looking at the boy menacingly they came upon him, wanting to get to the boy and get the job done before everything was ruined by this bat. The boy began to fight against the ropes that bound him to the chair.

"This won't hurt a bit." One took his arm, raising the needle with the serum in it. "Only a matter of time…"He wasn't able to finish the sentence as he was knocked over by a large forced, rendering him unconscious on the floor.

A strained cry was heard and Batman looked over his shoulder as the second thug stuck the needle into the boy's arm. Quickly he took out the man and the needle. Noting that the vial was only a third of the way down, he placed it in a container on his belt. Looking over the boy quickly, he saw that the boy's eyes drooped and he took the cloth from his mouth, then untied him.

"Batman." The boy slurred. "Where is.."

"Outside." His harsh voice came out and saw that the boy pass out. Picking him up, Batman noted the footsteps of cops or more thugs came to his ears. By the sounds of it, they were cops. Making his moves towards the window, disappeared into the shadows with the boy and made their escape.

* * *

><p>Jim tried to comfort his wife as she stared helplessly at the damaged building. Tears streamed down her face, as the shots rang out and she clung tightly to her husband. Sarah was sitting starring at the run down building in front of them, no doubt remembering the last time she was there. The only comfort he could offer her at the moment was bringing her closer to him and her mother. Selina sat with Maggie in the backset who was already exhausted herself with crying, with her head in Seline's lap, her face pressed against the woman's stomach to give some kind of hidden comfort.<p>

"What the hell were those shots for Montoya?" Jim looked to one of his most trusted detectives.

"Sighting of the Batman sir." Montoya didn't hesitate to give him an exasperated look. Although she had not been on the force for very long, she was able to earn the confidence of the Commissioner early on. Meaning she was one of the few that worked behind closed doors with Jim.

"Have they found anything else?" He questioned, Barbara broke a little from him and was listening intently.

"Nothing." She allowed herself a slight smirk. "Just an empty chair with the Joker's men across the floor."

"Jimmy?" Barbara spoke up, concerned only for her son.

"They couldn't find him." Montoya glanced nervously around the family members standing by.

"Jim." His wife suddenly upon him. "If that man has taken him… so help me God... I'll…"

"Dad." Barb's voice came to him. He turned, she did not look well, her pale face and sad eyes gave it all away. "Jimmy's at the hospital."

* * *

><p><strong>So today is the day! And I choose to celebrate it with posting another chapter and being in a country that won't show the Dark Knight Rises until August 8th... however, I am finally done with my project and will be landing back in the US in time to see the movie. I also decided to make the chapters longer, so hopefully you guys approve. Let me know what you think!<strong>

**-EV**


	15. Blossoms

Barbara Gordon understood the ways of police officers, she knew that becoming a cop's wife that there was a certain danger in any situation. She knew that as a Commissioner's wife, there was an even greater threat. Being married to a man that conversed with a vigilante, was the most terrifying feeling every time he left the house.

But as her son lay there in the hospital room, with his family surrounding him, she couldn't believe this was happening. Her husband sat close to her, by their ailing child's bedside, as the rest of the family gathered in the room. Sarah sitting by Selina, who was holding a sleeping Maggie in the chair. Barb stood by on the other side of the bed, looking down at her brother.

A vibration was heard and she flipped her phone to see a message pop up. Barb gave her father a look. Mrs. Gordon's eyes narrowed as her husband seemed to understand the meaning. Instantly, Jim gave his wife a kiss and moved to leave the room.

"We have to go." He whispered. "I'll see you at home."

"We?" She questioned looking over at her daughter, who seemed equally surprised. "Why are you leaving?"

"Babs needs to help with something." Jim cut in for his daughter.

"No!" Mrs. Gordon glanced between the two of them. "She's not going."

"Mom…"

"Bee." Jim sighed. "Stay here. We'll be right back."

"She's not going, Jim." Bee glared at her husband.

"We'll be right…"

"No you won't." This is where she had to put her foot down. Of all the times she had seen her husband come back late night after night, she sure as hell wasn't going to let her oldest waste even more on this city that she already had. "Barbara you are not going."

"She's not a kid anymore, Bee…"

"Really?" Bee scoffed. "Because I believe…"

"Mom, stop!" Babs' sharp voice cut through her parents' grim looks between each other. They both gave her a slightly stunned look. "I'm going with dad and we'll be back later tonight."

"We're going to talk about this later." She growled and both knew that it wasn't going to a pretty conversation.

Selina watched from her spot as the situation took place. As Uncle Jim and Barb left, she quietly stood and readjusted both of the girls that had been using her for comfort on the chair. Going over to the woman that was like a mother to her.

"They'll be fine." Selina's voice made her turn.

"They're going to talk with that _man_." Mrs. Gordon spat out.

"Well, hopefully he can find the worse of the two." It was no secret that either of women standing there especially cared for the Batman, but it seemed that he was their only hope of catching the Joker. After all, he had done it once, there was hope that he could do it again before anything could get worse.

"Selina," The older woman sighed. "Can you go get…"

"I'll get a change of clothes for all of you." She nodded and hugged the woman before she left.

* * *

><p>"So he didn't as much as hint if there was going to be something else?" Jim rubbed his face wearily as the three of them stood on the headquarters roof. Luckily they had the top portion of the building to themselves, since everyone was stuck in labs and archives down below. Not to mention, many of the officers where at the crime scene still, picking up anything that was left behind. Jim knew that anything that was left behind was already picked up by the person he had become quite reliant on through the years.<p>

"No." The Batman answered. "The Joker wasn't there."

"He's going to." Barb spoke up between the two men. "It's his method. He wants us to know, like a sick joke."

"Babs." Her father said in a warning tone. If she was going to do this she could not be emotionally involved. _He_ had to not get emotionally involved. Not only had his youngest been assaulted due to his line of work two years ago, it had happened again, landing the boy in the hospital. To top the evening off, Barb was beginning to delve into a life that he was sure he had forbade when she was in her early teens. There were considerable risks then and that had not changed, some had turned to become greater risks than before. What did change, was that she was older and had more knowledge of the possibilities that could arise working with a wanted man. And honestly, he couldn't stop her now, even if he wanted to.

"There's going to another clue," Forcing herself to regain control, Barb kept on. "The has to be another clue."

"Where do you think he's going to leave the clue?" Batman broke through the father-daughter dynamic going on.

"This is a personal attack." Barb answered. "So somewhere personal, close to home."

"We don't know that." Jim retorted.

"Why your son then?" She questioned. "Why not some random child?"

"You think there's a plan?" Batman's eyes narrowed, he noticed a shadow in the distance, creeping around them. Neither father nor daughter paid any attention to it.

"I do." Barb said sadly. "I just don't know what exactly."

"You think the Joker is going to attack the rest of my family?" Jim's stomach dropped and instantaneous worry etched on to his face.

"Could be." Batman said gravely, and continued to watch the silent figure that no one else seemed to notice. "Do we have any leads on where the Joker is?"

"Do we ever?" Jim sighed. "We should be getting back to your mother."

"We need to find this guy." Barb insisted. "Dad, he could…"

"Not tonight." Signs of an aging Gordon shown through more than the man underneath the mask liked. "We'll be in…" Gordon looked up to see that it was only he and his daughter on the roof.

"I wish he would teach me how to do that." Barb mumbled as she allowed herself to be moved by her father towards the stairs and down to the car.

On the roof, the shadowy figure that remained behind the brick peaked out and looked around. No one. She was alone and was a bit dismayed at the fact. As prepared to move, she felt a presence beside her and was about to face the person, but instead her whole front body was forced against the wall.

"Thought you might have seen me." Catwoman smirked.

"What are you doing here?" Batman growled, he held her hands behind her back as he pressed her to the wall.

"Taking a moonlight stroll." She replied and then pushed against the brick with her legs only to be met with more force as the Batman molded his body against hers against the wall to keep her in place. "In public? Really? I'm surprised, you always seemed much more private."

"Why are you here?" He asked, his lips closer to her ear and she suppressed a shuddered from the almost contact.

"Aggressive much?" Her head turned to glance at him from behind. "I have something that you may want."

"What would that be?" Suspicion from a previous chat with Alfred set in, was she working for Joker?

"If you let me go, I'll show you." Reluctantly, he released her; she turned and produced a new print from somewhere in her sleeve. "You missed it at the crime scene."

"Why were you there?" Taking the print, he did not take his eyes off her. Who was this woman?

"Your leftovers sometimes have money in their pockets." She shrugged. "I usually go with the theory of get them while they're down."

"What is it?"

"Isn't that what you have your little gossip group for?" Her eyes clouded by the dark goggles she wore, it was impossible to read her expressions.

"Why are you helping?" Batman tried to listen for any other footsteps or voices, but found the surrounding area completely bare.

"Don't worry, it's just you and me." She noticed his alertness. "I'm not, but the Joker is as much as a problem for me as he is you."

"Why is the Joker a problem for you?"

"And I thought curiosity was only meant for the feline bunch." Catwoman commented. His gaze was heavy on her, and she relented, only giving him a tidbit of information, "We all have people we want to protect."

He did not reply, but instead peered down at the print. The moon not really providing accurate light to clearly see what the print was actually about. Looking up he saw that he was alone. What was this woman up to? And who did she have to protect. An unsettling feeling of the unknown washed over him as he made his way towards the tumbler.

* * *

><p>Selina silently climbed through the window of her bedroom and closed it as quietly as she could. She knew that everyone else had taken to camping out in the living room and Maggie's room, causing a sleeping figure to appear in her room. As Selina closed the fourth story apartment window, she saw Maggie turn in bed sleepily. The moonlight on the girl's face shown brightly and Selina smiled softly before going around her room, preparing for bed.<p>

Glancing at the clock, and putting the time at three in the morning, she decided it was an early night. In the darkness, she found her pajamas and slipped into the bathroom, not bothering to turn on the light. When she finished with her nighttime routine, and a quick kiss on Maggie's cheek, she made her way to the kitchen.

As planned, Jim and Barbara had taken Maggie's room, even though Selina had insisted that they take her room, they politely declined as they took up residence in the young girl's room. Sarah and Barb slept out in the living-room, which was a delight for the two, considering the television was there and Sarah had commandeered her brother's x-box.

As she made her way silently down the hallway, passing Maggie's closed door and the living room, she finally made it to the kitchen. Selina quietly opened the refrigerator door and looked at the fully stock fridge with take out food. Reveling in the fact that no one was up and that she was going to eat some cold chicken shawarma, she took out the chosen box and was about to stand straight, when a slight noise was heard. Looking down, she saw that Otto was brushing up against her legs, purring loudly. Giving the cat a quick pet, she quickly closed the door to the fridge and forwent all light from it. Turning towards the counter, she paused again when she heard a non-purring noise from the hallway, then a muffled yawn.

"You had the nerve to not wake me up for a midnight snack?" Barb's voice came to her ears and Selina resumed her movements. "How dare you."

"Thought you might actually want to sleep." Selina put the container on the counter and pulled out two forks.

"If you think those air mattresses are comfortable, you got another thing coming." Noticing the extra utensil, Barb scurried over, next to Selina, taking up the fork. "Don't mind if I do."

"You're welcome." Selina mumbled as she watched her friend take the first bite. "Anyone else up?"

"Nope." Barb swallowed her piece of meat. "Just us. What are you doing up, anyway?"

"Couldn't sleep." She shrugged.

"Tell me about it." Barb sighed. "I was about to fall asleep when I heard a window open..."

"Window open?" Feigning a worried look, she allowed Barb to continue.

"No," As Barb waved it away, she took another bite, obviously not concerned. "I think I was just imagining things because I went to go check on everyone and they all seemed to be fine."

"You came into the room?" Selina questioned.

"Yeah," She nodded. "But I heard you in the bathroom and didn't want to wake up Maddie."

"I didn't even hear you come in." Selina mentally search her room, trying to place anything that she had no desire for Barb or anyone else that could be up and about seeing.

"I'm taking tips from our friend."

"I wonder what he would say if he could hear you talk about him like that." Selina scoffed, taking another delicious bite of the spiced chicken.

"Who says he hasn't?" Barb smirked.

"I can't imagine him being that friendly." Shaking her head, she glanced around to see if anyone else had heard them, luckily the day had taken its toll and no one was waking up.

"You'd be surprised." Taking out two glasses, Barb filled them with water.

"I'm sure." Selina stated dryly.

"You know what I _am_ surprised about?" Barb started.

"What?"

"That we haven't run into Catwoman."

"I thought you said you did." Selina knew she was treading on very thin ice, but also knew there wasn't a way around this.

"But that's my point!" If they didn't have to be so quiet, she would have begun to speak louder, but luckily people were sleeping. "She helped me and when I looked back up to the roof of MCU before dad and I left, I saw two figures for a split second."

"Are you sure you're not just imagining things again, Babs?" Selina cocked a brow. "Or listening to Sarah too much?"

"I swear!" Despite Barb being quiet, she couldn't contain the excitement in her voice. "I think Catwoman is one of the good guys."

"She steals," She pointed out. "How does that make her good?"

"Well if Batman is taking the time to talk to her and not arrest her, she can't be that bad." Barb shrugged. "Plus, she saved me. If she's stealing it's for a very good reason."

"A good reason?" Should she really be talking about this?

"If she was an actual criminal, I don't think she would have saved me." Barb explained. "If she was a true criminal, Batman would've locked her up by now, but he obviously doesn't know what to think about her either."

"So Catwoman," Selina dared to ask, "friend or foe?"

"Friend." She was so decisive. Selina began to question if she should hide this from Barb any longer. Besides, Selina was the one that got the print and they had given it to her, somehow, which still she felt uneasy about. Could that be a clue? The fact that Joker, or whoever it was, was able to know exactly where she kept her work materials, they had to know more. The thought made her uneasy. How quickly could those people get to her? How quickly could they get to Maggie?

"Plus," Barb continued. "I think he has a thing for her, which is probably another reason that he's not arresting her."

"Babs..."

"What?" She took another bite of the chicken, leaving one last piece. "I think they have a thing."

"You think everyone has a thing." Selina eyed the last remaining bit of chicken, and noticed that Barb was doing the same. Before the other young woman could protest, Selina scooted around Barb's fork and swiftly scooped up the last remaining piece of chicken.

"God," Barb mockingly glared. "You're such a thief."

"You have no idea."

* * *

><p>Selina sighed and rubbed her eyes from the sunlight in her office. She knew that Barb, Uncle Jim and possibly their friend would be coming to her tonight. It had been a long night and since she was the one living in the city, when the Gordons were finally kicked out at one they made their way to her apartment to be closer to the hospital since it was ten blocks away from her place. Therefore, sleeping arrangements were tight and sleep was hardly had in the apartment that night. At least she didn't have to make her way to their place to drop Maggie off when she went to work, making her sleep in only ten minutes extra, but every extra minute counted at this point. However, last night's late talk with Barb had kept her up longer than she would have liked.<p>

Her cell rang and she picked it up.

"Hello?" She answered.

"I saw the news this morning." Bruce. " Why didn't you call? How are you doing?"

"Tired and worried." Selina sighed, deciding not to answer the first part. She didn't want to bother him with her family life especially so early on. "And still swamped with work, but the workload is getting significantly lighter. I think they're taking it easy on me today because of last night."

"Would some lunch help?" He offered. "I can bring something over."

"Actually," She visibly brightened and smiled. "That sounds really nice, but are you sure you won't get too sick of me since we're already going out tomorrow?"

"I'll chance it." His chuckle made her stomach flip, damn him. "What would you like?"

"What's your feeling on sushi?"

"I know the perfect place." He replied. "Is one alright to come by?"

"If you think you can make it." She glanced at the clock, it was twelve thirty. "Then by all means."

"See you at one." He said. "Bye, Selina."

"Bye Bruce."

She put down her cell phone and looked at it in contemplation. Needless to say she was impressed with his insistence, but she felt herself not completely giving in. However, it seemed that he wasn't exactly upfront with personal information as well. Getting a bit more work done, there was a quiet knock on her office door exactly at one. Selina smiled and went over to open it. Bruce Wayne appeared on the other side holding a take out bag.

"How much is tip?" She questioned as she moved aside for him to step in.

"It's on the house." He replied and glanced around her office. Bruce allowed himself a smile to be permitted into a personal space of hers. There were pictures of the Gordons, Maggie and a younger woman, that he knew as Holly. It was neat with some piles of research papers here and there. "You settled in well then?"

"I decided to keep my own office." Selina shrugged as she guide them towards the couch with a coffee table in front of it and sat down, he followed her lead. "I didn't need that much space." She glanced at the containers that he had put on the table and was now taking out. "So what did you get?"

"A couple pieces of tuna, salmon and yellowtail." He pointed at each container. "Dragon roll and Boston roll." He paused, putting the bag on the side closest to him. "And something for later."

"Well isn't that secretive?" She smirked.

They began to dig into the food. Falling into various kinds of conversation, nothing too out of extraordinary, just how the day was going and work, some news. However, it was soothing to both of them. They were just lost in the moment rather than thinking about the next day, the crazy happenings around town or the night. Right now, they were just a couple enjoying each other's company.

With their relaxed states their guards were dropped a bit, allowing for some uncharacteristic movements. Although both were quite used to their lack of sleep by now, for some reason in each other's company the defense of trying to look completely awake and alert had fallen throughout the conversation. Selina had missed her mouth a couple times, which she never did when it came to food and Bruce had dropped his sushi twice. Dinning in had never been much of a problem for both of them. Luckily they had a good laugh at each of the mishaps and Bruce promptly produced two coffees from the bag. However, he did notice how tired her smiles were and her body was still tense. More so than his.

"You shouldn't be working, you should go spend time with the Gordons." Bruce stated quietly as he observed her lethargic and somewhat jerky movements. He guessed that she probably was working on probably the same about of sleep that he was on.

"There's work to be done.." Her eyes met his. "They understand. More than that, I can't do anything right now. Aunt Bee is just sitting at the hospital with Maggie and Jimmy. Sarah decided to go to school, Babs is at the archives and Uncle Jim is working. I've never been good at sitting around and waiting. Here at least I can be distracted."

"I can understand that." He nodded. "I'm guessing there's enough action still going on here?"

"Not as much, thank god." She added, silently to herself, _but there's plenty of it elsewhere_. "How is everything over at the office? Plan on offering up any more Lamborghinis?"

"Not if I can help it." A chuckle escaped him. "But nothing too impressive, other than some foundation work. How's Maggie?"

"She's good, a little stressed from last night, but she'll be alright." Selina's eyes lowered and he knew that he might have hit a cord with her, he reached out and touched the hand that lay between them. She instantly looked up.

"Selina," He took a breath. "If you need…"

"Selina, we've come for…" Barb stopped short, causing her father, behind her to almost run into her. "Late lunch?"

"Babs, what are you doing here?" Selina stood, Bruce followed her lead, instantly. Each feeling a little like teenagers getting caught for the first time. "Uncle Jim. Bruce you remember…"

"Mr. Wayne." Jim walked over and eyed the young man. Bruce had never wanted to get on Jim Gordon's bad side, but it seemed that somehow he already had without even knowing it. Bruce had known that Selina and Jim were close, but apparently he underestimated the protective streak that Jim Gordon had for his girls. Although with the events of a couple years ago, he should have known. Still it made him oddly nervous.

"Commissioner." He gave a nod. "How are you?"

"Fine." Jim said tersely. "Did we interrupt something?"

"Well we were having lunch." Selina gave her surrogate uncle a look. "I didn't know that you guys were going to visit."

"Surprise?" Barb held up a tray of coffees hopelessly.

"A little." She admitted, still giving Jim a warning stare.

"We didn't know you would have company." Refusing to back down from the young, powerful man that stood too close to Selina for his liking, Jim continued to observe him wordlessly.

"Well we could all go for some coffee." Barb shrugged off an urge to laugh at the situation. If only her old man knew who he was throwing menacing glares at. "I brought an extra…"

"I'm sure, Mr. Wayne is very busy." Jim interrupted his daughter.

"Or he just doesn't want to be interrogated this afternoon." Selina entered a staring contest with Jim. How dare he! She could not believe the way he was reacting to all of this. He of all people, constantly told her to be happy, to calm down a bit, and enjoy life rather than run from it, was glaring down a man that she begrudgingly admitted she was attracted to and to make matters worse, Jim was not making an effort to hide his dislike of the man behind her.

"I should be getting back to the office anyway." Bruce stated, feeling incredibly uneasy under the older man's stare. Although he had not be one to be intimidated by many, Bruce felt quite small as Jim Gordon watched him gather his things. Turning to Selina, he placed a hand on her shoulder. "I'll call you tonight and see you tomorrow. Don't forget about the rest of the lunch."

"Alright." She smiled at him, and he noticed that her eyes had the smallest golden fleck in them, and somewhat berated himself when he felt that he stared at them for longer than his original intent. "See you tomorrow."

"Commissioner. Dr. Grayson." He nodded.

"I'm surprised he stayed so long." Jim commented when he heard the door close.

"Uncle Jim." Selina warned.

"I'm just stating a fact that much of Gotham and pretty much the whole world probably knows that he's not exactly the type that sticks around." He kept his tone casual, too casual. "So you're going out with him tomorrow?"

"Hey!" Barb was sick of this already. "Can we actually discuss the issues at hand or keep going on about the tabloids?" The two others in the room looked at her and stopped.

"What _are_ you doing here?" Selina questioned, a tad upset that they interrupted her few moments of relaxation. "This isn't about that friend of yours?"

"Not exactly." Barb sighed.

"Selina have you gotten any messages that seem threatening?" Jim gazed at her.

"No." Her eyes narrowed. "What's going on?"

"We're trying to figure out if the attacks of the Joker are personal." He said. "If they are, you may be in danger."

"Well I haven't heard anything." She shrugged, the print came to mind. How had it gotten there? Dread began to set in, was Maggie in danger? If it was so easy to get into her books, her office, why not her home. Although Batman had proved that it was quite easy to do so.

"Alright." Jim nodded. "But if you do hear anything or if you as much feel like you're in any danger you come straight to the station."

"Yeah." Selina agreed.

"And if Wayne as much as…"

"Uncle Jim." Her eyes rolled. "I think I can take care of myself when it comes to that. You have bigger things to worry about than me."

"Did you tell him I own a gun?"

"Alright, dad." Barb broke up this up. "I don't think threatening Bruce Wayne is going to help the situation. You never know what he might have in that big house of his."

"We'll see you tonight back at the apartment." Jim gave Selina a kiss on the cheek and when he backed away he held her for a moment. "Think about Maggie before you do anything, Selina."

"Uncle Jim." She sighed.

"I'm being serious, Selina Marie." He was not to be argued right now. "If he's willing to stick around, great but he doesn't seem like that kind of guy, that's all I'm saying."

"I'm a big girl. I've been through worse." Selina smiled, knowing that he was coming from a good place but still feeling a bit saddened by the idea that he did not approved of this.

"True." His hand touched her cheek and he turned to leave, as he left Barb went up to her.

"Want to meet with our friend again?" Barb's amusement was not hidden very well.

"I don't really _want_ to, but what is it this time?" Selina asked, having an idea of what the meeting would be about. She would be doing research as soon as they left. "Everyone is at the apartment."

"He likes roofs." She shrugged. "We'll just meet him up there."

"Babs," Unease fell into Selina's stomach as she inquired further. "How do you know how to reach him? Can Uncle Jim even do that?"

"I have my ways." A slight smile came to her face. "Besides who said dad can't?"

"Barb…" Selina bit her lip. "I have something that I need to tell you, but I don't know…"

"Babs." Jim poked his head in the room. "I think Selina has some work to do."

"Fine." She rolled her eyes and Selina smiled. "See you back at the apartment."

"Bye." Selina gave a small wave and looked around her now empty office.

She glanced at the bag. Going over to the bag she knelt down and rummaged through it. Her hand hit a container and she chuckled to herself as she lifted it out of the bag and stood up. The box was still chilled and inside was an arranged plum blossoms, her favorite. Containing all the colors she had seen when she was in China and the region, she opened the plastic container and a card fell from it. Bending down to pick up the card, she read it.

"This flower constantly blooms and becomes more vibrant in the harshest of winters." She read aloud. "Beauty can be seen within the darkest of times. Hope this can bring some of it back into yours." Selina paused and surprised herself by feeling a bit choked up, still saying to herself. "Who knew he was such a romantic?"

* * *

><p>"What do you mean he wasn't able to get him all the dose?" Her fierce grey eyes bore into Harley's as she sat across from her. Although this room was a silent room, meaning nothing was recorded, but employees and security guards kept an on eye on the two in the room. "I'm guessing they didn't get that damn bat either."<p>

"No." Harley looked down at her lap. "Maria…I think…"

"You think what?" The woman leaned forward. "Do you want to become more involved so you can be saved…"

"No!" She interrupted her, and then said quietly noting the look Maria gave her. "No, I was going to say that I think the Joker is planning something…else."

"Don't be crypt, Dr. Quinn." Maria sighed tiredly. "It doesn't suit the situation."

"I think he's making a deal with Umberto Maroni." Her heart quickened as she tried to gauge how the woman was going to take the news. After a moment, she started to silently laugh and soon it was all out laughter. "Maria, what are…"

"Oh, my child you have no idea what exactly is going on do you?" Maria said as her laughter subsided. "But I suppose that's a good thing."

"I don't understand…" Harley had never signed up for this, more over she never really wanted to know what was going on. Joker terrified her just as much as this woman. Now, she was stuck taking care of these people and this crime that she truly did not comprehend.

"Of course you don't." The plainness in her voice, would have made Harley glare, but under different circumstances. "He's doing exactly as he's told."

Harley wanted to inquire further but was afraid to, luckily, or unluckily, Maria decided to indulge her.

"Umberto Maroni has some connections that are useful to us." Maria explained. "If the Maroni family becomes more involved with our project we will have majority of Gotham's underground within our grasps, not to mention other prominent families throughout the United States and abroad."

"Abroad?" Why Harley had decided to blurt out that, she didn't know. Harley knew the more she learned about this plan the more she wished she was as ignorant as everyone else.

"My dear, if you think that the underground world only extends through domestic cities," Maria raised a brow. "You are sorely mistaken."

* * *

><p><strong>So I finally came back from travelwork and saw the movie... 3 times, yes, I liked it ;) Every time I walked out of there having a few opinions (which I feel like I shouldn't really share, in case some haven't seen it), but the opinions are both good and bad. So for those who have not seen Rises, I do highly recommend it! As for this meager story now, please let me know what you think! And don't worry the Joker WILL have his day.**

**-EV **


	16. Dali

"…for the thirteenth time, Bruce." Selina shook her head and smiled as she held the phone up to her ear. "I'm fine."

"I just need to be sure." Was his response, a smile also playing on his lips. "Do you have plans for the night?"

"Other than entertaining the hundred people that are in my apartment at the moment, no." She glanced in the living room where the air mattresses had been set up, Sarah, Maggie and Barb all gathered around the TV. Uncle Jim was still at his office and Aunt Bee was at the hospital keeping a vigil over her son.

"It's pretty quiet for that amount of people."

"I sedated them with Nyquil and Tylenol PM."

"I'll keep that in mind." He chuckled.

"Planning on having a few people over soon?" She joked.

"Actually." His voice paused. "I was going to ask you this tomorrow, but I'm having a house warming party next weekend and I was going to ask you to join me."

"Will there be Nyquil there or should I bring my own?" Selina's heart oddly raced.

"We'll have enough." Bruce smirked.

"What time do I need to be there?" She questioned, trying to figure out how she was going to ask for Barb's car.

"I can have a car come for you at six-thirty."

"A car come for me?" Selina repeated. The insurance for Maggie hadn't been cleared yet and a treatment payment was coming up the week after she needed to be out that weekend, even if she did want little alone time with the man she was seeing.

"And drive you back, when you're sick of hearing horrible jokes." Bruce said quickly. As much as he was beginning to realize how much he was enjoying her company, he still didn't know how to place her.

"Sounds perfect." Her back turned to look out at the darkened city. "Oh, and I want to thank you for lunch and the gift. It's my favorite flower, I'm impressed you listened."

"You're welcome." He saw Alfred come to him with a missing link from his utility belt.

"And the note." She bit her lip. "I…uh… want to thank you for what you wrote… I mean…if you meant it, because otherwise…"

"No." Bruce said quickly, and disregarded the raised brows that Alfred gave him. "I mean, I did mean it." He surprised himself that he realized how true it was.

"Well, thank you then." Smiling, she saw Barb approach her and attempted to get rid of the smile. "I have to go, it seems the Nyquil is wearing off. Tomorrow then?"

"Tomorrow." He agreed. "Good night, Selina."

"Good Night, Bruce." Hanging up the phone, she nonchalantly looked at Barb. "Do you need something?"

"Selina," Barb shook her head smirking. "You have every right to like this guy. He's certainly pulling out a lot of stops and you should be impressed. I was impressed when Dick did all that for me." A pause. "Hey, what were you going to tell me earlier?"

"Don't we have to meet your friend?" Turned to busy herself with minor kitchen duties.

"I don't think he's there yet. Hey," Barb came next to her. "What do you have to tell me?"

"Barb…" Selina stilled, starring down at the sink, she began to tense up. Was she really going to risk this? "The pension money never came. They stopped it a long time ago…"  
>"Yeah, I've been meaning to talk about that with you too." Barb crossed her arms. "Dad told me that they stopped they a year ago and you told him that your insurance company was paying for that? Why did you lie?"<p>

"Barb…I…" A beeping noise went off on Barb's phone.

"We should head up there." Barb glanced at her friend. "Talk later?"

"Yeah." Selina nodded and saw Barb begin to grab mugs. "I don't think Batman is a tea drinking kind of guy."

"This is for us." She put the kettle on the stove. "We don't need to freeze while we talk to him. Go on up, and I'll bring these when they're done."

"Fine." Selina sighed. Part of her wanted to protest, but maybe a few moments alone would allow for her to regroup before telling Barb anything.

Making her way up to the roof, and finding herself alone, she looked out to see the cityscape. In all its decadence it was hard to imagine that below all the lights that twinkled from their structures that it was a madhouse below. From even where Selina lived, the cityscape looked peaceful, but the noise was the only thing that really threw off the serene quality that was Gotham's skyline. Even with the noise, she could fool herself into thinking that she was not apart of the chaos that belonged on the streets of the grand city. That she was just another innocent bystander that only came to admire the city. However, she was far from that belief and she had learned to roll with the literal and figurative punches that the people threw, not only at her but the people surrounding her.

Selina knew that Barb would find out sooner or later, but now that she was working with Batman, it could cause trouble. Although the Batman seemed to have bigger problems than her once in a while heist, she was concerned that one day she would be too slow and he would catch her. Her hesitation also stemmed from, if anyone found out, she would completely loose Maggie. Maggie was all she had left and the reason that she remained in the godforsaken city. If Maggie was gone, Selina didn't see the point in staying. If anyone knew of her prowling the streets, they would take the little girl right out from under her. And who better to take her out and redeem his name than the Batman? The more important question remained, would Barb tell Batman?

"Cold night." A deep voice, sent her heart racing and she turned to see the Batman standing before her.

"Babs will be right up." Selina folded her arms in front of her, to block out the light breeze that traveled by.

"She couldn't help with this anyway." He flicked out the print in front of her between his fingers.

"Another?" Knowing that she had to play along, she took the print, even though she had already done research on it, she analyzed it once more for appearances. "It's a Salvador Dali, surrealist painter, not surprised that the Joker would choose someone like him."

"Why?" The gravity of his tone, would always make her a bit nervous. Perhaps it was because it seemed so void of any emotion, but she was astonished as he moved closer to her.

"Surrealism was a movement that had works that some people would call crazy, but it had intention, which seems to be right on par with the Joker. The works are also known for their surprises. That's the bare basics though." Selina saw that he had closed the gap between them even more, enough to feel his breath on her cheek. Before she could stop herself she continued in a low, seductive voice. "Want to come a little bit closer?"

The comment threw them both off for a minute and they looked at each other. Batman peered down at the woman before him, she was held herself with confidence but held some fear within her. She was not afraid of him though. Selina knew she had said the wrong thing at the wrong time, as he intently stared at her.

"So you guys do have a secret affair going on." Barb came up with two mugs, walking over to them, handing Selina one and observed the print she held. "Where'd you get that?"

"Catwoman." Batman, stepping back from Selina. Had they been standing that close?

"Why did she have it?" Barb sipped her tea, acting like it was any other time of day.

"She found it where your brother was." He replied.

"That's strange." Selina inputted, hoping any kind of quips that might come out tonight would deter him from figuring her out.

"She seems to be helpful lately." Barb sighed. "Alright, Selina, what do you know about the print?"

"The usual, artist, movement," She shrugged. "But Surrealism also had some symbolism to it. Dali, in particular, put things like ants to stand for a women's genital, which is in the picture."

"He's targeting a woman now." Batman concluded.

"Or a girl." Barb quickly said. "It could be Sarah."

"Doubtful." Selina shook her head.

"He targeted Jimmy, why not Sarah?"

"Then by that logic it would be your mother." Selina pointed out.

"Or Maggie." Batman inputted.

"You're a real killjoy aren't you?" Selina crossed her arms, taking a very defensive stance.

"What else is there?" His eyes bore into her, fear caused her to leer at him. He understood, but she needed to look past that and get to the evidence to disprove his theory. Not only did he want to disprove that it was Maggie, for Selina, but willed it.

"Dali said that this was created after he dreamt this entire picture." Selina explained. "The melting clocks are often seen as to doubt our notion of time. A reworking of what time actually means, so there isn't a final state of time and movement is relative due to how Dali handled the clocks and the situation in the painting."

"Spatial Relativity." Batman stated.

"In art terms, somewhat." Selina nodded.

"What about the blob?" Barb questioned and they both looked at her. "What?"

"I really wish you took a survey class." Selina sighed. "The blob is said to be a self-portrait of Dali." A silence came across as Selina thought a bit more. "It's often to referred to as a monster as well. Something that the Joker would equate himself with, quite well."

"He doesn't see himself as that." Barb interjected, knowing Selina's subjective point of view. "He is just insane to himself but not a monster. Someone else could be the monster."

"He creates chaos but for the purposes for himself." Batman growled out. "Every movement is calculated."

"He was like that two years ago." Selina cocked her head.

"His insistence that he doesn't have a plan is a lie." It was a type questioned, at least as much as the Batman could bring himself to truly question something out loud.

"Surprised?" She lifted a brow.

"And the message?" Barb could even felt the tension between the two people in front of her and she couldn't tell which facet of his personality the man behind the mask was displaying, because he was edging closer to Selina, but Selina was also acting strangely. Her body language was off and she was speaking in a lower register akin to a growl or purr. What on earth was going on?

"Mind over body?" Selina shook her head. "Something to do with memory, perhaps."

"Or what he's going to do to his next target." Batman stated.

"I don't want to know." Barb rubbed her eyes. "I don't know about you guys but I'm done for the night."  
>"I should check on Maggie." She swiveled towards where the Batman stood but found him absent.<p>

"Come on." Barb motioned and the two women made their way down. As they went down, secured the door, they made sure that the girls in the other room were asleep and no one else was in the apartment. "What was that about?"

"What?" Selina poured more hot water into her mug and did the same for Barb.

"Since when are you and Batman close?" True, she knew the reason, but she had to somewhat pretend. However the next bits of information was not what she was expecting. Barb's eyes followed Selina as she made her way to the counter, her back turned and then slouch as she placed her hands on the counter in dismay. "I was only…"

"I have something to tell you, Grayson." Selina started.

"You're sleeping with Batman." Barb teased, but realizing that the statement could possibly be ironic if the two would just give it up already.

"You know the pension and insurance is a lie." She pressed on. "I'm…I've been getting the money from…another place, or places actually." Turning, Selina noticed how Barb had placed herself against the doorframe, gazing at her, waiting for her to continue. "I feel like you already know…"

"Trust me, I really don't." Barb insisted. "I have no idea why you would lie to us like that. If you need the money, Selina, I can…"

"No!" Her firm stance made Barb's eyes narrow, and taking a breath to calm herself a bit more, she pressed on. "I don't need your money, I can take care of us."

"What have you been doing?" The hesitancy in her voice was not lost on either of them. "Selina?"

"Do you remember when Maggie first had her treatment and I barely had enough money for rent _and_ the treatment?" She questioned.

"Yes?"

"When did I get a black eye from the ball in the park?"  
>"About three months ago."<p>

"What about that huge bruise on my back?"

"About two months ago."

"The sprained ankle?"

"About a month ago." Barb shook her head, not understanding where this was going. "Selina, I don't get…"

"When did Catwoman come around?"

Silence. The two women looked at each other.

"Well," Barb began, "at least your not a prostitute."

"Really?"

"What do you want me to say?" Her eyes rolled. "It's not like you put me in a great place."

"You were going to figure it out sooner or later." Selina shrugged. "I thought you would have figured it out when Batman told you where he got the print from."

"Wait," She placed her mug on the counter, "so _you_ had the print first? How did you get it?"

"It was in my notebook." She shrugged. "I was at a meeting flipping through my notes and it was just _there_."

"So you wanted to tell me just in case it added to the clues?" After seeing Selina nod, Barb asked, "Does anyone else know?"

"No." Selina took Barb's arm. "Barb, I know you're friends or whatever with _him_ but you cannot say anything to him or Uncle Jim. I know it this goes against everything, but _please_, for Maggie, no one else can know."

"Selina…" Barb gave a heavy sigh. "I…you drive a heavy bargain you know that?"

"I learned from the best." Selina smiled sadly.

They sat in silence for a moment. Both pondering thoughts about the same man in different circumstances, but also Barb knew that Selina was right on some level that she would have figured it out at one point. After all, she did save her, not to mention she had given Batman the print. Barb knew that Selina was getting too personal with her showings as Catwoman and the cuts and bruises would have come into play. Maybe this thing with Bruce was better than she had thought, she wondered if Bruce would see it the same way…

"Your roots are coming in." Barb openly stared at Selina. "I forgot how dark your hair is."

"That's catty." Selina smiled, happy to have a friend on her side.

"All I'm saying is that you might want to cover them up before going to the big Wayne bash."

* * *

><p>"He went to visit Umberto Maroni." Barb pulled up the video from the other night.<p>

"Where did you find this?" Bruce watched the figures on the screen. He was impressed with Barbara Grayson, but still leery of her at the same time. However, Bruce had decided to let her come into his most secretive of spots, allowing her access to a world that had only be previously designated towards only him and Alfred.

"Just hacked into their webcam about a week ago and put it on record. Luckily they have terrible IT so this was easy to get to." She smirked. "For some strange reason they decided to turn it around to face the room. Probably had a…_meeting_ or something with…anyway, doesn't matter. What does matter is the fact that the Joker and the mob are coming together, why?"

"They were talking about boss." Bruce crossed his arms. "This boss is disconnected from the Joker and the mob."

"And trying to take someone out." Typing something else in, she brought up the cameras from Arkham with a woman with short silver blonde hair, the Joker sitting across from her. "I have a feeling it's this woman, but I could never get a clear view of her face. The camera begins to act strangely when I go for a close up on her. Plus her hair dips just enough so you can't make out her face because it's in shadow."

"We have files on all the Arkham patients." Bruce told her. "We should go through each one to see who would be the best lead for this description."

"So you want to go through _all_ the female patients?" Her voice was borderline exasperated but when she saw his face, she immediately gave in. "You're the boss."

"Let's do facial recognition as well." He added. "Even though we can't get a good look at her face, it's enough to at least get a couple matches."

"That app never worked for me." Barb grumbled.

"What app?" Pulling up the facial recognition program on the computer, he vaguely heard her tip the chair.

"Oh, you know the one on facebook, it always tags the wrong people..." She glanced up at him and noticed a blank stare. "Or not."

"This shouldn't take very long." He would never understand the fascination with the popular social network.

"Bruce." Barb started and then swiveled in the chair to face him. "Did you find anything out about my brother? Like any toxins…"

"You're brother is safely recovering, Dr. Grayson." Alfred walked in carrying a tray of tea and biscuits for the two of them. "Mr. Fox said that the toxin had a monstrous amount of a foreign Ivy and another toxin that is taking him some time to work out."

"Taking time?" Bruce questioned, it was rare that Fox was stumped on these sorts of things, he had begun to search through the files on all the females at Arkham while waiting for the other program to kick in.

"Apparently," Alfred nodded. "It was being covered up by the Ivy and…well.. suffice to say it's all very technical. However, the medication should take less than a week."

"Thank you Alfred." Barb smiled sadly, and looked back at Bruce with a smile playing on her lips. "Heard you have a date tonight." Bruce continued to ignore her and look through the files. She persisted. "Dad's not too happy."

"He's protective." He shrugged. Barb glanced at Alfred, who simply just tilted his head in understanding, They both knew that Bruce was bothered by the lack of approval from Jim Gordon.

"And with Master Wayne's reputation can you blame him?" Alfred added, earning a glare from Bruce who had actually turned around.

"What are your feelings on family dinners?" Barb questioned, making both men look at her in surprise. "What? If you want my dad's approval it's not going to be through that mask, in either sense. Maybe when Jimmy is better, so in a week or something."

"Wouldn't Selina have to ask me to this dinner?" Bruce raised his brows in surprise.

"Who's the one that's going to plant it in her head?" Barb smirked. "In couple weeks or something, we can all have dinner." As an afterthought she added, "If you're still around." Which earned her an extremely fierce look from Bruce. "Interesting…"

"Although," Thoroughly enjoying the exchange, Alfred had to cut in, "I'm not sure _all_ of us will be there."

"Huh?" Her eyes narrowed. "What's going on?"

"Have you forgotten you have a conference on the twenty-first for ALA in DC?" Alfred informed her. People could get so caught up in being the hero. "You're giving a presentation on conflicting information on internet based archives."

"Alfred." She nodded, appreciating the nuance. "You are so right. And I have to say, thanks for breaking into my accounts to keep my calendar straight."

"Any time, Dr. Grayson," He returned, with a single nod. "Any time."

* * *

><p>"So you didn't like Princeton?" Selina leaned against the railing of the pier that they stood at. Both dressed semi-casual, but some care and thought had been put into the clothing choice.<p>

"It wasn't that." Bruce shrugged. "Just not for me."

"Traveling was the answer to that?" She smiled. "I can relate."

"I thought you said you liked Oxford?" His brows narrowed.

"Oh, I did." She reassured him, "I mean money was the main issue otherwise I would've probably stayed to finish my PhD."

"How did you get started on traveling then?"

"Well," Her pause made him more curious, but he knew that if he pressed her that she would close up. This woman took time and part of him enjoyed unraveling her, seeing her layer by layer. The thought had crossed his mind if she felt the same. "I was hired to go on a dig in Iraq, but that didn't last long."'

"Ah," He nodded. "What happened?"  
>"Tensions and…" She turned to the setting sun and glanced sideways at him, unsure. "There was a raid on the excavation site while we were finishing up the dig and it had gone late into the night." A pause. "They didn't report it on the news or anything, people usually aren't too worried about the world's cultural history unless it has to do with money, but two people died and some of us were captured."<p>

His eyes narrowed, and he stared at her, wanting to ask the question but worried that his concern for what she went through would scare her back into just vague stories and she was protecting him from something but he wasn't sure exactly what. He could tell in her posture that she was hesitant to give out more information and it seemed more about protection than hiding. The thought he knew all too well. However, she relayed the information to him freely.

"I was one of the ones that was captured," Selina took a breath. "They…I still have some nightmares about it, but they didn't keep a good enough eye on us and we were able to escape, making our way through different countries, fairly unnoticed." She turned to him. "And that's how it began. After a while it natural to just be on the run, but like I said before it's nice to be back and somewhat settled."

"You're not settled?" He wasn't sure if he wanted her to go into detail of what exactly happened, still anger had risen up in him at the thought that she would be in any kind of harm's way. Perhaps even now, she was in harm's way, if these attacks were personal to Jim Gordon, she would be one of the targets. He had to stop this before it got to that point.

"Are we really ever settled?" She shrugged.

"Depends on your definition of settled." Bruce mimicked her shrug and drew closer to her as the wind picked up and he saw her shiver a bit. "A family, work, a home, or just accepting the path you have chosen."

"Are they all separate?" Her eyes implored him.

"They don't have to be, I guess." He gazed back at her.

"Good." She nodded. They were silent for a few moments while they watched the sunset, lost in their own thoughts. The brilliant light from the disappearing sun illuminated the sky with dark blues, purples, and oranges. Some of the city's lights had just begun to come on and from their spot on the pier the water sparkled in the dimming sun's rays. By all means it was a beautiful, romantic even, scene. The two particular people on the pier enjoyed the lasting light and the closeness of the other. Finally, Selina ventured out to speak.

"Shouldn't you be able to accept someone else's chosen path and their past paths?" When Bruce turned he saw that Selina was staring at him, they looked at each other. "In being settled, I mean."

Bruce wondered for a moment if Barb had said anything to Selina, but he reminded himself that she was most likely talking about what happened when she was traveling or perhaps her past. The past that was still hidden away in various locations thanks to a certain redhead. But it was still an interesting question. Could one accept the past to deal with the future? He had been entertaining those thoughts for a while now and the last person that had gotten at least this close had rejected it. Now, a woman that had an unknown past to him was asking this question, could he accept hers, whatever it was?

"One should." He agreed quietly. "The past makes us who we are."

"And our choices dictate our future." Selina's equally hushed voice, allowed him to study to her features closely. She still looked familiar, perhaps just from the newspaper, but he still had the feeling from somewhere else.

She shivered against the breeze again and he drew her into him. With his arm around her, she finally began to feel warmer. Rotating her head to smile at him, Bruce dipped his head and completed turned her. Their lips meeting in a brief kiss, but wanting more they kissed again, pulling her body closer, his arms wrapped around her back, nearly picking up her small frame and deepening the kiss.

Selina let her fingers pull him to her even more and tangled in his hair. Both began to lose themselves in the kiss, the touch of another. It had been a while for either of them to let someone get this close. To be able to touch freely, kiss, breath in the other person was usually foreign and both feared it. But there was something familiar in the kiss, it was like a release, a coming closer, and almost, peace. Bruce brought his hands up to cup her face and Selina let a soft moan escape her as she tugged at his shirt by his stomach to egg him on. He would quickly damn himself if he were deny her of what she wanted because it was the same thing he wanted.

Yes, he needed to figure out exactly what the Joker was up to before anything else happened.

The thing that made them both recognize exactly where they were and that they were in public were catcalls from teenagers that had just ridden their bikes up and retreated to the beginning of the pier. They stopped when Bruce gave them a glare over Selina's head, fighting the urge to memorized their faces for later tonight. He looked down when he felt her shaking, with her head in his chest.

"Selina?" Concern clouded his senses, but when she looked up, her mouth was covered and a glint was in her eyes. She was laughing, in turn Bruce smiled along with her and chuckled.

"Well," Selina regained her composure. "It's been awhile since that's happened."

* * *

><p>"So you're officially dating." Barb sat in the opposite seat from Selina and Maggie sat in the chair hooked up to her round of medications.<p>

"I didn't say that." Selina rolled her eyes. "I said we kissed, that's not officially dating."

"And you're going out with him tomorrow for his house warming party? What is that? Three days in a row?" She looked towards Maggie, who was bored with what the two were talking about and also looking a bit worn out. "Maggie, do you like Bruce?"

"Yes!" The small girl's eyes lit up and she giggled.

"Don't you think that Aunt Cece and Bruce should be together?"

"Yes!"

"Are they already together?"

"Yes!" Maggie giggled more at the expression on her aunt's face.

"Because I should listen to a three year old." Selina sighed, settling into her chair. "Well at least some people are on his side."

"Oh, I already have an idea for that." Barb smiled.

"You really do need a hobby."

"Hear me out." She held up her hands in defense. "Why don't you invite him over for family dinner or something? And then…"

"No." Selina said firmly.

"Why not?"

"No." She repeated.

"At least tell me why this is a bad idea." Barb rolled her eyes, earning another giggle from Maggie.

"I've never brought anyone to a family dinner." Selina pointed out. "_I_ need time to figure this whole thing out. Besides it hasn't been long enough."

"Ok…" Barb thought for a moment. "Does this have to do with…"

"Yeah." She shrugged. "I don't know exactly where he fits into my life yet. I mean, I haven't even slept with the man yet."

"Boys are gross." Maggie interjected.

"She has a point." Selina nodded over to Maggie.

"Oh, _now_ you're going to listen to her?" Barb sighed and calmed down. "Not every relationship sucks, Selina. You know some parts of a terrible relationship, but it doesn't mean they're all like that."

"I know." Selina leaned her head back to prevent Barb from seeing any more emotion than she already put forth. "But can a person lead two lives and have everything?"

Barb stayed amazingly stayed silent for a moment, contemplating how much Bruce had revealed to her. When Selina looked up, she knew that Selina was concerned for him finding out who she was and not because of what he was.

"I think…" Barb pursed her lips. She reminded herself that she would probably say something similar to Bruce. "I think if you truly want something, you will have it. But it will take a lot of work and understanding on both parts. And you have to know that the other person might not always be there for you physically or even emotionally sometimes but I really believe it can work."

"Now you're just being optimistic." Her head flopped back down.

"And you're just looking for an excuse to go into hiding again." Barb shook her head. "Just let things happen and let secrets come out when they do and then handle them."

"I don't want anything to come out." Selina said sharply.

"Secrets _always_ have a way of coming out."


	17. Delivery

"She's…she's coming?" Harley's voice wavered, but she cleared her throat hoping to get rid of any lingering fear. By now she knew it wasn't possible.

"Yes, Dr. Quinn." Maria said tiredly. "She's coming and will finish the job that she set out to do."

"Isn't it too soon?" She questioned.

"Not at all, dear." A slow smile arose from her otherwise dull lips. "She'll be right on time. We've negotiated how everything will be spilt up and how the different areas are to be set up."

"And what about…"

"You'll be fine, my dear." Maria cut her off before she could ask the inane question. "Everything is being set up for you elsewhere. You'll have a practice and never have to look back at Gotham again. Besides it will be a dead zone when she gets here."

"What if…"

"Dr. Quinn." Maria sat up, her broad shoulders taking full effect on the wirery woman. "You will go through with this and you will enjoy it."

"What should we tell the Joker?" Knowing that the usual menace of Gotham would come to find out the new presence eventually, but Harley had to make sure.

"Nothing." Maria shrugged.

"He's going to..."

"Joker needs to focus on his plans." If there was anything that truly bothered Harley, it was the fact that this woman spoke as if they were out at a coffee shop, merely talking about the day's weather and not about the destruction of an entire city.

"His plans?" She couldn't help it.

"You mentioned earlier that you were concerned over Joker having his own plans." Maria tilted her head. "It is no surprise that he chooses some paths rather than others, but in this business you have to keep an open mind because everyone has a way of doing things."

"The boss isn't happy." Harley understood.

"The boss is complacent but wants to evaluate the progress." With carefully chosen words Maria continued. "So we shall have to make sure she feels right at home."

* * *

><p>"Well as you know last quarter went better than expected." Mr. Wiseman held his scotch tightly in his hand and spoke to the group of people had somehow managed to sequester Bruce away from Selina to talk about unnecessary business matters and politics, two things that he had already knew about and had no interest in talking as of late. Instead, what had interested him, was where his date for the night had gone off to since they had been separated for at least twenty minutes. He supposed that some of the women had gotten a hold of her.<p>

Not bothering to pay attention any longer, Bruce let his eyes wander around the room looking for his said date. People surrounded the newly built room, speaking joyfully, but only in the way that the upper class do. None of the people here let him truly enjoy this night except for the woman who seemed to disappear, which he was wishing her could do about now. However, his eyes landed on a woman wearing a black, backless halter dress that fit her small curves and strong arm rather magnificently. There was also a gentle curve to her back that the dress showed amazingly from the vantage point at which he was at.

He watched her from his spot, speaking somewhat animatedly to the women surrounding her. Her lips were curved upwardly as she spoke and the other women laughed. She seemed calmed, but he knew that she was only being polite to the others as they chattered on about something that he could tell she had absolutely no interest in. Bruce smirked when he saw her briefly take her champagne flute up to her lips to a drink while frowning slightly at the fact that she had finished before slipping a small smile into place while nodding to whatever the brunette was saying to her across from her.

His smirk quickly faded, when he saw a man approach her from behind blocking his view, whom he recognized from his youth. The man was around his age, reddish hair, handsome and for being someone from his past, he did not enjoy the flirtatious smile and touch that he gave Selina. It was very obvious that Selina did not enjoy it either as she backed slightly and placed her hand outwards to prevent him from coming further.

"… don't you agree Wayne?" Wiseman had clearly finished his speech and the other members of the group looked to him in anticipation of what he had to say.

"Excuse me, gentleman." He took two flutes from the tray that passed by. "I would love to continue to discuss this, but I have been ignoring my lovely date tonight for far too long. Perhaps we can talk about this at a more appropriate time, say Monday morning board room?" Nodding, he took his leave.

"That's if he is awake Monday morning." That snide comment belong to a longtime member, Harold Mince. Bruce made a mental note to leave him out of the holiday party guest list.

"Tommy Elliot, aren't you a sight for sore eyes?" Bruce had easily made it across the room to Selina and the man that was unfortunately speaking with her. Handing Selina flute, she nodded her thanks and he brought her in closer to him as he briefly touched the small of her back, before extending a hand towards a very old, flirtatious friend.

"Bruce Wayne, as I live and breath." Thomas Elliot smirked. "How had you been?"

"Same old, same old." Bruce shrugged.

"It looks a little newer to me." Thomas commented, as the couple grew closer together.

"Where are my manners?" Bruce's fake joyfulness was not lost on Selina but Thomas Elliot seemed to be expecting it. "This is my girlfriend, Selina Kyle."

"Girlfriend?" Thomas did not bother to hide his astonishment. Bruce noticed that Selina had a bit a difficulty trying to hide hers. "I'd say things are definitely new here." Sticking out his hand towards Selina, he continued. "But a woman that can catch Wayne's heart is damn near impressive. Thomas Elliot, longtime friend of Bruce's."

"Nice to meet you." Selina gave him her hand and they shook momentarily. "How long have you two known each other?"

"Childhood friends." Thomas answered. "We went to summer camp together, the bare ass on the bear skin rug picture, the whole deal. Along with Rachel, of course."

"I'm sure she wasn't in the bear skin rug picture." Selina chided, feeling Bruce stiffen, she took his hand and squeezed it gently, which the gesture was not lost on Thomas. "She seemed more like an Anne Geddes flower baby than either of you."

"Sounds like you knew her." Thomas chuckled.

"I only met her briefly." Selina nodded, feeling Bruce's momentarily shocked face on her, they had discussed the woman briefly but he hadn't really gone any further than saying she had been a really good friend once. She continued, "It was at a fundraiser event, Uncle Jim introduced us, but she was hauled away before we could really speak to another.."

"By that Dent guy no doubt." Thomas patted Bruce's shoulder. "Listen, we should do lunch or something some time. Catch up."

"Of course." Bruce smiled and nodded, they shook hands, before parting ways. They couple watched the red-head hurry over to a seemingly single girl, who was more adapt to pay attention to him.

"What a prick." Selina mumbled.

"You have no idea." Bruce sighed. "He was much better when we were younger..."

"Brucie!" An older woman approached them, sweeping them both up into a conversation group. "Come show off your new girl!"

The two were immediately casted into the shark's nest of the older money crowd, older than even Wayne money. Questions came at rapid fire towards the couple, ranging from jobs to school to travel, and then to the matrimony section.

"You know," Bruce knew her as Mrs. Wentz. He also remembered to stay clear of her because she was still somehow in this day in age strictly Protestant more in the puritanical sense than a liberating one. "This house would look wonderful all decorated in white. An aisle in the backyard, plenty of guests..."

"Oh Lillian." Another one, Mrs. Fitzwilliam rolled her eyes in dismay.

"Well it would." She shrugged.

"You know which house looks lovely all in white?" Selina could play this game. "The mayor's estate at the top of the hill."

"Oh yes!" Mrs. Gerard now nodded. "For his daughter's wedding last year."

"It was wonderful wasn't it?" Selina instigated, and Bruce looked approvingly on.

"And that man she married..."

With the topic that Mrs. Wentz created was successfully shelved the couple could remain silent and listen to the banter of the women of society. Nothing of actual substance crossed their lips once, but their back and forth was somewhat entertaining. Selina made a mental note to inform Barb to start putting up cameras in Wayne Manor, if she hadn't done so already, and cancel her Bravo subscription.

While the women kept talking and with very few men in the group, Bruce decided to occupy his time by trailing his fingers tips, ever so gently on Selina's bare back. He felt her stiffen at his touch at first and then relaxed into it. Then, he finally settled on her lower back by bringing his fingers to cup the dip in her waist and quietly bringing her into him without any notice from the others in the group. Selina went into him and he realized how much he enjoyed her presence and the feel of her form closer to him. She was making this whole night infinitely more bearable.

"If you'll excuse us ladies," Bruce spoke up, grasping at the short lived silence that had come into the group, "I believe, Ms. Kyle and I are out of refreshments."

"Oh," Wentz nodded. "Lovely to meet you Ms. Kyle."

"Likewise." Selina nodded, before being led away by Bruce.

They overheard the next phase of the conversation, coming from non-other than Mrs. Wentz herself, "She really is a lovely girl but I wonder which yacht club her parents belong to."

"I have the Nyquil in my purse." Selina whispered to Bruce as he guided her around the throngs of people. Well-wishers, suck-ups, alike, they all came to gander at the playboy and his new interest. Their glances and their degrading comments made both Bruce and Selina a bit on edge and Bruce was about to take her up on her offer.

"I would, but Alfred is watching." He smirked, leaning, letting his breath tickle her ear. She was aware of his hand still resting on her bare back and he was fully aware of the low cut back and exposed shoulders. A black halter, with a simple, small diamond necklace that she explained she had received from Holly and Maggie. When he suggested that he could possibly buy her earrings to match, she rolled her eyes.

"Oh you're right." She gave him a mischievous look. "Maybe if we snuck away to the kitchens and just slipped it in…we just have to be quicker than him."

"Or perhaps we could just sneak away." His voice lowered a bit, then added. "Maybe to the gardens or study. You could get a better tour than when you first came."

"A better tour?" A brow lifted. "Really?"

The last tour consisted of them making it to the study, Bruce went to talk about one of the paintings, trying to somewhat impress her with a bit of his own art knowledge, but she promptly kissed him. They had ended up on the couch so when Alfred had knocked to alert them to his presence, they stood like two guilty teenagers, smoothing out their clothes. Although Alfred couldn't help but to chuckle at the exchange.  
>Alfred had watched the two walk down the hallway, Bruce's hand clasping hers and he was giving a genuine smile, displaying affection and emotion that Bruce had rarely ever shown even as a child. This woman would perhaps give him a sort of peace that Bruce Wayne deserved. Perhaps the darker side that Alfred felt the woman possessed would rein in the other half as well, if he let it.<p>

At this point, Alfred looked around for the couple that he had just been contemplating gracefully made their way across the room, skillfully. Bruce glanced up and around, making sure that no one was following them. Alfred watched as Selina gently press herself to Bruce and whisper in his ear, making him smile, which Alfred unknowingly mimicked. Then they ducked out towards the dark grounds that were lit with candles on the pathways. Alfred was tempted to follow his young charge, but chose to make excuses for the two instead knowing that they wanted to spend their time away from everyone, including himself. Yes, peace would be nice.

"The air feels so good out here." Selina closed her eyes and breathed in the air, then opened her eyes to seeing Bruce staring at her. "Yes?"

"You…" Bruce stopped for a moment, trying to collect his thoughts and before he said anything he would regret. "You were pretty amazing. I was about to fall apart in there."

"I almost did." Selina smirked. "Girlfriend is a pretty strong word."

"Would you have preferred a dance with Elliot?" He questioned playfully, but inside his stomach churned. Admittedly it had been pure instinct to call her that to ward off men like Thomas. Although, it seemed completely wrong to deny it, even he had to come clean with them spending time together and his attentions towards her.

"Point taken." Nodding, she glanced at him, as he came nearer towards her.

"Although I wouldn't have minded a dance with Mr. Mince."

"Not a good dancer." Bruce shook his head.

"But I'm sure he wouldn't fall asleep on me." Selina lifted a brow. Of course, she would have heard that, the idiot practically announced it to the whole room.

"I wouldn't fall asleep on you." He was coming dangerously close now.

"Oh, I don't know about that." Her voice had gotten lower, as she took him in. "I saw you yawning in there, it wasn't a hopeful sign."

"With them, yes." If only she knew that he was running on a little over three hours of sleep, and that was a good night. "With you, no."

"Really?" She cocked her head. "I don't know if you could keep up with me."

"Ms. Kyle." He tilted her chin upwards, and stared into her blue eyes, the candlelight and the distance light from the manor's large windows shown that in the darkness she seemed to have flecks of gold in her blue eyes.

"Mr. Wayne?"

"I'm going to kiss you."

"About damn time." She mumbled as he captured her lips in a searing kiss.

Bruce steadied them for a moment as he felt her complete melt into him. Her lips were soft, but were urging him further. She wasn't giving everything away though, it was like she was holding back but mysteriously inviting. Her hands entangled in his hair, and she pulled him closer to her. Yes, he wanted her, but there was something lurking in the back of his mind. However, in this moment he pushed the lurking secret further back and concentrated on the woman in front of him, holding him, kissing him.

Wanting more support he guided them off the path to the closest tree, accidentally knocking over one of the lamps on the side and making candlelight go out. Not caring about the details at the moment, he placed her against the nearest tree that was far enough away from the normal path but still easy to get to. Her body, pressed between the tree and him, he could feel the strength and tightness of her petite frame. Bruce's hand caressed her neck and he deepened the kiss, wanting, craving more of her. Another hand snaked its way downward and began to pull the fabric up.

Their kisses became more urgent, needing more from the other. The feeling of being wanted was amazing to both. How the kisses felt, the hands, the senses heightened, everything. To be nearer to the other, and to lose yourself in the moment was what they both needed right now. Selina gasped and broke the kiss as she felt fingertips graze the tops of her thigh and closer to where she wanted them to go. Her head tilted upwards, Bruce latched onto her neck and reveled in her labored breathing, taking note exactly when she moaned.

"Oh God." She bit her lip, as he began taking more of her. He was amazed at how much he wanted her then.

Then a noise broke them both from their outdoor gallant. Freezing, they both looked at each with questioning eyes, wondering if the other had heard the very slight, quiet noise. It had sounded like a rustling of leaves, from the bushes that surrounded them. If it was an animal it should have just scurried past, but since nothing moved they both became weary of the quietness.

"We should go back." Selina said quietly as Bruce disengaged himself from her.

"Before Alfred sends a search party after us." Knowing that he should be investigating the noise, he couldn't help but to gaze thoughtfully at her. His hand was still stroking her flushed cheeks and he dipped down for a chaste kiss.

Bruce was still somewhat confused but what she had said the day before at the pier had truly gotten to him. Would she actually comprehend his nighttime activities, or rather for how long? He wanted to find out before he got in too deep with her, however as he pulled back from the kiss, he knew that he had already past that point.

"Selina…" Bruce started. "You are…"

A scream interrupted their romantic romp. They both looked at the direction at which the manor sat. He turned back to her.

"Stay hidden." He told her, and was about to leave her, but her surprisingly strong grip made him stop.

"I'm coming with you."

"No," His strong voice, made her eyes narrow, she had heard that tone before. Bruce sighed and softened. "Stay here and wait till I come and get you."

"I'm coming with you." She stepped forward and started towards the manor, but he grabbed her. "Bruce stop acting…"

"Stay close." His hand still holding her arm as they made their way to the manor, where some commotion had stirred up.

Screams were heard and people were rushing about. That is until a gun shot was fired and everyone stilled, which is the moment that Bruce dragged Selina to the side, behind a pillar right before anyone could see them. The voice that was heard made her blood run cold and she paled considerably. Her grip also tightened on Bruce's shirt. He took note and held her a bit closer, he was coming for her.

"Special delivery to a Ms. Kyle!" The Joker's voice rang out in the great space. "We need a signature, anyone willing to sign for her?"

Silence. Bruce allowed himself to peer out from behind the stone wall and see exactly what was happening beyond the windows. The Joker's men had surrounded the guests. Bruce needed to quickly make a move to leave the party, but that meant leaving Selina. There was no way in hell he was going to leave her with the madman that had specially called her out. However, he also needed to protect her. As Bruce Wayne he could not do that. His arms wrapped around her more and she only glanced up at him with a tad confusion on her face, but she appeared more angry than afraid.

"Anyone seen her by chance?" Joker questioned the room. "No?"

Bruce heard footsteps coming closer to them and he moved them into the shadows more.

"How about the Batman?" He shouted towards the people, who were in a trance by his presence. "Anyone care to share? This is a safe space…sorta."

Bruce tried to engulf her in his arms, wanting to be near the action but he didn't want anyone to see her. However, an unknown masked clown had managed to wander off on to the balcony and right by the couple. His false head looked their way and smiled to himself as he saw the shadowy figures. Bruce's blood boiled and he quickly put Selina deeper into the shadows and punched the thug square in the jaw.

"Bruce!" She went forward to stop him from getting caught, but it was too late.

"Ah," The Joker had heard the shout and everyone in the room had turned to Bruce and Selina as they stood in the opened doorway, the thug on the ground bleeding.

"The couple of the hour."

Both stood straight and face their opponent head on, unknowingly taking a defensive stance.

"Did I interrupt something?" He shrugged. "Oops."

Selina and Bruce's eyes narrowed at the man. They were caught and could not escape now. Neither donned their masks and neither could risk giving that away. The Joker sauntered over to where they stood, in his hands a flat, sturdy object. They could guess what it was or at least what they almost hoped it was.

"You can go back to your little…private party. I just came to give you this…" He arrived closer than either of them wanted him to be, especially Bruce. His body was tense and ready to strike if the psycho made any moves to hurt her. The Joker sensed this and looked to Bruce. "Not just a passing fad is she? But don't worry, this is just a present from an mutual acquaintance." The Joker's hand moved outward to hand her the flat piece, but Bruce's quick reflexes reacted. Bruce's hand shot out and he instantly moved in front of Selina, he grabbed the Joker's wrist in a death grip.

"My, my, my, Mr. Wayne." The Joker looked amused. "That's a pretty strong grip you got there."

"Leave." Bruce said in a threatening voice, as he took the package from the Joker.

"No cops?" Joker questioned, his wrist still held by Bruce's. "No Batman?"

"Go." Bruce glared and released his wrist.

"You know," Daring to go further, Joker went closer to Bruce to be able to stand right in front of him. "You remind me of someone..."

"I didn't see your name on the guest list. Get out." There wasn't anything he could do at this point. Any of the code combinations to lock down the manor were on the other side of the room, however, he caught Alfred's eye in a quick moment and the butler was silently making his way towards the outer parts of the grand room to sound the alarm.

"Oh really?" The knife played in his hands, flicking it around, attempting to get Bruce's attention elsewhere, but it didn't work and the playboy's eyes were focused on him. "Funny, you see I was right above your girlfriend's name." A pause, as the Joker made a pass around the room. "I'm surprised her little niece isn't here..."

Selina moved forward to lash out, but Bruce caught her, blocking her from getting to the clown's throat, or rather, from repeating events past. Her breathing was harsher and her blood was boiling, all she wanted to do was break his neck.

"Sweet girl." Knowing he was getting to her, Joker continued. "Just as sweet as her mother..."

Although Selina didn't say anything, she was too quick for Bruce even as she manoeuvred around his grasp and lashed out. Joker's head went flying back and his men moved forward towards them, but Bruce grabbed her from the scene and pulled her away from the madman. The men's guns pointed at the ready, clustering, wanting a chance at the woman.

"Don't let him get to you." Bruce whispered in her ear, he could feel her repressed anger and knew that it was all the madman wanted, to get her to the point of becoming completely irrational to make a mistake.

"Talk about your hospitality." Joker rubbed his jaw, then daringly went towards the couple, motioning the men to lower their ready weapons. Although his attention wasn't on Selina anymore, instead it had switched to Bruce. He snapped his fingers right in front of the Bruce's face and smirked when Bruce didn't even flinch. "I know who you remind me of."

His inane remarks did not require a response as Joker toyed with the small knife in his hands, flicking it right in front of their faces. Bruce let go of Selina and left a gap between them, hoping that the Joker would solely focus on him.

"You remind me of my brother." Joker began, he began to circle the billionaire. The dull part of the knife now dragging languidly along Bruce's suit. Bruce chose to remain unnaturally still, waiting for the next movement. "My brother had these anger issues. Real nice kid, but always so serious. He always yelled, screamed, punched, the works, threatened me with a knife but I never gave in to his anger. Instead, everything he did, I just threw back in his face with a joke."

The two men faced off another, starring the other down. Selina watched, she wanted so badly to strike out at the man again, to just rip his eyes, ears, and mouth out. See, hear and speak no evil.

"Well anyway, he finally broke." Joker continued with the fictional story, as Bruce's fist tightened and Selina was on her toes ready to pounce if the clown made a threatening move with the knife. "And he finally grabbed the knife from the kitchen when mom and dad weren't home and I thought he was kidding, you see and while I was laughing he told me," Joker grabbed Bruce by the shirt collar and pulled him down to his level. "Let's put a smile on..."

But he didn't get to finish. Selina had enough and she'd be damned if she saw someone else that she cared about be brought down by this lunatic, especially right in front of her and especially if she she could ram her heels right through that pasty white complexion of his. She had been able to take him on his blindside, giving him a quick roundhouse to the face, and even before he was spilled out on the floor, she was standing over him. He looked up at her amused, as she placed her three inch, spiked heel on his chest, glaring down at him.

"You kick like a girl." Joker giggled. "That's all you got?"

"That was just a love kick." She growled. "If you want some more, all you have to do is ask."

"Oh, I like her." He nodded approvingly. "But I think you should remove your foot."

"Give me one good reason why I shouldn't ram it through your chest." At this point it didn't matter that the whole of Gotham's upper crust was staring on in fascination or that she was threatening a well known murdered or that she was willing to put her two hundred dollar splurge shoes on the line. What mattered was the fact that she could nail this freak now and ruin him, just like he did her family.

"I don't really have one." Joke shrugged below her, "But I'm sure they could give you twenty of them."

Selina glanced around her and saw that his men surrounded her with guns raised all at her. Taking a deep breath and releasing another glare at him, she took her foot off of him, refusing to offer a surrender, her hands remained at their sides. Then turned her unhappy looks towards the men that aimed their weapons at her. Secretly in her head, Selina attempted to make a plan that would hurt the least amount of people and herself while taking out each and everyone of them. As she glanced around, though, she caught Bruce's eye and the planning stopped.

Although he did a brilliant job of muffling his concern, up until now. With the guns all being directly pointed at Selina, Bruce couldn't put any relief into his frame of mind. All he could think about was her lying in a pool of her blood as the Joker gleefully got away. However, if he took a step, he was worried that it would trigger one of the insane men to freak and a bullet would go right through her. So he waited for her to catch his eye and silently beg her to stop.

"Ha, see," The Joker struggled to get up, when one of the men went to go help him, he promptly slit the man's throat, leaving him a bloody gaggle on the newly form floor, twitching, until he choked to death on his own blood. "We all learn a little about ourselves when we face death, don't we?"

Selina and Bruce's attention returned to the Joker, as he smirked, turning over the man bleeding on the floor. Before Joker could state anything else, his attention was drawn to the outside, where sirens and upcoming flashing police lights were coming on to the property. He looked back at Selina, "I'll be seeing you, dollface."

The lights flashed off, leaving many people in a panic and screaming. Before the generator could come on, they came on again. Selina found herself, engulfed in Bruce's arms once again and the Joker or any of his men to be seen, even the one outside was gone, but the one bleeding on the ground remained. A reminder of what exactly this man was capable of. People were beginning to move around, some leaving, others bewildered at what had just happened. She looked up at Bruce who was busy looking around the room, as he held Selina to him.

"Bruce." Selina said quietly and he gazed down at her.

"Are you alright?" He questioned instantly, he did not enjoy the feeling of being helpless just then, of fearing what that man could have done to her.

"Can I see it?" She asked quietly.

"Come on." Taking her hand, Bruce led her away from the crowd, not caring if anyone saw them. He needed to keep her somewhere safe. Leading her to the study, he closed the door. When he turned he saw that the fireplace had been lit and added an ambiance to the room. Selina was turned towards him and the flickers of light danced on her face.

"Let me see it, Bruce." Her hand was stretched out towards him and she waited patiently.

"Selina…" He didn't want to. First, he didn't know what was in it. Second, he did not want to involve her any more than he had to at this point. How did the Joker know that they had been going to her for help?

"Let me see it." She repeated in a slow, demanding way.

Reluctantly he gave her the small, light package and watched as she opened it, and peered at the paper held in front of her.

"This doesn't make any sense." Selina's eyes narrowed.

"What do you mean?" Bruce went towards her and also looked down at what she was holding. It was another print and Bruce had to agree with her, it didn't make any sense.

* * *

><p>"So," Barb looked between everyone that was on Selina's roof. "Is this connected to the Dali print?"<p>

"Well," Selina shrugged, feeling strange that not only the Batman was here but also Jim stood there, with his arms crossed. It had become quite the operation. "It's possible because this is obviously a woman we're talking about. Plus, Dali did review the painting, praising it when he was alive. It could be the same person, just a different clue."

"The Joker would want more destruction than that." Barb shook her head.

"But he's working for someone else." Selina insisted. "He might not be able to act the same."

"Ophelia." Jim thought. "She was the one who went crazy at the end of Hamlet, right?"

"Basically." Selina nodded. "There a plethora of interpretations of the character but she was in love with Hamlet and went insane after her father died."

"So who went insane after their father died and is in love with an equally insane prince?" Barb's gaze landed on the silent observer. "You wouldn't happen to know anyone of that description would you?"

"What about the artist and time period?" The Batman ignored Barb and held Selina's stare.

"It's by John Everett Millais." Selina informed them. "A Pre-Raphaelite. They were known for their beliefs in academic art and classical poses. Focusing on emotion and nature."

"So we got nothing." Barb inputted.

"It's not connected to the other print." Batman did not keep his eyes off of Selina. "This is a different person."

"How do you know?" Barb questioned.

"He's doing it out of time, out of sequence." Jim nodded, Barb and Selina gave him bewildered looks. "Yes, I do read the notes you both give me."

"We're not going to know when the person connected with the Dali print is going to be hit." Selina felt a chill go up her spine.

"No." Batman's answer did not reassure her. "Or where."

"Do we have any ideas who the people he's targeting are?" Jim asked the group.

"Selina." Barb said instantly. "I think it's Selina."

"Why?" Batman's voice came out harsher than expected, although Jim didn't notice the two women certainly did.

"Which one?" Jim glanced at the two prints being held by Selina and Batman.

"Ophelia." Barb shrugged.

"I really hope you have a better explanation than 'she's crazy' Babs." Selina cocked a brow.

"Aside from that," A brief malicious smile came through, then Barb sobered, "but seriously, you're father and sister are dead, Maggie's sick and your mother is in Arkham. It's not like it makes for a healthy mental state."

"Babs," Jim cut in, "Selina's not sick though…" He paused and the three sets of eyes turned to him. "Maggie."

"Maggie?" Selina felt her blood run cold as she figured out what her surrogate uncle was saying. "Shit."

"I don't get it." Barb's eyes narrowed.

"Mental illness is a disease," Batman spoke up.

"Maggie has a disease." Jim finished for him. "And she's an innocent of the disease like Ophelia, who was pushed into her state."

"But Selina's in love with the prince of Gotham." Barb quickly stated. "And Ophelia was in love with Hamlet who was the prince of Denmark."

"Babs." Selina hissed under her breath and shot Barb a strong look.

"Fine," She rolled her eyes, ignoring the underlying gaze that the Batman was giving her, "But it's perceived that way! What the Joker said to Wayne is all over the paper 'not just a fad', anyone could see that and think it."

"I think he would be more focused on the disease aspect." Jim wanted to discuss this further with Selina but decided there were more important matters at hand.

"Maggie's father died a day before she was diagnosed." Batman pointed this out and Selina's turned to him in surprise.

"You've been getting into my files." Barb stated, wondering exactly what he was fishing for.

"And Ophelia went insane and so sick, right after her father died." Selina's guts twisted and she felt herself becoming nauseous.

"So we have one figured out." Jim nodded. His mind already coming up with tactics to keep one of the victims safe. He saw Selina pale and knew that she was going to get even less sleep than she was getting now. "What about the other?"

"It's a woman." Barb shrugged, stifling a yawn. "That's about it."

"We should go. Jimmy comes home tomorrow." Jim noticed the yawn and felt tired himself. He had plenty of work to do tomorrow in trying to figure out a way to keep Maggie safe. "Come on girls."

"I'll be right down." Selina knew that sleep would not come easily for her tonight. They had figured it out and in the pit in her stomach would grow wider until the day the Joker would come for her, as he did her sister. She watched as Jim and Barb went down. "She's everything to me."

"She won't be taken by him." Batman plainly stated.

"And if she is?" Her eyes stilled on the figure in front of her. "Then what? She can't survive without her medication and treatments."

"Which is why we will prevent it." His reply was swift.

"You can't promise that." Selina smiled sadly. "No one can. The Joker and his cronies attack during the day. I'm sure you have a life or family or something other than this that keeps you busy. You can't protect us then. So when you can't, I can."

"She'll be watched." He wanted to give her comfort, hope that this was not going to happen. If anything, he would be around her more. She was in danger, Maggie even more so. They still had not found a person to match the Dali print, which could very well be the woman in front of him. Although the Joker had his chance and didn't take it…

"I guess." Her shrug was one of indifference. Selina knew that it was next to impossible to prevent the worse from happening and more importantly to prevent unpleasantness in Maggie's life. But this was too far. She sensed that the man beside her knew this. "I will do anything to protect her." Selina was surprised to find a hand rest on her arm, she looked up to find the Batman staring down at her with what she would guess as sincerity. It unnerved her.

He came closer to her again and she felt like she couldn't move as she looked into his near black eyes. They were…strangely…it was like she knew them or had seen them before.

"I'll be watching." He said quietly and then in an instant he was gone.

Selina stood on the roof completely frozen to her spot. Surprisingly enough, she was also left breathless.

* * *

><p>"What are you going to do without my sound advice for a couple days?" Barb sighed dramatically as they took the elevator, her stomach flipped without warning as it started to rise. Reviewing her and her dead husband's apartment was not something she wanted to be doing today, or ever.<p>

"Actually lead a normal life." Selina answered as she held Maggie, shifting her to accommodate her weight. "Get the Batman out of my hair."

"He'll probably bug you more since I won't be there to distract him from her." She gave a knowing smirk.

"What are you distracting him from?" Taken aback, Selina did not know what to say.

"Oh come on." Her eyes rolled. "Even I can tell you've caught his interest."

"You think that I've caught a lot of people's interests lately." Selina quirked a brow. "Bruce Wayne and Batman? I think you're just making stuff up now."

"Aside from what you do at…in your spare time, I'm sure Batman has taken notice." Ignoring the pointed look Selina gave her, she continued. "Well you definitely caught Wayne's interests." Barb wished that the elevator would just go back down so she could go to her car and drive back to her parent's place. "You guys have been on so many dates, he calls, flowers…And still…just kissing." A pause. "It's been more than two months, three months?"

"Something like that." Selina's eyes became distant, Barb noticed, but then she snapped to. "You're just trying to distract yourself right now, aren't you?"

"You know me too well." Barb sighed, the elevator dinged and the doors opened. "Damn it."

"This is good for you Babs." Selina stepped out of the elevator and waited for her friend to do the same.

"I just want to get it over with." Barb went towards the door that she had called home for a couple years. She slowly took out the keys and placed them in the door. "I really hate this."

"I know." Selina said quietly and watched as Barb struggled to come to terms with entering the apartment that her and Dick had shared. Selina decided that her friend shouldn't be coddled. "Will you hurry? Maggie's getting a bit heavy."

She just received a quick glare, which she returned with a smile. It worked, Barb swung open the door and the apartment that had been empty for a few months now stood before them. Barb took a minute, then entered, with Selina close behind.

"It's the same." Barb whispered. The open space that held both the kitchen, living and dinning was all straight and tidy. A few things were left out, like his coat, that still hung on the back of the chair, but it was this strangely reassuring feeling that came over Barb. It was something that was good, like he was somehow still here. That maybe, if she closed her eyes, Barb would be able to see him putting on that coat, giving her a kiss and leaving. But she couldn't torture herself with that train of thought any more. "And everything's cleaned up."

"Your mother did that." Selina replied. "She and I came here after a week or so and cleaned up the place, knowing that you wouldn't be back here for a while."

"God," She sighed, "It hurts to even be in here."

They arrived at the living room, to which Selina put Maggie down on the couch and took out various coloring books and distractions for her. She kissed her forehead and went to where she thought Barb had disappeared to, their bedroom. It was an obvious place that she would go considering there were only two other bedrooms but this bedroom was what they had shared. Selina found Barb sitting on the unusually neat bed starring at the box that held her husband's locker items.

"This would be so much easier if I didn't have to do this." Barb bit her lip.

"You'll be fine." Selina prodded.

"Life's a bitch." She put one hand on the box and opened it. A musty locker smell filled her senses and more. "It smells like him." A small smile came to her lips and finished her train of thought. "When he didn't shower after work."

Swallowing hard, she stood to look further into the box. Barb began to go through his stuff. Pictures of her, his parents, Christmas photographs of her side of the family that they had just begun to create, lay on the top portion. Then she continued to parts of his uniform that she took a moment to breath in. Silent tears began to form in her eyes as she pressed further into the box.

Selina stood silently by, being an observer. She knew that Barb had chosen her for this reason. While Mrs. Gordon would have coddled and held her hand through this whole thing, Selina was able to be distant and wait until she was called upon, if she even was called to. Barb's movements were slow and reverential. Selina found herself remembering what it was like when her father died. Her mother had refused to show Holly or her what was contained in the box and had kept it to herself. Despite her mother's best efforts to sequester the box in her room, Selina easily picked the lock and searched through the box. She found pictures of her mother, herself, Holly, his uniform, then came across files that was shocking and made her question her parent's relationship more so than before.

"Selina?" Barb's shaky voice, broke her from her thoughts. "Look at this."

"What is it?" Selina went over and glanced down at the box. "Damn it."

* * *

><p><strong>Yeah! Two chapters in one week! Let me know what you think. And the next chapter should be up quickly, since I kinda left it at a cliffhanger ;)<strong>

**-EV**


	18. The Fifth

"It would be very difficult to hide the child, considering that Ms. Kyle is not very willing to separate herself from Ms. Magdalene." Alfred explained. "Plus how do you propose getting the child to her treatments?"

"I can't let him get to them." Bruce's arms folded in front of him as he glared at the scene that one of the security cameras took of the Joker at the party, leering at Selina.

"You cannot protect her completely." He assessed the younger man in front him, who seemed bent on watching over this woman and her niece. At least that's what he was sure Bruce told himself. "And you never will have that ability. No one has that power, sir."

"Then what am I supposed to do?" Bruce spat out. "Watch them die?"

"No." Alfred reassured. "But we cannot control life pathways. We can put time and effort into one or another, but life will always win in the end."

"I can't stand by and do nothing." An eerie feeling of déjà vu came over him as he uttered those words.

"You're getting emotional." He quietly stated. "I'm glad." Bruce turned in the instant, looking the man square in the eye. "But it will cloud your thoughts."

Before Alfred could answer, Bruce's phone rang, which Bruce instantly answered and put it on speaker phone Barb's voice came through.

"They started with Dick!" She sounded panicked.

"What are you talking about?" Bruce questioned.

"I went to the apartment today and found a print." Barb explained. "It's Goya's Fifth of May. It was in his stuff from his locker at work. Selina was explaining all this stuff, but I got confused…"

"Had you seen it before?" He glanced towards Alfred, who was busy trying to locate the image online to bring it up on the computer scene.

"I was going to ask you the same thing." She sighed. "Damn I was…"

"Wait." Bruce saw the image before him. "Grayson had it one night, Gordon had asked him about it, Grayson said he found it in his locker. He said he thought it was from you, a joke or something."

"God damn it!" Barb's shout startled everyone. "I knew you were working with him! That's why he would come home so late."

"Did it say anything on it?" His eyes rolled.

"_Be seeing you later_." She shrugged. "It's just a past clue, but we know that Dick was the first."

"What about Holly?"

"No, we didn't find anything like that." A pause. "By the way, we need to talk about that…"

"We do." Bruce agreed. "I need the rest of those files."

"Ask Selina…"

"She can't be apart of this."

"I think she already is." Barb pointed out. "Alfred?"

"Yes, Dr. Grayson?" Alfred spoke up.

"I'll give you the files, but Bruce can't look at them." Barb told the men.

"I don't know how long that's going to last, Dr. Grayson." Alfred gave a sideways glance at Bruce. "Master Wayne is quite adept at finding things on his own."

"Fine." Barb sighed. "I was just hoping that Bruce would respect Selina's privacy because sometimes people have secrets that come out with time. And in the time leading up to it we can be…"

"Alfred will look at the files." Bruce knew that soon enough his curiosity would get the better of him, but he would tell a white lie to get the bigger picture.

"Good." Barb's tone changed. "Alfred, I'll get them to you soon, printed copies, they'll be easier to obtain."

"Send it over, Dr. Grayson."

"I'll pop by before I leave for D.C." She said. "It would be great to see Wayne pouting. Bye!"

There was an audible turn off of the phone and Alfred turned to Bruce smiling.

"She certainly livens up this whole process, doesn't she?"

* * *

><p><em>Bruce put some more salve on the wound on her stomach that had begun to pus and turn an angry red color. Her body shook from fever and her short dark hair that had grown a bit was mussed around past her cheeks and a bit past her neck. He watched in concern as she hissed as he placed the cool salve on her hot body.<em>

_ "Guess we're not going to make the heist this week." A weak smile came through._

_ "There will be others." He wasn't sure if this girl was even going to survive._

_ "God," She sucked in a bit of air as he put a bit more pressure on the wound. "I really hate doing a heist with a bloody stomach."_

_ "You can't go on it." Bruce told her firmly._

_ "Oh really?" Her brow lifted in amusement. "Are you going to tell them that I'm going to take a night off?"_

_ "You need a hospital." If only he could actually make that happen, but they were still stuck in this awful room, bunk, whatever it was. The dirty space wasn't doing anything for her or her stomach. Cursing his luck that they had to be in an isolated area and not just one that he could have easily snuck out from._

_ "Good luck with that one." Her retort, made him sigh_

_ "I'll go back out tonight." He said quietly. "That witch doctor should have the medicine still."_

_ "Did you seriously just call him a witch doctor?" A small smile came to her pale face._

_ "Would you prefer medicine man?" Bruce came back at her, putting a dirty wet, cold cloth against her forehead. _

_ "I think we're on the wrong continent for you to be using those terms." She commented lightly. "Although we could be on Antarctica for all I know. I've been having such crazy dreams." _

_ Bruce didn't feel the need to tell her, that her dreams were more likely nightmares that had been going on for about a week now. Fever-induced he guessed, but they were bad. Most nights she wouldn't be able to wake up from her terrors and that is when he would try to calm her down, by holding her, whispering that it would be all right._

_ "You can't keep going out though." As she moved she winced. "They're going to catch you."_

_ "No they won't." After a moment, the softness in his voice made her really look at him. "I have to." _

_"I know this is going to sound trite," She swallowed, "but I don't want to die."_

_ "You won't." Bruce said, a bit more fiercely than he intended but it got his point across._

_ "You sound so sure." She shook and her eyes drooped as the fever began to take over again._

_ "Sleep." He commanded. As she closed her eyes, he began to formulate a plan that would get them both out of this small prison that they had found themselves in. Now he was worrying if they could make it both out alive. _

* * *

><p>Just once more. She had to do this only one more time. They were going to give her that damned insurance. They had to. Selina barely had enough energy dealing with Maggie, her job and the rest of her hectic life without this bullshit. Her head shook. It was exhausting, pretending everything was fine and nothing was wrong. Her winces, cuts, limps, and bruises were noticed every once in a while but she could come up with a simple excuse. But there was the simple fact that she would never and could never place Jim in a place of compromising his values. Although he already did that, but still she didn't want to be the cause. Not to mention he and Barb were quite cozy with the man that could protect their family and to add to that, she was getting close to this strange group.<p>

As she allowed herself to be eloped in darkness, she listened for any movements beside herself. Nothing. Continuing she spotted the jewels that would get a pretty penny down at the various pawn stores that she took them to. God knows those people ever reported their findings and she knew that they were probably still connected to the mob, but hell, she would die before she let Maggie die from her own lack of funds, which was inevitably her fault. Nor could she let the Gordons help her by any means. They had their own problems to worry about, especially now.

More unpleasant thoughts drifted into her head. Maggie. She began her silent work on the glass. Maggie, was the next victim, her gut told her and so did the picture. Perhaps this wouldn't be the last time she would be in this suit, this persona, this mask might be a way around the horrible case.

A creak. Selina's ears perked and she ducked lower behind the partition. Her eyes scanning the room looking for _him_. The man that…said he would save Maggie…but also kill her if she didn't get this jewel. Maybe not kill but beat her to a pulp if she ever let him near herself. She quickened her pace. A click of a gun was heard and cold metal was placed to her head.

"Well hello kitty cat." It wasn't the Batman. "That's a mighty fine piece of yarn you got there. What's wrong? The laser was sparkly enough?" A cruel chuckle went throughout the quiet room.

"Don't spend all your jokes in one night." Catwoman said through gritted teeth, she didn't have to turn around to know who it was or risk dying by a stupid move.

"Ooooh, kitty's got some claws." The Joker got closer to her, and the hair on the back of her neck stood. Despite her usual demeanor to quickly get out of this situation, she couldn't move, the man's voice penetrated her and he knew it. She could only think about a year ago. At least at the Manor there had been people around, now it was him and her. "It's been a while."

"Not long enough." She growled.

"Really? A couple days is far too long for me. I guess you're not interested in seeing me… maybe another man has caught your interests? One that could buy you the jewels and maybe the whole store? A certain billionaire? Hmmmm?" Feeling her stiffen at the mention of her other life, he brought his lips came up to her covered ear. "We all know who you are, pussy cat. And we know where you live, eat, and sleep. But don't worry, it'll be our little secret."

"Secrets don't make friends." A lower voice interrupted them, and the sound of a body being thrown to the ground made her turn.

The Batman stood, holding the Joker by the neck. Catwoman assessed the situation for a second, then turning back to her stone. With any luck she would be able to grab the precious gem and get out of here before these two idiots even noticed her. However her simple plan was ruined when she heard what came from the Batman.

"Who is it?" He demanded.

"Uh," The Joker paused. "Which one?" It earned him a punch. "That's not helping."

"The first one." His tone made Catwoman turn. He wasn't the only one that wanted to know who the Dali print was. What was he playing at, asking this now? Was he trying to distract her, after all she had given him the damn picture.

"Oh." A smile crept onto the madman's face. "So you figured out little Ophelia? I feel bad for the sweet girl, really. But won't it be better when she's with her real mother in…well, wherever that may be? And…" He was cut off by Catwoman's swift kick to the head. After he recovered, the head turned to her slightly bloodied. "It's not you if that's what you're worried about."

"Who is it?" Batman questioned again, shaking the man, assuming that he was just playing his usual games.

"See I would tell you, but I have a lot riding on this." Joker made a face.

"What could you possibly want?" He knew that someone was making these plans that the Joker was a pawn. However, what could this person have on the Joker?

"I plead the fifth."

"I'm not a cop."

"No," Joker agreed. "They're a lot nicer." A punch. "I didn't mean to hurt your feelings." Another. "You really are too sensitive, you know that."

"Who are you working for?" Catwoman spoke up this time. Both men turned to her a bit surprised. She glanced at the Batman for a moment, trying to gauge how much power she had in the situation. Turning back to Joker, she ignored the Batman. Hell, she had people to protect too.

"That's a better question." He nodded. "Just who am I working for? Well, I will tell you this, who I work for has a whole lot of ideas for Gotham. It's quite a different campaign than a couple years ago. I told them to drop the I believe…"

"Harvey Dent is dead." Batman interjected.

"You're right." Joker nodded. "But this person…oh boy… do they have a lot of ideas that you're not going to like. At least you agreed with Dent…well… until his untimely death."

"You're a waste of time." Catwoman's claws came out and she slashed the Joker's face. Four deep cuts lined the left cheek.

"You shouldn't have done that kitty cat." His dark, soulless eyes bore into her covered ones. "Because the person I work for has an unlimited amount of explosives. And the person I work for planted them underneath this building. The moment I press this button," he held up the trigger and sirens were heard coming their way. Each of the people in the room had just enough time to get out before the cops could get into the condemned building. "You can say good bye to your little break in and questioning session in thirty seconds." Or not.

The button clicked. With that, Batman threw the Joker's head against the glass case, causing it to break and render him unconscious. Batman grabbed Catwoman's arm and they both ran out of the building to the alleyway, where they knew that the cops would not initially see them and they could get away. Batman was going to bring her further into the alleyway, but she stopped and he turned on her.

"What do want with him?" He questioned.

"You're a suspicious one, aren't you?" She crossed her arms. "I told you, I have my own interests."

"Are you working for him?"

"And apparently, you're repetitive too." Catwoman backed herself into the wall, and the Batman's hand slammed into it, next to her head. She didn't flinch. His head and body came closer to her. Even though he was quite a few inches taller, wore a menacing mask and his eyes were boundless, she was not frightened. He was frustrated, but strangely respected her for it. "You're not as intimidating as you look."

"What do you know?" His voice dropped, the cops were passing the alleyway they were standing in, but the shadows were hiding them for now.

"Just as much as you do." She straightened her stance and moved closer to him, making her centimeters from his face. "I don't work for him. I'm what you might call a venture capitalist…"

"Who are you trying to protect?" He grabbed her arm, trying to prevent her from escaping.

"That's a bit substantial from a guy wearing a mask." Her tone chided him.

"Over here!" A shout, made them both turn and notice a couple of cops coming after them.

Reacting promptly to the action taking place they both made their way upwards, Batman pulled out his grappling gun and took a hold of her and shot their way up to the roof.

"You just can't get away from me, can you?" She murmured as they went up and landed safely on the roof. Taking a peak over the side, she saw the cops looking a bit befuddled.

"The explosion didn't go off." Batman seemed to say to no one in particular, but she gazed at him.

"What a terrible joke." Her interests were perked though towards this man. "You haven't arrested me yet." He stayed silent. "And you helped me get away, I heard that's usually not your style."

"The Joker knows who you are, be careful." With that Batman left the scene, leaving Catwoman to wonder after his departure.

* * *

><p>"So Umberto's men are going to make sure Joker gets there with everything intact and without too much trouble. Then Umberto will… " Maria stopped and saw the wince that Harley gave. "Are you familiar with the gentleman?"<p>

"I was just taught to call him Mr. Maroni." Harley said quietly, looking down.

"I'm sure you were." She gave the most pitying look Harley ever saw the woman give and wasn't sure if it was out of mockery or she actually had a heart. "The whole family is terrible. However, some of us earn the _privilege_ of a first name bases. That's beside the point though. We need to make sure the Joker can get through state lines without trouble."

"Why would there be any trouble?"

"How often do you see a man with a painted face? With the fisaco a few years back I'm surprised he's not in the Bay." Maria sighed. "Anyway, he needs to get in touch with the boss and…"

"The boss?" Harley could have sworn her heart stopped.

"Yes," The displeasure was not lost on the younger woman. "The boss thinks it's time to meet this Joker."

"Is…is she…"

"Yes," Maria lifted a brow. "The boss wants to oversee things further here. Plus the items that she needs to give to the Joker, are quite difficult to get through security and the boss has…ways of getting around it." A pause. "I want you to get the boss connected to the Joker."

"What?"

"My dear, I am stuck in this cell until you turn me free or the courts do, until then you are the key to the outside for me." Maria explained calmly. "You are able to leave this asylum, although it is still under question if they should even let you leave or not. But you can make sure that the boss has the correct accommodations and whatever else they need. Now, since this is the capital, things are not going to be as easy as they usually are."

"Should he go?" Harley questioned, highly unsure if she should have spoken up or not.

"Who?" Maria's interests were quirked, perhaps the girl did have a backbone after all.

"The Joker." When there wasn't any reply from the other woman, Harley continued. "I mean, if he's that recognizable, shouldn't it be someone who can go undetected? Or at least have him take the paint off?"

"We tried to tell him to get the damn paint off his face and now he's refusing." Her arms crossed. "Do you think you could _persuade _him?"

"I..." Stumped at this notion, Harley stammered. "I...uh...I don't think... I could do much, really. Couldn't Umberto go? Or one of his men?"

"I don't trust Umberto as much as I could throw him." Maria thought for a moment. "However, I trust the Joker just as much. You've made a valid point, Dr. Quinn, one of which you should inform the Joker of immediately."

"M...me?" Harley wasn't liking where this was going. "I'm sure I could just tell one of his..."

"Oh no." Maria shook her head. "I think this deserve a personal touch. After all you were his psychiatrist, don't you think you have some type of persuasion over him?"

"I don't think that I..."

"Now, now." Maria smirked. "Don't be fooled. After all he is a man underneath all that make-up."

"I..." Harley took a breath. Although she wasn't entirely sure on what Maria was insinuating, she also knew that she didn't truly have a choice. "I could try."

"Good girl."

* * *

><p>"I don't get why you just don't fly." Selina rolled her eyes as she spoke on the phone with Barb. "It's so much quicker."<p>

"I like having my car." Barb replied, little did Selina know that she was actually on her way over to the manor, for a chat with her favorite cape crusader. She was really taking the train. "Besides it's not like your going to need it, you get driven around now."

"You really are a pain." She sighed, and sat Maggie on her lap as she came up to her at the kitchen table. Papers from the auction house spread around. Some had to do with actual auction house dealings, others were of a more personal nature, papers that Barb had hacked away at and printed out for her. Not to mention a few of her own personal hacking skills for information that wouldn't be in any systems, aka that of the mob's.

"I heard you guys are going out tonight." A slyness edged its way into the receiver. "Again. Did you get those roots touched up, yet?"

"And when would I have time to do that?" Selina bit out. "Or the money."

"You going to back to brunette?" She sighed. "Thank god!"  
>"I was trying something out." Readjusting the child on her lap, she saw Otto carrying something in his mouth, it was the print. "Not a fan of blondes?"<p>

"Not really my thing." Barb smiled. "But some people don't seem to mind it."

"Babs." Selina hesitated, as the print made her think of something from the night before. "The Joker knows who I am."  
>"Of course he does he killed…wait…" There was a silence. "How do you know?"<p>

"I ran into him last night." She sighed. "I don't know…but he's working for someone, he at least admitted that. We just don't know why he's working for them or their name, but I have some suspicions."

"So do I." Barb mumbled, then asked. "Was anyone else there?"

"Your friend." Selina kept going. "He doesn't know. At least I don't think he does."

"So," Barb bit her lip, she was coming up on the manor. "Do you think Joker's working for someone that would have access to that info or what?"

"I only told you." She kept looking at the print as Otto batted it around. "No one else knows. They can't track the stuff down."

"Who have you been giving it to?"

"Different pawn shops." Selina shrugged, still eyeing the print. "I don't know, but none of them keep digital records, that much I know. It's all paper files, if that. Plus I use a different name."

"You do like to cover your tracks don't you?" Barb mumbled as she drove down the long driveway.

"Babs…" Selina sucked in a breath and jerked in realization, causing Maggie to let out a huff of air from the disturbance and Otto to jump away from her. _Out of place, out of time_. _It's not me_.

"What?" As she parked, got out of the car and didn't receive an answer, she asked again. "What's wrong Selina?"

"It's you." She said quickly. "The Dali is you. The Joker told me it wasn't me."

Barb had just reached the doorstep and the door had just swung open. Her phone still in her hand.

"Dr. Grayson." Alfred's original smile faded and concern came on to his features as he saw the blood drain from Barb's face.

"Babs?" Selina's voice could be heard by both. "You shouldn't go to…"

"We'll talk about this later, I'm hitting traffic." Barb suddenly hung up the phone and she mustered up a smile to the kindly man. "Hey Alfred."

"I highly doubt that one hangs up the phone in traffic, Dr. Grayson." He stepped aside to let her in.

"I'm not too worried." She shrugged and followed him into the great house.

"Ms. Kyle sounded quite distressed." Alfred remarked.

"What's wrong with Selina?" Bruce came out from behind them, and they both turned to him.

"She…" Barb sighed. "She thinks I'm the Dali."

"Why?" Bruce asked after a moment. Secretly he suspected it as well but was so focused on Selina's well being that Barb…well Barb didn't seem to need as much protection as Selina or Maggie for that matter.

"Didn't really give her a chance to explain." A brief guilty look crossed her face.

"She doesn't want you to go to DC." Bruce nodded.

"I think I'm safer in the nation's camera filled capital than Gotham." She pointed out, then thought for a moment. "But you probably have more cameras here than our dear nation's capital."

"You think an attack is most likely going to be here." He crossed his arms.

"Shouldn't we go to a better place to talk about this…"

"He likes the element of surprise." Bruce knew that it was her. Barb would be out of time, sort to speak. Her routine, habits at certain times of day would be altered and she would be in a completely different place. Of course, the attack would be just as likely here.

"He's not his own free agent." Barb waved the notion off. "If anything he's, or they, will get me once I'm back. I can be worried then. Besides, we need to talk about these." Barb pulled out the files on Selina.

"I won't look at them." Bruce bit back the urge to roll his eyes at the young woman.

"Good." Her pointed look that she had been giving him earlier faded and it turned into one of apprehension. "Listen, Wayne, Selina has been through a lot and she needs to tell you things in time. I get trying to save Gotham thing, but this…this needs to happen if you want it to work." Barb paused, trying to assess the situation that had arose. "So my question is, do you want her, Maggie, the whole package?"

It was Bruce's turn to pause. Did he want this? Could he put aside his own unwritten code for this woman that he admittedly barely knew? He needed more time before he could answer that, or maybe he didn't want to answer because he didn't want to put all his cards on the table. He cared for her, deeply, hence the reason he was staying up the extra hours to find out this Dali print, even after they would go out, he would be plugging away trying to find an answer. She was the reason that his mind was clouded half the time. She was the reason that he would come home later to just pass by her apartment to see how she and Maggie were doing. She was the reason that even now, her eyes, voice, body, polluted his thoughts. But as Alfred pointed out, no matter how much he fought, bleed, or bruised he would never be able to fully protect her. Remaining silent, he just stared at Barb as if she would tell him what he didn't know, as if she could reveal all the answers.

"I'll tell you what I told Selina awhile back." She took a breath. "I believe if you truly want this, you can have it. Secrets always have a way of coming out, but if that person is right for you, they will matter, but not in the devastating way that you're thinking. Like any good relationship, it takes work and between the two of you it will take a lot of work. But it would be good for you, believe it or not, and her." Barb rolled her eyes. "You people and your emotional stunted ways, when will you ever learn?" She turned to Alfred, handing him the files, as Bruce remained mute. "I'll see you guys when I get back. Let me know if anything comes up."

With that Barb left the two men staring after her. Alfred gazed after the woman, a slight smile on his face.

"Young but wise." Alfred said, satisfaction oozing from his tone.

"Hmmm." Was all Bruce could say, as he was still deeply lost in his thoughts.

"Would you like…" He began to hand over the file.

"You look at them." Bruce said, as he turned. "I need to check something out."

"As you wish, sir." In the moment, Alfred couldn't have been more proud as he watched his young charge walk away.

* * *

><p><strong>Oh my goodness! You guys were EXTREMELY kind this week! So I want to thank all of you for your encouragement for this story and gracias (I'm sorry I know very little Spanish but with some know how of Italian and a bit of French and mostly thanks to a fluent friend, she caught me up to speed). And I know that everyone is waiting for the big reveal, but you're going to have to wait a bit longer like Selina's dark hair ;) <strong>

**You guys also put me in a writing frenzy and ended up writing the next 2 chapters. All I have to do is check them over and they should be out soon! Please keep reviewing and, as usual, thanks!  
><strong>

**-EV  
><strong>


	19. Charades

"Uncle Jim you shouldn't have let her go." Selina sighed as she hurried to put the rest of her make up on. "That print is Babs, I know it is."

"She listens to you more than she listens to me." Jim gave a huff of amusement, but quickly sobered. "She'll be fine."

"We need to figure this out." She straightened, and Maggie came to the bathroom door where Jim stood, he put a hand on Maggie's head as the little girl passed. Maggie promptly shook it off before venturing further into the bathroom towards Selina. "Before he gets to anyone."

"Cece!" The girl giggled and went up to Selina with outstretched hands. "You look beautiful!"

"So do you, little one." Picking the child up, Selina held her. Maggie placed her head on Selina's shoulder, content.

"You both think he's just a cover for someone?"

"We all do." Selina nodded.

"How many people do you think the Joker is covering up?" Jim crossed his arms, leaning against the door.

"I don't know." She shrugged. "There has to be more than one. One person would never be able to control him." There was a pause and her hold on Maggie tightened. "How's Jimmy?"

"Quiet." He sighed. "He's distant but I can't tell if that's the teenager coming out or not." They both smiled at this.

"He'll be fine." Selina gently stated. "He bounced back fairly quickly from the other incident."

"Both of which are my fault…"

"Uncle Jim." The sharpness in her tone made him look up at her. "This is not your fault. These people are the psychopaths following you around…"

"Bee blames me." His fingers dug into his eyes, as he pinched his nose. "She has every…"

"Aunt Bee, doesn't blame _you_, she blames…_him_." She came up to Jim and smiled. "Aunt Bee knew she was getting a good man who would do anything to protect this city, its people and his loved ones. She knew what she was getting into."

"You're just trying to soften me up before Wayne comes." Jim smirked.

"Is it working?"

"Should I show him my gun collection before you two leave?"

"You were never like this with Babs." Selina lifted a brow. Maggie began to struggle in her arms, as she spotted Otto.

"She wasn't seeing Bruce Wayne." He pointed out and took Maggie into his arms, kissed her and put her down to go play with Otto, who had been circling their feet waiting for his friend to play. Maggie hurried after the cat. "Be careful with him Selina."

"Uncle Jim," Her eyes rolled. She hated that he could still make her feel like she was sixteen. "It's not like we're walking down the aisle." A pause. "He's a good man."

"I'm just saying." Holding up his hands in defense, he backed away. He gazed at her, noticing her stare towards Maggie who was playing with Otto in the living room. "We'll get them."

"He said she's going to be watched." Selina stated quietly.

"I don't doubt it." Jim attempted to assure her. "Maggie will be with me in the office. There will be plenty of people around her at all times and she will not be out of anyone's sight. Then Bee will bring her back here with the kids and there will be a patrol car around the complex."

"Thank you. You know…" A knock was heard at the front door.

"He's early." Jim noted and Maggie went racing past the two towards the door. Selina hurried after her, unsure if it was actually Bruce. However, Maggie had somehow managed to get to the door and open it before Selina had arrived. Bruce peaked out from behind the door. Maggie giggled and went for his leg.

"You're early." Selina smiled as she went over and they kissed briefly.

"I couldn't wait." He whispered against her lips and kissed her deeper, despite her look of disbelief, Selina indulged him.

"''Ruce!" Maggie called from below and she beckoned for him to come closer. He did so, by crouching down and smiling at the girl. She engulfed him in a hug and at first he was surprised but quickly returned the gesture.

"Hello, Maggie." Bruce hugged her, let her go, but noticed she kept her hand in his large one. "Are you spending time with Jimmy and Sarah today?"

"Not until later." Jim answered for the girl, his arms crossed, he subtly measured up the man crouched by Maggie.

""ruce is staying?" Maggie asked with hopeful eyes.

"Mr. Wayne and Cece are going out." Jim explained to the girl, surprised that Bruce was still holding the girl's hand, or rather Maggie was reluctant to let go.

"No." The girl shook her head.

"Maggie." Selina gave her niece a warning glance. "I'll be back later."

"'ruce come back too?" She attempted to put the scenario together but apparently the adults surrounding her knew something she didn't understand.

"Later." Giving the girl a soft smile, Bruce gently pulled her hand so she would look at him. "If you're good for your Uncle Jim, we'll go get ice cream."

"Ice cream?" Maggie pursed her lips together in thought. "With Cece and you?"

"With Cece and me." He assured her. Although Bruce knew that Jim Gordon stood across from him watching him carefully, his main concern was Selina when he felt her stiffen a bit, he craned his neck to look at her confused face. "If Cece will accept."

"Ice cream would be nice." Selina smiled, still unsure. "But you have to be good for Uncle Jim and Aunt Bee."

"I will!" Maggie nodded, smiling, happy to be getting her way somewhat. Hugging him again, she trotted over to Jim as if the whole world was fine and dandy. However, the adults in the room were more tense than the girl realized.

Jim was still hesitant to take the playboy's words with any ounce of truth, but he did give him credit for his persistence. Perhaps Babs was right in saying to give him a chance. Selina felt the fear of uncertainty weigh on her. Was she really ready for Bruce and Maggie to be spending time with each other? Could _she_ handle it? Bruce knew that he had made a slight mistake and as one part screamed at him for letting someone too close another part felt right with it.

"Alright you kids get going." Jim was the first to speak, as he picked up Maggie. "Bee should be over with her to put her to bed."

"Thanks Uncle Jim." Selina smiled, grateful that he was being polite and she quickly gave Maggie a kiss on her forehead. "Bye, Maggie."

"Bye!" The girl giggled as Bruce also waved to her, while helping Selina into her coat and opening the door for her. As they closed the door behind them, Maggie turned to Jim.

"Should we give him a chance?" Jim asked her.

"'ruce is good!" She smiled. "Cece and 'ruce to get ice cream?"

"Not tonight, little one." He smirked. "Let's get your stuff and go to Uncle Jim's office."

"Then ice cream?" Her small voice carried in the hallway.

"Soon." Jim shook his head at her determination; she definitely got that from Selina. "Hopefully soon."

* * *

><p>Barb looked around the crowded room. It was still early enough in the evening that people were sticking with shop talk and other nonsense types of speech. In a word, she was bored and resolved to find her long lost classmates who had become scattered throughout the country and parts of the world. She smiled at the few people she passed by and couldn't remember their names and ducked from the old professor that she wished she could forget. As she made her way around the room, an arm caught her.<p>

"Holy shit!" The voice made Barb smile. "Grayson?"

"I told you I was coming Drake." Barb turned to her old college friend and saw Stephanie Drake, who embraced her quickly. "Or should I say, Williams now?"

"It would be strange not to hear Drake from your mouth. I was worried you weren't going to." A sadness came into her old friend's eyes. "I heard…"

"We'll talk about it later." Not wanting to dwell on events from the past couple months, she noticed a couple of other women coming over to join them. "Dixon, Markov, and Eakins, aren't you all a sight for sore eyes?"

"Still lookin' better than you, Grayson." Beth Markov swooped in for a hug. "How have you been?"

"Better now." Barb smiled, enjoying the hugs from each of the women.

"I can't wait until all the people with kids head back to their rooms so we can actually get this started." Samantha Eakins looked around in disgust at the few people that were already yawning.

"For Christ sakes it's only nine." Drake-Williams noted the yawning people as well.

"We could ditch this place and go somewhere else." Fey Dixon suggested, taking a sip of her wine.

"Nah, let's wait." Markov shrugged it off. "There's supposed to be a band or something."

"And have half priced drinks!" Eakins grinned. "It'll be a redo of our last semester Biblioball."

"Oh God, I was so dead the next day." Drake-Williams smiled shaking her head.

"Didn't we steal a cop car?" Markov questioned.

"No," Barb laughed, remembering. "Dick picked us up in one."

"That's right!" Drake-Williams giggled. "We were trying to get that guy away from Dixon and Dick came to scare him off. Wasn't he on duty that night?"

"Oh yeah." She nodded, it was a good memory and she was happy that she wasn't crying. "But let me tell you, he definitely didn't stay on duty after that."

"Grayson!" Eakins faked astonishment. "You're positively grotesque, if you're suggesting what I think you're suggesting."

"If I remember correctly, Eakins someone left to go to the bathroom for over an hour." Markov smirked.

"Alright," Drake-Williams held up her hands. "If we're going to start reminiscing, I need a drink, now."

Barb followed her old classmates, colleagues and friends to the bar. She felt good, relaxed. It had been a while since she felt like this. These women had been her support for when she was going through school, when Selina disappeared, Holly's death, and also her way to get drinks for a while. They were her pillars in the ivory white tower that was Gotham University and now they still were her very close friends. Drake-Williams was the first of the women that she had met and probably the closest to any of them, then Dixon, Eakins, and finally Markov.

"Oh, look at that bass player." Eakins eyed the band as they set and the other women couldn't help but do the same.

"Still into musicians?" Dixon smirked.

"Weren't we all?" Markov pointed out.

"Except for Grayson, here." Eakins nudged her and smiled gently. "She was the one with the pure heart, the rest of us were hussies."

"You guys weren't hussies." Barb laughed. "I was just…an earlier bloomer."

"Yeah you were." Eakins winked.

"I wasn't that bad." Drake-Williams inputted.

"Oh that's right!" Markov's eyes widened. "You had a thing for that flying rodent guy…oh god what's his name…?"

"The Joker!" Dixon looked horrified. "How could you…"

"No!" Drake-Williams shook her head smiling.

"The Batman." Barb corrected them. "He saved you that one time and ever since…"

"She was in love." Markov finished for her.

"Well I'm a taken woman now." Drake-Williams sighed. "I hope he'll forgive me."

"I'm sure he has." Barb smirked.

"Hey is he still around?" Eakins questioned. "We don't get to hear about things on the east coast so much in San Francisco, I kind of miss it."

"You miss the drama." Markov rolled her eyes.

"Yeah, he's around." Barb nodded. "Still saving damsels in distress."

"Excuse me." A woman came up to them, she was quite beautiful. Long, dark hair and almond shaped brown eyes. She seemed to be a plethora of ethnicities. "Which one of you is Dr. Grayson?"

"I am." Barb smiled and extended her hand. "Barbara is fine."

"Yes," The woman didn't smile, nor did she look particularly happy as she shook Barb's hand. Her accent was extremely hard to place. It went from English to a type of Chinese to Arabic, strange. "I just wanted to say how excited I am to listen to your lecture tomorrow."

"Oh, thanks." Barb nodded. "Are you an archivist?"

"I just have invested interests in the subject." She explained, then looked to the other women. "Enjoy the rest of your night." With that she walked away.

"Not gonna lie." Eakins spoke up first after a moment of silence. "I'd do her."

The women erupted into laughter.

"You know who she reminded me of?" Markov shook off the merriment quickly. "Your really close friend, Selina, right?"

"Yeah, but Selina actually has a sense of humor." Dixon spoke up, "Most of the time."

"Right," Markov insisted. "But… You know what I mean."

"I do, actually." Eakins gave her friend a shocked look. "They're both brunette, hot, dark and brooding. Didn't think you would notice that."

"She not brunette anymore." Barb said.

"Why the hell not?" Eakins questioned.

"She was trying something out." She shrugged. "But I think she's going back soon."

"Good." Eakins nodded. "She looked so much better like that."

"From Blüdhaven, it sounds like she doesn't need to look better." Drake-Williams smirked.

"Oh yeah!" Markov's eyes widened. "She's dating Bruce Wayne."

"You guys hear about that in LA?" Barb looked surprised, then felt worry creep into her. If they could hear about it there, where else could they get the news of Gotham?

"Saw her name in a tabloid and it caught my eye." She shrugged. "But we worry more about what Kim Kardashian and Courtney Love are wearing or whatever."

"You and the rest of the country." Eakins murmured.

"Who are they?" Dixon questioned.

"It's better if you didn't know." Markov assured her. "Anyway, sounds like they're pretty cozy."

"Alright," Eakins slammed her finished drink on the bar. "I'm done talking about other people's love lives. Let's get drunk and dance."

* * *

><p>"You know for some reason my Farsi is way better than my Mandarin," Selina gallantly tried to hide a yawn that was coming up. They were just coming out of the theater. Both had fallen asleep at a similar point in the production and it wasn't due to the lack of entertainment.<p>

"Long night?" Bruce questioned amused, he refrained from tell her how peaceful she looked when her head fallen on his shoulder from her sleeping. Little did she know he took the opportunity to take a catnap as well.

"You have no idea." She murmured.

"You'd be surprised." He remarked, steering them away from the few cameras that were pointed towards the main exit, he led them to another off a bit to the side, where others were also exiting. "Are you hungry?"

"A little." Her shoulders moved and she took him by the arm as the blast of chilly air came through them. "All that ice cream talk made me want desert." There was a pause, and both knew what was coming. "Bruce," Their paced slowed as they turned the corner from the theater, knowing that the cameras were more concerned with who was coming out of the theater than a lone couple. "You didn't need to do that."

"Selina." He turned to her and they stopped for a moment, his hand tucked a stray hair behind her ear and moved in closer. "I meant it. When you're ready to let me spend more time with Maggie, I am more than willing."

"Bruce," She sighed. "Do you have any idea the kind of commitment that is? It would be completely different than the… lifestyle you lead…"

"Had led." He corrected her and then it was his turn to pause. "And didn't really lead."

"What do you mean?" Her brow knitted together.

"That's not really me." His heart began to race. He willed it to slow down, but failed. This had happened before, but he wanted it to be different this time, so different. "I am… that's _not_ me. All of tabloids are given… other information."

"What?" Selina questioned. "Why?"

"It's complicated." Bruce hoped that would be enough for now. "But you..."

"Mr. Wayne!" A shout from the theater was heard and their spot was discovered. They both looked at another and silently decided that this conversation was going to be had later. Turning, Bruce held tightly to her hand and hurried down the street with her. Surprisingly, she kept up with his quick pace. Swiftly he took out his phone and dialed Alfred.

"We're coming up on the corner of forty-fifth and State." Bruce said into the phone and in an instant a black car came right in front of them. Quickly opening the door for her, he ushered Selina into the car and hopped in the car himself. Both took a quick glance over at the oncoming paparazzi as the car pulled away.

"Guess we're not getting desert." Selina sighed, sitting back. Then smiled at Alfred who was steadily moving them throughout the streets of Gotham. "You're a lifesaver, Alfred. How did you get here so quickly?"

"I had the happy happenstance of being near by, Ms. Kyle." Alfred explained. "I was running a few errands for Master Wayne."

"Well thank god for you." She glanced out the window. "I thought we were going to get eaten alive by them."

"You get used to them." Bruce took her hand.

"I guess." Selina turned to him. "Uncle Jim is not going to be happy about this."

"I'm sure the Commissioner will understand, Ms. Kyle." Alfred wanted to add, _he's probably used to it by now_, but thought it best not to.

"He's just… very protective." Selina smirked.

"He has a right to be." Bruce acknowledged. "His job is very demanding on him and his conscious."

"I guess." She nodded. "But he's never been this much before."

"Does the Commissioner dislike you, Master Wayne?" Alfred's amused gaze caught Bruce's glare.

"He just needs time." Selina wasn't sure which person she was trying to convince at this point.

"Perhaps if you were all able to sit down and they were to get to know Master Wayne, the Commissioner would feel less… antipathy towards Master Wayne." Alfred suggested. Dr. Grayson may have had a point to steer these two towards a better understanding of another. "Should I suggest a family dinner of some sort? Perhaps at the Manor?"

"I don't know if that's a good idea." Selina glanced nervously at Bruce.

"Why not?" Bruce felt a need to interject.

"It's just…" She tried to find the correct words. "I think they would be more comfortable to do something at their house." A pause. "Maybe I'll see what they might be up to next weekend."

"That would be nice." Bruce smiled and was pleasantly surprised to find himself speaking the truth.

The air in the car became thick again as the three people noticed the hoard of reporters standing outside Selina's apartment complex.

"You've got to be shitting me." Selina's choice of words surprised the two men in the car, but they had to agree with her.

"Ms. Kyle, is there a back way in?" Alfred questioned.

"Yes." She nodded. "It'll be easy if you go to the other side, there's an entrance on the west side that is fairly well hidden."

Alfred rounded the corner and quickly dropped the pair off. Bruce hurried to help her out.

"Thanks, Alfred." Selina smiled.

"Anytime, Ms. Kyle." He replied as the door shut.

"There they are!" The couple turned and saw the crowd coming at them.

Without saying anything, Bruce rushed Selina into the side entrance. As they entered the smaller lobby, they noticed that it was also full of reporters. Bruce pulled her to the side, his eyes darted around the hallway as they moved down it. Finally finding a door, he opened it and placed themselves inside.

"Well this is cozy." Selina commented, as they stood in the halfway dark of the closet. A small window allowed some light from the street to shine through. She saw him put a finger to his lips as many voices filled the space. They waited for them to disappear.

"Hold on." He grabbed her arm as she began to move towards the door. "They're still out there."

"This is all really a ploy to try to get me alone, isn't it?" She smirked.

"Trying?" His smiled matched hers. "I think I'm quite successful."

"Well what do you propose we do to pass the time?" A thought came to her head and she was secretly hoping that he would agree.

"Charades?" He said without skipping a beat. She gave a breath of amusement.

"I'll go first." Selina placed her hands on his chest. Then one hand came up and placed a finger up.

"One word." Bruce felt his heart begin to beat quicker.

"It's an action." She whispered, her eyes never leaving his.

"You're not supposed to talk." He answered back in an equally quiet voice.

"I was never good at keeping quiet." Selina smirked. "Keep guessing."

For a moment, she nuzzled his neck and one hand began to dip lower, landing at his waist. Her lips lightly kissed a spot on his neck that made him shiver slightly. She continued a bit more, until Bruce finally brought her chin up and pressed his lips to hers. He deepened the kiss, and held her to him. Her fingers dug into his hair as she felt her body start to give into him. Both were feeling high off of their passionate kisses and finding that this was familiar in such a comforting way that had they been coherent enough to truly think, it would have struck them as strange. However, the feel of the other's lips and hands were more than distracting.

Selina pressed her body to his and briefly noted his form. She felt his hands on the back her waist, one slowly traveling down, cupping the upper part of her thigh. He lifted it ever so slightly, he wanted to be closer, nearer to her. Her leg was firm, as he held it, making it come ever so slightly around him. In a moment, she broke the kiss.

"You didn't guess." She whispered, breathless.

"I thought this was the answer." His eyes bore into hers.

"This is only partially the answer." Her brow lifted and she glanced towards the door. "You think they're gone?"

"We could find out." He was curious by what she meant, but followed her lead. Before he could open the door, she turned him back and kissed him, leaving him completely enamored by her when she broke. He rested his head against hers.

"If you come upstairs," Selina said quietly. "You'll find the rest of the answer."

* * *

><p><strong>Thank you for all the reviews again! Ok, I'm getting concerns from PMs and reviewers alike about Bruce not knowing who Catwoman is and I completely understand where you're coming from because it is part of the usual canon that he knows exactly who everyone is and so on and so forth. However, and what I really enjoy about the Nolan movies and what they really show, is that Bruce Wayne and Batman are human, therefore some things are overlooked and mistakes are made. For instance not knowing the 'dirty cops' during the Dark Knight.<br>**

**Granted many of you might think that's a cop out but there are other examples in the comics/graphic novels (i.e. Long Halloween and Dark Victory to which he is not sure of Catwoman's other persona even though they are actually dating as Bruce and Selina, even when she goes to Italy and both come back at the same time. Although I remember having suspicions that she thought he might be Batman but that's another story. And fair warning, it has been a while since I read those, so please correct me if I'm wrong with that.) even that he's not always up to speed on who everyone is and does make mistakes, especially when it comes to women. I also believe that in this story that there are bigger fish to fry other than finding out who Catwoman is. I have other reasons for believing that Bruce would be a little slow on the uptake and some examples, which I'm more than happy to give. **

**Now saying all of that, I really appreciate all of you getting into the story to be concerned about plot points and discussing characters. I think it's amazing that you all care so much about this, so thank you. Please keep reviewing and discussing and get ready for the morning after. ;)  
><strong>

**-EV  
><strong>


	20. Morning After

Harley kept her head down as she passed through the nighttime streets of Gotham's Narrows neighborhood. Although she knew this area now like the back of her hand, she was also aware of the fact that it was the most dangerous part of town. All the wrong doings that went down, could all be followed back to this area. Criminals that didn't want to be found, came here. Escapees from Arkham lurked in the darker corners of the neighborhood. Harley had even lived in this neighborhood before really knowing about Gotham, however, it only took her three months of living in the cheapest apartment of her life before moving out, closer to Gotham University.

Now, though, she was back on the streets of the very first street she lived on when first arriving in Gotham as a graduate student. It looked the same, from what she could remember. Garbage lined the streets, both dead and alive rats were distributed throughout her journey and the stench that could only be the Narrows was rancid in her nostrils. She shuttered at the thought that only a week into moving to the city, she had been mugged right outside her apartment. With a mind to move back, Harley ended up sticking around. She had gotten a fellowship with Dr. Jonathan Crane, it paid for not only her tuition but her expenses and a chance to get a better apartment.

As the rain beat steadily upon her already soaked umbrella, Harley could feel eyes on her. Glancing out of the corner of her eye she only caught a glimpse of a man whose smile sent a chill up her spine and caused her to quickly look away. She couldn't get it out of her mind that his cheeks were scarred in an upturned style, similar to the Joker's, for the good doctor was also aware of when a man of the Joker's became scarred he was the next to go.

Swiping that thought from her mind, Harley glanced down at the handwritten address in her hand and looked around at the apartment buildings surrounding her in the narrow streets. Then looked back at the address. Sighing, she hated the fact that it was a convoluted address, that was indeed down this street, but where the building of the address should have been, there wasn't one.

Suddenly a hand grabbed her and she held in a scream as she turned an saw the Joker's gleaming white face in the darkness.

"Why hello doctor." His slippery voice sounded in her ears. "What's a girl like you doing in a place like this?"

"Where's the building?" Harley managed to get out.

"I have a better idea." Joker told her, he was much too close for comfort but he seemed to be more focused on her. Needless to say, Harley was not enjoying the attention. "I'm new to the neighborhood, why don't you show me around?"

"I just want to know..."

"Come now, doctor." Joker touched the small of her back and inched closer to her. If Harley were anywhere else and with any other man, she most likely would have enjoyed the contact, but instead it was cold, uncaring, and what she deemed to be the mark of most men, dangerous. However, this was on another's orders and she had no choice but to follow where he led. "Let's take a stroll."

The walk was silent as they transpired through the empty streets of the Narrows. Windows were shut and locked tight to prevent rainfall, and as they came down one of the most narrow streets in the area, Harley began to truly recognize where he was leading her. She stiffened, as memories flooded back to her.

A gun had been pointed at her face, the man had been yelling but it was so dark that she couldn't see any distinct features. However, he had been knocked to the ground and as she went to thank the man who had saved her, Harley found herself in another compromising position. A knife to her face that had dug deeper every minute she did not hand over her wallet. If one looked close, they would be able to see the scar left over from that night. But things like that were ignored in Gotham, she wasn't the only one with scars, clearly.

"Here we are." Joker cut into her thoughts, and his hands began to check his pockets. "I seem to have forgotten my keys... ah!" Harley held in a gasp as he took out a gun instead, she instinctively drew back, but he was quick to snatch her around the waist again, pulling her close. "We really should leave a spare under the door mat."

Harley wanted to say that there wasn't one, but a scream was caught in her throat as the gun went off on the lock of the abandoned building. Joker pushed in the door and she looked around to see if anyone was following them, either a bystander or any of his men. No one.

Water dripped from the broken pipes that had once been her four story walk up. It was dark except for the cracks in the building that made it possible for the streets lamps to show through. The floorboards were wet from the amount of rain that came into the building from the non-existent roof. Had she not memorized her address all those years ago or remembered the mugging, Harley would have not recognized the place. Although it was a shit-hole years ago, due to the inabilities of the landlord, this place was ready to come down.

Despite thinking that the place was empty, she heard mumblings and some laughter as they made their way up the stairs. Light came through some of the apartments that had their doors closed, but nothing else would suggest that people live here. There were also strange grunts she heard in the place, almost like people were fighting. As they came on the third landing, a door was ajar and she peaked in as Joker shuffled her to the last set of stairs.

Even though the whole place looked as though it was about to fall apart, inside was nearly pristine. Overhead lamps shown above as people moved about, disappearing behind the blind spots and then reappearing holding some kind of plants. All the plants varied, and some of them looked familiar, but others were completely foreign to her. As she assessed the room some more, she found herself drawn to the people actually working there. None of them were the Joker's men. Very few appeared to be from one of the mob families, maybe the Maronis or Vittis, but the rest were too well kept, too focused.

"Ah, ah, ah." Joker turned her head away from the door and made her look directly at him. His face was now running down the skin that it was held to, she had never considered the pale skin underneath his true face. For Harley, the Joker did not have a true face, so as she stared at him she saw nothing but his dark eyes that held nothing but fear. "No peaking, you wouldn't want to ruin the surprise, now would you?"

Choosing not to reply, Harley kept trekking up the stairs with him. As they neared the last landing of the stairs, she saw that there was only a pathway to her apartment, on the other side of the landing. The other doors had their pathways destroyed and if anyone tried to look beyond the doors or even touch the doors, they would fall steadily down to the ground floor.

"Here we are." He opened the door for her and pushed her in. "Home sweet, home."

Harley stood what had been her apartment. In all actuality it could have been her apartment still. Everything from the chairs to the couch to the placement of posters was exactly how she had left it. She moved in further to see that a dresser that she had currently in her own apartment still held photographs of her family and she went closer to observe the photographs. From the placement on the dresser to the frame, it was as if she was still living there. This was unreal. Maybe in another life, this would have been a friendlier feeling, but now, it just felt wrong.

"How...how did you get these?" Harley mentality began to recheck her apartment, placing everything as she had placed it that morning.

"Oh." Joker nodded. "They've been here."

"What?" Her eyes tore away from the picture of her sister and mother to him. "I have these photographs in my apartment now."

"I never said you didn't."

"But... how...but," Again, trying to formulate how these people could get such intimate details about her life, Harley was at a loss. "How long have they been watching me?"

"Who says anything about them?" His presence began to move closer to her spot by her family pictures. "They're not too keen on details, Harley, you of all people should know that. They don't care about the way individuals operate because they're in it for the whole population. See me," he came within an inch of her face and she could smell the morbid quality of him, "_I_ care. _I_ want to know about people. How they act, what they say. They're in it for the game."

Harley refused to speak and so her silence urged him further.

"Like you, I care about people." Joker told her, his hand creeping up her arm and finally going to her chin, forcing her to look at him. "I want them to see the light, to see what humans really are." The calloused fingers pinched at her skin. "You know what we all are, don't you Harley? You know that we're just all..." He picked up a picture of one with just her mother and sister, placing it right just in her peripheral vision, and finished with a smile. "mad."

Although she had been to scared to move at first she slapped his hand away at the framed photograph, causing it to fall down in a smash and look away.

"Oh," He faked sincerity, but it was nice to hear it nonetheless. "Did dear ol' mom not right in the head?" Nothing. "What about crazy sister?" Still nothing. "Or maybe, it was a little more personal? Maybe it was a mental student?"

"Stop." It finally hit her.

"One that was indeed very intelligent but couldn't get quite make it through her own mental examination."

"Stop." Harley dipped her head to the side, but it was forced back to watch as he spouted the words that she feared that anyone would find out.

"The young candidate for a prestigious program at Gotham University, who couldn't get into anything else except the program with a certain Dr. Crane." This was fear she was feeling, just fear, not the world that she had so carefully built up around her coming to crash down once more. "The soon to be doctor that went into her study to understand why she felt certain ways, and I'm not talking about feeling tingly down there, oh no. These ways are deeper. You experience them every day, even if you don't admit it, Harley. You're one of us."

"Shut up." She couldn't yell at him. Part of her wanted herself to realize it, but the other refused. After all the therapy sessions, treatment sessions and rounds of medication she had gone through as a child, she couldn't let herself give in that easily. "I'm not like you."

"You're only deny it because you think it's better to be like _them_." Joker snarled at her, but then softened. "but it's not. You've seen the light, Harley, don't hold it back."

There was no reason to be shaking, but she was. Harley was trying with everything she had to get rid of what this madman was saying to her. She had no reason to believe him. Her family had tried to help her over and over again, and it worked. It had worked! Everything had worked! Except for one soiled time, it had worked. But that was in the past and in the frames.

"All your friends are waiting for you." With that she tore herself away from him and stood opposite him. She refused to go back to that place.

"Maria," Harley wouldn't go back down there. "Doesn't want you to go to DC, unless you get rid of the make-up."

"Is that it, Harley?" God, she hated when his voice dropped into that growl.

"Yes." She nodded and then began to leave the simulated apartment. Then she stopped and without looking at him, she warned him. "The boss is coming." Then left.

* * *

><p>Bruce was vaguely aware of his surroundings when he woke up. However, the whole idea of actually waking up was the furthest thing from his mind. But an unusual sound came to him. It sounded like a feet but they were too light and quiet to be adult feet. He knew exactly where he was. His eyes shot open and he came face to face with the perpetrator.<p>

"Hi 'ruce." Maggie whispered, as she smiled a seemingly knowing smile.

"How long have you been up for?" He asked quietly, noticing that Selina was still asleep. The small girl shrugged.

"I want pancakes." She beamed at him, thinking that the idea of food would coax him out. "Please."

"Chocolate chip pancakes?" Bruce offered, well if he was roped into cooking, he might as well attempt to do it all the way.

"Yes, please!" Maggie whispered loudly, and Selina stirred a bit.

"Alright," An idea popped into his head as he figured out a way to get his clothes that sat on the other side of the room. "Go feed Otto and I'll be right out."

Maggie nodded and hurried out of the room. He smiled a bit at the situation. His arm was still beneath Selina and he didn't want to wake her just yet. So as carefully and quietly as he could he kissed her bare shoulder and slipped his arm out from under her.

Getting up from the bed he gathered his briefs, his undershirt and glanced around the room for spare pants instead of the dress pants from last night. He made a mental note to somehow leave a comfortable pair of pants here and immediately pondered how strange that thought was. Not having any luck he put on his pants and glanced at the sleeping woman. Standing beside the bed he leaned down and gave her kiss to which, in her slumber she gave a small smile. Bruce returned the smile, unknowingly and crossed the room to the door.

"'ruce!" Maggie giggled as he came into the kitchen, the cat food bag, must have had a hole in it because there was a trail from the cupboard to the cat's bowl. Otto, was just sitting there, staring up at him and meowed.

"Better clean this up, shouldn't we?" He sighed and got down on the ground to shovel the food into his hands and into the garbage. Maggie aided him with her small three-year-old hands as best she could.

The moment struck Bruce as one of those rare, normal moments that he felt like he had to savor. No one in the whole city would ever think of Bruce Wayne like this, kneeling on the ground of an apartment that was the price of one of the small boats that he owned, shoveling cat food into his hands and cleaning up after a three-year-old. Alfred would thoroughly enjoy this moment, no doubt, and would have never let him live it down. But most of all, Bruce was surprised at how much he was truly enjoying this.

"Well, I never thought I see the day." He looked up and saw Selina in a black robe that he had seen before in a different setting and he assumed with nothing else underneath. His mind reeled with the thought. "Bruce Wayne, on the floor of my kitchen cleaning after a three year old."

"The original plan was to make pancakes." The job was done and he wiped his hands. Going over to her, he kissed her. "Good morning."

"Good morning." She seemed slightly taken aback at the affection and turned to Maggie. "There better…"

"Clean!" Maggie smiled raising her arms in victory. "Wiggles!"

"Go ahead little one." Selina shook her head.

"Wiggles?" Bruce questioned as Maggie went for the living room, and Otto trailed behind her.

"A TV show that I will never understand, but she loves it." Her eyes became shielded and he did not enjoy not being able to read her, frankly it made him nervous. "You don't have to stay, Bruce, if you have…."

"I have nothing to do today." He quickly told her, which surprised them both. "I mean…if you want I could…"

"No!" She interjected. "I just thought…that…this might not be your scene and I completely understand. If you wanted this to just be a one night thing, it's…"

"Selina." He placed his hands on her hips, stopping her before she could say anything else. "Do you like chocolate chip pancakes?"

* * *

><p>For some reason Bruce was…well… he wasn't sure exactly, suffice to say that he hadn't felt this way since his parents were alive. And now as Selina was getting ready, he were sitting on the couch waiting, with Otto curled beside Maggie, who had claimed his side as she lay on him, his arm around her, watching a children's show that provided very useful language and detective skills and Maggie repeated the words every so often that was asked of her, but now she had given up and promptly put her head in the crook of his arm. He was complacent. No, that wasn't the word for it, but it was something like that, perhaps normal was the word that he was actually looking for. This whole morning had felt so… normal, so right.<p>

"Alright." Selina emerged from her bedroom with just jeans and a fitted flannel shirt, her hair falling down in waves, without any make up on. Despite the fact that he had seen her dressed up, business wear and the like, she looked amazingly sexy dressed down. She looked right, good. He willed himself to get it together. "Ready to go?"

"No!" Maggie shook her head.

"Come on, Maggie." Bruce placed a hand on top of the girl's head. "You can see Avery again."

The girl seemed to think about it for a moment before getting up and off the couch, then going over to Selina and putting on her coat that her aunt offered her. Bruce stood behind Selina, waiting with her coat ready. She gave a smile and softly laughed when he bent down to kiss her cheek. They all made their way towards the doorway.

"Alfred is downstairs waiting for us…" Bruce started.

"We usually just walk, Bruce." Selina looked at him. "It's not impossible for me to take care…"

"I know," He said gently. "I just wanted you to be relaxed, since you have a lot going on."

"I think last night took care of that." A particular smile came across her face. "Don't you think?"

"Would you like to be even more relaxed?" His hand caught hers as they boarded the small elevator.

"Bruce, don't promise things…"

"I was thinking tomorrow night," He quietly stated as they rode the elevator. "Perhaps something more low key than last night, around seven?"

"I don't know if I can get someone to watch her so quickly."

"Alfred can do it." Bruce shrugged. The three got off the elevator.

"But she doesn't know him or anything." Selina looked nervous, she had always left Maggie with people she knew because she was never sure what exactly would happen. "And…"

"Is this you trying to say no?" His tone was teasing but inside he began to panic slightly.

"No." She shook her head as they walked outside and gave a reassuring smile. "I just have a kid."

"They can meet right now and if they don't like…"

"Wow." Maggie looked at the limousine in front of them, with Alfred standing there in front of it, smiling. Giggling Maggie hurried towards the large car.

"You're really are pulling out the stops aren't you?" Selina looked over at Bruce and then back at Maggie who seemed to be having an engaging conversation with Alfred.

"I try." He shrugged and kissed the top of her head. "We should get going or we'll be late."

"I'm going to warn you, Bruce." She lifted a brow, walking to the car. He had no doubt that Alfred would hear this. "I'm not good with extravagance and Maggie shouldn't come to expect it."

"Understood." Bruce nodded, opened the door for her and ignored the bemused look from Alfred. "I just thought…"

"But," She turned before she stepped in, "it is nice to drive once in a while, so thank you."

"No need to thank me." He smiled as he watched her get into the limousine that Maggie was already exploring. Before getting into the car he looked towards Alfred. "What?"

"I take it last night went well." To the normal passerby, Alfred's face showed no emotion but to Bruce, it betrayed the very thing that he feared to feel.

"We had chocolate chip pancakes this morning." Bruce shrugged. "I cooked."

"Indeed sir." Alfred smirked as the younger man stepped into the car closing the door. "Very well indeed."

* * *

><p>"So does that usually happen?" Selina questioned as they exited the hospital through the back way, following Alfred. "Are allowed to do that?"<p>

"They're not allowed," Bruce was carrying a very tired and upset Maggie. He was silently cursing whoever let those damned cameras in the hospital. "They just do that."

"They're worse than cockroaches." She commented. Rubbing the back of the little girl she looked over her. "Are you okay?"

"No Avery." Maggie mumbled into Bruce's clean shirt, which Alfred had brought him a clean pair of clothes to dress in, due to only having dress clothes with him.

"It got too busy, little one." Selina sighed.

"How about we go for that ice cream?" Bruce suggested, making sure it was alright with Selina with a look and partly because he was feeling a tad guilty.

"Yeah, ice cream sounds good." Selina nodded with hopeful eyes at Bruce.

"Yes." Although Maggie didn't seem over the moon about it, she knew that it would cheer the girl up and it would be a bit of drive, so she could take a nap before enjoying something that would ruin her dinner. But both adults felt as though this ice cream was more than necessary. "Al'red come too?"

"Of course, Ms. Magdalene." The ever polite man threw over his shoulder before opening the door to the outside.

"Good." Maggie sighed and fell into a small sleep, while Selina and Bruce gave each other another look

"You changed cars." Selina noticed as they came upon a Bentley.

"Thought this one would be a little more discrete." Bruce stated and carefully scooted into the car with Maggie still asleep on his shoulder. "Alright where should we go?" He asked once Selina was in the car.

"You choose." She smiled. When Bruce seemed stumped she started, "If you don't…"

"No…no…I" There were few times in his life where words were jumbled together, this was one of them.

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing." He shook his head. "Just…my father worked at the hospital and every time that my mother and I went to pick him up, they always let me choose where to go for dinner."

"Oh." She took it in and then gave a soft smile. "That's a really good memory."

"It is." Agreeing, he glanced at Alfred who just stared out the windshield in the front. "But I think the best place would be Serendipity."

"Perfect choice." Selina agreed and grasped his hand that was free of Maggie and they allowed themselves to share a moment. In front, Alfred couldn't help but to smile along with them.

* * *

><p>Barb walked down the hallway of the hotel, slightly tipsy, and smiling at the fish that librarians were at these ALA conferences. She was happy to be back in the whole realm of librarians but she couldn't wait to get back to Gotham to get this print thing figured out. It was wonderful to see her friends again and pretend that it was the past. However, she found that she didn't miss the Ivory White Tower that had protected her the majority of her life. The urge to get back to Gotham's nitty gritty side was overwhelming. Thank god she was leaving tomorrow morning.<p>

Barb opened her hotel room door and flicked on the lamp light from where she stood. Mindlessly, she dropped her coat on the bed and flopped down on the white, clean sheets. She smiled in contentedness, turning over, she picked up her filled water glass from the morning on the table and drank the majority of it. Then went to go to the phone. As she picked up the receiver and began to dial. Her smile grew as she thought about…

"Hey," Her smiled dropped. Dick's voice from their voicemail from their house phone that he insisted they get. "It's the Graysons. Since we might be doin' the dirty" Her voice called out his name from somewhere. "Unless your Bab's dad then…"Again her voice called him out. "Just leave your info and we might call you back." There was a beep and she took the phone away from her ear, looked at it and quickly put in back.

Barb felt horrified as she stared at the phone. She couldn't decide if it was assuring to hear his voice or completely and utterly devastating. Her heart raced and she feelings that she had long suppressed began to rise in her. How could she have forgotten? Of course, he wasn't going to answer the phone. He was never going to answer the phone again. Pain rose in her chest, it was a numbing, overwhelming feeling. Tears began to form in her eyes and she covered her eyes.

"It must be hard to loose a husband like that." A voice that was not hers came from the corner of the room and Barb jumped and looked towards the darkened area of the room, she saw a figure sitting in a chair. The light was preventing her from actually seeing who it was. "Death is always a great, unforgivable loss."

"What the fu…" Barb stopped herself as she saw the figure stand and come more into the light. "How did you get into my room?"

"I'm sure you know how easy it is to create a master key, Dr. Grayson." It was the woman from last night with the strange accent.

"Right." Her eyes narrowed, something wasn't right. "Although this is a really over the top to ask a question about my work."

"I'm not here for that." The woman's hands went to her hips, closing the gap between the two. Making Barb highly uncomfortable and she noticed a small firearm on the woman's hip, right by her hands.

"Then why did you break into my room?" Barb pulled herself up to sit up in bed and truly assess the intruder.

"I'm here," She came closer to Barb and Barb did not like the nearness of the woman, but couldn't move out of fear and curiosity. "because I'm a messenger of sorts."

"A messenger?" Barb glared at the woman for a moment, then glanced at the gun again. Usually firearms did not bother her, but tonight it seemed otherwise. "Who are you?"

"My name is Talia." She spoke, her strange accent coming out even more. "Talia al Ghul."

"Al Ghul?" Her brows came together in thought, then Barb felt her stomach drop. She had gone into Bruce's files on the computer to read into any villain that could be responsible for the boss. She had ruled many people out, including Ra's al Ghul, but there wasn't any mention of relation, unless... "Holy shit."

"You remember my father I see." Talia's calm voice did nothing to sooth Barb. "Or perhaps know stories."

"What do you want?" Barb's tone changed completely to a commanding tone. Help was needed now, she eyed the coat that she had flopped down a second ago, but it was too far to not be noticed. She should have brought that stupid iPhone armband that her mom got her for Christmas.

"I'm here just passing a message along." She sat on the bed to invade Barb's personal space even more. Barb went to move her legs but found she couldn't, physically couldn't move them.

"What the hell?" Barb looked at her legs and touched them, feeling nothing.

"Ah yes." Talia nodded. "I'm surprised it's working so fast, but you are rather small. It's probably a good thing you didn't drink the entire glass." Barb looked at her sharply. "You've been drugged. The plant only acknowledges ligament cells, unfortunately you didn't drink the whole poison, so it will only go to the ligaments that will require more blood, namely your legs, Dr. Grayson. You'll find it hard to…get around. The effects are extremely long lasting and considering how small you are, I doubt you'll find it easy to use your legs any time soon or rather at all."

"What?" Barb's disbelief was so evident on her face and another realization hit her. "You're the boss."

"That is the unfortunate name that they bestowed upon me." Talia sighed.

"Selina was right." Barb whispered to herself.

"She was." The woman seemed amused. "The print was you, have you figured out the _Ophelia_?"

"Why don't you look into your fucking crystal ball you bitch." Barb snarled at Talia.

"I'm no oracle, Dr. Grayson." Her brows lifted. "But I take it by your reaction you did. I do feel bad taking a little girl's life, but it must be done."

"Why are you doing this?" Barb watched as the woman stood.

"To finish my father's work." Talia answered.

"Then why ruin my family?" Barb asked, she knew that desperation was beginning to inch its way into her voice, but she didn't care.

"Oh, no." She shook her head. "I am not ruining _your_ family's lives."

"Then why are you doing this?" Her voice grew louder and fear of not being able to move her legs began to truly hit her. Panic had start to set in and now, she was struggling with what to do.

"In order to complete what my father started we must take things one at a time." Her brown eyes sparkled with need, insane and unadulterated need for blood to be spilled. "It's just the beginning, Dr. Grayson. Your family's connection, Mr. Wayne, Ms. Kyle, yourself, you are all victims of a false hope that was created. That hope must be picked apart. After that we'll hit Gotham at its heart. In time, you'll know."

"You'll fail." Malice dripped from Barb's lips and she soon realized how much her city meant to her and what she would do to prevent anything from happening to it.

"We'll see about that."

* * *

><p><em>"Do you think they'll catch us?" She questioned as they ducked into an abandoned shack of a house. <em>

_ "I don't know." Bruce glanced out the window, then back at the woman sitting uncomfortably sitting in the chair. She winced at the pain she was in and was doubled over trying to relieve it. However, for all the pain that she was in, he knew that she was only letting him see less than a fourth of it. "You need a doctor." _

_ "Where the hell are we going to find one of those in a place like this?" Her question had a bit to it. "They're just going to give me more of that salve stuff that you have. It obviously hasn't worked that well."_

_ "You've been lying in dirt." He pointed out, then sat down across from her. "After this you need to go back to your home." _

_ "No." She said quickly. "I can't go back there." _

_ "You need to get out of here then." _

_ "And you?"_

_ "I'll find my own way." He smirked._

_ "Why did you want to be captured?" The woman asked, beads of sweat dripped from her body since it was still fighting off fever. _

_ "I'm doing research." His tone was dismissive._

_ "That's not elusive at all." _

_ "Did you ever feel that you had a calling?" He questioned, suddenly becoming serious. "One greater than yourself?"_

_ "When I was younger." She smiled to herself. "After my dad died, I wanted to be…I don't know…this hope, I guess, for people. To be more… It's stupid."_

_ "No," His voice was quiet. "It's not. I understand actually." _

_ "You grew up in a shitty city too?" She was unfocused now._

_ "I guess you could say that." He nodded._

_ "Looks like we're two peas in a pod." Her words began to swirl together and immediately he caught her before she fell from the chair. He hurried over to the cot that he had spotted earlier and put her down in it. Quickly he left the hut and knocked on various doors, rushing around, praying that he would find a doctor. Being as polite as possible, he finally found some a doctor and quickly spoke to him. The man spoke a different dialect, but was eager to help the young man who was trying extremely hard to find help. _

_ Bruce didn't care at this point if the man was the police, FBI, a doctor, a nun, or a criminal, she just needed to be helped. After all she was his… his…wait what should he call her? A friend? Companion? Brushing that thought off, he decided to cross that bridge when he came to it. As long as this doctor was going to care for her, he didn't give two shits, quite frankly. _

_ When they arrived, she had fallen into a sickness fit and the presumed doctor went up to her. He had brought his materials with him. Bruce waited by the door, with crossed arms. Heaven help the man if he tried to leave without curing her. He watched for what seemed to be hours upon hours, when it was really only two hours of the small man leaning over and helping the poor woman lying on the bent cot. _

_ Finally the small man turned and went over to Bruce. In very broken Mandarin, he explained the extent of time that the wounds needed to be tended to and that she would make it as long as he administrated this salve every day on the hour. Her fever would break if she took this herb every thirty minutes and she would come to in less than a day. The man was nice enough to say that he would be willing to help if there was need. Bruce nodded his thanks and the man left. _

_ Bruce quietly went over to the shaking body. For the first time in a while he allowed himself human contact, he held her hand. Then his other hand stroked her face. Even in her haze, blue eyes looked up at him and she gave a small smile, as she drifted back._

_ "I'll always remember you, American." _

Selina woke with a start. Her heart raced as she remembered the dream she had. She felt an arm around her waist and deep breaths on her neck. Bruce was still there, after ice cream they all decided to just go back to the apartment and watch a movie. Deciding it was too late and they were up for another… desert he had stayed.

Taking a swallow, she turned slowly to face his sleeping form. He looked peaceful as he slept. Her heart was still racing as began to realize something. Trying to picture him with a scruffy beard, toned, but due to lack of food and nutrition, skinny, she knew. He was her American. Did he by any chance remember her? She had looked different then. Skinnier, broken nose, short, dark hair, a bit tanner, she was also more brash and did not have the responsibility of a parent yet.

Silently she berated herself for not realizing it sooner. How could she had not known it was him? She had felt the scars on his back, and knew that he had to have gotten them from all those fights. Wait, what about hers? Did he notice the faintest trace of the scar that she had just been dreaming about?

His eyes opened and he blinked the sleepiness out of his eyes and smiled at her, which she was more than happy to return.

"Good morning." She said quietly.

"Morning." He leaned in and kissed her. His hand cupping her cheek and when they broke apart he stroked it gently.

"I guess we're starting a date early." Her eyes searched his, was there any recognition from that other life?

"I was under the impression that we were still on one." He smirked. Silently Bruce wondered why he wasn't concerned over the fact that he had not been out the past couple nights. It worried him, deeply and utterly worried him. However, he came to the conclusion, and further rationalizing his behavior, for his own piece of mind, that he was watching her and Maggie. That he had to be near them because Maggie was next which meant Selina was in trouble as well. If only it were that easy.

"Maggie's going to come in here soon." She felt his hands start to wander over her body, particularly her backside. Suddenly they stopped and became stationary there.

"She's actually here." Bruce chuckled, as he felt movement on his back and Maggie lifted her head above his shoulder, resting on his side.

"Little one!" Selina laughed. "How did you get in here?"

"Someone knocked on the door last night." Bruce explained. Maggie felt the need to come between them at that moment and they split apart to make room for her. He appreciated the fact that Selina had made it a point to put some type of clothing on last night. He also appreciated that Alfred had brought him an additional outfit and a pair of pants to sleep in. "She had a nightmare again."

"But ok!" Maggie smiled between the adult, she lay down to face Selina. Bruce put his arm over both of them. His hand resting on Selina's arm, she felt calmed by the interaction. "'ruce is here!"

"Bruce protected you did he?" Selina glanced at Bruce's smirk over the top of Maggie's head. She had to calm her thoughts at the moment, which were founded on the single fact that Bruce was her American. "He's good at that isn't he?"

"Yeah!" Maggie giggled. "Food now…please!"

"Would you like some Nutella French toast?" Selina laughed as Maggie got up and began to bounce on the bed. She would get tired out soon and fall asleep some time around one, it was nine now. Otto soon came in to see what the commotion was about and pounced on the bed, perching himself on Bruce's shoulder.

Bruce was highly amused and Selina just laughed, shaking her head. They locked eyes for a moment. Despite her new found revelation, she knew that he was genuinely happy as much as she was.

As the unit was in the kitchen going about making food, coffee, feeding Otto. Bruce felt his phone go off in his pocket. Selina didn't really notice and so he checked it. A text, from Barb. His brows furrowed and unease settled in his chest. The message was cryptic to say the least, he didn't understand it and it was sent last night at around three in the morning. Why was he getting this just now?

Then Selina's phone rang. She quickly picked it up, he glanced over at her.

"Selina are you ok?" It was Aunt Bee.

"Yeah," Selina looked towards Bruce who was putting down a glass of chocolate milk for Maggie. He turned to her. "What's wrong?"

"It's Babs."

* * *

><p><strong>Oh yeah, the plot thickens! So I hope I haven't offended anyone with last week's AN, it's just my opinion and feel free to disagree. But I am happy to see some new names pop up on the review list so thank you! And please let me know what you think of the story and hopefully you guys are still enjoying. **

**-EV**


	21. Family Dinner

"Mom stop!" Barb sighed as she sat in the hospital bed. Her mother was now hurrying around the room trying to make everyone comfortable. "I'm fine!"

"Barbara Louise." Barbara Gordon turned on her daughter. "You can't move your legs. You are not fine! And it's because you're working with that man!"

"Barb?" Selina knocked on the door, with Bruce holding Maggie behind her. He felt a pair of strong eyes on him and saw Jim Gordon, the two men nodded at another and Bruce came further into the room. She rushed over to Barb and hugged her. "What happened?"

"You were right." Barb shrugged. "It was me." She glanced behind Selina to see Bruce, caught his eye for a moment, "Hey Wayne." Then smiled at Maggie. "And how's Maggie doing?"

"Babs can't walk?" Maggie asked as Bruce walked over to the bed.

"Not right now, Maggie." Bruce said quietly, still holding Maggie, he looked down at Barb. "How are you feeling?"

"Fine." Barb shrugged. She was obviously holding back whatever emotions she was actually feeling, but it seemed mostly due to her mother fretting about. "I'm not in pain, it's just…"

"You're not fine, Babs." Barbara Gordon bit out. "And it's all due…"

"Mom!" Barb gave a strong sigh, looking to her father.

"Let's go get something for Sarah and Jimmy, Barbara." Jim took the hint from his daughter and led his wife and children out of the room, figuring Barb could use a little R&R. He took in the presence of Bruce Wayne for a moment and waved at Maggie as she saw him stare.

"We should go get something to eat too." Bruce touched Selina's shoulder, glancing briefly at Barb, then back at Selina. Guilt and dread settled uncomfortably in his stomach. "Do you want me to get you something?"

"Coffee would be great." Selina smiled. "Thanks."

"Of course." He kissed her on the forehead and left, bouncing Maggie in his arms, talking softly to her and she giggled. The two women watched the party walk out of the room.

"Seems like everything is going well." Barb gave her a knowing smile.

"How did this happen, Babs?" Selina wouldn't let her divert again.

"She came into my room." She sighed. "I drank some kind of poison."

"She?" Her brows furrowed. "Who's she?"

"The boss, Selina." Barb looked down and then back up at Selina. "I know who she is. Does Ra's al Ghul ring any bells to you?"

"Not really." Selina looked unsure, it rang a far distant bell but not enough to recall exactly what the name would bring up.

"Do you remember the crazy poison stuff that happened a couple years back in the Narrows?"

"Yes…" She nodded. "Ah, he's the one that started all of that, but he died."

"His daughter." Her voice lowered. "I still don't know what they're doing but we have to stop them."

"Barb." Selina sat on the edge of the bed. "You can't fight…"

"Not physically." She shrugged. "I was never good at that, but you…"

"I'm not him." Selina cut in.

"Right." Barb agreed. "But _he's_ probably going to need some help with this one. Maybe if you come by later tonight, he might…"

"I'm hanging up that suit." Selina smiled a bit, forgetting the protest that was about to come from Barb, she continued. "Maggie got the insurance."

"That's great!" She said happily. "Mind passing it over here for a couple days…"

"Babs." She had perfect insurance.

"Oh wait, years probably."

"Years?"

"Hell yeah." Barb gave a defiant look. "You think a little poison is going to take me down?"

"Babs." Selina swallowed hard, perhaps this scare was bringing up something in her that she wasn't going to forget anytime soon. She figured now was probably not good to suggest the alternative. In the past she had learned better than to question Barb. This was different. These people knew what they were doing. "You will never cease to amaze me."

"Same to you." A knowing smile passed between the women. Then Barb started again. "So you and Bruce…"

"He's my American." Selina uncharacteristically spilled out, leaving the two to pause.

"Your…" Barb's eyes went wide. "Are you sure?"

"It's crazy, I know." Selina put up her hands in defense.

"Have you…" Barb's mind went around a million times a minute. She wondered what this new revelation would do to the couple or more so, what kind of other types of conversation it would open them up. "Have you guys talked about it?"

"No." Her head shook. "I'm not really sure how to say 'hey remember when you saved the girl with the stab wound? Yeah that was me.'"

"That's a good start." Barb shrugged. "But you might want to be more specific."

"What's a good start?" Bruce walked in with coffee in his hand.

"Where's Maggie?" Selina asked.

"Your aunt is eating with all the kids." He came up to her and gave her the coffee.

"Where's my dad?" Barb questioned.

"Here." Jim walked into the room, an air of tenseness came into it. He looked towards the taller, younger man standing next to his surrogate niece. "You're good with Maggie, Mr. Wayne."

"Thank you." Bruce felt compelled to say sir at the end from refrained. "And it's Bruce."

"She's really taken to you, Bruce." He titled his head as he stood across from the couple, on the other side of Barb's bed. Barb sincerely wished they could have been able to talk about the issue at hand instead of watching Selina looked annoyed at Jim, Bruce giving a weary eye and Jim eyeing the man like he had just told him that he was the Joker. Alter-egos were really a pain in the ass sometimes.

"She's a great girl." Bruce smiled, trying to ease the tension. "Selina has done a great job."

"She has." Jim nodded, then gazed down at Barb. He never wanted to see her like this. Although she was putting on a good face, he knew that somewhere this was killing her. Her independence was partially lost and he didn't have the heart to tell her it might be forever. "I'm going to try to get a lead on this woman."

"Woman?" Bruce's curiosity got the best of him.

"Talia al Ghul." Barb stated, intently watching Bruce for any signs that he might break, only for a mere second did he let the astonishing news wash over him. "Know her?"

"Anyway." Jim sighed. "I have to get back to work."

He was about to turn down the hall, when a hand caught him on the arm and he turned to find Selina standing there.

"Uncle Jim." Unexplored emotion was boiling beneath the surface, he knew exactly what she was going to ask. "Maggie? She's…"

"Don't worry, Selina." He smiled, but it didn't reach his eyes. Instead his eyes were saddened, tired, and nervous. "We'll get her."

* * *

><p>"Don't you think you should be with them?" Barb sighed, frustrated that the doctors were making her stay overnight. It wasn't like they could do anything. In any case she had gotten off lucky. Hell she could deal with the loss of a couple of limbs for a while.<p>

"It's only six, I highly doubt he's going to want to meet in broad daylight." Selina said quietly as she reclined in the chair next to Barb. "I really hate hospitals."

"You're preaching to the choir." She bit the inside of her cheek in thought before going further. "How is it going with you two?"

"I…" Selina took a moment to think things through. "It's good."

"That I can tell." Barb rolled her eyes. "But how are you handling everything?"

"I'm… fine, just…" Another pause. "I feel guilty on one side and another…I'm…"

"You're allowed to be happy, Selina." Barb smiled. "It's good to see you actually happy with someone."

"It feels good." Her voice was so low, almost as she didn't even want to hear the words coming from her mouth.

"And the guilt?" She questioned. "Is that because of…you know?"

"That." Selina agreed. "But there's another thing and this is as much as it is my fault."

"You guys haven't talked about the past."

"And not just China, but _my_ past." Tilting her head upwards, she closed her eyes. "How do you tell someone about a lunatic of a mother and a sister that was headed in the same direction without making yourself sound insane? Plus the whole, well hell, I'm a member of a couple of the most hated mob families in America, let alone Gotham. It's not something you go shouting to the roofs."

"So you're not going to tell him about your… fondness for catsuits?" Barb received a glare and she shrugged. "All things come out in time, my friend. There's no stopping it. Besides I'm sure there's plenty of secrets that Wayne has up his sleeves."

"The only thing that could top that is if he were Batman." Selina sighed. Before Barb could retort, Selina's phone rang. "Hello?"

"Selina, Felicia." One of her close colleagues at the auction house. "We have an appointment for you Monday."

"Can't you get someone else?"

"They asked for the head of the prints and drawings." Selina could practically hear the rolling of the eyes. "Apparently, they need to check the provenance on a print and they quote don't want anyone but the best and the head of the department is the best unquote…"

"That's flattering." Selina commented dryly.

"Rich people are such snobs sometimes." Felicia agreed. "Anyway, they said they were going to come around at two, with the print. Oh, and I think they said they were interested in buying some other ones…with your advice of course."

"Of course." She sighed. "That's fine, but I'm leaving work right after."

"As long as you make this client happy, I don't care if you steal from the Gotham Art Museum." Felicia stated. "See you tomorrow, Selina."

"Bye." Selina clicked off the phone and looked towards Barb. "I hate demanding clients."

"Could be worse." Barb shrugged. "You could be stuck in the hospital without the ability to move your legs."

There was a moment of silence between the women as they took in the sick humor. Both had lost themselves to their thoughts. Barb was the first to speak.

"Would it be so bad to wear the suit…"

"And have Uncle Jim arrest me?" Selina's brow lifted. "No thank you."

"He hasn't arrested Batman."

"Batman hasn't stolen anything."

"He's assaulted cops, not to mention thugs and the like, damaged public property, and is wanted for crimes he didn't commit." Barb shrugged. "I don't think stealing has anything on that."

"Why do you want me to do this so bad?" Selina questioned.

"I think he's going to need help." Barb stated plainly. "He may have taken down the bad guys before but…my dad's getting up there…"

"That's why you were stepping in." She nodded. "And that's why you think Dick started to join the forces."

"Pretty much." Barb agreed.

"So you want me to help."

"I scratch your back, you scratch mine."

* * *

><p>Bruce searched furiously on the database. He knew that Ra's had a daughter, since he had briefly mentioned her. But it wasn't the topic up for discussion for the time that he had spent in the League of Shadows. Therefore not only was the computer working overtime but his mind was as well. Plus he couldn't get past that Maggie was next…<p>

"She is a fascinating looking woman." Alfred commented as one of the monitors held the hotel camera that Barb had been staying at. He knew that any member of the League could have blocked out any camera activity if they wanted to, however, she didn't. She wanted him to know who she was.

"Her mother's side." Bruce grumbled, remembering what her father had looked like. "Barb said something about taking Gotham down by its heart…"

"If I may, sir." Alfred's tone forced Bruce to look at him. "Underneath all the grit and grim that is Gotham's top layer, there has always been a good heart to it's people. A strong heart. A heart that will never forget its past and still clings to it in many ways."

"These attacks?" He shrugged. "What's the point, what kind of message are they trying to send?"

"Ever since Batman that heart has gotten stronger and the layer of grim has almost become a thing of the past…"

"She's targeting me." His jaw clenched. "She knows."

"Perhaps." Alfred answered. "But the person that she and everyone else knows is the Commissioner. If anything he is also the heart of Gotham that refused to stand down when all the corrupt beings took over. He's the one that suffered for many years trying to make this city a livable one."

"You think it's people that Batman and Gordon have connections with." Bruce crossed his arms, trying to take it all in. No wonder Gordon's wife and daughter hadn't been touched. Richard, Jimmy, Barb, and…. "What about Maggie?"

"As you said before," Alfred regretting putting more unease into the young man, "they know who you are, which means they know how close Ms. Kyle is to the Commissioner. And how close you two are getting."

The phone rang, Bruce placed it on speaker and didn't feel a need to greet the person, only a handful of people had access to this number. Lately it had only been one of them calling.

"It's a pattern!" Barb's voice rang out through the caverness space.

"A pattern?" Bruce's eyes narrowed.

"Dick helped, Jimmy was innocent, I helped…."

"Maggie is innocent." He cut in. "What's the point?"

"There's going to be another after Maggie." She said quietly.

"We haven't gotten another print." Glancing towards Alfred, who seemed to understand what the young woman was saying, Bruce placed both hands on the desk, leaning over the microphone.

"That doesn't matter." A sigh came over her. "You know that they'll never stop. That this is going to continue until Gotham is gone. I read your files. We both know that this League or whatever is going to keep coming back until we're all gone."

"I think what Dr. Grayson is trying to say," Alfred had to cut in, "being much too dismal for my taste, is that stopping the League of Shadows is a necessary evil. You will have to cut off all the ties that they have placed in Gotham."

"I'm not going to…"

"Killing isn't the answer." Alfred hurried to the point. "But getting rid of these people, move them out, don't save them."

"So the Joker, Dr. Quinn, Talia, any remaining members of the league and the woman that Dr. Quinn has been talking to." Bruce began to list the people.

"Yeah…" Barb's voice came through once again. "About that woman…"

"Dr. Quinn?'

"No," She corrected. "The one that Dr. Quinn has been talking to."

"What about her?" Bruce asked, feeling a need to brace himself.

"So you haven't gone through my files."

"I took the liberty of doing so." Alfred's brows knitted in confusion, then an idea hit him, but Barb beat him to it.

"Well I hate to ruin the mystery woman's cover." She didn't at all. "But she's a bit closer to my family than any of us want to admit. Not to mention a couple other families."

"What do you mean?" Bruce knew he should have just looked through the files… for everyone's safety and his own piece of mind.

"Her name is Maria Bertinelli." Barb explained. "At least when I knew her it was. Her maiden name was Vitti."

"Vitti?" He repeated. "The Chicago crime family, a branch of the Falcone family."

"Right." Barb said. "When Brain Kyle, her first husband died, she got remarried, to Franco Bertinelli…"

Bruce felt his blood run cold. He knew that Bertinelli was not a nice figure, and that was putting it far too mildly.

"When Franco died, it was due to a… miscommunication." She continued. "On the wife's part, to keep her out of the Maroni's hands, the Vittis locked her in Arkham."

"Why keep her out of Maroni's hands?" Bruce felt like he knew the answer but wanted to make sure.

"All I know about that is that it was their side of the deal that went sour on Bertinelli's part, hence Franco dying. However, they knew that it was because of the wife, aka Mrs. Bertinelli, aka Mrs. Kyle, aka Ms. Vitti…."

"There's a lot of aliases going on here." Bruce muttered.

"There's one more." She sighed. "I'm surprised that you haven't figured it out..."

Remaining silent, he knew but he needed someone else to confirm it.

"It's Selina's mother." There was a pause. "Oh my God."

"What?" Bruce was suddenly at attention.

"I…uh…you need to have a talk with Selina." She said quickly. Barb had just come up with something and he needed to know, she was withholding evidence.

"What?"

"She…shit…well…you know how Maggie…damn it.." Bruce noted that Barb should never be put under heavy scrutiny, or torture. Although, she had kept this secret for so long. "Just…you guys need to talk."

"As Batman?" Bruce glanced over at Alfred, who appeared calm, but was obviously just as confused as he was. Women in their early twenties were so baffling.

"Well…sort of." She paused. "I don't know. This involves you two and you two need to figure it out."

"What involves us two?"

"Not to be completely evasive here..."

"Too late." Although he felt like he knew what she was implying, wanting him to tell Selina that he was Batman, but at the same time, Barb was suggesting that Selina also had secrets besides this family connection.

"But," Barb was disgruntled. "Secrets always have a way of coming out."

* * *

><p>"I was wondering when you were going to drop by for a visit." Maria folded her hands on the table and watched the young woman walk into the room. Harley stood on the side, observing.<p>

"I'm surprised you've been able to keep Joker in line for as long as you did." Talia sat on the other side, taking up the same posture as the woman before her. "Not many people can do that."

"My thanks to you." She replied. "We can only bargain with his freedom, but I'm afraid that's going to run out soon. He's been taking some initiatives that we can't afford."

"We'll take care of it." Talia assured her. "He's only one man."

"Ms. Al Ghul," Maria let her cold smirk caress her lips. "As I'm sure you know, one man can ruin everything."

"We'll take care of it." She repeated, her exotic accent filling the space. "Mr. Maroni held up the end of his deal nicely, but strangely enough his men drove me to Arkham."

"Joker told him that the deal was to kill me off." Her tone flat, beyond emotion. "Umberto should know not to make deals with the Joker."

"Besides the fact that he killed Mr. Maroni, yes, I could see how one comes to that conclusion." Talia nodded her head slightly. "Which is so surprising that you're taking this deal so lightly."

"Appearances can be deceiving, Ms. Al Ghul, you know that."

"Indeed." Talia pursed her lips together. "I'm assuming that there is another reason I driven to Arkham, to come to this cell."

"Look at us women, taking the reigns of what is left of this city." Maria started. "All the men have gone out to play and showing off their brawns but none of their brains. They run around like headless horses out there, beating, shooting, killing each other and we have to clean up this mess." She paused. "And I for one am sick of it. When Gotham falls there will be need for it to rise again. I feel as though we're on the same page, Ms. Al Ghul, we need to destroy a city, burn it to the ground."

"You want to rebuild Gotham?" Her brows narrowed.

"I'm sure you weren't too happy that your mountain paradise was ruined when Mr. Wayne came to visit." Maria cocked her head. "Besides wouldn't it be nicer to be more surface level, closer to the action? Wouldn't it be wonderful to have a whole army of people rather than a small troop? The city will be needing a bright light and they won't care who it is, just as long as they get it."

There was a silence between the women as an understanding passed through them. Although Harley had some idea of where this conversation was leading to, she didn't bother to inject, or rather she couldn't. Gotham as a place to rebuild for the League of Shadows, what would they plan from there. Another fact hit her partially hard, Wayne? As in Bruce Wayne? He was in the League of Shadows, even after all those benefits and everything that his parents, foundation and such had done? Hell, she was even a recipient of a Wayne scholarship. This city was truly collapsing. Thank God she was going to get out and away from the people that seemed to know her the best.

"You're quite good at reading people, Mrs. Bertinelli." Talia stood, a small smile on her face. "I wouldn't doubt that you made an excellent dealer."

"I got rid of my husband didn't I?" She questioned. "Or should I say husbands."

"Do you think your side of the family would be interested in this?" Glancing at her perfectly manicured nails, Talia completely ignored the woman in the corner, her shifting back and forth.

"Depends." Maria's slightly wrinkled face came into a smile. "They would want to see terms before agreeing to anything."

"Do the terms truly matter, Mrs. Bertinelli?"

"Terms always matter."

"I'm sure you know what we're capable of." Talia walked towards the table.

"Fully." Maria's voice was calm as she stared at the young women who was towering over her. She had been in worse situations than this. "But are you aware of we're capable of?"

* * *

><p>Barbara Gordon peaked out to the living room from behind the corner as she cooked in the kitchen.<p>

"Do you think they're going to kill each other?" Barb wheeled her way up to her mother, also taking a glance towards the three men in the living room, watching the children play on the floor, but once in a while a quieter round of laughter would come through the home but the three women in the kitchen weren't exactly sure if it was being polite or they actually meant it.

"Uncle Jim would have done it by now." Selina sighed, as she cut some of the cucumbers, placing them into the bowl.

"I can't believe he brought his butler." Barbara Gordon pursed her lips.

"Alfred is less of a butler and more like family." Selina explained quietly. "He's the one that raised Bruce when his parents died. He's practically Bruce's father."

"He's probably the one preventing Jim from taking a swing at Mr. Wayne." Mrs. Gordon smiled, looking over at Selina, she gave her a shoulder rub, trying to elevate the tension in Selina's shoulders. Selina smiled back, relaxing only a small amount. "Oh Selina, calm down. Let Jim warm up to him. All we know of the man is what we read and the little that we've interacted with him. The good thing is he doesn't seem like the papers make him out at all."

"He's not." Selina barely spoke above a whisper.

"Well good." Mrs. Gordon nodded. "Besides if he can get hot wheels over here talking to him again, he can't be that bad."

The two younger women stared at her in surprise. The older woman looked at them and shrugged.

"Mom." Barb sat in her chair, mouth agape, a small curve to her lips.

Selina started the laughter, trying to contain it before Mrs. Gordon lapsed into a fit. Finally Barb just sat there shaking her head.

"Well the conversation seems quite lively in here." Alfred commented as he smiled at the women recovering from their giggles.

"Speak for yourself." Barb mumbled as she wheeled her way out of the kitchen into the living room. Secretly she was happy that her mother was starting to take things in stride instead of dragging her feet with each step. But for the sake for keeping up with appearances, she gave out "Assholes." Before leaving the room.

"Oh Babs, come on." Selina took a breath trying to stops, Barb left the room.

"Did you need something Alfred?" Mrs. Gordon questioned, smiling. "Or are you tired of trying to prevent my husband from shedding any blood?"

"No bloodshed yet, Mrs. Gordon." He replied. "The two seem less on edge than from when we first arrived. I think they've settled on hockey as a neutral topic."

"Hockey?" Selina raised a brow.

"I take it Bruce isn't a sports guy?" Mrs. Gordon smirked.

"Not that I'm aware of." She shrugged. "I didn't even know he knew about hockey, or any sport for that matter."

"Master Wayne plays a round of polo every once in a while. He tends to side with the extreme sports though." Alfred offered and was quick to add, "Did you need any help in preparation?"

"You're a guest, please go relax." She tried to shoo him away.

"I couldn't possibly…"

"Mom!" A shout from Barb interrupted them. "Where's the album from when we were in high school?" A pause. "Never mind, dad has it!"

"Shit." Selina hurried out of the kitchen and into the living room. She saw the horror before her. Barb just opening the album and Bruce was already at the fireplace mantle, where a plethora of pictures sat. He was studying them intently and her stomach dropped as she watched his face turn into stone when he paused at a picture of Holly, Barb and she right before she left for Oxford. Her heart pounded in her chest, it was the picture that was closest to what she looked like in China, only without the hunger pains, the broken nose, the scar on her stomach. She knew instantly that he remembered as he stayed on that picture for a while, even as she approached him.

Selina went up to him, as the others in the room decided that the high school album was much more entertaining. Maggie and Jimmy were content playing quietly on the floor.

"When was this taken?" His voice was raw, she didn't know with what but there was something he was repressing.

"Right before I left for Oxford." She answered.

"Your nose is different." Bruce didn't look at her just the picture. "Not a lot just…"

"My nose was broken in Iraq." Selina took a breath, he turned to her and moment of clarity passed through his eyes. "A year or so later. I was a girl stuck with a broken nose and a slashed stomach, captured. A man… a stranger, an American, helped me. We were in the same room." She swallowed. "He saved my life."

A moment passed between the couple before it was broken, it had not gone unnoticed by some of the members in the room.

"Dinner!" Mrs. Gordon bellowed, as Alfred chuckled behind her, making a mental note to do that at one of Bruce's gatherings. Everyone made their move towards the kitchen. The couple didn't move for a moment.

"Bruce…" Selina whispered, before she felt him take her hand, she looked down in surprise and then back at him.

"Later." He nodded.

"'ruce! Cece!" Maggie ran up to them, and Bruce readily picked her up and she giggled. "Eat!...please."

* * *

><p>They had been fine at dinner and after. Bruce impressed the Gordons and Alfred's little quips about when Bruce was a boy charmed them. Even Jim was amiable to the younger man as they came up with more topics of neutral conversation, politics had somehow gotten mixed in there. Bruce was even calling him Mr. Gordon by the end of the night and Jim was content to keep it that way, at least for a while. Alfred laughed on the inside at the certain power shift that had happened. However it didn't take long for him to notice the strain between the couple that everyone seemed to ignore or not notice due to their jovial outward appearances.<p>

They had been quiet on the way home, except for Maggie's constant chattering between her and Alfred and occasionally the two adults she sat between. They had been quiet going up the stairs as Maggie slept on Bruce shoulder. They had been quiet putting Maggie to bed and Bruce stood in the door as Selina kissed the girl's head good night. They were quiet as Selina walked towards him as he closed the door behind her and they walked into the kitchen.

"Bruce…" She began.

"How long have you known?" He asked, looking at her.

"Maybe a week." Selina answered. "Since Babs's accident."

He nodded.

"Are you…"

"No." Bruce shook his head. "Just surprised."

"Oh."

"Are you…"

"Same." She shrugged. "Surprised." There was a pause before she questioned. "Why were you there?"

"Selina." Taking a heavy breath, he tried to come up with something, anything, that could make sense. Here he was talking with a woman that he never thought he would see again, but yet there she was. "I…just needed to get away."

"So you chose to runaway to hang out with criminals?" Her eyes narrowed. "You know exactly why I was there, I didn't have a choice. You did. So why there?"

"I…" Entrapment, it loomed in his head like a virus.

"You said you were doing research." She almost laughed.

"Selina." Collecting his thoughts, he moved towards her and she stood her stance. "There are some things we need to talk about…We…I have…a difficult time. And I can't tell you right now because there's a lot going on."

"What are you talking about?" Selina stared at him in disbelief. "I know that the Gordons…"

"It's not just that…" He started. "It's…"

The phone rang. She sighed in disappointment and saw that it was Barb, strange, she looked to Bruce who nodded and she picked it up.

"What is it Babs?" Selina said into the phone.

"Is Bruce with you?" Barb's voice was rushed and Bruce could hear it through the phone, he had heard that voice right before…

"Yeah, why?" She glanced towards the man whose stare turned intimidating, and similar to one she had seen...

"Ask him if he's heard anything."

"No." Bruce answered for himself, confused.

"He said no." Selina stated when Barb didn't answer. "What's going on?"

"Selina," Barb suddenly turned solemn. "I called the police."

"Why would you…"

"Today is the closing night of Hamlet on at the State Street Theater between forty second and forty first." A pause. "I'm so sorry."

"Babs…?" Hearing that made Bruce leap into action and head straight for Maggie's room. Then left the door open as he began to survey the apartment with great speed, going from room to room. After a while he settled back to Maggie's doorway, just standing there. "Bruce what are you…"

"Selina," Barb spoke now. "Just don't be alone tonight."

"Babs I have no idea…" Selina's heart rate jumped.

"Selina." Bruce stood in Maggie's doorway, which she could see from the kitchen. His face had fallen but he was doing his best to hide it well. Slowly, she made her way over to the door that she had been at only twenty minutes ago. Horror filled her being as she stared at an empty bed. There wasn't any signs of a struggle, just the sheets folded back. Just then, Barb's voice came through the phone once more.

"They have her, Selina."

* * *

><p><strong>Thank you soo much for the reviews and PMs! All of them made my day! I actually giggled when I saw five and getting the suggestions are always awesome and though you may not see them in this story, be prepared for others to follow :) Every review pushes me to be a better writer, so please let me know what you think, feel and anything else that comes to mind, I love hearing it!<strong>

**EV**


	22. Gray

"I'm surprised you're here." Felicia said as she stepped into Selina's office. "It's all over the news. I'm sorry about…"

"There's nothing I can do." Selina was standing behind her desk, her arms crossed, lost in thought as she watched the cars move below her building and swearing that she would burn the entire world down to find Maggie. She had no idea where her last _true _remaining blood relative could be in this god forsaken city. Hell, she could be halfway to China right now and Selina would be stuck without any clues, hope, nothing. What she did know was that she would do anything to bring Maggie back. "But I can't stay home."

"Do you want me to cancel the meeting?"

"No." She shook her head. "Just send them in."

"You good?" Felicia shrugged. "Coffee?"

"Only if they want some." Selina answered. Nodding, Felicia left and came back with another female in tow. Selina observed the woman closely. She was beautiful, exotic looking, a mix between Asian, Caucasian, and Arabic. The clothing that she wore put her social status quite high, as it was rich fabric. Her dark eyes were empty and Selina suppressed a shudder.

"Hello," Selina put on a smile, while walking over to the woman with an outstretched hand. "I'm Selina Kyle, head of the paintings and prints collection division."

"Talia Head." The woman accepted her hand in a firm handshake, a very firm handshake, Selina noted. "I appreciate you meeting with me today. I'm sure you're a very busy woman."

"Aren't we all?" She smiled, ignoring the apprehension she felt in this woman's presence. "I heard you have a print for me to look at."

"I do." Talia nodded, holding up the tube. "I'm afraid it's not in the best of shape, but it's an original."

"You can lay it here." They made their way towards a cleared large table. Talia handed Selina the tube. "Thank you."

Selina carefully took out the print from the tube, and rolled it carefully out. The print mainly consisted of a large black cat, with a yellow background and red accents. It had once been a poster for entertainment purposes, but as years went on, it had become another famous work of art. Rising from the lower advertising side of society to fetching at least half a million if it was an original.

She took notes where damage had been done but otherwise it was in fairly good condition, considering it had been a tube for god knows how long. Selina would have been more excited if Maggie wasn't weighing heavily on her mind and would have taken the time to see how old and precious this print was or what was actually on the print.

"It's been in my family for quite some time." Talia informed her.

"What kind of information do you need?" Selina cocked her head at the woman, she would be surprised if this woman needed any information, considering it was well known. However, in the short amount of time that she had spent with the rich, they never ceased to amaze her.

"Anything you can tell me." Talia answered. "I'm afraid, my art knowledge is limited."

"Well the artist is Théophile-Alexandre Steinlen the print was done around 1896, I believe." Selina truly just wanted to go back to bothering Barb about what else they had come up with and find Maggie, but was aware of how keenly this woman was watching her. It was as if she was trying to calculate her every move. "_Le Chat Noir_, is the name of the print and if you look here," Selina pointed towards the edge of the print, "the artist imprinted his signature there."

"Was that common?" She was closer than she remembered.

"Extremely." Selina nodded, but smiled adding, "It's a good way to tell a fake from the real thing. But a true print is hard to come by, considering they were used for advertisement and so just plastered on the side of a building sometimes."

"Interesting." The woman did not seem interested as she glanced back at the print on the table. "I have to admit, I find the cat perched there quite fascinating."

"He pulls the focus quite a bit." Selina's energy for this charade was just about out and she could only think that there had to be some way to get Maggie back. A quick name and certain mask hiding at the bottom of her dresser crossed her mind, before attempting to be pleasant towards the woman again. "Do you…"

"He?" Talia shook her head, "No, I think it's more of a female. She's perched so regally, so forceful with her stare." Selina remained silent, unsure of what to say, then she noticed that Talia's gaze fell to her and her skin crawled. "A female cat, in all black against a yellow background. She's so aware of her humble, mediocre beginnings but has risen to sit so gracefully on a poster. No doubt she will keep rising if given the chance, which undoubtedly she has that chance."

"Ms. Head if…" Selina stopped and her brows knitted together in realization. Selina said softly in Arabic, "_What do you know about cats?_"

"_Not as much as you do_." Talia countered a cold, unfeeling smile came to her face. Selina's breathing hitched and anger rose within her. "Very good, Ms. Kyle. I have to admit I'm impressed."

"Where is she?" She growled.

"Oh your niece?" Her tone was ingenuously concerned. "Wonderful girl, very polite as well."

"I want her back." Selina turned to face the woman fully, her alertness had risen considerably and she knew that if this woman was willing to fight she had no reason not to take her down.

"Of course you do." Talia nodded. "But you see that would ruin certain links in our chain and I just cannot do that."

"I want her back." Her voice was deadly and her glare would have burned a hole in Talia's skull.

"Repeating oneself is unnecessary, Ms. Kyle." She lifted a brow.

"What do you want?"

"Oh there's plenty that I want." Talia's dark soulless eyes bore into Selina's blue fiery ones. "But only a bit of it you can give, if you are willing. I will have what I want within time though."

"Give Maggie back and leave Gotham." Selina refused to back down.

"Will you have that bat come and terrorize me?" She crossed her arms, seeming unfazed by any of this. "Or perhaps a cat…"

"You worthless bitch…"

"No need for the name calling." Her hand raised to stop Selina from moving towards her. "Besides I know who you are and your bat friend as well, in fact I have known of him for quite some time. Your mother is full of information and has quite interesting ways of getting it. But I will warn you, there's nothing you can do or anything he can do." Talia broke from her fake pleasantness and turned into a darker woman to match Selina's anger, "He has rearranged our plans, but no matter, I am here to correct it."

"You are not God." Selina began to approach the woman, to which the woman was somewhat surprised but hid it well. "You do not get to chose what city comes and goes. There are over eight million people here. You are insane to think that you could tear those people's lives apart."

"It's not insanity." Talia informed. "It is balance, Ms. Kyle. The world turns and so a new day and new life must begin. We turn cities and countries to continue established order, to continue a new life, regeneration."

"There's people here, families." Trying to appeal to the human side that this woman obviously lacked.

"Who will continue on in this decrepit way." There was nothing to stop her. "These people don't deserve this life, they deserve more."

"So get them out!" Selina couldn't resort to pleading, but she began to think of all the people that lived in this city. Everyone from co-workers to Avery, they all deserved a chance. They all deserved more than what she did, they deserved more.

"They are too corrupt." Talia shrugged. "Gotham's population would only serve to ruin other thriving cities and they cannot do that."

"Have you no humanity?"

"That's a lot coming from a simple thief who is thriving off this broken system." Had they not been in Selina's place of work, Selina was certain that she would gladly beat this woman senseless.

"Leave Gotham." Selina sneered. "Give me Maggie and leave this city."

"Or what?" Talia was amused. "You'll scratch me?"

"I wouldn't be so cocky if I were you, Ms. Ah Ghul, we cats tend to desecrate and eat our fine feathered friends." Selina inched herself closer to the woman until they were an inch apart. "If anything happens to her, I will find you and trust me, unlike Batman, I don't play by any rules."

* * *

><p>"You know it's no good if you just stare at it." Bruce looked up from his desk to see Barb coming towards him.<p>

"How is she?" He asked quietly.

"You're the one that saw her last." She rolled her eyes. "Don't think I didn't see you on the monitor."

"You're tracking me?" He should just stop finding everything that Barb did twenty steps ahead of everyone shocking. She was quite predictable in that way. Although he wasn't sure if he enjoyed her scheming or was should have been afraid of whatever she had up her sleeve.

"Oh please like you didn't know." Barb pushed his rolling chair out of the way as she began to type furiously on it. "But don't feel so special. I put them on Selina, dad, mom, Jimmy and Sarah. All on different items that I know they never take off. Mom and Dad's wedding rings, Sarah has a necklace. I even convinced Jimmy that bracelets were cool for guys. Selina, you know that necklace that Holly and Maggie got her, she never takes that off."

"Maggie?" His voice sounded too hopeful.

"I did it the night after." She sighed. "I can't believe I didn't do it sooner, either." A pause. "Got any leads?"

"There is no doubt that Talia is working with Maria." Bruce pulled up the Arkham camera stills. "No sound still."

"Quinn looks a bit unsure of the situation." Barb added. "She's afraid, don't blame her though."

"She'll talk." He said with too much certainty, that made Barb question him.

"Depends." She shrugged. "What do you think she has riding on this?"

"Enough." A shrugged, convinced Barb there was more to it. Even when she gave him a look, Bruce didn't bother to explain further.

"She had full rides at every school, so it's not money." Barb thought for a moment, "But it's not like Arkham's paycheck lets you roll around in bills."

"She has a bit of a background story that I'm sure she wouldn't mind replacing." Bruce pulled up Quinn's profile, knowing that she would just do it anyway. "Schizophrenia, as a child, but was diagnosed with a multitude of other prognoses until that one came about. So she was given a plethora of medication, no doubt that it hasn't helped her mentality in anyway."

"Not to mention setting the house on fire when she was seven." She nodded at the particular account. "Her sister died because of asphyxiation and her mother still has some scaring. Her father wasn't home. Older brother was away at college."

"But she was too young to be fully indicted and was deemed mentally unstable. She was finally diagnosed with Schizophrenia after." Bruce added, having already memorized her profile, he glanced between the screen and Barb. "Getting the help she deserved and needed."

"Her family stills supports her though by sending letters and small gifts." Barb kept reading the notes. "She doesn't seem to want them to, as she sends them back.."

"Guilt." For extra measure, "And the brother apparently still doubts her. She tried to patch things up when he moved here but he wrote her off entirely."

"Are you the only one allowed privacy in this city?" Questioning him, as she looked at the surveillance footage of Harley being walked out by her brother in a cafe somewhere in the city.

"Did you think that you were the only one that can access city and government cameras?" Bruce moved on. "He's the only one she's made attempt at seeing, which means she's looking for approval from him, but he's not giving it."

"Can't say I blame him but it's not fair to her." She shrugged. "But one has to wonder how much Maria and Talia told her."

"You think they trust her enough?" His brow furrowed.

"They don't think she can handle it." Barb explained. "They probably say anything they want in front of her, thinking they're going to get away with it. She's staying quiet because Quinn thinks that no one would believe her anyway with her past. And if the police did this kind of digging, I don't think they would."

"Perhaps she'll receive a friendly drop by." He commented before pulling up some more files. The pair stayed silent for bit.

"Talia visited Selina at work today." Barb loaded the news on him, to which he turned abruptly and stood, going to leave. "What are you doing?"

"Going to see her." _And bring her to the manor_, but he kept that tidbit to himself.

"That's an interesting idea if I ever heard one." Alfred took this moment to come in, carrying the tea and small cakes that Barb favored.

"If you go," Barb told the retreating figure. "She'll find out who you are. There's no way you would know that unless you, oh I don't know, have cameras all around the city and constantly look at them." That made him stop. "Unless you want her to know."

Bruce went back to the work station with a brisk pace. The two in the room could tell that he was aggravated, as he placed both hands on the desk and bowed his head.

"I brought her into this." The words haunted him and made him think of two years ago.

"You didn't." Barb shook her head. "She did it herself, just like me."

He let out a disbelieving snort.

"You two are so god damn stubborn!" Barb threw up her hands and Alfred fought the urge to vocally agree with the young woman. "If you both just talk about your past instead of pretend it doesn't exist we wouldn't have this problem!"

He refused to answer to her. Bruce was still focused on the thought of how to get Selina to agree on coming back to the manor with him or the very least to stay with the Gordons. She was truly no longer safe and Talia's visit had made that very evident.

"Listen Wayne," Barb's anger made him actually listen, even though he kept his eyes on the table in front of him. "If you want this to work, you have to tell her. And to be fair she has plenty of things to tell you too…"

"The China connection didn't go too well." Recalling the hurt that crossed Selina's face when he refused to talk about it more.

"If I could," She clenched her jaw. "I would knock you unconscious and hopefully some sense into you."

"I think what Dr. Grayson is trying to say, sir." Alfred cut in, reminding himself that there was a reason that Bruce Wayne's parents only had one child, he had a feeling that Barbara Grayson would have been the exact personality type that a sibling of Bruce Wayne would have had. The Wayne household would have been hell trying to raise these two. "The reason the China revelation did not go smoothly was due to the fact you did not answer her questions, which would have ultimately led up to you telling her about Batman."

"Plus," Barb calmed down, "It will probably save both of your lives and Gotham for that matter."

"What are you talking about?" Bruce did looked at her this time, as did Alfred. Both men having curious, questioning faces. Barb knew she said too much. "What do…"

"Listen," She took a breath. "You two, well mostly her, but you too, have put me in the terribly awkward position. I never thought that I would be here, so I'm trying to deal with it the best I can. What goes on between Selina and I is none of your business and what you two deal with is none of mine." Her brows narrowed, "But so help me god, if you don't grow a pair and tell her then you're not worth her time and you will loose her." A pause. "Again, this is not just your secrets but hers as well."

There was a silence in the room as every one attempted to assess the situation that had occurred. Very few people had ever spoken to Bruce like that, really only Alfred had, but Barb made it quite clear that she was one of those people. Either it was her extroverted personality that both were just getting to know or the fact that she was completely upfront with him, when usually he was treated a little better than a teenager when out of the mask. However, Barb knew and had figured it out on her own. He respected her.

Not only did he respect her but also the man that had first seen him unmasked, besides Alfred, had been her husband. To which Dick Grayson had been an outstanding and unrelenting partner since his death. His final words had been about the woman in front of him, as stubborn and forceful as her late husband had been and in this moment he understood why they had been together. Bruce had felt the unforgiving spell of jealousy wash over him, when the younger man had breathed only her name as his final breath.

Until this moment, Bruce never truly understood what it was like to want someone that pushed for the better part of you to come out, as Dick obviously had. To accept the other fully and as they were, going to be and wanting to face whatever it was they had to face, by their side. He only hoped that what one particular woman said, one particular night at a pier was true. If he was willing to accept any secrets that she threw at him, then he hoped she was open to do the same.

"Barbara." Bruce said quietly, and she had been taken aback by his sudden change in demeanor, as well as using her name in such a way.

"I think I like you better when you're angry." Barb was weary and even Alfred had questioned what his charge was up to.

"Your husband…" He licked his lips before continuing and turned to her fully. Then he took a moment to collect his thoughts. "One night, during a shoot out with the police, I was shot. A bullet grazed my cowl and I was… unconscious. Dick, had come into the building first, had seen me and had gotten me out of there before anyone else had come. When he had found me I had taken the cowl off because the bullet had caused my lenses to loose power and render me blind. "

Barb was watching his every sigh and movement as he told the story. She was willing to believe it on one end and on another could not believe that Dick would keep something like this from her.

"I have great respect for your husband." Bruce told her. "I knew that he had never told you or Jim. When you figured out who I was, I couldn't deny you because of Dick, because he had laid the trap for the Joker and taken a bullet that was meant for me."

The intake of information made her pause completely. All this time she had been making smart comments and forcing her way into his world, a world that only now she was beginning to understand. With pain comes sorrow and with sorrow an unrelenting hole festers in your being until you do something about it. Figuring out Batman's mask had been her obsession getting past Dick's death. Knowing that Dick had it already figured out made her smile a bit.

Dick had one upped her every time and she couldn't help feel a sense of that part of him would never die, because even in death, he had somehow managed to figure everything out ahead of time. As Bruce made the confession though, she couldn't help but feel a little empty at the loss of her husband.

"Barbara." Barb didn't know that she had looked away from Bruce, but when he called to her, she saw the look in his eyes. His stare was that from the funeral, it was compassionate and now she fully understood his reasoning. She knew why he had come to the funeral, why he had made the effort to apologize and why he had let her enter into his world.

"Son of a bitch." Although she didn't sound upset, more astonished, Bruce was still weary of her reaction. "Son of a bitch!"

"Barba…"

"He got to it before me again!" She half smiled, but her eyes were a bit glazed over. "I'm going to kick his ass… so he knew about you for a while?"

"A year."

"What happened?" Barb's smile faded before asking the question. The atmosphere in the room dropped a little and anticipation rose in hopes of fully understanding the situation. "How did he die?"

"Ask your…"

"No!" Still not sounding angry, instead forceful, she took a breath to calm herself. "I want _you_ to tell me what happened. Plus, dad won't say anything. He only saw him in the hospital when they were trying to revive him, you saw him before. You saw him die."

"I kept my distance from the situation," Bruce began slowly, "the Joker had put a bomb in Wayne Tower. Dick was supposed to stay outside to guard the perimeter, while getting the rest of the employees out of the building. I went in to lure the Joker out of hiding in the building..."

"He didn't stay outside, did he?" Barb's voice had grown quite.

"No." He kept his eyes on her. This was her right to know. "The Joker had cornered me with a few of his lackeys and I had beat them, but was distracted by them and didn't know that the Joker had come up behind me. Dick subdued him but..."

"It was a trick."

Bruce nodded and kept going. "As we finished diffusing the bomb, Joker... he shot him." A pause. "His orders were to stay outside..."

"He wanted to capture the Joker." She stated, but it sounded more like an inquiry than anything else. "You wanted him out."

"Yes."

"The Joker was already working for the League." Barb's brows knitted together. "How did he know that Dick would do that?"

"Because the Joker had seen Dick save me." Before she could interrupt him, he continued. "Not without the mask, but Dick told me later that Joker had seen him put me into the tumbler and drive off."

"Joker knew he was an asset." She understood, but still wondered why he would keep something like this from her. Perhaps it wasn't really on the radar, or he was afraid that she would be a target if she was ever privy to this knowledge. "Now correct me if I'm wrong, but I'm assuming that he probably saw you two on more than one occasion. And I'm also assuming, that it was while working together."

He nodded.

"He trusted you then." Barb smiled, finally a feeling of relief washed over Bruce as he watched her become a bit more settled. "Well, he could definitely keep a secret. He was always the first to make fun of you." Her eyes softened. "But he also admired a man that would stand up for the city. I know why he did it. I know why he kept it from me and I know why you kept it from me for so long."

There was a moment of silence as they remembered the close friend and husband. The man that stood for the little man, and wasn't afraid to speak his mind. His youthful pride and his devilish eyes. How much he loved and how he laughed. When Batman, Jim and Dick would meet privately, and despite his natural intelligence, Dick would always make an inane question and while Jim would allow the question to pass, Batman was more than willing to answer it with a straight face. In fact, most questions that Dick would ask, Batman would have the answer.

"But what I don't understand," She folded her hands in her lap, "is why you can't trust the woman you love."

And that was something Bruce did not have an answer to.

* * *

><p>Harleen Quinzel was always too hard for her patients to say so when she turned nineteen and knew that she was going to become a psychiatrist, she changed it to a shortened, Harley Quinn. It was much easier and saying Dr. Quinn was simple enough even for the mentally insane. Not to mention, at six her <em>friends<em> had told her to get a new name. They would call her Harley and when they played doctor and she insisted they call her by her last name because it was professional, Quinn had been on their lips instead of Quinzel due to its strange sound and pronunciation. Or at least she had imagined the name being on their lips. And so she had changed it to remind herself that we all have our insane moments, but they would pass. Perhaps it was a constant reminder that our lowest points would always linger there, a persistent memory that things would never be normal.

As she walked in her apartment, she felt something was amiss. Something wasn't right and alarm bells went off in her head.

"Hello?" Harley prayed that it wasn't Joker she was feeling the presence of or Talia for that matter. Yet there was something she feared more and she would rather the presence be that of Talia or the Joker and not her long lost friends coming out to play again. "Is someone here?" Turning on the light, which immediately shut off as soon as Harley got a glimpse of him. She gave a shriek of surprise as she came face to face with the looming, bat-like presence that she had heard so much about. "You're… you're…"

"What do you know about Talia al Ghul?" Batman's voice rasped out at her. The mouth that had kept flapping like a fish suddenly shut and she looked down. "Dr. Quinn." She looked back up. "I'm not very patient."

"I could…" She searched for her voice, "I could give you false information." He stayed silent, and just stepped forward, causing her to step back. She continued. "I can't…I shouldn't tell…" Again silence and the avoidance dance, with every step he took, she backed up. "It's just…" Until she bumped into a wall and his intimidating face was inches from hers. She closed her eyes and turned her head, trying to prevent the situation from getting to her.

Although she may have known all the theories, practices, and such of obtaining information, she also knew that another reason that she entered psychology was to understand why her mind was so weak. She had struggled in her youth to gain control of her irregular thoughts and visions. Now she feared that all she had learned would just leave her. Especially in stressful situations, things seemed to conjure themselves up. Resisting this was just going to prolong the inevitable, ever with the knowledge she held of the man in front of her, his present state was something she hoped to only hear in legends not in her own home.

"Dr. Quinn." His commend caused her to look at him.

"They know who you are." She blurted. "They know who everyone is and they will kill us all."

"How?" He wasn't sure if she was bluffing or not, but ultimately decided that the fact that Talia was Ra's daughter, she would know and probably feel the need to impart this knowledge to Maria. The real question came to be then, if Harley knew who _everyone_ was.

"I… I don't know." Her fearful eyes resting on his. "They've…they've been busy…"

"What do you know?" His hand slammed against the wall by her head and she winced.

"You won't believe me." She whispered.

"I will." He reassured her.

"No one ever believes me." Her voice was so low, that he should have trouble hearing it but luckily no one else was here.

"Tell me what you know, Dr. Quinn." Although he commanded her, a human part of him saw that she was torn and not broken yet, but had the very strong possibility that she would crack, soon. Maria and Talia had done something to unsettle her mind, causing her to start the unhinging process. He needed those answers before she cracked.

"They'll kill me if I tell you." Tears began to form in her eyes, when he didn't speak she figured that if they found out that he was here for any reason, she would be dead any way. "They've been working with various members of the mob, not only from Gotham, and have been using them to get their stuff in the city. They're going to strike right at the heart of the city, what people care about the most, you."

"Where do the shipments come from?"

"I…" She struggled to remember. "Some from cities, Chicago, New York, here but mostly from DC."

"What's in the shipments?"

"I don't know." She shook her head. "I don't see ever see them."

"They killed Umberto."

"The Joker killed him." Harley corrected him. "That wasn't part of the plan." She said even quieter. "He's starting to break away from them and they'll take away his freedom."

"They don't have the power to put him back in Arkham." Batman growled.

"They won't put him back in Arkham." She whispered.

"What are they planning?" He asked.

"It's…" To calm her racing heart she took a breath. "They want to take you all out one by one. Officer Grayson was first, they thought that his death would send you a sign, but when it didn't they knew the Commissioner's son would get your attention. When you got a couple more people on your side, they knew who to target. It's not just you they're after, but the fact that all of you give Gotham hope."

"Why Selina Kyle's niece?" His eyes searched hers and she gasped.

"You don't know, do you?" She asked quietly. "Her mother knew that Ms. Kyle would side with you guys no matter what she did or what Talia said, even though they tried to get to her. Maggie was her warning."

"Where is she?"

"I…I don't know." Harley shook her head. "I wish…I wish I could tell you that." A pause. "But, you have to know, Ms. Kyle is next. Talia gave her the print today, I don't think they're going to be as kind to her as Dr. Grayson or James Jr."

"And Maggie?" His stomach dropped, he knew exactly what she meant about Selina not getting as soft of treatment as her predecessors.

"She's not with them." Her eyes closed, "I think she's with _him_. I think they're testing his loyalties one last time."

With that he turned, leaving the woman to slowly crumple to the floor in disbelief as he made his way out of the apartment through the window. Making it to the roof, he finally spoke into the communication system.

"I need Selina's coordinates."

"You got it." Barb's voice was cheerful on the other line. "Getting her coordinates right…huh… she's…"

"Home?" He ventured making his way towards the way her apartment was.

"Actually, she should be just two blocks from where you are." Barb sounded just as confused. "Right on twentieth and Gratiot Avenue….I think she said…oh shit…"

"What?" He made his way on the roof towards those two blocks. Just then he spotted a figure, jumping from rooftop to rooftop and knew that he wasn't the only one that had been visiting Harley Quinn. Deciding he needed to drop by his feline friend for moment to figure out what she knew before going to make sure Selina got home safe.

"Um…well she's moving pretty fast." Barb sighed heavily. "This isn't good."

"What is it?" Batman growled, he was closing in on the Catwoman, who looked back at him as she hurried above the street. His being filling with dread at the thought that Selina could be in danger and so close to him while he chased this woman.

"I think she's…fine, just…" She stopped. "You're right by her."

"I don't see her." He spoke into the microphone, his reached out and grabbed the Catwoman, who looked up at him and smiled.

"Why hello handsome." She purred. "Miss me?"

"She's, uh," Barb closed her eyes as she realized what was going on and hearing the other voice. "She's right next to you."

Batman stared down at the woman, whose wrist he clutched tightly. His world around him stopped for a moment but he cleared his mind to speak to…well he wasn't sure what to call her at the moment.

"Cat got your tongue?" Catwoman's lips curled upward.

"Why are you here?" He forced himself to talk. There was no choice but to recover quickly from this.

"I'm just taking a stroll."

"Why are you here?" Batman demanded, without noticing how harsh the words came out.

"Aren't we testy tonight?" Her guard came to its fullest, as she refused to back down from his temper.

"What do want with Harley Quinn?" His mind trying to piece the situation together. Why would she be doing this? Why steal? Why bleed? The answer came to mind…Maggie. He remembered that she had finally received the coverage on Maggie and how happy she had been. He hadn't bothered to question where she had been getting the money to pay for the treatments. And he also realized that the question that he just asked, he already knew the answer to. Before she could answer, his hand unclasped her wrist and he stepped back. "Go."

"No midnight romp tonight?" She smirked, not daring to move. "What about…"

"Go." He bellowed.

"I have a print for you." Her hand flicked out a smaller copy of what had been given to her earlier. He hesitated to take it but finally did. _Talia gave Selina the print today_. Catwoman obviously had not heard all of the conversation. Suddenly she came closer to him, completely invading his personal space. With his senses heightened he could smell the perfume that he had come to know so well and something that was Selina. Why had he never noticed it before? "See you around Bats."

With that she leapt off the roof and onto another. All he could do was watch her in silence.

"Well," Barb's voice came through. "That was awkward."

* * *

><p>"I take it you're pissed." Barb bit her lips as Bruce silently went around the room changing and doing other various things. When he didn't answer, she looked to Alfred who busied himself with rearranging the tea for the tenth time. She looked back at Bruce. "You're pissed."<p>

"I'm not." He said abruptly, still not looking at her.

"I told her that you two should have talked." Barb was hoping that it was never going to be this one sided, then again, Selina had suffered in silence about the China thing, now he had to deal with the dual personality alone…for a while… hopefully. Now, he was just silent as he moved furiously around the area. "She wanted to tell you…"

A clank from a metal object hitting another was heard, as he continued to move about, trying to appear busy and not outright ignoring her.

"OK, that's a lie." Barb sighed. "She never wanted to tell you."

Still nothing.

"I told her she should have." Her eyes glanced towards Alfred, who was now watching the two of them carefully. Quite frankly, she wasn't sure if it was because he wasn't trusting of his ward or because he wanted to know more about the woman that Bruce had taken an interest in. Barb surmised it was a mixture of both.

"Well," She attempted to smile. "At least she's not the Joker."

There was a snort of disbelief from the man. Alfred looked on as Bruce was still ignoring Barb and she was just getting a bit more frustrated at the situation.

"You know this is really getting old!"

Bruce finally looked at her in confusion, and saw and she moved towards him.

"You're pissed because you found out this way, I get it." She stated. "But need I remind you that you're holier than thou attitude and borderline narcissism is preventing you from telling her who you really are!"

"What are you…"

"Stop!" Barb voice has risen considerably. "I'm a so sick and tired of you two moaning and complaining about how the other won't accept you but you both refuse to talk about it and actually see what the other thinks." He went to protest. "The China thing doesn't count! If you had just been backpacking or whatever, fine but you weren't and your past self let that slip. She asked an excellent question and it would have been an excellent time for you to tell her!

"You would've told her, she would've told you, end of conversation!" Barb continued on her rant, not caring if he was actually listening to her or not. Surprisingly, he was listening, intently. "Well, at least, it would have been part of the conversation…anyway, I get that this whole masks, criminals, vigilante stuff is difficult for majority of people to understand, but could you at least think that someone would understand? And who better than someone like you?" Stunned silence came over the small group, and Barb's anger had not subsided. She inputted one last jab. "Until you talk to her about this, I'm not going to talk about Selina, at all. I will talk about this job and others but nothing else. Understood?"

Although, Bruce usually ignored when people chastised him when he was smaller, more so after his parents died, as an adult it rarely happened. When it did, he was forced to listen. So now, as much as he knew that Barb was right and had been long before he found out who Selina was, he felt guilty. Of course, he should have told her, or he shouldn't have let it get this far. More importantly, why had he let it get this far? _You need to move on, you need to be happy_.

Quickly he turned and began to stride of the room.

"Where are you going?" Barb asked, unusual, but it was an unusual day.

"She needs me." He said quietly, and with that he left.

"Alfred." Barb sighed. "He's not going to tell her is he?"

"I have come to learn with Master Wayne that he is full of surprises, Dr. Grayson." Alfred remarked. "However, he does need a push even now and again, but he hopes to plan everything according to his time."

"You can't plan emotions." She retorted.

"Some people try…"

"They fail." Barb folded her hands in her lap. "If there's no emotion behind him, then why do what he does? What's the point in saving a city if you can't, or won't, let yourself care for its people."

"It's quite the opposite for Master Wayne." Alfred smiled gently at the woman. "I think he cares deeply, perhaps too much, but he has learned to bottle every emotion in turn uses it towards his enemies."

"And the ones that he cares for?" She questioned. "How does he grapple with that?"

"He hasn't in the past." He shrugged. "But now, since you came along, Dr. Grayson and forced your way into his life, I think he feels that he can further open up. It makes him assess where people stand in his life and how important they are to him."

"So where does that leave Selina?"

"In a gray area." Alfred replied.

"He doesn't like gray."

"No," He shook his head. "He does not."

* * *

><p><strong>The moment that many of you have been waiting for has finally arrived! Yes, Bruce now knows who Selina truly is. I hope it wasn't too disappointing and now you all have to wait for Selina to find out who Batman is. <strong>

**Also, this story be finishing up within the next 8 chapters or so and I'm going to put it out there that I'm thinking about doing a sequel and exploring with these particular characters more. I'm sure some of you have noticed certain plugs for certain characters and there will be more ahead. It will actually have more, what many deem, batfamily characters but keeping within the theme of nolanverse.  
><strong>

**As usual, you guys made my days with the reviews! Glad you're still liking the story :) Please let me know how content or discontent you are with the revealing of masks or anything else in the story. And someone said that they were confused with the last chapter, would you mind either reviewing or PMing me so I can know which parts were confusing to you?  
><strong>

**Will Batman and Catwoman find Maggie in time? How will Selina find out about Bruce, or will she? What's Talia's plan? Is Maria going to hurt Maggie? Will Selina kick Talia's ass?  
><strong>

**Stay tuned!  
><strong>

**-EV  
><strong>


	23. Role Play

"So," Maria quietly stood from the table, that she rarely ever left, and crossed towards the woman that had been her so called doctor for years. "I heard you had a visitor last night."

Harley didn't answer, presently, she wanted to shrink into the shadows in hopes that this woman would never find her. But she had eyes and ears all over this city and others. There was no escaping her. So she stood there, away from the wall that had usually been her resting area, but now she stood out in the middle of the room, cornered. Talia stood, engulfed in the shadows that Harley so longed for, watching her. Cameras would not be able to see Talia, and perhaps this evidence would all go away. Even if she tried to expose their plan no one would believe her, especially now, they would assume Talia was a figment. She was somewhat stable now, she couldn't bring herself to that.

"Did you think that we wouldn't find out?" Maria regained the girl's focus.

"Please." Harley whispered. "I didn't…"

"Of course you did." Her cold hand touched Harley's cheek, feeling her quake under the touch. "You told him just enough."

"I didn't!" She shook her head. "I don't even know…"

"You know enough that he will figure it out." Maria guided her to sit on a chair that she pulled out and Harley had no choice but to follow her lead. "What did you tell him exactly?"

"Nothing." Her voice was so quiet.

"What was that?" Disbelief filled their woman's words. Maria peered down at Harley, knowing the young woman would not look at her. Harley was faulted for this and there was no way out.

"Nothing." A bit louder.

"I'm sorry I didn't catch that." The girl still couldn't bring herself to look up.

"You're after him!" Harley's lack of willpower forced her to face the fact that no matter what she was going to die, she had nothing to loose. She thought that until she watched as Maria smiled.

"Oh child, you truly know nothing." Maria crossed her arms.

"Maria…" Talia stepped forward sensing what this woman might say.

"He's the heart of Gotham." Harley's wild eyes looked between the two. "He's the hope, how could you not be after him."

"He's part of it." Maria shrugged. "But Gotham has a darker heart and it's heart is locked within the confines of some of it's greatest structures. Once Batman and his cronies are out of the way, it will be easier to…"

"Maria." Talia growled from the side. "Be careful."

"Don't worry Ms. Al Ghul." Maria glanced at the woman in the corner than went to become eye level with Harley, who was shaking profusely in her chair. "Dr. Quinn won't be able to think straight once we're through with her."

"Wha...What?" Harley's whole being sank, they knew her past. Most importantly they knew all her weaknesses. This was not going to happen, again!

"Hello, Harley." This was a different voice, one that her dreams were haunted with, the voice what she never wanted to hear again. She was only able to utter one word before her world turned completely black, red and a white painted face haunted her.

"No."

* * *

><p>Barbara Gordon observed the man wandering around the woman that she considered family's kitchen. She was sure that he was completely lost in his own thoughts as he moved about the room not paying any attention to her as she sat on a chair by the kitchen table. Although she had tried all afternoon, he was the one that had gotten Selina to finally take a nap, her eyes had been bloodshot, and bags that were covered by heavy amounts of concealer were still there. He had convinced her to eat something. He was the one in the kitchen silently cleaning, preparing tea and what she could gather, a snack for when Selina would be waking soon.<p>

She knew that her husband had reservations about the man, but Barbara Gordon sided with her daughter after spending time with the couple at dinner and watching Bruce take complete control of Selina's direr situation. When he arrived earlier that evening, she and Selina were at odds with another and when his knock came and his figure came through the door Selina had fought him as well but in the end he convinced her to finally lie down. She did but not before throwing him a look, which he absorbed gracefully.

"She should have more than that." Barbara interrupted the silence of the kitchen, which made Bruce turn to her slightly and still.

"She should." He agreed. "But she won't."

"I suppose she won't, after all she won't even listen to common sense," Giving a soft smile, she continued. "Like not staying at her apartment." With a check to make sure he was still listening, she ventured further. "Jim tried so hard to get her to come to our place, but we were just grateful that you decided to stay with her that night."

Bruce didn't bother to comment further. He had stayed with her, until she fell asleep then he proceeded to do some investigative work with Barb, who had caught him up to speed on anything she could find, including new intel about new members of the League that were caught on the street cameras briefly. Not to mention, he had been grateful when Alfred had dropped off his laptop. All in all, it had been one of the more stressful nights of his life. Between checking on Selina every five minutes to finding no leads whatsoever, he had been exhausted. Emotionally and physically, exhausted. He had to convince himself that this was just another missing person and not Maggie. He was too close to this scenario but he couldn't get out of it now.

"We're hoping to convince her to stay with us tonight." Barbara told him. "Do you think you could help us convince her?"

"I don't know how much help I could be." He gave a slight smirk. "Selina can be a bit stubborn."

"She does have that independent streak doesn't she? Well, all I know is that she shouldn't be alone in this apartment." Barbara stood from the table, letting the young man mull over the idea, and went to the drawer that held some food menus. "How about I order something to eat."

"I don't know…"

"Jim is picking up Babs, Sarah and Jimmy and bringing them over here." She stood next to him riffling through the various Chinese take out and pizza places. "I'm sure they'll be hungry as well. Is Alfred coming?"

"Not sure."

"He should." She decided. "Let me know what he wants for dinner, we're getting Chinese."

"I will have the Almond Chicken, Mrs. Gordon." Alfred walked in, alongside Barb. Bruce looked surprised to see them just as Mrs. Gordon did.

"Babs," Mrs. Gordon glanced over at her daughter. "What are you…"

"Taking advantage of sympathy for the crippled." Barb shrugged, "Plus dad has to go pick up everyone else and I thought it would be easier for someone else to pick me up."

"Alfred," Mrs. Gordon turned to him, as she finished giving her daughter a stern look, "I'm so sorry that my daughter has hacked into your personal accounts."

"Not at all." He smiled, "Besides when Dr. Grayson told me that there was a chance that Master Wayne would be cooking, I had to come to make sure he didn't burn the place down."

"He's cooked before, I'm sure he'd be fine." Barb mumbled as she made her way towards the other side of the room. "Oh, I already ordered the food, by the way."

"Good," She nodded. "Did you guys get enough for a late night snack?"

"Of course." Barb smiled.

"And for your _friend_?" A heavy silence came on to the room, the only noises were that of Mrs. Gordon's plate clanking as the other three stared at each other, unsure of what to say.

"I don't think he goes for Chinese." Barb offered, avoiding the male gazes in the room.

"You mean he won't work up an appetite beating up all those criminals?" Bruce was obviously not going to win over Mrs. Gordon with his alter ego. "Is Selina going with you?"

"Mom." Barb warned.

"Bruce," Mrs. Gordon turned to the man, "why don't you go wake her up? Or at least knock some sense into her."

"Mom!"

Nodding, Bruce walked out of the room, feeling sorry for Alfred, but smiled when he heard the older man interject.  
>"Mrs. Gordon," Alfred's voice floated through out the room. "Why don't we all take a trip down to the restaurant to pick up the food?"<p>

Bruce continued towards Selina's bedroom door and frowned when he saw the light on. Not bothering to knock and expecting her to be completely awake, he was surprised but pleasantly so to find her sleeping. However, the paperwork that surrounded her and the laptop that was opened caused him to frown again. He closer to the bed, and picked up a packet of the papers that surrounded her.

Cocking his head he took in the information that was gathered on the sheets. Information about the League of Shadows, summaries of the abilities that each of the members had plus the bit of background that he knew that Barbara had gathered for Selina. Harley Quinn's profile also sat on her bed as well as Talia's and even Maria's, which was the next one he picked up. Strange considering that it was her mother, but sensible since they were obviously at odds with another. The print was still on her bed of Ophelia, her hand rested on it as she slept.

Even as Selina lay there, he knew that the rest was not a peaceful one. Instead, her face twitched with unsaid words and her body was still tense. Sitting on the bed beside her, he was careful not to disturb the fitful woman. He reached out and smoothed over her hair that had fallen on her face. An eerie feeling of having done this before in a similar situation, made him sigh. Another one of his hands rested on the other side of her stomach of which her shirt was hiked up a bit and the faint scar of so many years ago shown through in the dim light. His eyes fell to the scar and his hand that had been stroking her hair moved to the quietly pronounced scar.

Bruce observed the jagged edges and remembered the fear that he had felt when he thought that his only companion in years was going to die. Not knowing it at the time, but he now knew that this woman had helped him to survive in more ways than one when he had been with that certain band of criminals. She had shown so much strength as she battled her fever and the jeering of the men that surrounded her. A small smile came to his face when he remembered one certain time.

"Bruce?" Selina's groggy voice forced him to look at her waking form. She stilled under his touch. "What's that smirk for?"

"Do you remember when you framed one of the men on that Maco heist?" A small amount of mirth was held in his tone. "You put him in plain sight, so the rest of us could get away. You tried to tell the officer that you were a maid and just moved there…"

"You saw all that?" She looked up at him, turning over so she could face him better. "I thought you left with everyone else."

"I had to make sure you didn't mess up the translation." He shrugged.

"It was the only time I didn't mess up the translation." Selina chuckled slightly. "He deserved it."

"He did." Bruce agreed, remembering it was the same man that had given her the scar. His eyes glanced her over again, then landed on the profile of her mother. Selina followed his gaze and sighed heavily.

"Bruce…"

"We all have secrets." He told her, then leaned down and kissed her on the forehead, resting his head against hers they remained there for a moment, taking each other in. "And we will figure this out."

"You sound so sure." Her reply was equally as quiet. They lifted their heads to look at another. Neither of them were giving questioning thoughts and both were curious as to how this was going to pan out. Bruce knew better than to ask about Selina's mother, but she gave the information willingly. "My mother's in Arkham. She's a Chicago Vitti, who married a Bertinelli and was dealing with the wrong side of Maroni, and got caught in the cross fire between the families. The only one who will actually talk to her now is her sister, but that's only in private, the other families have completely disowned her. Arkham was the place that they couldn't reach her."

"You don't trust her." He noticed the tone of voice she had suddenly acquired.

"The woman killed my father and sent the Joker to kill my sister." She spat out. "Of course I don't trust her." There was a pause. "She knows where Maggie is."

"She wouldn't hurt her." Bruce lied through his teeth.

"She's diluted." Selina shrugged. "Always has been. My father thought that she was… reformed from her family, but she was quite the opposite. When he thought they were working together to stop the mob, she turned him over and he died. Holly knew mom had dealings with the Joker and thought that would be the best way to get her back in our lived but he killed her. So now she's taking Maggie from me to get me to come to her."

"Why?" Now he was curious.

"In her head," She started. "I'm one of the last remaining Vitti family members. My mother has always wanted to take over the family business. With me out of the way, she'll have free reign and she'll work with anyone to make that happen."

Barb was right, Selina had been put in this situation, not due to him but because she was born into this. Unwillingly a target of greed. "You shouldn't be here alone."

"I have no choice." Selina sighed. "I'm not going to…"

"Mrs. Gordon wants you to stay with them." He said softly, remembering a conversation that they had had earlier when Selina was sleeping. It was Barbara Gordon telling him to convince Selina that she should stay with them. While Mrs. Gordon named all the reasons that Selina shouldn't be alone, he began to think of other places to stow Selina.

"I'm not leaving the city until I find her." Selina sat up fully now. "I'll do whatever it takes to find her."

"Selina, what if…."

"Hey guys!" Barb's voice came through the other side of the door. "Everyone's here and so is the food! I suggest you come out now, decently dressed, if you want something before Jimmy eats it all!"

"Hey!" Jimmy's pout could be heard through the door as well.

"Be out in a sec!" Selina called back, then turned to Bruce. "We should get out there." She made a move but he didn't budge. "Come on. We need…"

"Selina," Lowering his voice, made her look at him instantly, it was familiar. He took her hands. "We need to talk about a few things."

"I know." She nodded. "But I have to know if we're… ok."

"We are." He assured her. "There are a… couple things that I have been meaning to tell you and as long as you can… accept it then we are ok."

"Bruce?" Her eyes narrowed. "What are you talking about?"

"Come on!" Barb's voice sounded throughout the room again. "Food!"

"She has the worst timing." Selina mumbled, then sighed. "I guess we'll talk about this later."

He just nodded and allowed her to get up, before following suit. Bruce watched her from behind as she made her way to the door. He had decided what he wanted from her, but now he just needed to know the reaction she would have. With a look back at him before opening the door, he kissed her gently and they walked out, hand in hand. Yes, he would protect her to his last breath and at this point it didn't matter if she felt the same.

They made their way silently to the bustling room. The family was moving around the kitchen, Mrs. Gordon directing Sarah to what they could eat, but it seemed that even at this point it had become quite a buffet. Jim and his son were talking as they both scooped food onto their plates. Alfred and Barb were already at the kitchen table, which had been pulled out from the wall and into the middle of the small kitchen.

The table was set and the family moved around it, not really paying attention to the couple in the doorway. Bruce found the scene a memorable one, but he felt the lack of the body in the room. Glancing at Selina he saw that even as strong as she was there was a trace of mist in her eyes, she wasn't to let the tears fall right now in front of everyone, but they were there as they looked on towards the family. She was tired and the bags under her eyes were pronounced as he gazed at her. He snaked his arm around her waist and pulled her in. His lips touched the side of her head and he whispered.

"She'll be back."

Without saying a word, she looked up at him and nodded. They moved into the room and were greeted by the various members of the family. Sitting at the table and amidst the talking and semi-forced jovial conversation, Bruce snuck his hand under the table and held on to Selina's, he squeezed it gently and she gave him a small smile.

Jim noticed the silent look that the couple had given each other, but chose not to say anything. Perhaps Barb was right, maybe there was more to this Bruce Wayne than he had known, or maybe there was more to the young man than he himself had known.

* * *

><p>Harley was cold, wet and cold. It was dark as well and her surroundings were unknown. She was tired and everything felt so heavy and there was pain. So much pain. Going to move, she cried out as she put weight on her wrist and fell back down.<p>

"You're up." A female voice called out to her, and she watched the form move towards her helpless body on the stone floor. The figure stepped into the moonlight, Talia. "You can help…"

"I can't move." Harley felt tears starting to come down her face. "I…I…don't know…"

"Right, well." Talia sighed. "The Joker and Pino did quite a number on you, I'm surprised you haven't fallen to his tricks."

In that moment, Harley gasped as memories of the Joker's laugh and another man's cruel fist slamming into her. As the other women had left the room, she was in there, alone, listening to him taunt her. Feeling another's fist pump into. Her blood dripping down the side of her face. The words came all too close to home from him, he had taunted her, wanted her inner demons to come out. Her friends to come play. However, Harley had been strong despite this debacle and no one had come out of the woodwork yet. A part of her wondered how much more she could take before the past began to come out or if she was already there and the past friends had died but new ones were coming out to play.

"You're in a warehouse." She kept talking. "On the banks of the river, but I'm afraid you won't be staying here long."

"You're going to kill me." Harley whispered, more tears streamed down her face, she wasn't sure if she should be happy that this pain would stop or if she should stand and fight it out.

"Perhaps." Talia shrugged. "But you're not my concern at the moment. Dr. Quinn," The exotic woman came closer and knelt down to Harley. "Are you aware that the Batman left a tracking device on you?" Silence. "I thought as much. We need to keep him distracted and since you were wondering where little Maggie was kept, we thought we'd bring you to her."

"She's here?" Harley wanted to get up, maybe there was hope, maybe the Batman would come in time and he could…

"She'll be leaving soon." Talia's hand touched the matted, wet, bloody hair on top of Harley's head. "But don't worry she'll have a much sweeter, quieter death than yours." With that she stood. "Your body was laced with toxins from a plant that will cause nausea, delusions and abdominal pain. You may loose a copious amount of water if no one comes in time, but they could save you." Beginning to walk away, Harley began to feel the pain in her stomach and cried further. The limit had been reached and there was going to be hell to pay. "Thank you for your services, doctor, they are no longer necessary."

* * *

><p>"She's on Prince and Cadieux." Barb's voice came clearly through the speakers of the small space as Batman drove to Harley's location. "It's the meatpacking district. You know where all…"<p>

"Barbara." Batman growled, speeding through the various intersections.

"Right." She replied. "Anyway, I sent some back up for you…"

"The police don't need to get involved yet." He turned the corner and the scenery turned into a mess of old industrial buildings.

"I'm glad we're thinking along the same lines." Barb smiled as Alfred set down her tea and he gave her a nod and knowing smile back. When there was a silence from the other end, she continued. "Now, I know how much you hate sharing, but I sent someone that enjoys the night as much as you and fondness for black suits and masks."

He did not like where she was going with this.

"I thought this could use a woman's touch." She tried.

"She's too emotional."

"They used that argument against women in the workplace thirty years ago." Barb rolled her eyes. "Think vigilantes should come up with a better excuse other than, she's PMSing."

"She won't be able to think clearly." Batman rounded the last corner before parking.

"Because you do that so well." Barb retorted, as she let him get out of the tumbler, her voice switched to the headset in his ear. "She's going to be next to you in five, four, three, two…"

"I thought I might find you here." Catwoman's lower register came to his ears and he didn't bother to turn as she went alongside him.

"Now that I have both of you on the line," Barb rang in both of their earpieces. "I tracked the building and brought it up on a satellite camera. You guys shouldn't have a problem getting in, they left her alone, actually. There aren't any cars around, nothing."

"That doesn't sound good." Catwoman murmured.

"Get a look on the inside." Batman ordered.

"Well mannered, aren't we?" Barb sighed, as she switched to inside the building. "Scratch that. There's about twenty guys in there, that I can see. Two guys just headed outside."

"Weapons?" He questioned.

"Typical." She informed the two. "Guns, knifes, nothing too heavy duty."

"Sounds like fun." Catwoman interjected. "I'm a bit disappointed that's what they thought was going to take us out."

"Where are they located?" Trying to calm his mind, he analyzed the building as it appeared in person. Two guards stood outside, with machine guns in hand, waiting.

"Both on the catwalks of the building and below." Barb's eyes narrowed at the screen and began trying to enhance the view. "I can't really get a good view…wait…yeah, Harley's not looking too good."

"I'll take them from above." Catwoman turned to him.

"Distract them so I can get inside." He said to her, still looking at the entry way. Her gaze behind her mask was something that he could not handle yet.

"What makes you think that I won't lead them straight back to you?" She questioned.

"You're here." Batman finally turned to her, and held her eyes for a moment. How could he had not seen it before, even behind the lens?

"Alright you two." Barb's voice caused them to regain focus. "Play nice."

Catwoman was the first to emerge from their hiding place, closer to the doorway with the two men but far enough that they did not see her or expect her to be there. Swiftly moving to the side of the building, she climbed her way silently on crates and took the retractable whip from her waist and let it loose upon one of the men. She easily rid him of his weapon and then wrapped it around his ankle, tripping him. The other man caught sight of this and turned towards her, opening fire. She pushed herself against the wall, the round missing her completely.

While the men reloaded, she jumped out from the crates, landing on one of them and kicking the other one to the ground. As she knocked the one out completely, the other came at her. She kicked his shin and he punched her in the jaw. Quickly recovering, she let her claws fly and scratched him, while he threw another punch. Tiring quickly, she kneed him where it hurts every man and he instantly fell to his knees. She grabbed the back of his head and forced him to look up at her.

"Didn't anyone ever tell you not to hit a lady?" She knocked him out, quickly observing if anyone else was coming, she relaxed slightly as the perimeter was empty. "You can make your grand entrance." No answer. "Bats?"

"He's already in Cat Lady." Barb's voice came instead. "Looks like you're on the bottom."

"Was never a fan of that." Catwoman lifted a brow lazily, as she made her way to the building.

"Top not Mr. Wayne's forte?" Barb asked and before Catwoman could panic, she added the lie. "Don't worry line is secure. I switched him off, he's just waiting around." Barb smiled at herself for making the man in the suit suffer just a little bit. See what you get for not explaining your alter ego?

"I didn't say that." Catwoman shrugged, thinking that it was just the two on the line. "I just like control."

"I'm sure he does too." Acknowledging that she had to get her kicks in when she could somehow, she was going to keep this conversation going until Catwoman was in the area. "Maybe too much?" She hoped the man was squirming.

"Well," Catwoman gave a smirk upon remembering a particular time. "I don't mind being pinned down once in awhile after a good fight."

"Ain't that the truth." Barb sighed. Then had to put a little more in, before she entered the building. "So the real question is what is the playboy packing?"

"Let's just say," This conversation was not appropriate to be having the current location, but Catwoman indulged her friend further. Not knowing that the man that they were actually discussing was listening, intently but not willingly to the conversation. "I'm more than satisfied."

Glancing around the dark establishment and trying to get the conversation he just overheard out of his head, Batman saw that the majority of the men were on the ground. They were also looking more towards the various large, some broken, windows. All were armed, but he knew that these men were more equipped than just their guns and knives. He looked downwards and saw that she had made it in and was currently sneaking up on an unsuspecting man.

"Stand down." He said quietly, knowing that she would hear him.

"Why?" Equally as quiet, her movements stopped.

"I need a better measure on these men."

"I can handle myself." She hissed.

"There's one coming up on your left." If he were alone, he would have already figured out this plan of attack. With her in the mix it not only clouded his mind, but he had the urge just to protect her.

"Look in front of you." Catwoman's voice came in his ear as he did so he saw a man wielding two machetes at him. Perhaps having her on his side wasn't so bad after all.

Successfully he maneuvered his way out the blades' path. Grabbing a hold of a side poll, he swung himself around to kick the man in the face and knocked him out of the rafters. Not bothering to save the man, he saw two more come at him on either side, guns in hand. They opened fire and he swiftly moved himself out of the way and upwards, the men unfortunately shooting themselves. _Don't save them_.

After making sure he was in the clear, he looked down to see Catwoman surrounded by at least nine bodies. Twelve together, there was eight more inside somewhere. They were probably with Harley.

"She's on the Westside of the building." Barb's voice answered his unspoken question.

Both of the dark figures moved towards the spot.

"You have the rest of the men there and there is two more on the catwalk." She informed them. "You guys shouldn't have too much of a problem, it looks like they're all in sight."

Without replying the two went after each of their respected men to face off with. Batman quickly finishing the two, while pushing Catwoman behind him, jumped beside her as she knocked her foe out with a shot to the face with her elbow. She looked at him.

"And they say being on top is more work." Catwoman commented.

"I needed a better view." He replied, fighting back a comment that would have surely gotten his ass kicked by either ego of this woman.

"Control issues much?"

They inched closer to the men surrounding Harley. Keeping quiet next to the other, they each weighed their chances against the men. In the darkness they could see Harley's form, which was hit by moonlight from one of the large windows. She was barely moving except for the strangled breaths. Quiet moaning noises rose from her chapped lips, which the men in the warehouse seemed to completely ignore, letting her suffer in peace. The men that stood there were on alert, watching from every angle. All five held a type of weapon, ranging from what Barb had described earlier.

Before Batman could say anything, Catwoman suddenly released her whip and aimed it around one of the men's legs and tripping him. The others suddenly on alert and began to shoot at will as their comrade fell. Luckily, the crates they were behind provided excellent amour. She retracted the whip and the gunfire ceased. Swiftly they moved to the next hiding place, closer to Harley as the men came nearer to them. Catwoman looked to his disapproving frown.

"Did you want to assess the situation longer?" She questioned. "Or did you want to do something useful?"

"You're being irrational." He growled.

"I'm aggressive." Catwoman corrected him. "Passivity was never my strong suite."

"We need to…"

"That woman is dying over there and you want to sit back and _evaluate_?" She interrupted him.

"You're not trained for this." His response was quick and he grabbed her arm, moving them further into a hiding spot.

"You have no idea of what I'm capable of." A pause, as she realized something as he placed himself in front of her, so if anyone were to walk by he would be the first, and probably the last, thing they would see. "You're trying to protect me. Why?"

"You shouldn't be here." Was all he said, much to her frustration.

"Let's pretend I should." She moved in closer as the men began to come nearer. "Role play. You're my sidekick…"

"I'll settle for team." He needed this to stop so he could focus.

"Good." Her head nodded. "Shall we?"

With that they broke from their hiding place and began to attack the rest of the men with vigor. Although they were not perfectly in step, they had a better sense of the other. Batman finally came to the agreement, for now, that they were striving for the same end. He couldn't think of her as Selina, he had to think of her as an ally, a faceless, nameless ally. Now, he could not protect her and he had to come to terms that she was capable of taking care of herself. At least for now.

Finishing off the last man, they were standing in the middle of the floor, closer to Harley. Batman went towards the horizontal figure first, Catwoman hung back, watching. Both knew that this was only the beginning, vigilance at this point was key. He went to pick Harley up, and Harley cried out in pain, he immediately retracted.

"Left broken wrist." Barb's voice came into his ear as she read off the vitals of the woman crying. Luckily, on her side, Harley threw up and he quickly moved her form the stench. "Poisoned. Overdose of some kind of plant, but it's not coming up on the reading. Seems to be a mix of Ivy and something else. Her heart rate is pretty slow too. You guys might want to get her to a hospital, fast."

A shout was heard from behind, and Batman turned to see Catwoman engage with a rather large man with knives coming her. His large frame preventing him from the agility she possessed, but his brute strength, evident in his stature was something that made the man inside the suit's stomach drop. She swiftly dodged him and using her palm uppercut him. Then knocked him in the head with a jump kick, using her newly sharpened disappearing heels. She quickly faced Batman.

"Get her out of here!" She told him, then blocked a blow, which made her unsteady on her legs.

Instead, he hurried to help her with the man that seemed twice as big as he, but they successfully subdued him with punches and kicks. He had never remembered any member of the league being that large. The man was easily seven foot, nothing but muscle and a highly bad temper. Strange considering he knew that the League was more interested in mind over body, with a focus on stealth and attributes that were not connected towards this man. Breathing hard, they looked at each other.

"He has a worse temper than you do." Catwoman growled.

"Let's get her out of here." Batman moved towards the fading woman. Ignoring her cries, he picked her up.

"No, no, no, no!" Harley attempted to move out of his reach. "Stop! Don't hurt me!"

"No one is going to hurt you." He quietly told her, but the thrashing didn't stop.

"His smile. Scars!" She shook. "He hates it. Hates it!"

"You guys need to get out of there." Barb's voice came to them again. "They have a sensor on the place, I can only override it for so long."

"We'll take her to the hospital." Catwoman nodded.

They began to go towards the nearest exit. Batman, carrying Harley, took his place beside Catwoman and lead the way towards the tumbler. When they finally arrived, Catwoman began to leave.

"Where are you going?" Batman asked her.

"Three's a crowd." She shrugged. "You need to get her to a hospital."

With that she hurried away, leaving Batman to care for the ailing Harley. Quickly opening the tumbler, he set the woman inside. Her head lopped to her chest and her body limp. In the distance he heard the rumble of multiple cars coming for them. He hopped in the driver's seat and started the tumbler.

"And it's only two in the morning." Barb's cheery attitude was too much after this debacle. "See what happens when you share?"

"She shouldn't have been there." He grumbled.

"Relax." She sighed. "Think of this as a precursor to other things."

No reply.

"Fine." Barb voiced. "But you're welcome, now you can get a semi-decent night sleep. Plus it wasn't so bad, was it?"

With that Harley made a hacking noise, to which Batman looked over and saw her discard anything that she had left in her stomach. He sighed.

"Well," Barb heard the noise. "I'm not cleaning that up."

* * *

><p><strong>Hey guys! Of course I had to put a fight scene in here with the two of them, and put a little more interaction between the Cat and Bat. Plus Barb's sneaky comments ;) And Harley... I know I've been really kinda mean to her, but she honestly is an interesting co-dependent character to me. Therefore, I've always wondered if she became completely independent, what would happen... hmmmmm.<strong>

** Oh, also, I'm going to plug my new story up called The Hunt, which is actually taken after TDKR, well more like a little under twenty years afterward. It focuses on Bruce and Selina's daughter and for those looking for Dick Grayson, he also might be there ;) And have no fear this one and my future plans for this story will not go away!**

**Anyway, please tell me what you think of the story, I really love getting the feedback! To those of you who have reviewed, you are simply amazing and you're comments make me actually giggle out loud some times, so please pose any questions, comments, concerns, or just want to comment on the story in general feel free!**

**-EV  
><strong>


	24. Personal

"Come on Selina," Barb rolled her eyes as they made their way down the street. "You need this just as much as I do."

"This is a complete waste of my time." Selina mumbled as she held open the door for Barb as they went in.

"You're too much into your head right now." She sighed, as she made her way through the lobby. "A nice salon day is all you need. Plus we need to get rid of that blond already." They made their way to the receptionist. "Any ideas what you're going for next?"

"No." Selina was not happy to be there. Any other time, sure, but right now she had to find Maggie. Barb had managed to trick her into going to the salon by saying that it was a clue, when she realized that they were headed towards the more expensive part of town, she knew it wasn't a clue but a trap.

"We're all missing Maggie, Selina." Barb pointed out. "This is just something to get your mind off of it for a while."

"My mind doesn't turn off just like that, Babs." Selina growled. "I think I'm just going to…"

"You leave and I won't tell you where he's headed tonight." Barb's eye narrowed at the woman. There was a pause. Barb knew Selina wanted to dive back into work, but after much consideration and a push from Bruce, Barb had captured Selina for a day at the salon, which was really just a cut, facial, and massage. She needed to get away just for a moment.

"Hi," Selina walked up to the receptionist and put on her best smile. "There's a reservation for Kyle and Grayson…"

With Barb satisfied and Selina royally pissed off they made their way back into the salon and donned the appropriate attire. Settled in their robes, they started with their facials. While Barb chose this time to shut off the whole world, Selina replayed events in her head. Memories of her father's death to Holly's came flooding in. She remembered the night that she had watched her mother corralled herself and her sister into their bedroom, turning on the tape player and settling them with something to do. While her sister found some a bear more entertaining and decided to play house, Selina had grown restless and wanted to go out with Barb that night. At fourteen Selina had both boundless energy and wit. When her mother had sequestered them behind closed doors, there was unannounced feeling of curiosity that Selina drew forth. Wandering the house to find out what exactly her parents were up to, was something that Selina couldn't resist.

She remembered walking into the living room, hushed talking reached her ears as she had continued down the hallway. Although her parents often spoke quietly to another, there were other voices. Unknown voices, ones that she had never heard before. Confusion came to her as she made her way towards the noises. Then a strangled cry, her steps quickened and fear like had never felt before rose within her. There was something terribly wrong, the thick air loomed over her.

When Selina had finally reached the end of the hall, she peered around the corner. Her breath caught and she saw a sight that she would never forget and it would reply in her memories over and over again. Two very large men in suits surrounded her father, as her mother looked on. There was another man off to the side, seemingly nonchalant about everything. She didn't catch what they were talking about, but she knew by the look on her father's face it wasn't good. Selina was fourteen before she was even privy to the path that Maria Kyle had chosen to take. It was quick and she knew that her father had barely felt any pain.

She watched as her father shook his head, went for the gun on his side, but wasn't quick enough. One of the large men already had his gun out and promptly shot her father in the chest. Selina had screamed his name and ran towards the group, while her mother held her back. She remembered the look the men gave her. She remembered her father's blood that stained the carpet and watching as the life that she had loved so much fade. She remembered Maria standing over Selina and briefly touched her shoulder as she whispered in her ear that it was for the best.

Selina remembered she lost faith in any hope of having a trusting and loving family again, until Maggie.

"Selina?" Barb's voice woke her from her short nap that included those nightmares. "You ok?"

"Yeah." Selina answered.

"They wanted to know what you wanted to do with your hair." Although Barb looked concerned she tried to cover it with a smile to the blond, overly happy stylist who stood next to her.

"Oh, right." After Selina explained what she wanted done and with an approving nod from Barb, memories continued to plague her mind.

Holly. Holly had been her last remaining true family member, being six years younger than Selina, Holly had been the baby of the family. She was coddled, she had never known what their mother had done to their father, which is why Holly wanted her back in their life, especially when Maggie was born. Holly had been the sister that took to the deeply seeded Catholicism that their mother had tried to instill in both of them. While Holly embraced the religion, Selina had merely played along. After the death of Brian Kyle and the appearance of Franco Bertinelli, she began to despise anything connected to her mother, including the religion that her mother had so eagerly introduced in their lives. Holly turned to it and so when she found out she was pregnant, abortion was clearly out of the question.

A letter had reach Selina while she was in Brazil. Barb had gotten a hold of her location and had sent Selina an immediate return letter. Surprised at first, but then she read the part of the child and she knew she had to go back to Gotham. It was not as if she hated the city itself, but the memories that the city brought with it. For years Selina had attempted and somewhat succeeded at breaking all ties to the city. She had wanted to disappear and never return. Gone, Selina could forget about her father and pretend that her mother wasn't the lunatic that had a hand in two of her own husband's murders. Of course, the memories were still there and the events would never leave her, but while away she had the opportunity to pretend that she only had herself to deal with and no one else. She had her independence. And so it was because of Maggie that Selina returned.

When Maggie was born, Selina knew that she would have a hard time loving anyone or anything as much. She would do anything for the little niece that squirmed in her arms. Her laughter and happiness was all that mattered to Selina and when William's Auction House hired her, a sense of relief of a steady job with good pay washed over her. She would be able to pay for whatever Maggie needed, that was until two years later. But then, Holly was alive and beginning work and night school, while Selina worked and watched over her sister and niece. The Gordons were more than happy to help and Selina was happy to have all that back in her life. For two years there were only minor downs, then came the Joker.

"Turn on the TV!" The receptionist called out from the front. "It's him!"

Selina's blood ran cold as the TV turned on and she turned to face it. Everyone in the salon stood still and the events of two years ago occurred in everyone's mind, as Selina though of the event that occurred one year ago. The event that took away her sister and when she found out her mother had caused another death in the family. Selina had even more reason to hate the woman than before. And now, Selina would raise hell because of the firestorm she had released not only on the Gordon's and herself but the city that kept its nails in her.

Memories of Holly's lifeless body splayed on the floor of the living room. Blood covering her face, and knife wounds littered her body. The carpet that Maggie, she and Holly had played on, rolled around on, was dyed a deep red. There had been a struggle, as more blood stained the walls and other parts of the floor. Police were everywhere in the house, picking up and examining the evidence. Selina had panicked and was about to go look for Maggie, when she felt a hand on her shoulder. When she turned it was Jim, his eyes sad and worn. He had taken Maggie to their place.

When Selina was able to go to the Gordon's house, she saw that Maggie had been able to take a nap in Bab's old room. Dick and Babs had been sitting with her quietly, when she walked in. Immediately, they both went to Selina, hugging her and telling her everything was going to be alright. Babs had nothing but nice words for Selina and nasty ones for the Joker. Both trying to make her feel better and reassure her that Maggie was fine and nothing had happened to the girl. Dick had vowed to get the Joker back, doing whatever it took. A year later, it cost him his life.

They all stared in aw at the screen. Barb only glanced at Selina, as she took the apron away from her body, stood and watched the television noiselessly with the rest of the salon.

Selina watched, unable to move.

"Hello boys and girls and in-betweens." His voice unmistakable and the painted face put fear into everyone's hearts. "Tonight, we have breaking news..."

* * *

><p>Jim stood there, arms crossed staring at the TV. His eyes narrowed and he knew that the entirety of the police force was doing the same in stunned silence. Anger boiled within him, which had been a bit of a surprise. All this time he had thought he had feared the Joker and his kind when really it was extreme, passionate dislike.<p>

"…tonight," The Joker's voice cut through him like a knife. "I let you know, that none of you are safe. You have all stood by and heard what the Commissioner's family has gone through and have done nothing…"

Idiot.

"Tsk, tsk." He chided. "But tonight it gets personal. You see, I've been keeping a secret from the good people of Gotham…"

"Commissioner!" Detective Montoya stepped into the room, he slightly turned to her but held up a hand when she started to speak. Instead she stood by him and also watched the madman on the screen.

"We have a surprise for you…"

"Commissioner." Montoya tried again.

"What is it, Detective?" His tone was gruff but it couldn't be helped.

"It's the Aquarium." She sighed, and when he turned to her, Jim saw only sadness and regret. "There's been a break in and one of the tanks was smashed."

The phone rang.

"Gordon." He answered.

"Dad!"

"Sarah?" His brows narrowed, he was expecting the other one. "Are you alright?"

"Dad." The tears were audible even over the phone. "We just got to Selina's apartment and…they killed Otto."

"Where's your mother?" Jim felt concern over take him as he heard the phone being passed.

"Jim?" Barbara Gordon answered, she was obviously trying to keep calm.

"Are you alright?" He asked instantly.

"We're fine," Her breathing was coming out raggedly.

"Babs and Selina…"

"Still at the Salon." She sighed. "Jim, they completely ruined her apartment. The cat's blood is everywhere and…"

"Get out of there, Bee." Motioning for Montoya, he left the office. "You need…"

"There's message on the wall." Barbara's voice shook even more and it made him stop suddenly in the hallway. "And there's a picture of Holly, Maggie and Selina. All of them are crossed out."

"Listen to me, Barbara." He resumed his stride into the main area of the headquarters and spoke slowly into the phone. The events reminding him of those eerie, unsettling years ago. "I want you to come to MCU, with the kids. Try to get Selina too."

"Babs?"

"She's…" A sigh escaped him. "She'll find a way. Just get down here."

"Jim."

"What?" Officers began to circle around the Commissioner, and he did not mean the word to come out as harshly as it sounded.

"I love you." She said softly.

"I love you too." Jim instantly softened in those couple seconds. "Hurry down here." With that he hung up and turned to the people in front of him. Knowing that they all had the same loathing for the man that was just on the television, he knew that this was going to be a simple task in telling them to go after this guy. The actual capturing, he hoped that a specific man in a cape could help with that.

* * *

><p>"What do you mean she went after her?" Bruce willed his voice to stay calm and collected, but was failing miserably. He was hurrying around the underbelly of Wayne Manor, gathering materials and suiting up. "She should be MCU with your family."<p>

"Are you even remotely surprised that she went after her?" Barb began to input information on the computer, bringing up any information on the screen that was going to lead them to Maggie and Selina. "Now, the police are heading for the Schwartzman Aquarium. Knowing Selina, she'll already be there…"

"She shouldn't be there." Roughly taking the cowl from Alfred, he looked at Barb before leaving. "Especially alone."

"Well she won't be." Barb sighed, glancing at him over her shoulder. "Since when has she ever played by the rules?"

"Does she have the communication link?" Bruce questioned, making his way towards the cycle, this way it was going to be quicker, being able to use the sidewalks as a means of transportation.

"It's built in, I just haven't turned it on yet." Barb told him. "But I have a strange feeling, she going to try to keep it off."

"If you can override mine, you can override hers." He mumbled as he jumped on the cycle.

"I'll autopilot the tumbler, just in case." Barb told him, decidedly not commenting on the fact. She could override most things, but she knew Selina wanted to be alone and disappear that was one of the many things she was good at. "You may need it later."

"Sir." Alfred came over to him, holding a helmet, which he reluctantly took, not saying anything, just put it on and began to start up the machine. Alfred continued with his speech, knowing that the young man was listening to him. "Ms. Kyle is going to be quite distraught. She may be capable of doing something… irrational."

Bruce silent took the information in, as he focused more on the coordinates of the aquarium and uploading data to inform him of the whereabouts, maps, and video of what exactly was going on around the aquarium, hoping to catch any strange activity.

"A parent would do anything for their child, sir." Alfred said quietly. "Which I hope one day you will understand."

"I do." He grumbled.

"No, you don't." For a moment, they held each other's gaze. "You love Gotham, you love your parents, Rachel, but a child, blood or not, that love is boundless. Parents would go through hell and back to safeguard their offspring. And a lioness would no doubt kill anything that crossed her path to her cub."

Nodding, Alfred stepped away as Batman put the helmet on and revved the engine. Turning the vehicle towards the exit, he shot off into the night. The other two watch him leave and disappear from their sight.

"Do you think that he'll get there before the cops?" Barb asked, hearing Alfred approach her from behind.

"Yes." He acknowledged. "I just hope he gets there before she does."

"You think he's more rational than she is now?" She scoffed.

"No." Alfred answered truthfully. "But Batman is a façade that allows Bruce Wayne to think he is. Batman is detached enough to allow the other side to function."

"And if Selina kills the Joker?" Barb glanced up at the man beside her. "What would he do?"

"Depends on the situation," He sighed. "However, I do worry that her being there and the Joker catches her, Master Wayne may break his one rule."

"So it's not just parents that would do anything for their child." Her bottom lips caught between her teeth.

"Of course not." Alfred watched the monitor for a moment, before looking back down at the young woman. "But the Batman may not win out in this scenario, since Master Wayne is not fully aware of what he is capable of doing for Ms. Kyle."

"How long before the police arrive?" Batman's gravel voice came through the monitors, making Barb jump just a bit, and having to regain focus to complete the task.

"You have about thirty minutes." She brought from the incoming police files and radio frequencies, as well as the footage from inside headquarters. "Dad's getting his units assembled. Another heading over to Selina's place to escort her to MCU."

"She's not there."

"But he doesn't know that." Barb reminded him.

"Her alibi?"

"She's with you." She caught herself. "Well, with Bruce you."

"Bring up the cameras from inside the aquarium." He demanded.

"Didn't Alfred teach you the meaning of the words please and thank you?" Although she sounded annoyed with him, she did as what was asked of her. Putting them on his slowing vehicle's screen, as he approached the aquarium.

"Master Wayne has a selective memory when it comes to his manners." Alfred spoke up, before retreating upstairs to get some scones and tea for the computer wiz sitting at the console.

"Fair enough." Barb nodded, then looked at each of the cameras in the building. "Alright, she's inside. Second floor, must've gone in through the roof."

"Joker?" Batman put the motorcycle in a pitch-black area of the alley and shot up to the roof.

"Don't see him." Her eyes narrowed. " But he's got some men down on the first floor, not a lot."

"How many?" Looking for the place where Selina had snuck through, he found, too easily. That was not like her at all, she usually covered her tracks very well.

"Five?" She sounded confused. "Why would he only have five…"

"Where is she?" Making his way to the floor from the top of the roof, Batman observed the dark surroundings. The light coming from the large, surrounding fish tanks, made it easy to see what was directly in front of him. Noticing a very light imprint in the carpet, he followed it. It was a small foot and he knew exactly to whom it belonged to.

"I don't see Maggie, yet." Barb informed. "But I think she's going to be with Joker."

"Check the other areas." Out of the corner of his eye, there was movement, making him still and shrink into the shadows.

"I'm not seeing anything." She relayed to him. "You haven't changed these cameras in a while have you? They're terrible."

Fighting the urge to roll his eyes, he saw the woman that he was looking for. She was crouched in the shadows, peaking around the corner, then began to move towards the main tank. Silently, he went towards. As he got closer, his hand went out to touch her shoulder. Instead, she turned suddenly and hit him with a strong right hook. He was momentarily stunned, but it seemed that she was as well.

"You can never mind your own business can you?" Catwoman straightened and appeared to relax a bit when she saw who it was.

"You need help." His gruffness was unpleasant even to her ears.

"I do?" She frowned. "And is that just…"

"Listen to him." Barb's voice rang true in both of their ears. "If you don't he'll make you leave."

"I like to see him try." Catwoman taunted.

"Behave, like a good kitty." Barb told her. "Wouldn't want anything to slip out would we?"

Suddenly, Batman grabbed her roughly and pulled her into one of the few shadowy areas with him. He held her close, he felt her go to open her mouth to speak, but put his hand around her mouth to prevent her from doing so. When she saw what the reaction was for, Catwoman became compliant. One of the Joker's men, or really the League of Shadows men, holding a large gun, with an assortment of other weapons hanging on him, walked by. He glanced around the area before heading back down the stairs, appearing to be not bothered by anything.

They stayed in the shadows, a bit long. His arms still around her form. Catwoman was surprised to find herself not bothered by the contact but was still weary of it. She looked up at him in the darkness and found that she could really only see the paleness of his barely visible skin.

"Rain check for a romp in the dark?" Catwoman's voice was husky and low.

"We need to get your niece." The words fell out of his mouth before he could stop them. For a moment, he cursed himself for being so laxed.

"What?" Her mouth fell open.

"Oh shit." Barb's voice came over both of their earpieces. All three became still in their respective places. "Sorry, I need to break up this little banter…"

"What?" Batman growled, still holding tight to a very shocked woman.

"You need get to out of there!" Barb insisted. "Joker's not there and neither is Maggie."

"Where are they?" Catwoman recovered from her astonishment.

"Where she was baptized." Barb said somberly. "St. Mary Magdalene on Harper and fourteenth street."

* * *

><p>"He was supposed to stay at the aquarium!" Talia banged her fist against the table as she watched the television in front of them."I want him out of this!"<p>

"I think that would be a mistake." Maria said calmly as she turned off the television. "He's a valuable asset…"

"He's a valuable asset that just informed the entire city of our plans!" She roared. "How could you possibly think that he's anything but a rabid dog?"

"I never said otherwise." The younger generation of criminals and the like were always so much more emotional than the ones of old, with the exception of the Joker. It was one reason she thought him good for the cause. However, the woman that was essentially funding the 'project' was not happy and she knew how it was if the client wasn't happy.

"So take him out." Talia's straight brown hair swirled around her as she faced off with the older woman.

"I think it wouldn't be a wise decision." Crossing her arms, she stared at Talia, only briefly missing the doctor that used to be in the as another body. However, it was only the two women facing each other. One completely beside herself, wanting nothing more than her and her father's goals achieved with all the impatience of a child and Maria, who knew that something of this magnitude took time.

"Joker is nothing more than a crazed man whom the Batman could kill at a moment's notice, but doesn't!"

"And isn't it interesting that he doesn't?"

"No," Talia rejected the statement immediately, "It's a nuisance. The only reason that we are allowing, or allowed, Joker to play our little games is because he's what this city is afraid of. Fear drives this city…"

"You're wrong." With the look that Talia gave Maria, Maria could tell that the League's new mistress was rarely told this. It took the young woman a moment to compose herself.

"Then, pray tell, is the reason we keep the Joker on staff?" Talia questioned, her voice laced with all the venom of an asp.

"Batman." Maria said simply.

"Explain further." Crossing her arms, she looked towards the woman in question.

"You misunderstood my question before, of the Joker being interesting to the Batman and the fact that Batman has yet to kill the man." Maria traded one cold stare to another. "Not only does the Joker continuously push Batman to the brink, he knows exactly how to hurt him without even knowing the man behind the mask. Of course, now the Joker is taking hints from us on who to sabotage in order to get to the Bat's emotion, but still does it in a way that causes the Batman pain."

Talia watched Maria as she explained the happenings of the city.

"The people knowing the plan and admittedly not all of it, causes panic to arise in the city." Maria continued. "Every turn will cause the people of Gotham to question if it's the correct path. A pin dropping could cause them to scream out at the sound. All will be on edge, which is the perfect time to strike."

"The perfect time to strike is peace time." Talia retorted. "When no expects to be hunted down."

"Not in Gotham." Maria shook her head. "The Joker causing the people fear, makes them act irrationally and make mistakes, use drastic measures. If he tells them of our plans, or at least what he knows of our plans, they will go directly to where he tells them." She shrugged. "We give him a partial plan and then let him do at will."

"No." Straightening herself out, Talia rose to her taller, lithe frame of five eleven to glare at the woman. "He's not to be trusted. To let him to anything at will is unheard of. I cannot and will not allow this. Telling these people that their city is to be destroyed is unacceptable. I want him out."

"He won't stop." Maria informed. "He'll just keep going for as long as he lives."

"He's a man with an expiration date." Talia was finished, she wanted control and she was going to have it. "I am through dealing with his inaccuracies and inane lifestyle. There is nothing he can do to save himself now. He has informed the entire city that they will die…"

"He didn't tell them everything."

"The point is, he could have!" Talia bellowed. "I am done listening to the crazed clown speak and having to have him play it all out himself. We have the skill and the manpower to do what needs to be done. We also have the plans to which the men follow with extreme precision and do not question what needs to be done. Neither do they have a different agenda. So I will repeat," For someone so young, the soul lack tremendously and the compassion that usually was held within someone at Talia's age was not apparent. Two traits that Maria wished she had at that age, she would have been unbeatable now.

"I want the clown gone."

* * *

><p><strong> So I put a little Selina back story in here because quite frankly what else is one going to do at a spa besides think? I completely agree, it would be a rather brazen move for a cat burglar to unmask the daring Dark Knight. Also, at the beginning of this story I said that you would get a dark haired Selina, aren't you glad you waited?<strong>

**But I have to say thank you guys so much for the reviews and I keep getting asked about the number of reviews, or lack of, and my response is that it's not about the quantity it's about quality. At least that's what I tell myself ;) In all seriousness, you guys have been great and I'm glad to hear such a positive response to the story because I know that AU isn't really what people are looking for in this category right now, so to those that review, I thank you and to those that don't, I also thank you for taking the time to read this story.  
><strong>

**As always, I enjoy hearing your thoughts, questions, comments and so on. PMs and reviews are welcomed.  
><strong>

**-EV  
><strong>


	25. Uncovered

"I think the aquarium is a distraction for the police to throw them off his trail." Barb explained as the two headed out of the building, as stealthily as possible.

"Is it ridged or something?" Catwoman questioned the woman on the other side of the communication line. She had many other questions, but for now rescuing Maggie was more than enough problems on her mind.

"I don't know." Giving the answer truthfully, Barb began a complete scan on the building, trying to trace any chemical imbalances in the building that would give off some sort of hint that a bomb or anything of that nature was hidden somewhere in the aquarium. "I can't really get a read on it, but the police should be there soon and there's enough league members crawling around to keep the police busy. Plus the tank that they smashed isn't going to be fun to get around."

"The Joker goes for theatricality," Batman was alongside Catwoman, not only watching for any signs of life following them, but wondering if he had crossed too much of a line with both of the women he was working it. "He would pull that type of stunt during the day when people are around, not at night."

"But he's not working for himself." Barb reminded everyone.

"Joker's gone rouge." There weren't any of the members blocking their way, putting an unsettling feel around them. "The league could have planted bombs here."

"Well," Barb sighed. "The police can take care of the guys at the aquarium."

"They won't be able to handle them." Batman argued.

"Ye of little faith." Barb chided. "I can get you online with dad, maybe you can give him hints on how to handle the situation."

"Tell him to watch the shadows." He replied.

"God, you're so cryptic sometimes." Exasperated, she turned to another subject. "I can't get a good view in the church, so they have to be deep inside. Probably in one of the chapels, where Maggie was actually baptized."

"You sure know how to make a girl feel better." Catwoman mumbled into her communication link.

"I try." Barb shrugged; knowing that the woman that had thought her secret was kept safe was not in the best of moods. "Alright, I'll let you guys wander around the great big fish tank in peace and update you when you get out."

The line went dead and the two masked people were completely alone. Neither spoke to another as they made their way around the near silent aquarium. Nothing to distract them except each other's thoughts. As they moved they knew that they could easily run into any of the members of the League and they would have to subdue them. However, they did not run into anyone to further distract them.

As they exited the building, police cars were heard coming towards them. Batman grabbed her again to get her into the tumbler, but she resisted and shoved him off.

"Don't." She grumbled, throwing him a look. "What do you know about me?"

"We have to..."

"You're going to explain everything on the way." Catwoman sauntered over to the tumbler and jumped into the open vehicle. He immediately followed, hearing the police cars getting closer.

They settled into the vehicle and Batman could _feel_ the tension exuding from her body. The man inside the mask was squirming, but outwardly he showed nothing. This could not be the moment that he told her. He refused for this to be that moment.

"Did Babs tell you?" Catwoman asked quietly, deadly, but quietly.

"No." He growled as her moved quickly into the street lanes, ready to go full throttle towards the church.

"You told me she would be safe." She wasn't yelling nor was she striking at him, yet. Right now, he would rather her fist beating him, than this. "You said you would be watching."

"I was." Despite the sincerity, she wasn't buying it or really, she wasn't paying attention. She was too wrapped up in her own thoughts.

"It's…" A breath. "It's not you."

"We'll find her." Batman glanced over at her and resisted the urge to touch her, before parking the vehicle close to the church, in the dark recesses of the night.

Both got out of the tumbler and moved towards the church.

"Good, your there." Barb came back into their ears, as they walked side by side for a moment. "Now, you both need to cover all their tracks. Cat, if you go towards the front, you'll be able to hit anything head on. Plus there's an easier way up through the rafters to get a better view. Bats, you get to be on bottom this time, thought you guys might want to switch it up."

"How thoughtful." Catwoman grumbled. A fleeting memory of the last time they teamed up and the conversation that had come between she and Barb briefly went through her mind, then went away, quickly. It seemed more than a lifetime ago, when she had hope.

"I try." Barb got back to business. "Bats, I need you to go behind, just so we make sure there's no escape."

Without even a glance, the two split and went off into their directions. Although he wanted to follow her, this was not the time or the place; he had to go on his path right now. He had to make this right. What she had said on the way over, she was right. He had promised to keep her safe, and he had promised to watch her. It failed. He failed.

"Alright, B-man." Barb came into his ear. "Line is secure."

"They're in the back." He wanted to confirm this before continuing on at the back of the church. The narrow alleyway where the garbage was kept smelled and there was a tall brick wall, but luckily a door off its hinges was there, so he didn't have to actually climb it.

"Yes." It was not a reassuring voice that he had hoped for. "Selina's going to be dealing with some of the two bit men in the main part of the church. They appear to be Joker's actual men rather than the League. You need to deal with this part." A breath. "I can't actually see into the chapel, but I have a feeling that…"

"Give me an access point." Refusing to accept anything other than a happy ending right now, he switched the subject as he looked around the small garden. Truthfully, he knew how to get in the chapel, but she didn't need to know that, nor did Barb need to tell him what he was dreading. Glancing down at the ground he did not notice any struggle on the gravel nor any signs of more than one person coming in the back of the chapel. What was the Joker playing at?

"There's a secure entrance on the right side of the chapel." Barb mapped out the coordinates on the screen. "It won't lead you directly into the chapel but you'll get in there quicker than she will. Plus it could count as a surprise attack."

"Explain." Although not he entrance he was planning on, she had made her point by going for the element of surprise rather than heading straight in. At least one of them was thinking clearly tonight.

"The circuits are easier to get to on that side." She told him. "Cut the power. Both of you have night vision. Selina has them in her goggles, I made sure."

He didn't bother with a reply, instead he silently moved to the entry way that Barb had mentioned and slipped in between the stone entrance. Grand by scale, the cathedral was a Gotham landmark since the seventeen hundreds, but had not originally been this size. With one main aisle, loaded with pews and the alter, which was the center of ten naves and a smaller chapel on the west side, which was his mission to infiltrate.

The corridor of which he was moving in right now was very narrow with only electrical wiring at the top and light bulbs lighting the way. Spotting the circuit box and quickly cutting the power, he turned the night vision on. Making his way around the corridor, he listened for any movement that would alert him to any lackeys headed his way, or even the Joker himself. He knew that the Joker's men were few in number these days due to the League's higher prices and appeal to the criminally insane to overtake Gotham, tearing it to pieces. The League wanted to secure people to their side. They would be the last people to tolerate this kind of man. The League wanted control and the Joker was anything but.

As he continued, he noticed light up ahead, it was moonlight shining into the tiny hall. The light went eerily through the corridor and then illuminated the stained glass on the other side of the other wall. Looking up, he saw that the old rafters that used to be heavy wooden beams were now reinforced by steal ones that lead outwardly. Shooting a line upwards he ignored the wishes of Barb and decidedly moved on his own. If anything went wrong, he would be able to contact either woman to inform them, for now, he would attack from above. The new plan was simple, get Maggie and Selina out of there before the Joker knew what had hit him. Once the two were safe, the Joker was his.

Securing himself on the beam he stilled when he heard voices.

"Look what the cat dragged in." Joker's snide comment was no doubt made towards a certain woman that had decided the same thing Batman had done. Silently he damned himself and her for their independence at this point in time. Any other time, it worked, right now, it didn't.

"Um, Gotham, we have a problem." Barb's voice sounded in his ear. "Selina's not responding."

"I'm going in." Taking more steps forward to ensure a better view of what was exactly happening in the chapel, Batman was stopped. This was not part of the plan, the old or the new one he just concocted.

"Wait!" Barb said suddenly. "What happened to the plan?"

"There's a new one." Edging towards the opening between the roof and the wall, he wedged himself through to get a look down below.

"Which is?"

"I'm working on it." The light was too bright, even though the Joker seemed prepared with the hundreds of candles lit around the chapel. He had to turn off the night vision

"That's not reassuring." Barb felt the panic rise. Luckily she held back the urge to slam her fist down on the console, which would have sent the tea that Alfred had just put down moments earlier, flying all over the electronics. On a side note, Barb planned on having a talk with the two of them, together, about following instructions or at least keeping the earpieces in. "You people need to actually listen to me once in a while, especially when the plan actually works! Teamwork! It's a thing that people do!"

"What' going on at the aquarium?" He definitely did not feel like receiving a lecture at the moment that could wait. Looking down he saw that Selina was deep in the shadows and Joker was looking for her, straining his eyes. Joker appeared unarmed, but that didn't mean anything. Knives were a common up the sleeve trick for him. These candles were probably the most dangerous thing at the moment besides the tricks the Joker could pull. Peering down further, he saw the small figure of Maggie.

The child was drenched, in an all white long dress as if this was indeed her baptism. She was limp as her body surfaced in the shallow pool of the baptismal fountain. Cloth drifted around her unmoving body from the small fall of water, which was not near her but was having an affect and her pale skin practically matched her clothes. The clown had even put flowers surrounding her comparing Maggie was the Ophelia from the print. Expecting the worse, he saw that Catwoman was still in the recesses of the niches, waiting, assessing. Thank God.

"The police found a bomb," Barb cut his thoughts short. "But were able to disarm."

"The League?" He questioned.

"One in custody, three dead." She informed. "There was a silent trigger leading into the place that didn't lead to you or the police but so far no one has showed up yet."

"Good. Standby." Before she could further inquire into what he was doing, he turned her off. He needed silence for this. Taking out a cartridge from his belt then unhooking the grapple from the other side of his belt, Batman prepared the grapple for a semi-attack. The static shock wouldn't be ready for another five minutes, but he aimed for the Joker, he couldn't help but to listen in on what he was saying.

"Oh come on Miss Kitty!" The freak giggled, as he circled around the fountain. "I know you're just _dying_ to touch her. To make sure everything is alright. See if she has a pulse, still breathing, still alive?" Pausing, Batman noticed that he was moving his fingers quite a bit. Joker only did that in lieu of a nervous twitch that the average population had. But the Joker didn't get nervous, he had toys for when he got nervous, to quell the nerves and stop whatever had made him scared in the first place.

"The shadows can't hide you forever!" Joker scoffed at the unseen woman and he again paused, letting a slow grin, baring his teeth show through. "Did you know that your sister didn't even beg for her life? Oh no, she was too busy begging for her sweet little daughter's life. That's right, Selina, Maggie was sleeping peacefully the entire time as her mother tried to muffle each one of her screams.

"I counted her screams," His eyes were visibly scanning the room, then he stopped where Maggie lay, "there were seventeen in total before her voice finally gave out and I slit her throat. But you gotta hand it to the girl, she put up a reasonable fight, not as much as her daughter did I'm afraid."

Batman watched as Catwoman's form completely stilled in the shadows and he had a hard time even seeing her. That was what she wanted, to face her demons alone. Tonight, she couldn't, he wouldn't let her. More importantly, she didn't have to face them alone.

"Dear, sweet Maggie here." An unsheathing of a knife came into the echo of the chapel. "She has struggled for so long. But you see, Kitty Cat, her mother did something you didn't." A pause, as he lowered himself towards Maggie's form. "Miss Holly, saved her child."

Before Batman was able to comprehend what just happened, Catwoman leapt out of her hiding spot and tackled the man. Obviously unconcerned for her safety she struggled with his arm that held the knife and pinned him down to the ground. Batman quickly made it to the floor, forgetting about the charging electrical stun gun that was supposed to sedate the Joker. He had to settle for knocking Joker out with his fist. Quite frankly, that idea was more appealing to him than taking the man out from a distance.

"And look who decided to join in on the fun!" Joker crackled. "The Batman himself!"

"Get her and get out of here!" Catwoman called to Batman, as she struggled, but she lost sight of Joker's other arm that decided to wrap around her neck, with the knife pointed at her face. Batman paused, a pounding of blood coursed through his eardrums as he watched the scene carefully, making note when he should move in to take the man out. He would refuse to let her end come to this, enough blood had been spilt by the Joker and none of it would be hers. He would make sure of that.

"Do you want to know how I got these scars?" Joker said quietly in her ear.

"No." She rammed her elbow into his stomach, and he was able to graze her upper neck with the knife, but she fully got away. Before Joker could go to grab her, Batman came in with a swift punch to the face. Then grabbing Joker's head by his scraggly hair.

"Talia's hiding place, where is it?" Batman growled down at the man on his knees.

"What did I tell you about starting with the head?" Joker struggled to speak at the angle his neck was at.

"Tell me." Instead of yelling, Batman decided a lower, more threatening tone was more useful to him at this point. One needed to keep this clown guessing, to keep him unaware.

"Not your usual loud self today, are we? Wouldn't want to wake the poor dear." They made use of a momentary staring contest, before Batman drew the painted man upwards and slammed his fist into Joker's stomach, then promptly dropping him on the stone floor. Then brought him back up again. "That was uncalled for."

Again, Batman threw him down on the cold stone, then stepped on Joker's back before bringing his arm to an unnatural angle, resulting in only a minor crack. He had already asked the question, this time, he refused to talk until he received it.

"You're learning well." Joker audibly winced as the arm bent further. "And to answer your question, I don't know."

Rewarded with a loose arm, the Joker moved to a more upward position before getting his arms kicked out from under him, planting his face right into the floor.

"Where is the League's hideout?" Batman asked. He reasoned with himself that he would not let up anything until the Joker told him all the information he knew. The unfortunate side effect of having known this terror for a couple years now, was he knew when the freak was lying.

"Why would I know that?" Joker scoffed from his place below. Then pushed himself to a sitting position, leaning against the wall. The answer earned him a swift kick to the face. "Silent type tonight, aren't we?" Another kick. Joker chuckled. "Is there anything you don't know? Really?"

With that Batman took Joker's head and slammed it into his knee.

"With that kick and those punches," Joker managed to look up through a mouthful of blood. His nose broken and bleeding, red mixing with red. "You belong in the Narrows." A draw back of the fist, caused Joker to actually hold up his hands and give out a loud laugh of painful delight. "Alright! You win!" Joker put the hands down. "Only cause they're as bad for my business as yours… You know Dr. Quinn, then you also know that she didn't live in such a nice place as she does now. Oh no, Dr. Quinn isn't even a Gotham native and first moved here in the Narrows. Poor decision on her part. Find her first apartment, which is small sack of potatoes for a guy like you."

With that, Batman was sick of hearing the disgusting man speak and knocked his head against the wall and rendered him unconscious. In case the man decided to grace the chapel with his presence, Batman tied the clown up with shackles that not even Houdini could escape from.

Turning, he saw a sight that he wasn't prepared for. Instead of Catwoman's mask, she had opted to take it off and had dragged a limp Maggie into her arms. He could not help notice that Selina's hair was completely different. Instead of the long blond wavy strands he had seen in the past, she sported a cropped haircut. It was its original color as well, dark brown, practically black with a lighter tones. The color he had seen in China and in the pictures. Duly noting that he liked it, even in its mussed state, and thought it suited her. Selina held the girl to her chest, brushing the hair out of her face. Quietly, he made his way over to her, kneeling down beside her.

"She still has a pulse." Selina whispered as she held Maggie's drenched form.

"We need to get her out of those clothes." Batman told her in a voice that was a mixture between the two men inside him.

All she did was nod, as he stood.

"Let's get her to the hospital." He tried again.

"I…I need to…" Her eyes didn't stray from the little girl. It was as if she was going to open her eyes at any moment and Selina was not willing to let that opportunity pass her by.

"I have spare clothes." He tugged her on her arm gently, then saw that she was having trouble standing up, and went for the child.

"No." She whispered and hugged Maggie closer to her.

"Selina," This would not be the night to be gruff with her, so he changed his entire tone. She needed to be swayed to move from her spot. Understanding that she was in shock, he tried to take control by removing Maggie from her grasp but Selina gave him a sharp look before complying. Even with the amount of amour covering him, Batman could tell that Maggie was freezing, the coolness of the water had chilled her skin significantly. Therefore, out of his utility belt he brought a heating pad to her back and activated the heating tool that was usually used to keep him warm on long winter patrol nights. As Selina moved to stand, he stopped her. "Your mask."

"What's the point?" Her eyes rolled. "You already…"

"But no one else does." He told her. "All the cameras were deactivated as well, your safe."

Without saying anything, she picked up the discarded object and placed it on her head. In the distance police cars were sounding.

"Come on." Batman began to move quickly out of the chapel.

"They're coming to get the Joker." Barb sounded in his earpiece.

"Ambulance?" He questioned.

"They're too busy at the aquarium." She sighed. "Apparently the League's men had back up. We still have the one in custody, but things didn't turn out so well at the aquarium. But dad's men listened, unlike some people. They stayed in the shadows, found them easier that way too." A pause. "You got her?"

"Yes." They hurried out the back and to the tumbler. Opening the vehicle he let Selina get in first before handing her Maggie. Then put himself beside her, opened a compartment, which Batman produced the said clothes he had mentioned. Nothing truly appealing just a pair of oversized sweats.

"You wouldn't happen to have a thermal blanket in here, would you?" The tone was supposed to be sarcastic as she took off her mask, but he easily retrieved one from another compartment. "Dare I ask where the changing room is?"

Without answering a screen between them began to scroll down and the engine roared with life and he shifted into the streets of Gotham.

"You've got to be joking." Selina lifted a brow, quickly taking off the drenched clothing and tucking her niece in the warm blanket to try and get some color back into the pale skin. At the very least, to make herself feel better if worse came to worse. "Why do I have the feeling that this screen doesn't hide much of anything?"

Wisely, he remained silent.

"It's not necessary."

The screen went back up.

"If you have a heated car-seat, I'll be impressed." She began to discard her suit while still keeping a hold of Maggie. This wasn't the first time she had multitasked.

"Heated seats." He trained his eyes on the road, happy that the blanket that was essentially around Maggie was actually covering Selina up fairly well. "No car seat, though."

"You know it's against the law to have a child under sixty pounds not in a car seat?"

"So is stealing."

"And assaulting cops." The pants made their way on to her body. "I need to get her stuff from the apartment."

"You can't go there." Finally the top was on, and he could look at her now. "The Joker ruined it, it needs to be investigated."

"You mean, you need to investigate it." She sighed and finally pulled Maggie closer to her.

"What do you need from there?" It was a surprising question but she wasn't going to fault the man for helping her now.

"She would want her bear." Selina said quietly looking down at her. "And coloring books."

"And a change of clothes."

"Are you assaulting people for fashion crimes now?" She let a smirk show, realizing that she was actually joking around with the Batman. "That would be nice."

The rest of the ride to hospital was silent. When they finally arrived at the Urgent unit, people were already there, waiting, one in particular was a face amongst the nurses and doctors that Batman was more than pleasantly surprised to see. Barb had called them in right after they left. Selina turned to him.

"Thank you."

He didn't reply, mostly because she didn't give him a chance as she leapt out of the tumbler and rushed over to the doctors who were also coming over to help her. They had everything all prepared. Taking Maggie from Selina, then he observed as Selina went forward as if to follow the girl strapped to the gurney, but was stopped by the woman that Batman was extremely happy to see. The woman spoke quietly to her, no doubt something encouraging, and placed a hand on her shoulder before leaving Selina alone to follow the gurney into the hospital's building.

Staring powerlessly at her, he watched as Selina stood there, alone in the entryway of the hospital. He couldn't go out to her right now, but he would make sure that she made it into the hospital. At least he would know that she was a little bit safer than just standing outside. At the moment though, she wasn't moving to actually go inside. Instead, she looked helpless, something that he had never seen with her before. Her arms limp at her side, breath coming out rapidly, and eyes trained on the sliding doors that Maggie's body had just gone through.

Then he realized that she didn't look helpless as she crossed her arms, as a chilly breeze went by. In the oversized sweats it made it even more apparent that she looked alone. Completely and utterly alone. He couldn't help her now. Not as this.

Then her solace was interrupted by a rush of a couple of ambulances. Members of what looked to be the police force and SWAT came rushing by her and more doctors, nurses, residents made their way to help with what ever they could. Selina seem to snap out of her own misery quickly. With a breath that he didn't know he was holding, she finally went in.

"Barbara." He knew that she had been always there and he finally pulled out of the driveway.

"Yes, B-man?" She answered.

"Bring up footage from the aquarium."

* * *

><p>Jim waited on top of the MCU building, taking in the cooler air of October. He had lost track of the nights that he had spent up here waiting for his masked friend to come falling from the surrounding roof tops and stand beside him. Both had been through hell and back together. Now, it wasn't any different.<p>

Before Batman, Jim Gordon had almost given up hope on this city. The city he had lived in the majority of his life and had raised three kids in, he was ready to give up and move to Chicago. However, when Batman had come along, he was weary of course, but after he proved himself time and time again, he couldn't leave now. The Commissioner position, surely put that idea to rest.

Due to the late nights and conferences, his family life suffered. Jim wasn't sure who the Batman was, but he was positive that whoever, or if there was someone, waited at home for him either loved the night bat hours he kept or nagged him every morning just like his wife did. Yet when it came right down to it, Jim Gordon loved his family, his wife, children, and the extended members of the family. He would never change the love he had for his city nor the hours that he kept to protect the city, its citizens, and his family. But he wasn't getting any younger, fifty was creeping its way into his bones and there wasn't anything he could do to stop it.

"Jim." A gravely voice shook him from his thoughts.

"Jesus!" Jim jumped and turned to the source of the noise.

"Guess again." Although it took a while for Jim to appreciate the cape crusader's humor, or realize that he had one, it really did fit in with his lifestyle.

"You really are going to give me a heart attack one of these days." Jim sighed. "I trust that Babs told you what happened at the aquarium?"

"I saw the footage." Always straight to the point, again another quality Jim enjoyed.

"You mean the carnage?" His head shook. "Those men are trained well, very well. They have that disappearing act down like you do." When Batman didn't reply, he kept going, "The guy that we had in custody is refusing to talk. Found that he had a poison chip in his mouth, figured it was for if he was captured. Luckily we got it out of him before he swallowed it or even activated it."

"She said that you have evidence?" Batman questioned.

"More like an invitation." Jim produced a piece of paper in a plastic bag and Batman took it. "It's to the Library's annual benefit. To Bruce Wayne and Selina Kyle. It was found of each of the dead League's bodies."

"She's the next target."

"He might be too." Jim nodded. "Plus the library makes perfect sense. I did some digging and found out that the Annual Benefit used to be a place where the mob would convene down in the archives. Rumors of them having their stash of information down there, it also comes together."

"And the prints." Batman remembered a certain time when Selina had mentioned this little tidbit of information when they had visited the particular museum. Before Maggie had been taken away, before he knew her other half, before he knew what exactly she was or meant to him.

"The prints?" Jim questioned. "Wouldn't they be in the art museum?"

"They were," He told him, "until 1990, when the Gotham Art Museum was renovated and they never moved back."

"They've been leaving clues the entire time." A distant look came over his face and the two men paused on top of the building. Both were lost in thought for that particular moment and neither knew what to really say to the other. Really, it was Jim that wanted to say something but wasn't exactly sure on how to start. So he opted for the more direct approach.

"So you're working with Babs." It wasn't a question, so Batman didn't feel a need to reply. "I know that she's old enough to do what she wants and that she can handled herself if anything were to happen, hell look at her now, refusing to quit. But she is my daughter. I don't know where you operate out of and I don't think I even want to, but if something were to ever happen to her, I like to think…"

"Nothing more will." That was a promise he was willing to keep. "Her skill set requires her to act only in an area away from immediate danger."

"That's reassuring." Jim smirked. "You know she and Dick used to joke about becoming your sidekicks when they got married. Except they would fall into this joke that suddenly only became about them. The 'Dynamic Duo' they would call themselves." An overwhelming sadness came over his features, "I can't loose any more of my family."

"Your losses are not only yours, Jim." Batman told him quietly.

"I know." He nodded. Then decided to suddenly switch topics. It had been a long time since it was just the two men standing here on a rooftop. Although the extra help was great both couldn't help but think that it was nice to have a bit of just their time together. Not mention, the man inside the suit was grateful to have this friendship even though out of the mask their relationship was a bit strained to say the least. He still had yet to figure out how to recertify that aspect. "There's going to be a new transfer in a year or so, from Chicago."

"Trustworthy?" He questioned, although he basically knew the answer.

"Extremely." Gordon confirmed. "He's good too. Took down the branch of the Maroni family over there, and then worked his way to bringing down the Vitti family, but needs to get rid of them over here first. Works undercover, heard he's a bit on the quiet side, but I have a partner in mind for him to fix that problem."

"Blake is a rookie." Knowing Jim's fondness for the young cop.

"But persistent." He shrugged. "He'll remind you a lot of Dick, less immature funny and more snarky funny though. Both are detectives to their cores and I'm told don't mind doing a little digging. Better be careful, they might find out your well-kept secret. Something that I never accomplished."

"You could." Batman told him, but Jim wasn't looking his way. He was about to turn around and reply. But not surprisingly Batman had left him alone on the rooftop. Jim just smirked.

* * *

><p><strong>I honestly wish I could tell you how much ALL those reviews meant to me, but I couldn't do it justice right now because I'm still in shock. So all I can say is thank you and I hope that this chapter is up to your expectation for this story.<strong>

**Also, yes, Maria is a terrible mother. Loved the little tiff between Holly being devout, what can I say, everyone slips. And, I didn't know that there were actual websites that fans put up for recommendations, so another thank you for that. Finally, everyone has a right to review.  
><strong>

**I really, really meant to get this chapter up sooner, but pesky life got in the way, but I'm hoping to get the next chapter up sooner since it's really the only way I can thank you guys for your reviews. Please questions, comments, funny stories, send them my way!  
><strong>

**-EV  
><strong>


	26. Ashes

The doctor, and not the sympathetic one at the entrance of the hospital, had spouted all this medical jargon at her and Selina had listened to only a meager percentage at it. She nodded when she thought they were at the end of a sentence. They asked her if she was alright. They attempted to examine her and coax her out of this shocked state she was in. Barb, Aunt Bee, and the kids had arrived at some point, all questioning and concerned. Selina didn't really remember any of their questions or whatever they said. Then the kids had admitted their hunger and they made their way to go get dinner. Barb promised to bring back some food. Selina still wasn't listening. At the end of their poking and prodding they took her to the ICU and to Maggie's bedside.

The only thing that Selina had actually obtained over the course of the conversation that they were unsure as to what was exactly wrong with Maggie. After a while she was alone standing at Maggie's side. The doctors had left, and her adopted family had gone to get some food, even though she wasn't hungry. For this brief moment she was alone. That's when Selina did what she had not done since she was fourteen, at Maggie's beside, whilst sitting on the uncomfortable chair, she prayed. She wasn't sure exactly who she was praying to, but she prayed. They were the prayers that she once had to memorize from Sunday School, from church and its various functions. In this moment there was something about this being completely out of her control that this practice of her former religion was comforting. Nothing answered back though. There was not a sign, nor a voice that calmed her, just deafening silence.

Then when she knew nothing was going to answer her back, the praying turned more into pleas. She begged for Maggie's life to continue. The desire to wake up in the morning and see the girl's smiling face, that this was a terrible, terrible dream. She would continue as Catwoman, stealing from jewelry stores and crooks to get more money to pay for the girl's school and anything else she wanted or she would give it all up. Maggie had to live, the insurance had gone through and they were giving them money for the bone marrow transplant surgery that could make this all go away in the less amount of time that they thought was possible. The doctor had cleared it, finally. Still there was nothing and the comfort began to go away and dread settled in. Then she prayed for one last thing before she thought that she was completely wasting her time in this trance. She prayed and begged for a happy future, a sign that something would go right in her life.

"Selina?" Her head popped up from its bowed position and she saw Bruce standing in the doorway, a worried look on his face. When he saw that she had seen him, he moved into the room. She stood, and he came over and hugged her, tightly.

Enclosed in his arms, Selina felt safe, she felt like things were going to be okay. She knew somewhere that a simple hug wouldn't do anything like that, but the fact that he was here, for her, for them, it meant more than she even imagined. For Bruce, knowing that Selina was safe and no other unknown marks made by the Joker were on her, save for the one on her neck. He just couldn't look at Maggie yet. The sight of another mistake on his part was too much at that moment.

"How did you…" She looked up at him and moved out of his tight grip.

"Barbara called me." Bruce explained. His hand brought up the bag that she didn't notice until now that he had been carrying. "I picked up a few things from the apartment for you. Commissioner Gordon was there and let me in."

"Thank you." She hugged him again, in a lighter one. This time only one arm made it around his neck as her other hand took the bag from him. She looked inside. "Coloring books, her bear and…" She lifted a brow. "A change of clothes."

"There's also your phone and…"

"An iPad?" Selina took the object out of the bag and gave Bruce a strange look. "I don't remember ever buying an iPad. Bruce…"

"It's a prototype for the new one coming out next year, with a few upgrades." He explained in a hurry. "I thought that this way you would be able to stay here but still get everything you need done."

"Upgrades?" She couldn't believe this man sometimes. It was thoughtful, but honestly she couldn't focus on anything past Maggie properly right now.

"Well Barbara decided on them." That was only half a lie, he had also put some programs on there that she would find extremely useful, namely one that contacted directly to Barb's line at the workspace below the Manor and some other things. He turned to more important matter at hand. "How is she?"

"I don't know." A sigh escaped her lips as she put the bag on the chair and turned to look at Maggie.

"The doctor didn't tell you what was going on?" Bruce's eyes narrowed. He took a moment to look her over and was troubled at what he saw. Stress weighed heavy on her shoulders, bags were not concealed and in full force, every inch of her body was alert but highly overworked. The emotions that he had expected to be apparent were still hidden deep within. That was the thing that he was the most distressed about, she was pushing down her emotions and putting on a strong face. When those emotions did decide to appear, he was going to be there, more importantly, he wanted to be there. Secretly the iPad was also for him, when he found himself sitting here beside her, waiting. A tool of distraction.

"They did." There wasn't a point in hiding her exhausted state. "I just… didn't listen."

"I can grab someone…"

"No," Waving the notion away, Selina crossed her arms and held her forehead in left hand. "I'm so sick of hospitals and doctors telling me that I just have to wait."

Without saying anything and not bothering to ask her how she was because he could tell that she was beyond drained, Bruce pulled her into him. She went into his touch, not a sign of protest.

"Hey guys." Barb showed up, as did the entirety of the Gordon clan. They were all carrying plastic bags. "We brought food."

"Where's Alfred?" Aunt Bee questioned looking around. Not noticing the quick glance between Bruce and Barb.

"He's talking to a friend of his that works here." Bruce told them. It was a lie. Alfred had offered to be the one to run DNA tests and various other kinds of tests on the invitation to let Barb and Bruce be able to stay at Selina's side through this. Although Bruce was certain that Alfred would be more than happy to come to the hospital latter on, when the commotion had died down. When he would be able to see said friend. "He'll be a while."

"Oh." She nodded, handing the bags to Jim and Barb, then pulled the nightstand and tables out from their hiding places, Sarah and Jimmy helping her. Then placed the food on the tables in an arranged order. To Bruce's surprise there were even plates and tableware. This woman was prepared, no wonder her and Alfred seemed to get along. They were probably tipping each other off to plan for events such as this. "Alright, everyone dig in."

Bruce felt his stomach growl a bit at the smell of food, but found himself without an appetite, no doubt Selina was the same as well. He bent ever so slightly towards Selina and placed his mouth right next to her ear.

"The hair suits you." He whispered and was happy to see her smirk. "I like it."

"Thank you for being here." Her voice contained only the upmost sincerity that he felt his heart swell.

"I wouldn't want to be anywhere else." Bruce's voice matched her and they locked eyes for a moment.

"Bruce." Jim called out to the young man, who looked at him trying to hide the earnest and fear. "Better get in here before Jimmy eats it all again."

"Dad!"

"Worry not, Commissioner." Alfred walked in carrying a brown bag, surprising most people in the room. "I brought reinforcements."

The pretense of normalcy in this moment, caused everyone to hope that soon it wasn't going to be just for show, that instead life would get back on track. Selina and Bruce both wanted this, but for now they were just happy that everyone was indeed together again.

* * *

><p>"They put him in the highest level of security." Maria sighed at Talia. "We wouldn't be able to reach him."<p>

"Do not doubt what the League can and cannot reach." Talia crossed her arms. "One vault is not that different the next and we have the ability…"

"Yes, yes, I know." There times that Maria knew that Talia overestimated the League's capabilities, this was one of them. When Arkham truly did not want someone to escape they would make it a priority or ship them off to a much more feared place. "However, they put him in Blackgate Penitentiary. Solitary. There is only one person who serves the Joker, he has a special ops background from the Marines and serves only on the side of right."

It took the young woman a moment to register what Maria had just told her. This was truly one of the only people alive capable of telling Ra's al Ghul's daughter no. And one of the only people who wasn't afraid of her, which made Talia place trust in the woman but there was an undercurrent of question.

"Did you think you were the only one with informants?" Maria asked.

"Will he escape?" Of course, she knew of informants, but the woman was also damn good at keeping her mouth shut.

"They'll move him." She shrugged. "So eventually."

"Move him?"

"They're building a higher security location here at Arkham." Maria was surprised the young woman was curious, but then again, she was out to kill the man. "So in the mean time they placed him at Blackgate thinking that will solve their troubles."

"He'll escape on the move." Talia understood.

"Of course." A curt nod, then back to business. "Or you could kill him on the move."

"That would be easily arranged." She agreed. Then a sour mood came over the woman. "But he explained the targets, our motives."

"But not all of them." Obviously this was not an issue to Maria. "He's a public man, he tends to pull those kinds of stunts."

"You knew this would happen?" Talia felt rage creep up on her. "Then why…"

"Which is why we only told him very few details." Maira told her. "Him broadcasting to the city that Maria Bertinelli and a foreigner named Talia al Ghul are planning on destroying Gotham is not exactly the most threatening message."

"He's never heard my name." She said in an all too calm voice. "How did he figure that out?"

Nothing.

"If he has that information what else does he know?" Satisfied that she was finally getting her point across due to Maria's silence, she sat back and reveled for a moment.

"He also knows where the League keeps their secrets and didn't bother to reveal any of that information." Maria answered. "Perhaps there is a mole on your side."

"No man is capable of that in the League." Talia growled.

"Anything is possible, Ms. Ah Ghul." She thought, then continued. "What about a woman?"

"The League associates with only one other woman besides myself and she is not here." Talia answered. "Besides she had no reason to betray us."

"I believe there's another," Maria lifted a brow. "A child, if I'm not mistaken."

"Yes, but again, she's safely stowed with her father." Talia glanced at the brilliant strategist. "Haven't you put enough blame on children for tonight?"

"Your tone makes it sound like you care." It was almost a question but not quite.

"Well your granddaughter is dying at the hospital." For everything that that Maria thought Talia was capable of, human emotion was not one of them. "I would expect you to at least be somewhat inquisitive on how she fares."

"She will die." If Maria had been a well person, then perhaps the death of her grandchild would matter. However, Maria had always seen death as a necessary happening. Besides everyone died at one point or another, what difference did it make if it was earlier in life. Plus didn't the saying of the good die young really mean that only innocence is preserved in death? "Are you trying to distract me, Talia?"

"Are you?"

"Not at all." Maria's truthful answer would have scared some of the toughest characters in Gotham. "I don't think Harley gave information just to Mr. Wayne."

"She would never be able to…"

"We made a mistake." Again, interrupting, but pressing on. "Harley Quinn knew more than she lead on."

"You think she's dangerous to the cause?"

"Perhaps not to the cause." Maria said thoughtfully. "But we should keep an eye on her."

"So are we prepared for the final confrontation?" Talia wanted to leave this damning Asylum. She hated it here and was tired of the tortured screams of its inmates.

"I wouldn't call it a final one," Maria shrugged. "But yes, everything has been laid out and I'm assuming the men know what to do and are at the ready."

"Of course." Talia nodded. "I have all my men willing to lay down their lives for this mission."

"All your men?" A raise of brow caused Talia to momentarily loose her normally ridged composure.

"Are you suggesting my men would betray me?" She challenged, regaining her sense of self.

"I'm merely suggesting that all of your men at not here." When Maria went into business with people, she made sure that all their stones were unturned and that their secrets were hers. Leverage, a way out of messy situations, that's what secrets were for her. "One in particular."

"Ah, him." Talia nodded. "He has some personal issues at present time."

"When will he be gracing us with his presence?" She cocked her head.

"After the confrontation…"

"After?" Maria was shocked. "Don't you think that's poorly timed?"

"Are you questioning my leadership skills?"  
>"Yes."<p>

"Well then," Talia bit back the rage that started to boil up, but Maria saw that she had already gotten to the girl. "Perhaps you would like control of the men."

"They are too loyal to you." Maria sighed. "But I suppose that these men all trained either alongside or with him, so I will be content."

"Indeed." She pressed her lips together in annoyance.

"You know." Standing, Maria went over to the one way window. "I'm growing bored of these confines of Arkham. Besides Maronis can't do anything to me any more. I think it's time I stretch my legs."

* * *

><p>Barb had finally convinced her family that Selina needed some time to think over Maggie and get some rest. She had the help of the rest of the hospital staff also push them out of the small private room, which she had no doubt who was secretly paying for it, in guise of the insurance. Apparently, Bruce didn't want Selina stealing for the sake to pay for this kind of care. Bruce had also wielded the influence of his family's name and his father's to convince the hospital that the three of them were allowed to spend the night until the girl was better. Including use of the internet, shower, then bringing in a couple of comfortable chairs also suited their needs.<p>

Then Barb decided to do some digging around the online medical charts, via Selina's new iPad, which had another tracking device on it. Ass. But she wanted to find exactly what she was looking for. Maggie's chart. Since Selina was trying to hard to seem alert and awake, Barb took it upon herself to actually gather the information that the doctors had said to her through the new iPad, without anyone noticing, the virtual stealth would be easy, physically was another story.

As Barb made her way into Maggie's room with all the slyness that her wheelchair would allow her, but she paused to look over to the white bed that they were all too familiar with. There was a small satisfaction at the scene before her. While Barb had been busy downing five cups of tea and then three cups of coffee, plus two Red Bulls, Bruce and Selina had been chasing and fighting the scum of Gotham and the League of Shadows. Therefore, sleeping had come easier to them than her at this very moment. Both had their upper bodies laying on Maggie's bed, Selina tucked under Bruce's arm, which fell over her and his hand entwined with her. Had it been a happier occasion she would have felt the need to make a jest or really take in the situation, however, now was not the time.

Instead, she went searching for the iPad through the bag that was on the table closest to the door. She winced at the crinkle noise the bag made, then turned to see that only Bruce had shifted slightly. Continuing in a manner that she thought was sneaky, she managed to get through the first layer of the bag.

"Looking for something?" A voice questioned and she nearly jumped out of her chair. She turned to see Bruce standing with his arms crossed, looking at her. He motioned with his head for them to head outside. Sighing, Barb followed him.

"I was going to look at Maggie's medical records." Barb explained.

"Why don't you just ask one of the doctors?" Bruce's arm had not uncrossed.

"They're just going to do the whole be optimistic thing," She rolled her eyes. "I want the truth."

"You don't think this is going to have a positive outcome?" His brow narrowed.

"I think it's a poison that only Fox can fix." The atmosphere darkened around her slightly, but Bruce was able to briefly smirk. Then Barb realized something. "You already have him on it, don't you?"

He just shrugged.

"How did you…"

"Friends." He answered. It took her few moments before finally thinking of who it could be. But before she could say anything else, an unfamiliar voice interrupted her line of thinking.

"Bruce." The older woman had a short, full head of gray hair, that didn't past her shoulders. She seemed extremely calm and collected. Her eyes held passion for what she did and she seemed kind. She went up to hug him, which he returned easily. "It's good to see you."

"You too Leslie." Bruce pulled back the same time she did. "Dr. Leslie Thompkins, this is…"

"Dr. Barbara Grayson." Leslie nodded, sticking out her hand towards Barb. "I've heard a lot about you."

"Only bad things, I'm sure." Barb shook the hand briefly.

"Actually," The kind doctor smiled. "I rather enjoyed them."

"Leslie." Bruce leery about these two women becoming friends with another, due to their different ways of remarking on certain aspects of his life. "We wanted to know more about Maggie."

"Ah yes." Her face only fell about a fraction, but even Barb caught on.

"I don't like that face." Barb commented.

"I gave the blood sample to Lucius and regrettably haven't heard anything yet." Leslie sighed. "I hope to hear something soon, but I can't guarantee anything."

"What about in general?" Bruce wanted to know about all the avenues they could take, there had to be other options.

"On the surface, there's nothing wrong." She told them. "But looking through her medical files, her Leukemia will be a severe problem on her road to recovery. Since she seems to not have had adequate care since her kidnapping. We'll continue her regular rounds here but her chart says that Ms. Kyle was going to prepare for a marrow transplant soon. Right now I have to advise against it. Whatever is causing to do this now, would transfer over."

Bruce's brow narrowed further. Selina had never told him about that.

"You think its poison?" Barb questioned.

"Undoubtedly." Leslie gave Barb a pointed look. "Much like yours I'm afraid."

"They've been mixing compounds." Bruce interjected. "It could be a mixture of Barbara's and Jimmy's."

"With Maggie," She gave a hopeful smile, "We're not sure yet. But we will figure it out."

"Thank you so much for doing this Leslie." Bruce said sincerely, then walked back into the room.

"So, Dr. Grayson." The voice made Barb look at her. "I heard you're quite the information sleuth."

"Being a librarian hardly counts as an information sleuth." Barb smirked, secretly wondering how much this woman knew. "And it's Barbara or Babs, which ever."

"Oh I think hacking into the mainframe of the hospital to call down certain doctors is quite a feat, Barbara." Yep, she knew and if that didn't take, then the next sentence did it. "Especially when it comes from a certain location under Wayne Manor."

"So is general practitioner just a cover too?" Ah well, better to be on the side of the dark angels. Secretly, Barb was impressed that Lesile had managed to fly under her radar for as long . However, it was most likely due to the fact that Bruce hadn't received any life threatening scrapes since she started working with him.

"No." Lesile chuckled. "I'm usually over at the free clinic on the east side."

"Ah," She nodded. "So you're coming here is a favor to Wayne?"

"Actually, Alfred called me in for this one." Barb didn't hide her surprise. Apparently the old man still had a few tricks up his sleeve. "As a doctor it is easier to get around in the system than as a bat."

"You're telling me." Barb agreed. "But I'm guessing you're not here just for the Sherlock Holmes bit."

"Are we ever called to action just for the detective bit?"

"Good point." She acknowledged. "So want to help steal some medical records?"

* * *

><p>Selina looked over Maggie's body. It was engulfed by the white hospital sheets, which the color of her skin matched. The girl's hair was neater than the day before but still messy. There weren't any bruises, cuts or anything to mark her, of which Selina was relieved but only a minute amount. Maggie was still. The only indication that the girl was remotely alive was the steady beeping of the monitors and the rise and fall of her chest. These details were really what was keeping her alive at the moment.<p>

She was so tired, at this point all she wanted to do was sleep and pretend that this whole ordeal was the dream and in her dreams there would be peace. However, this was the reality that she had to face. Maggie lay still, hooked up to the monitors the hospital bed, the mask over her face. It had been two days since she had found Maggie's broken body just lying there, in the water that she had first received, what Holly had deemed, the girl's first holy rites. It didn't help that Selina was still feeling extremely vulnerable. She knew that the Batman knew who she was; he could get to her at any time, even now. He could take her away from Maggie's side.

Holding her head, Selina laid it down on the hospital bed and closed her eyes. Just for a moment Selina allowed herself the luxury of quick resting of her eyes. When she opened them, she wanted something to be different. She wanted Maggie's brown eyes to open, her smile to show through and her small arms to go around her neck. As she was about to fall asleep, erratic beeping was heard from the monitors and Selina's head shot up and looked widely at her niece.

"No." She whispered, as doctors and nurses began filing into the room. "No." They began to surround the defenseless girl and someone grabbed Selina's shoulders and started to move her towards the door, into the hallway, away from Maggie.

"Ms. Kyle you need to leave the room." The nurse said.

"Don't!" Selina struggled against the nurse, who wasn't prepared for the fight that ensued. More nurses attempted to restrain Selina and put her out of the room.

"Ms. Kyle! Don't make this harder than it needs to be." One of the nurses said more forcibly. "You need to…"

Selina punched the talkative nurse and darted back to the bed, she couldn't even see her Maggie, but heard the heart monitor flat-lined and more machines being rolled in. Before she could make it closer to the bed, arms went around her waist and picked her up.

Selina struggled even harder against the strong arms that held her tightly, moving her further out of the room. Causing her to panic and struggle senselessly. The arms just held her tighter.

"I have to be with her!" She shouted, before she had forgotten her training and was resisting someone that was much stronger than her. However, when she heard the girl's body jump from the electric shocks that were going through it, her mind went blank and everything that she had forgotten returned. The person holding her was obviously not ready for this and when Selina finally elbowed, punched, and stepped on the assailant's foot she was able to get away for a moment. The moment didn't last long though, and the person with the powerful grip recovered quickly.

"No!" Her yells were heard down the hall.

"Selina." The restrainer finally spoke, quietly to her. It was a voice she recognized and one that she had learned to trust. "Stop."

She did. Her fight was a losing battle and she stared in helplessness as the doctors began to shut off the monitors in the room and began to leave. Selina was breathing heavily and her hand went to the hand on her stomach of the person restraining her. She squeezed the hand tightly, wanting the feel of someone, someone that she cared for and returned the sentiment without question.

"She's gone." Selina whispered and she started to shake. Scared, alone, and nothing to fight for. "She's gone." She repeated, as if trying to make herself believe it.

Bruce squeezed her hand back and sighed heavily. He was also feeling the loss of the child in the room, but he knew that the woman he held was in pain, pure agonizing pain. He watched as the room was emptied and the nurses and doctors couldn't look at the heartbroken woman that he held. When it was finally empty he thought it would be appropriate to go in.

"Come on." He lessened the tight grip that he had on her and gently pushed her towards the direction of the room, keeping his hand gently on her side, reassuring her that he was there.

Entering the room, Selina saw something that she had seen in nightmares and dreams but something she dreaded in real life. The child that she had raised, worked for, bled for, cherished, and loved was dead. There were no words to stamp out the grief. No words to make this better and luckily the man standing beside her knew that. She had lost her closest relative, her niece, her universe. This scene was far too early for both the small girl's sake and Selina's and not in the order that Selina wanted. Finally, Bruce released her and held back as Selina moved forward towards the still form of the girl that she had given so much for.

Selina sat on the girl's bed, and took her still warm hand into hers. The sickly blood that had flowed through the small person's veins would soon stop. All the nights that Maggie had crawled into bed with her were gone. Nightmares that Selina once quelled were completely in the past. Maggie's hugs, sloppy kisses, her voice, laugh, and bright brown eyes, gone.

Bruce watched as Selina brushed aside some of Maggie's hair that had fallen on to her face during the attempts at revival. Her eyes were glued to her small niece. She wasn't crying though, he attributed it to shock, but the hand that had intertwined itself with the girl's was still there. When he decided that he could no longer take the silence or the feeling of not being able to do anything, he approached her. Putting his hands on her shoulders.

"That should be me." Selina whispered, noticing the presence next to her.

He remained silent, he knew the feeling all too well.

"She didn't deserve this." She continued. "She was innocent. I was supposed to take care of her. It was my responsibility to never let this happen to her. But…it did. I failed."

Those words cut through his heart in a single stroke. This was not her fault, it was his. He knew that he would have to relieve that burden from her. These people were trying to get to him, why couldn't she understand that… because she didn't know his other side. She blamed herself because she couldn't blame the man in the mask. Bruce knew that he would have to tell her soon, very soon.

"I'll take you home." His voice in her ear said.

She didn't have any more fight in her to say no. Today was a day for mourning, today she let herself be led around and today she would feel nothing.

* * *

><p>Bruce looked over at Selina. She had not moved from the spot on the couch since she arrived back at her apartment. In her hands, she held a bear that he recognized as Maggie's bear that she would sleep with. Her eyes bore into the stuffed animal, still not being able to shed a tear. He quietly made tea in the kitchen, it had been what Alfred had done many years ago.<p>

He knew that she was not herself at the moment and it worried him. She could become emotional, unstable, hurt herself. What was the most troubling was that his former mentor, teacher, and enemy's daughter, Talia al Ghul and Selina's mother, Maria Bertinelli were after Gordon's family and that meant going after all of them. Guilt washed over him because a reason these women were doing this was because of Batman. Maggie had been lost because of him. He had promised her that he would protect Maggie. He promised himself that he wouldn't let anything happen to either of them. Selina was wrong, she was not the one that had failed.

Sighing, he turned his thoughts on the woman in the other room. Honestly, thinking about her was not at all soothing to him. All he could imagine was her crying out in pain, being tortured, and being dragged into this mess. He would do anything to prevent that, but he had to keep reminding himself that the woman that he was dealing with was the very same woman that had stolen from the city's multiple jewelry stores. The same woman who had promptly kicked his ass at various points and the same woman that he had begun to… hell, not just begun but…

The tea began to whistle.

"Cups are in the left cupboard." Bruce stilled when he heard Selina's voice come into the kitchen. He had been preoccupied with his thoughts that he hadn't heard her get up. As she leaned against the door frame, she said quietly. "You don't have to do this."

"You shouldn't be alone." He replied as he filled the cups with the boiling hot water.

"You're going to have to leave eventually." She watched his movements in the small kitchen.

"It's hot." Ignoring her comment, mostly because he entirely disagreed with it currently, he handed her the tea. "What if you got out of the city for a while?"

"No." Her voice was sharp and sudden while still retaining a quiet quality to it. "I can't."

"Why?" His eyes narrowed, although he knew exactly why she wouldn't leave. She felt responsible and she wanted revenge.

"Where would I go anyway?" Selina shrugged.

"What if you were to stay with me?" The question was hesitant and something in the back of his mind was screaming at him what a horrible idea it was, but it was said before he could even think about it.

"What?" She looked at him. "Bruce, I can't just…"

"Selina, it makes sense." No it didn't. "There's enough room and you can't stay in the apartment alone."

"I can't leave my apartment." Her head shook. "I have everything here."

"Listen," Bruce sighed. "The Joker is targeting any one close to Jim in any way possible. You are the next target and..."

"I can handle myself," She lifted a brow. He had never called Uncle Jim, Jim and he said it, as if it were familiar. Wait, how did he know she was the next target? "I'm not going to run."

"You'll be safe."

"What makes me safer there than here?" Her voice began to rise. "I can fight…"

"You wouldn't have to fight. The manor is completely secure." He explained. "And it's far enough away from the city that…"

"I don't want to be far from the city." Selina was obviously not going to go without at least a final say in this. "If anything I need to go after the bastard before he..."

"He's in Arkham, Selina." Bruce had enough sense that now was the time to calm her down and to realize that her anger was not directed completely at him. "He can't do anything from there."

Suddenly she stopped. Her facial features went completely blank and Bruce watched as she seemed to completely shut out the world for a moment. He knew this look all too well. It was a look that he didn't enjoy and he knew Alfred hated those seconds that he cleared his mind in the underbelly of the manor. That was the moment she became a completely different woman, a woman possessed.

"Selina?" His hand cupped her face.

"My mother." The detachment in her voice was not lost on him.

"Wha…What are you talking about?" True confusion came over him. "I thought…"

"I have to go." With that, Selina abruptly turned and left the apartment.

Bruce waited for a moment before he trailed after her. He knew exactly what she was up to.

* * *

><p><strong>I bet you guys all want to take back those nice reviews don't you? <strong>

**Ok, with complete acknowledgment that the majority are probably really not happy with me at the moment, let me just say that there is a reason that I want to do a sequel and it's mainly because I actually want a happy ending for these two or something close to it. **

**However, I do hope that you enjoyed the chapter to the extent that you could and please remember that it's not over yet. And the reviews again, guys, you are amazing! As for a Barb/John thing... he's not the only one coming to town in the next story ;) Comments, questions, rotten tomatoes are welcomed.  
><strong>

**-EV  
><strong>


	27. Masks

Catwoman stealthily made her way through the asylum of Arkham. Luckily it was as dark as some of the intimates' minds so her suit blended perfectly into the background. She heard the occasional scream, which unnerved her a bit, but the sounds that she was most interested in were the ones of feet or anything that would alert the horrifying asylum to her presence.

She was searching for the room that she had known all too well, and luckily the workers of this place were not up for switching rooms. Easily she had stolen the keys from a high security guard and when she placed the keys in the door, she became nervous. Discounting the fear that rose in her, she began to unlock the door.

"Stop." A voice grumbled behind her.

"You should go." She threw over her shoulder.

"You're not thinking clearly." Batman came over and placed a hand on the door. "Come back to her when you are."

"You have no idea what she's put me through." Catwoman could not turn around because if she did, everything she wanted to do would dissipate. "She killed her."

"I know," His tone was both compassionate and extremely ruthless.

"You just want to keep her alive because of your little investigation." Finally she turned on him. "I don't want any part of that."

"You're getting emotional." He bluntly put it. "She would get to you too easily now."

"She killed her own grandchild." Her teeth were gritted, "She's just going to keep killing…"

"She's a pawn." Batman informed her.

Silence, she already knew this, but being reminded apparently did the trick.

"Talia is giving the orders." Although he never planned on sharing this information with her, he had a small hope that this would snap her out of this murderous rage. He lowered his head so that no cameras would be able to hear the next bit. "Your mother is only following orders."

"She's not…" Her heart began to race at the memory that this masked man that she had been fighting against for so long knew who she was, but she wasn't going to let him have it that easily.

"Come with me." Batman grabbed her arm.

"No." She tried to shake off his strong grip.

"Selina." He said slowly and recaptured her arm. "She escaped three hours ago."

Catwoman wasn't surprised with the news, then reluctantly followed him and left the keys away from all the doors and kicked them towards the beat down guard on the floor, who should be waking in a bit. Luckily he had let go of her arm and she let herself be led through the maze that was Arkham. They successfully dodged security and any other personal, only managing to notice that Harley Quinn was no longer a doctor at the Asylum but an inmate.

Neither said a word, but as they made their way to the alley, she faltered. The night air had hit her suddenly and she put her hands on the grimy wall beside her. Her body wanted to give up at this very moment. Why now, in front of the man that not only knew her secret but had been previously an opponent, at this moment she didn't know. It didn't matter though, as a hand fell to her shoulder, she looked to see Batman's dark eyes peering at her, before turning. His… car… tank… vehicle sat there, and he had somehow managed to turn it on. Before he made any further moves to get in, he stood there facing her, waiting.

Begrudgingly she took a breath and made her way towards him. He let her into the vehicle first.

"What manners." Catwoman mumbled as he settled in next to her.

As he started the engine, inside the vehicle it was silent. Neither spoke to another. She did not bother to ask where they were going or how he knew it was her stealing away into Arkham. He was not ready to make any sort of statement that could lead to more trouble. Luckily no one was speaking in either of their ears and both watched the view pass them via the front window. Their peripheral visions hard at work, watching each other, wondering who was going to break the silence first.

Her eyes narrowed as they came upon a waterfall, he did not seem to be stopping. She slightly wondered if he was on a suicide mission, hence Barb not being on the other line. Catwoman's heart began to beat a little faster as the car made a jump towards the waterfall but settled only a little before landing on the other side in darkness. He glanced over at her and she could have sworn that she detected a ghost of a smirk on his visible lips.

"Not a fan of water." Catwoman growled, as he slowed down the tank once in the shadows of the unknown setting.

With no reply, Batman stopped the large mobile and jumped out, which she did the same. She took a moment to view her surroundings. It was… a well-made cave. Stylized stalagmites came from the ceiling, mixing with the real ones, providing the minimal light in the area. She could hear the squeaks of bats over head. The overall area was dark and light only shown in a few places including a vast array of computers, a training area, and a case that was currently empty but she assumed that during the day it was full. She was about to look further about, but he moved towards the computer area and set his hands on the seat there. That chair must have been moved as of late, because she knew of another chair that sat there with a particular woman barking orders at them.

"I like what you've done with the place." She commented dryly as she approached slowly. "The bats add a special touch."

He didn't reply, nor did he move.

"Listen," Catwoman had stopped right before touching him, and just stared at his back, since he refused to turn around. "You know that I'm not having the greatest night, this would be easier if you could just take me home."

Again nothing.

"You already know who they're going after next, let's not…"

"We need to talk." Silence sounded throughout the area as he spoke. However, it wasn't the Batman voice that she had heard so many times before. It was a voice that she had heard previously and a voice that she trusted, knew, and had also heard before, many, many times. At this moment, she couldn't say the name that belonged to this voice, instead she remained still, waiting. "Selina, would…"

"Turn around." She commended quietly, when he only moved a very small amount, she repeated herself a little more firmly. "Turn around."

As he did, he was surprised to see that she had taken off her mask, as it lay limply in her hands. She had an unrecognizable look on her face, but her stance held more power than he had seen since the disappearance of Maggie. This was the Selina that he had grown to know and she was challenging him, not in a disheartening way but in a way that she knew the man would respond to, both in and out of the mask. Her blue eyes held his steady gaze, he knew what she wanted without her even asking. This was his choice to confirm or deny, she was letting him make it.

Slowly, his hands disengaged the safety on the cowl and he lifted it from his head. Selina watched Bruce steadily. She observed his stillness, but knew he wanted the very least fidget, if not to hide away, back into his cowl that protected him. This was the man protected the millions that lived in the city. His blood had been splattered countless times for people that would never know who he was. The blurred picture of his cowl stood on the wanted list for two years and the only face that Jim Gordon knew and accepted was the one that he had just taken off.

In addition, he had saved the city from madmen, poison, and criminals. Saved Barb, Jimmy, Sarah, Aunt Bee and even Selina. Now, as she faced him, Selina had no idea how to approach the subject that hung in the air, and she knew that his mind was completely void on protocol of how to go about this. Finally, she made the first move and went up to him further, leaving only an inch or so between them.

"Barb can keep a secret." Selina looked him over from her vantage point. He didn't reply just watched her, waiting. She continued. "How long have you known about me?"

"Since visiting Dr. Quinn." His reply was straightforward, sharp, more Batman than Bruce, but his voice was Bruce.

"Barb never told you?"

"No." Bruce willed his breathing to remain even as she questioned him.

"Was this why you were in China?" She asked, "And traveled?"

"Partly." No more secrets, and begrudgingly he admitted to himself, Barb was right, secrets do have a way of coming out. "I didn't know exactly who I was to become until I came back."

"Who else knows?" Selina was not going to waste anymore time with this. "Besides Barb, I'm assuming Alfred."

"Rachel and Dick did." He said quietly, and noted the flash at the recognition of the first name in her eyes, but she had said nothing. "Leslie and Fox."

"This is what you wanted to talk about?" She was aware of his nod. "Why now?"

"You can't blame yourself." If they had been anywhere else with an amount of noise going about in the vast room, she would not have heard him, however, it was only them and the random squeaking of bats that partly prevented her from hearing him.

"Bruce, what are…" As the realization hit her, she was taken aback at the thought that he would go to this length to prevent her from thinking such. "Bruce." She sighed. "They're not after you. Maggie died because of my…"

"I was there." He growled. "I could have stopped them…"

"You have no idea how many of them there were that night." Her brows narrowed. "Neither of us did. _You_ are not the reason she died."

"I knew they were coming after her." Bruce tried to reason.

"So did I." She replied. "So did Barb and Uncle Jim but we did the best we could."

"I should've made you stay…"

"With you?" Selina guessed correctly, as his eyes lowered. "They would have gotten to us no matter what, you of all people know that." Her hand touched his cheek. "This is _not_ your fault. My mother is after anyone of her blood, if anything…" a breath. "She's dead because of me."

"Selina…"

"No." Even though tears had begun to form at the corners of her eyes, she forced out a smile. "Besides, don't you think you've been blame for more of your share of things you didn't do? It's my turn now."

There was another silence between the couple. It wasn't uncomfortable but more of an understanding between them. Selina could not allow him to put the blame on himself. She knew that he wanted to take everything that happened in Gotham on his shoulders, but this, Maggie's death, was anything but his fault. Maggie had the same circumstance as her mother before her and Selina to be born into a vengeful and power driven family. As a small girl, she could not fend for herself, therefore her wellbeing was put on others. Selina was the caretaker of the girl, she was the one that was supposed to fend for her, but instead the small body was now under the hospital laying in the morgue.

"I killed her." Selina swallowed hard, tears were beginning to flood over for the first time for the girl.

"Selina…" Bruce moved to grab her arm, but she retreated from him slightly. He did not ever want to see her in this kind of pain. This emotional, unrelenting pain that only came with death was one that every parent or guardian of a child dreaded. Death was something that he knew all too well. His other hand moved to her cheek and he felt his heartbreak as she closed her eyes and moved into the gloved hand. Reopening them, she saw that he was still looking at her, this time without determination of Batman but the compassion of Bruce Wayne. "I can't say anything that will make this better."

"I know." She nodded, silent tears had begun to overflow onto her cheeks and on his hand.

"But," He wiped a few stay tears. "You did _not_ kill her. Maggie did not die because of you. You would have done anything to save her and you did everything you could…"

"Reversal of roles isn't it?" Her mind screamed at her for being so weak, but for so long she had been strong. She had been fighting other people's conflicts as well as her own, she was tired and for this one moment, she would allow herself to fall, she would allow herself to accept a moment of pity.

"Neither of us knew they were there." His voice was so low as he faced off with her.

"I'm the one that…"

"You are anything but." Bruce was quick to reassure her. She didn't say anything else, but shut her eyes and look down. "Selina." She didn't move. "Selina." Her eyes met his again. "I can't tell you the pain will lessen nor that it will get better, but I will be there. I will watch over you."

"I don't need you to watch over me." She huffed, then sobered again, taking a pause to look him over. "This is why you do this? Because of your parents?"

"Their murder was a catalyst." He explained. "To keep others safe and…"

"To steer away the innocent from your own pain." Not bother to let him finish, she reached her own gloved hand to his cheek. "Who watches over you?"

"Alfred." Happy to see that she had taken the answer as somewhat of a joke and that she had given the smallest of smiles through her tears, he felt reassured.

"Then," She implored him, "let me be there for you."

* * *

><p>Bruce steadily woke from his slumber. No nightmares or waking up in the middle of his rest. Instead he woke, instantly knowing that he was not alone. His arm wrapped around Selina's as she fit his form. Her body was curled around him as she slept on. He was happy that she was finally asleep, and truly asleep not the fidgeting that he had seen recently. For her there were not any nightmares either and her form was free of entangled sheets of sweat and tears that he had woken her on certain nights and days, especially since Maggie's disappearance.<p>

Today, luckily was Saturday, therefore neither had a nine to five work call and the only concern as of today was coming to terms of what had happened last night. Sighing, he glanced over her blanketed covered form again, before closing his eyes to take in the quiet morning.

Last night, he had revealed himself to her. What he should have done the moment that he knew she was other masked persona prancing around rooftops with him. However, as she was a former thief, he wasn't sure on how to approach the subject. Of course, the prodding by Barb and even Alfred allowed him to think that it would be better to figure out things sooner rather than later. Yet fear held him back. Fear of being rejected, of being ostracized by her force him into a self-contained man. Little by little he put forth, each time gauging how she took his past and each time it had been in stride. Then last night, had not been an exception.

Was it foolish to think that someone who also wore a mask and had an alter-persona would back down from him? Perhaps. Despite the supposed simpleness that hypothetically, and did, transpire, there was always the underlying fear that she fully blamed him for everything that had occurred. Past events had told him such, namely Rachel not truly accepting who he was and come to find that her promises were not well kept. Also, his abhorrence to any relationship going further than necessary to only find that person being used to fish out the Batman.

Now, he had found someone that held as many secrets, if not more, than he did that were by nature disruptive to the city and to life in general. She did not back down from him, placed the blame on herself and wanted to be there for him. In the back of his mind, however, there was an interesting tidbit of her nightly habits. Her reasons not entirely different than his, her methods, her theories, yet she lived in a different part of the color spectrum that he had only relied on for a few years of his life. Now, that part was closer than before and he had to grapple with that. She was not the crook that the media made her out to be. Her life was not black and white, wrong could or couldn't be right and he had to understand that and comprehend that. Perhaps he had met his match.

A soft sigh caused him to open his eyes and watch, as well as feel, the body encased in his, stretch. Planting a soft kiss on the nape of her neck, he whispered.

"Good morning."

Turning around, Selina faced him. Although she didn't look as well rested as he had seen her in the past, she look infinitely better, even in her sleepy phase.

"Morning." She whispered, then huddled her face into the nape of his neck. From his skin, he could hear her muffled voice. "I had such a strange dream."

"Really?" Bruce asked intrigued.

"Yeah." Yawning, she went further. "I dreamt that you were Batman and you used this cave under the manor as a hide-out. I don't know it was just strange…"

Bruce took a minute before completely reacting. After all they had talked about last night, she thought it was a dream? He had told her his deepest secret and by chance allowed her to reveal hers to him and yet this is what it amounted to, a dream? He wasn't sure if he was angry at himself or the situation. Perhaps he should have told her a couple months after the funeral, then her mind would have been clearer.

His thoughts pulsed until she took her head from his comforting nook to look up at him with a slight smirk on her lips.

"You really should've hired a decorator down there, Bats." Selina's self satisfying tone, took him a moment to process that last night had not been a fluke.

"What's wrong with it?" Bruce's eyes narrowed.

"You have fake stalagmites." She quirked a brow. "As lights."

"They're for affect."

"How many people go down there?"

"Four."

"Then they're not affecting many people are they?" It had been a while since they had been involved with their banter and Bruce was happy, as was Selina that they could get right back into it after everything had happened and with everything going on. There was no longer that barrier between them. Good and bad, right and wrong, cat and bat. Now it was just them with their respective baggage.

Neither was sure if they had just fallen back asleep or if each had decidedly lost themselves in their thoughts, because both were surprised when a voice and a sharp knock came at the door.

"Sir," Alfred's muffled voice came through, sounding a bit labored. "You have a visitor..."

"Alfred!" Barb's voice shouted from somewhere down the hall and was coming closer. "I can wake him up myself, it's not that big of a deal!"

"She's very insistent, sir."

While both of them had been looking at the door, Bruce looked back to see that Selina had made herself scarce and wasn't anywhere in sight. As he hurried to find his boxers and at least a pair of pajama pants, Bruce gazed around the room looking for any sign of Selina. He surmised that she had scampered off into the bathroom or closet to get away from the onslaught of comments that would surely fill Barb's mouth at the sight of them together, in bed.

"I swear I won't look." Barb had managed to get around Alfred and swing the door open just as Bruce was putting on a shirt. She came in with her eyes closed and Alfred even hesitated to walk through the door. There was no doubt in Bruce's mind that the old man knew exactly what had transpired last night.

"Dr. Grayson," Alfred's eyes seemed to search the room briefly, before giving Bruce a slight smirk. "He's decent enough."

"Good." She nodded and opened her eyes. "You ready to over some files?"

"You came over here just for files?" Bruce asked in disbelief.

"Oh I'm sorry." Barb mocked him. "I thought you wanted to catch the bad guy not sleep in till one in the afternoon."

"It's one?" Another wave of apprehension entered his tone. Quickly he looked towards Alfred for confirmation, when he got a nod, Bruce went back to Barb's agitated form.

"Yes." She nodded. "Way past your normal amiable hours of wakefulness. So we have work to do and I brought coffee" She held up a tray of takeaway cups, of which there were four and she held one in her hand. How the hell did she manage that? "Should I meet you downstairs?"

"What about a nice brunch before diving into all that work?" Alfred suggested.

"I don't mind getting a head start." Barb shrugged, taking a sip of the coffee that she held in her hand. From the looks of it she didn't really need that coffee.

"I can call you up if you like Dr. Grayson, when I'm finished." Alfred answered swiftly and saw the relief that crossed Bruce's face.

"Perfect." She nodded and was about to leave when another thought came to her. "Oh, and would you mind telling Selina I brought some extra clothes for her? I thought she might want to wear something that wasn't leather."

* * *

><p>"Wow you actually came down." Barb glanced away from the computer for a moment to look at Bruce as he moved towards her, fresh from the shower. "Thought you two would be upstairs enjoying a day of constant, amazing..."<p>

"What have you found?" Bruce asked. Begrudgingly, he admitted to himself that's exactly what he would be doing had Barb not come over.

"Really?" She gave him an incredulous look. "No bantering back and forth? No witty come back? You think that you would be a little bit more loosened up after a night of fantastical mutual copulation..."

"Be careful, Babs," They both watched the form of Selina coming towards them, dressed in the black turtle neck and dark jeans Barb brought over. Instead of being half-way dry like Bruce's, Selina's hair was dried and loosely styled. "That's a grown up word."

"This means no more awkward conversations on the links, right?" Barb bit her lip and looked at the two of them.

"Right." Bruce said quickly, preferring to forget the conversations that happened during rescuing Harley altogether. Selina just offered a smirk.

"I'm not promising anything, Wayne." Barb gave a warning. "Besides sometimes the mute button just works on its own accord. You're lucky that dad's not in on the secret yet."

"So why did you come here to interrupt our," Selina looked over at Bruce who was already sighing. She decided that she could let him not suffer any more. "Day?"

"Well," Barb returned to the computer and began to type some codes in and bring up the case at hand. Seeing Maggie's photo on the computer along with Dick, Jimmy, Barb and even herself brought a sinking feeling in her heart. On the other side was photos of Maria Bertinelli and all her various names, Talia, Ra's and the number of the League's men, there was also one other photograph of a person she was not familiar with. "As you can see, I have come up with another person that is associated with the League and quite closely, I'm afraid."

"I know him." Bruce's eyes narrowed at the picture before them. "That's David Cain. He was a partial member of the League long before I was there. I may have seen them a total of two times."

"Yeah, well," Barb sighed, "I think we should know where he is. A deadly assassin on the loose, associated with the League, doesn't really sit well with me."

"He doesn't work that closely with the League. Cain leans towards a hired assassin." He explained. "Hired assassins don't bother with something like the League, it puts them at stake. You can't kill someone for a cause if you're being paid."

"Cain teach you that?" Barb questioned, then input something else into the machine.

"He may have mentioned it." A shrug that made Selina lifted a brow. She instantly wondered what would happened if she would have stuck around with Bruce in China. He decidedly ignored the look and cleared his throat. "What about the invitation?"

"Ah yes," Barb nodded, surprised, but not, that Selina was so quiet. Then again, silence was often key for Selina for when she wanted information, but it was also for when she was also holding something back. "The invite. You're both invited, there's a surprise and they didn't bother to send separate invites, so I say you shouldn't bother attending the annual library ball."

"It's in two weeks." Bruce noted. "We need to watch any and all shipments coming into Gotham."

"Covered." Barb confirmed, bringing up some of the logs of shipments since any rumors of League's presence or this mysterious boss person appeared on the criminal circuit. "Even the unauthorized shipments."

"What have you been finding in there?" Bruce had done his own research but wanted to compare notes.

"Same things you have." She had tracked his activity and knew exactly what he was up to, and virtually compared notes. "Some illegal fruit here and there, black-market items, drugs. Nothing that screams League of Shadows."

"What about the plants that they've been importing?" Selina finally spoke up.

"Plants?" Barb looked at her. "They must have brought the plants with them in their clothes or something, because there's nothing…"

"If unauthorized fruit and drugs are coming into Gotham, there have to be plants as well." Staring at the screen, Selina tried to think of where and how would be the easiest way to get the plants that had destroyed Jimmy, Barb, and Maggie into the city. Then suddenly she remembered from the video what Harley had said that night. "Babs, check any and all shipments in DC or it's surrounding area, a couple days before your visit with Talia and a couple after."

"Now you're just getting personal." Barb mumbled, while searching what Selina had mentioned. "But DC is one of the largest US import cities, not surprised, only two in front of it are New York and Gotham. Let's see, the shipment would be huge, because let's face it, even in DC they don't find everything. Must contain, plant like material…"

"Tea." Bruce pointed out, bringing up the vast shipment of tea schedules. "Five trucks, all scheduled to leave at five minutes later than the other but left roughly at the same time. All tea, all going to Gotham. Each was only a half pound overweight."

"Getting the names and IDs of the drivers, now." Barb pulled up the information on each driver.

"See if it matches anyone in the League." Bruce told her.

"Would it kill you to say please every once in a while?" She mumbled, but continued on with the work. With a sigh she sat back. "Perfect matches. Now the question is, what kind of plants are they bringing in?"

There was a pause before Barb realized why, Bruce turned to Selina, putting a hand on her shoulder. "Selina, if you want…"

"Bring up the toxicology reports from Fox and compare them with the findings of plants within the trucks." Selina turned to Barb. "Please."

"Since you asked so nicely." Barb stopped. "Are you sure you want to see this Selina?"

"I wouldn't have asked if I didn't." Selina's gaze challenged both of them to disagree with her. While Barb nodded in consent and turned to put her fingers to work, Bruce returned her challenge with one of his own. She was pushing herself to be ready for this, she did not need to see this. It was too soon.

"Well," Barb broke the couple from their silent war, and turned to them, more specifically Bruce. "We've got a while before the computer reports. Checking all the residuals, at site and on the trucks. Anything else you guys need to fill me in on?"

"Joker said that the League's headquarters is at Dr. Quinn's first apartment in the Narrows." Bruce told her.

"You think they're still there?" Her eyes were in doubt.

"No." He answered truthfully. "I think they're gone by now, especially since the Joker has seen them. Harley said that he's not part of the operation any more and hasn't been for a while."

"And as we all know, the League doesn't take too kindly to outsiders." Barb smiled. "Especially if they burn your house down."

"I wasn't an outsider," A shrug, "then."

"Right," She said in a disbelieving tone. Then turned to bring up Harley Quinn's first apartment and building. "So plan on investigating this apartment?"

"Charming." Selina lifted a brow, when she got a glimpse of the dilapidated building.

"I thought so too." Barb sighed. "So who wants to go in?"

"I…" Bruce and Selina looked at each other.

"Selina," Bruce started. "You need rest."

"And you don't?" Her arms crossed.

"Oh this is going to be fun." Barb smirked, sitting back and prepared for the showdown.

When Selina had come back to Gotham, her extremely feisty personality had turned into just a feisty one. Barb had always guessed it was due to Maggie. Not to say that Selina hid her true personality, it had just become more subdued when the rights of parenting passed to her. However, when Holly had died or anything traumatic happened within their family, the feistiness returned with vengeance. Her stubbornness never faded though, but now was the time that Bruce was going see that spirit that she guessed he'd only see with Catwoman and now it passed over to his unmasked girlfriend. Oh yes, Barb was going to enjoy this very much. They gave her a look and she only shrugged. Their glares had managed to completely roll off of her as this ordeal went down, because really, as they may show their death glares, neither would do anything to hurt her, or at least kill her.

"Tell me why I shouldn't go." Selina turned her attention back on her beau.

"What?" Bruce gave a suspicious glance.

"Tell me why I shouldn't go." She repeated. "I want to hear you say it."

"Selina." He sighed. "I'm not going to argue about this."

"Fine." Selina turned to Barb. "Give me the directions and plans from the inside of the building. I want everything…"

"Selina, no." Bruce tried again, going for her arm, which she immediately shook off and whirled to face him.

"Bruce," Everything about her was being highly controlled right now. From her movements to her voice, which was low, unfortunately calm and deadly. "If you think for one moment that I am going to sit the rest of this fight out, I _will_ remove any shred of manhood you have. Maggie was _my_ niece and I need to bring the people responsible for her death to justice."

"I understand completely." Despite the controlled anger in her voice, his was very much the opposite, it bordered on the tone of sorrowfulness, needless to say it caught her off guard. Just a bit. "Selina, you're the next target."

"All the more reason for me to go after them." She was not going to back down. He knew this. Barb knew, hell, Alfred knew it and he was safely away from the cat and bat spat.

"Fine." Bruce agreed. "But we go as a team."

"Fine." Selina nodded.

"Seriously?" Barb looked between the two of them. "You're going to let her go?"

"I didn't know you were against it?" Selina bit out.

"No," Her hands went up in defense. "I just thought the Batman would put up more of a fight."

"What's the report?" Bruce questioned. He tried to remember back to a simpler time when it was only he and Alfred down here. It was quieter, much quieter.

"Matches on all." Barb confirmed. "Monkshood was used on both Jimmy and a higher dosage was given to Harley. It caused both of their symptoms and was mixed, as all these poisons were, with Ivy to throw off the trial."

"Ivy can cause the same symptoms." He nodded.

"Which is why they chose it. It's simple and can be found anywhere." Barb kept on, clearing her throat. "Larkspurt causes nausea, muscle twitches, can be fatal, but causes paralysis. They were able to extract the cells that identify the leg muscles into the serum and send it directly to my legs. It's probably why I wasn't nauseated because I would have just thrown it back up, backfiring their plan."

"But you said it was fatal." Selina felt her heart sink a bit, had Barb been slowly dying without any of them knowing?

"Talia told me that I didn't drink enough of it to be so." She shrugged. "Anyway, they seem to have more of the various plant material than they used, so I sure it's being used for something…"

"What about Maggie?" Selina cut in.

"She…" Barb had to pause. "Maggie's was within the Hydrangea family. It cause various aliments like the other committing, weakness, itchy skin, sweats…"

"What else Barb?" She had lowered her octave again.

"Selina…" Bruce said quietly, while mentally begging Barb not to tell her what Lesile had found out the day Maggie died. It seemed like it happened a minute ago, but then again, a lifetime ago.

"Convulsions and coma." Her teeth caught her lower lip. "And a breakdown in the blood's circulation. They gave her a high dosage. Her system would have never been able to handle that. It shouldn't have handled it for as long as it did. The rise in her white blood cells probably kept it at bay, but once the actual circulation slowed down then there would be too few red cells to continue normal function."

Selina just nodded silently, taking in the information. No matter what they would have never been able to save her. Trying to push down the anger, her nails dug into her crossed arms to prevent any form of emotion from coming out. There was nothing that could have been done for Maggie. She was going to repeat that, commit it to memory, everyday. This was something that she couldn't prevent. No one could have.

"I'm sor…"

"It doesn't matter." Selina pushed through the pain, as she gritted her teeth. "Can we link all of this to the League, with details and connect the plants with them as well?"

"Since the drivers are already IDed with the trucks carrying the materials we're good there. As for who actually implemented the certain plants into the people, that might be a bit harder." Barb told her.

"The League won't stand before a trial, Selina." Bruce intervened. "We can try but these people have too much at stake to go before a jury."

"Try harder." The certain determination that she held, slightly scared the two, but they reasoned that it was completely fair for her to have this reaction. Honestly, Bruce was just happy that death wasn't on her mind. "The benefit…"

"No." He wouldn't let her finish.

"Tell me no, one more time…"

"Selina." Moving directly in front of her the battle of wits continued. "The moment that you step into that building they will take you."

"Let them have me." She growled. "I'll be part of the evidence."

"Please," Bruce couldn't, wouldn't, have some one else he loved taken from him again. "Selina, there is no reason for you to sacrifice yourself. I, _we_, can bring the League down, but I need you there."

There was a certain pause that flooded the room. It was the unspoken words from the two that Barb found fascinating, minding her own business or even faking it was pointless, so she carefully observed them. Selina was trying to stay defiant against Bruce, but it was somewhat of a loosing battle. The woman was able to, but Barb knew that seeing Bruce in such a state as now, pleading, begging her not to take any unnecessary risks, Selina had to somewhat listen to his logic. Bruce looked as though his whole world was about to come apart if Selina insisted on this useless sacrifice. And as he said there wasn't a point, the only reason Selina was being this melodramatic was due to the wavy hair, brown eyed girl that she loved and had been her universe for more than three years. Barb didn't blame her, but it was going to take a lot to take Selina's mind out of the six foot hole that would be Maggie's resting place within the next two days. Bruce seemed to be more than a willing volunteer to drag her back to the surface, kicking and screaming.

"We'll talk about it later." Selina told him quietly. "Harley's place is first."

* * *

><p><strong>So reasonably people are unhappy. Totally fair, I get it. However, she finally knows! No, she's not blaming him, because Bruce seems to do it just fine himself. <strong><strong>And for the reviewer that was distraught, time to get traught ;) (excuse the lameness, it was just too perfect and it's a reference that I'm not sure how many will get it but it was mostly for my pleasure.). <strong>**But I pose this question to anyone who would like to PM me or review and answer, what do you think Selina would do for Maggie? No pressure, I have something brewing but the reactions are interesting so it's mere curiosity. **

**As for Selina's backstory, thank you! And there's many more faces to come, I think by now most of them have been alluded to. Please review, questions, comments, fun facts are welcomed!  
><strong>

**-EV  
><strong>

****Also, I had a review about Kollwitz, I just wanted to say that her art is not my specialty and I've just been using Oxford Art Online for the pieces that I'm second guessing. And there's additional information in that chapter :)  
><strong>**


	28. Fear

"Just so we're clear," Barb said into their ear drums. "We're looking for evidence for a trial that will probably never happen."

"I never said the trial had to be court." Catwoman offered as her arms circled around Batman, as they made their way on the pod. Nothing had really changed now that they were both aware of who the other actually was, except she could travel with him and not worry about where exactly he was taking her. There was also the trust factor and the off sense of comfort as they had gotten ready for the night. Although Bruce still did not want her to go, he convinced her to ride with him instead of taking one of the spare pods. He only hoped that this was just going to be a simple investigation without any disturbances.

"We also have one suspect in custody." Batman's inner self sighed heavily. The streets of Gotham passed by him as the two masked people weaved in and out of the Saturday night traffic.

"Who won't talk." Barb reminded.

"Yes he will." Selina growled, seeing that the neighborhood was becoming less and less friendly.

Although, Batman didn't say anything, he thought certain thoughts against the idea and then Barb popped into his ear only.

"You have a meeting with dad by the way." She said quietly, as he didn't hear a retort back from Selina, he didn't bother to alert the woman behind him to Barb's message. "Alone."

Arriving at the dingy apartment building, Batman and Catwoman got off the cycle. Both walked in silence to the building and entered in without a problem. He was a bit more cautious and the woman, walked right in with a purpose, her shoes echoing throughout the entirety of the place. Catwoman progressed to go the stairs but he caught her before she made another move, causing her to turn around. She saw him quickly step lightly on a stair and the area gave way to him, her lips pursed.

"Don't let your emotions cloud your senses." He told her before she could come up with a colorful word or a fist. He watched as she gave a slight nod, they proceeded up the stairs carefully.

"Wow," Barb scoffed, looking at the video feed that they were trying out from Catwoman's mask. "This building is in shitty shape. Why would they choose this?"

Then they came to the second landing and opened the door. The room was completely vacant, but strangely pristine. Empty long tables, stood on the left side of the room, closest to the door, and on the other side was a completely empty area, but the markings on the floor gave it away.

"They were here." Batman confirmed.

"It looks like drug dealers with an affinity for Wicca were here." Catwoman lifted a brow, specifically looking at the markings on the ground. "Wait, that's…"

"It's a sparring ring." He told her and watched as she crouched down next to the space and spotted a familiar mark on the ground.

"Blood. It's not that fresh so they left a while ago." She didn't touch it, just glanced around the space. "Practice."

"Okay." Barb spoke. "So we have a practice beating each other up side, what's going on with the other side of the room and how the hell did they keep this place from falling down?"

"Steel." Batman had noticed the steal beams that held up this room in particular when they had entered, now he focused on the other side of the room. Catwoman trailed a bit behind him, then passed him, moving to examine the other table. "Plant residue."

"They look like different kinds of leaves." Catwoman nodded, picking up a small leaf and placing it into a sealed container in her belt. "Probably matches the ones from the shipments."

"Or maybe new ones." Barb sighed. "What is it with these people and plants? Hasn't anyone else hear of a bomb?"

"You're really going to advocate for that?" The passing of disbelief crossed her face and she placed another odd looking leaf into her belt. "At least with some plants there can be antidotes."

"That's what they were making." Batman cut into the conversation and Catwoman found him holding a canister. "It's naloxone, an opioid antidote."

"I wasn't aware they had opiates." Catwoman cocked her head.

"They can have anything at this point." Barb pointed out. "We just need their plan."

"Well they already tried to air releasing toxins, so it's not that." She crossed her arms. "What else could they do?"

"Whatever it is," Batman handed her the canister and then continued to search the area. "It will be at the benefit."

"This benefit just keeps getting more exciting." Her dry voice caused him to give her a look, to which she just shrugged. "What kind of distribution process are they going to be using at a library benefit? Library cards?"

"Hey guys," Barb warned. "Company and not the kind you want."

"Where?" Batman growled.

"Just right outside," She informed. "I think they're planning on burning the place down. You might want to get out of there."

"Guess you got what you wanted Barb." Catwoman murmured. Taking one last glance around, she made her way to the window, upon hearing the company enter the apartment building. Then saw that Batman chose to hide in the shadows. "What are you doing?"

"Go." He told her.

"No." She argued, then walked over to him. "We need to leave if they…"

The knob rattled and the two sank into the shadows. Four men entered the room, not looking like the thugs of Gotham but of another worldly center. They seemed unconcerned for the area that they were in and began to throw some gasoline around the areas, barely missing Batman and Catwoman in the corner. Then they left.

"You need to leave." Batman said quietly.

"I'm not leaving until you do." Catwoman growled back. "Why would they walk out like that?"

"They'll come back." He heard their steps throughout the building. "They're getting rid of more evidence upstairs."

"Luckily there's only four floors and the upstairs is nothing." Barb commented. "You guys need to leave _now_. The both of you."

"I need to check the upstairs." Batman protested, beginning to rise from their spot, but a hand stopped him.

"I'm going…"

"Hey!" One of the men shouted to the others. "Is there someone living here?"

"Nah," Another was heard. "That was the Joker's idea. He wanted to make that doctor go insane. Apparently it's just like the doctor's old apartment, pictures and everything. How she had it, I mean."

"Wasn't she already?" A third questioned. "Besides what's the point? They were just going to get rid of her anyway."

"Yeah," The second spoke. "But you know the Joker, wants to make people just as crazy as he is."

"Let's just finish this." Number one sigh. "I need to be done for the night."

There wasn't anything else said, but a quick flick of something hitting the floor and a sound of flames starting on the floors above them. Batman pulled Catwoman back into the shadows ands she reluctantly followed, admitting to himself that the only reason he was doing this was because she was there. As the door to their room that they were in opened and they flicked their wrists having the room engulf in flames, but the two hiding were lucky enough to have their spot, in the far corner next to the door and the men didn't both to look elsewhere, leaving.

Without saying another word, Batman grabbed her, and she, mostly out of shock that this man was half carrying her towards a window, which he rightly smashed and drew a line outwardly. Catwoman held in a shout as they unexpectedly descended downward. Then somehow, she wasn't exactly sure how, but they landed right next to the pod. Noticing how rapidly he moved to get onto the bike, she followed his lead and held on tight.

Sounds of a car's engine revved and they were sneaking out of the alleyway that they had been parked in and saw that the car was already moving out of the side street and to the other end of the Narrows. He hesitated before quieting the vehicle and following them slowly, careful to stay out of their line of sight.

"You're joking right?" Catwoman's voice came into his ear. "We need to get those guys."

"There's no need to rush." Batman told her, keeping his distance. Honestly, they were in fear of loosing the men's car, but she was away from them.

"Don't even." She growled, and she could feel him about to protest. "If you think this is teamwork, it'll be the last night I stay over at the manor."

Without another word he sped up the pod. He felt her move behind him and her arms steadied themselves on his shoulder.

"Aim for the…" He started.

"Their heads?" She received silence, then aimed for the side of the car, next to the rear view window and shot the device onto the car, perfectly. "Oh that's right, you don't put tracking devices there."

"Hey guys!" Had it been a different place and different time, Barb would have seriously enjoyed this, but everyone was on edge tonight, especially so. "Do you mind not nagging each other and getting some work done? We're just lucky…"

Gunfire was heard and Batman dodged the bullets.

"Never mind." Barb sighed. "Bats if you would so kindly drive closer, so Kitty can jump on their bandwagon, that would be great."

"She doesn't need…"

"Bruce," Catwoman bit out. "Just do it."

Knowing that he was somewhat in trouble with the woman behind him, he sourly did as he was told, knowing that this would work, but still not liking it. Still trying to dodge the oncoming bullets, he maneuvered around them and felt movement that warned him that Catwoman was about to make her move. Driving up closer the car, he noticed that it now had an extra passenger on board, then his heart began to beat faster as he watched her continue to the dodge the bullets coming at her.

Catwoman made her way to the front and blocked the man's windshield. The driver began to swerve around the small area, trying to make her jump off but the claws had come out and were now clinging to the car.

"Anytime now." Catwoman spoke through gritted teeth.

Batman released the hooks from the pod to the car, in an attempt to slow it down, however the driver panicked causing him to speed up. Instead of simply following the driver ahead of him lead's, Batman slowed the pod down, then started to back it up in full force. The car yanked on the ultra strong lines and then the two vehicles came to a standstill as they both were equaling the speed of another. Finding that the speed was stabilized, Batman furthered his speed, and the car began to follow his lead more, coming backwards with him.

Catwoman noticed the shift in power, then using her claws, placing her hands in back of her and kicked through the windshield of the car. The men sat there in surprise for a moment, their bullets all but gone. She knocked out the driver, with a swift kick. The car immediately moved backward, then almost ran into Batman, who leapt off the pod and onto the trunk of the car. Then he jumped down and went for the man in the front passenger's seat. Catwoman followed to the other side of the car, where the man in back was about to escape. She leaned against the broken window to peer in.

"Going somewhere?" She purred to the unknown League member, who took out an unused gun, before he could shoot it, she swiftly moved out of the way. The bullet grazed her left upper arm and her breath caught in her throat, trying not to yell at the sudden shock of pain.

Batman looked up to be momentarily distracted at the scene, the member he held took the opportunity to punch him. Recovering, he threw his own punch, then they engaged in a battle. While Catwoman tripped the man who shot her and took out her whip to ensnare him in it. The whip came around his neck and her knee melded into his back.

"That wasn't very nice." She put her knee further into the soft spot of his back, in his kidney. "Mind telling me what you were doing in Dr. Quinn's old building?"

Nothing.

"Tie him up!" Batman told her, as he was doing the same to the now knocked out thug. He moved to the next out and threw her the cuffs he was using.

She quickly put the ties around the thug's wrists and saw that there was an extra one for his feet. Silently, appreciating that Batman took into account the useful things one could do with their legs if they weren't tied up as well.

"You might want to start talking to me, before he gets here." Catwoman informed the man, still nothing. "Fine have it your way, but I can't guarantee he's going to be as nice."

"They're lower levels." Batman told her, as she stood from the hog-tied man. He stopped himself from going straight to her and checking the wound she received from the bullet. "They were just there to burn the apartment."

"So you don't want to maim him?" She gestured to the man on the ground.

"The driver is the one we want." He gave her a look. "But you knocked him out."

"What can I say," Shrugging a small smirk came to her face, "I hit like a girl."

"We needed him."

"Because you wouldn't have done the same thing." Catwoman glared. "Did you find out anything else?"

"We have to wait till he wakes up." His eyes were examining the blood on her suit from afar. Nothing vital, but still worrisome.

"I'm the liking the _we_ in there." She acknowledged the inclusion.

"Sorry to break it to you guys," Barb interrupted them. "But someone actually called the police. Must be new to the Narrows."

"Great." Catwoman sighed, stating what was on Batman's mind. However, he was going to meet with Gordon later, perhaps then he could interrogate these men properly.

"Let's go." Batman heard the sirens coming closer to their area.

"I'm waking him up." Making her way over to the driver, but again, he stopped her. "I'm getting the information that…"

"Let's go." He repeated. The police were getting closer and before she could say anything, bright flashing lights blinded them, there were about four police cars, and twelve officers stood at the ready.

"You're under arrest!" One shouted.

"So what's the p…" Catwoman heard the roar of the pod, and then a quick flash of black pass her.

The police were momentarily mesmerized by Batman passing them and so she took it as a chance to get away, to climb into the shadows and up on to the roofs to watch below. She looked at the police there and noticed that Uncle Jim was not there. Strange, he was usually called when Batman showed up. However, a face that she had been described to a time or two did show up, a rookie. He drove a car by himself, and wasn't holding a gun in his hand like the others, instead he had a slight smirk on his face. Then, he must have felt her eyes on him, as he looked up at the shadow figure on the roof. Making sure the police had taking custody handled, Catwoman made her way to the next roof to officially clear the scene.

"I take it he's not coming back." She commented, ignoring the pain in her shoulder and continuing on.

"Don't worry," Barb snorted. "I have a pod coming your way."

"It's a while…"

"You know he has a bunker in the city right?"

"God, he's paranoid." Cawoman sighed.

"I'm prepared." Batman's voice came over. "How's the arm?"

"I'll live." She felt a certain tug on the wound as she landed wrongly on the next roof, she could tell it got deeper. However, she knew that if she admitted any kind of weakness at the moment, he would find some way to send her straight to one of these bunker places and probably lock her up. Not that she couldn't escape; she just didn't want to go through the hassle. "Where are you going?"

"He's meeting up with dad." Knowing that Batman wasn't to tell her anytime soon, she piped up. "Alone."

"There's no I in teamwork." Catwoman chided, eyeing the pod that had arrived at her location below and started to make her way down.

"No," Barb didn't want this to be another fight over the links. "But there is a me. And don't forget that dad was apart of this before us two."

"You get to listen into their conversation," She pointed out. "Why can't I?"

"I never said you couldn't." Batman was almost to the MCU. The man was getting smarter as this teamwork progressed.

"I'm starving anyway," Catwoman barreled down the streets on the pod. "Catwoman out." There was a click of her turning the link off.

"You know she's going to MCU." Barb watched the tracker get closer to the other two.

"I'm counting on it." Batman made it to the top of the building and saw his old friend standing, there looking the other way.

"I heard you coming that time." Jim didn't face him but spoke, as Batman stood alongside him. "Actually I heard you talking to Babs."

"What do you have, Jim?" Batman questioned.

"The rookie." Handing him photographs of Harley's old apartment, the fourth floor. The floor they weren't able to get to. Then he also handed him a USB drive. "He took photographs and a video tour of the place. I watched it. It's strange that the fourth floor is so clean and looks like an apartment instead of it falling apart."

"The Joker was trying to recreate Dr. Quinn's apartment to bring her demons back to life." Batman said softly.

"Yeah well," Jim shrugged. "He did a good job, she's in Arkham but not as a fellow. Then again, so is he'll be there soon too."

"And League members in custody." He asked.

"Not talking, as usual." A nod of the head. "Figured you would like to handle that one when you have time, tomorrow or something."

There was a lull in the conversation, as both men contemplated the city for a moment. Out of the corner of his eye, Batman spotted a certain shadow figure, but decided to remain silent about it. From the buzz in his ear, he could tell that she had turned her link back on, probably to listen into the conversation.

"Was there anything else?" Batman questioned as silence rested between the two.

"I heard you have a partner." He looked amused. "A former thief, called Catwoman?"

"She's helpful." The sound of Barb holding back a snort of laughter was highly evident.

"How kind." Catwoman's voice entered his ear for a brief second.

"You're surrounding yourself with a lot of women lately." Jim sighed heavily. "Kind of like another man I know."

"Jim?" A weary feeling came over him.

"Sorry. I'm getting personal again." He waved it off, then thought for a moment before completely turning to Batman. "My… niece, is involved with that Bruce Wayne character and I know people keep telling me to trust him and give it time, but she's completely heartbroken right now and if he's choosing to stick around, I'm glad he's there for her, but if he's not, then I hope he waits till after the funeral."

Batman didn't know exactly what to say, but this obviously had been bothering Jim for a long while. Honestly, he wanted to rip off the mask, and tell the man he had nothing to worry about, that not only was the man dating Selina of his most trusted friends in a mask, but Selina could handle herself extremely well. However, that couldn't happen, so he waited for the next pattern of speech.

"Knowing that you have your own life and everything I don't know if I can't seriously ask you this." Jim paused again. "But if he hurts her, would you mind…"

"Jim." It was a voice of surprise, or at least the most he could muster up as Batman.

"Don't beat him up or anything, but just scare the man." He reasoned. "He's been good so far and he doesn't seem like the papers make him out to be, but I know his reputation and I don't like it. Plus _I'm_ beginning to like the man, but I can honestly say I'm hesitant because before I wanted him to go away. He could have been just a guy that passed through her life, no one the worse for wear. Now I don't want him to hurt her. I don't want him to…" A sigh escaped him. "She's hurting so much right now. She doesn't need the added on factor of a broken heart."

"I think he's already scared." Not knowing exactly what processed him to actually speak the words aloud, he silently berated himself. They should be talking about the case, but instead personal matters were coming out. Although they had spoken about such matters before the two women came into both of their lives, it was still somewhat strange to speak in such a familiar way. As Jim and him had gotten comfortable with each other, the nighttime meetings on the roof top often ended with Jim commenting on his family in some way.

"Yeah?" Jim gave a thoughtful look for a moment, then conceded. "I suppose you're right. He's been there so far…"

"And he'll keep being there." Again, why couldn't he keep his mouth closed for once?

"Didn't know you were fond of the guy." He shrugged. "Ah well, we have other things to worry about than family matters. I should get going. I promised Bee I'd be home by at least two, and it's one thirty now, I could actually make it home on time. See you around." Then the man walked off and Batman saw a shadow figure approach him, he sighed heavily as he saw the smirk on her face.

"So now I know what scares Batman." Catwoman put her hand on his chest.

"Sir?" Alfred's voice now was across the sound board. "Would you like me to remind you that you're the man that criminals fear as well as…"

"Alfred?" Batman sighed, the woman in front of him still having her lips upturned. He couldn't help but feel a little better for the fact that she was smiling, even if it was on his account.

"Yes?"

"Don't."

* * *

><p>"Selina?" Bruce asked quietly as they sat across the table from another, he reached a hand over when he didn't get a response, to which the woman practically jumped out of her seat. "It's ok. It's just me."<p>

"It's just…"She looked down at their hands.

"I know." He slid his chair over to her side and took her in his arms.

"I miss her." Selina lay her head on his chest, with little effort she allowed herself to be completely engulfed in his arms and he promptly lifted her onto his lap. She didn't cry, was just quiet.

"I know." Bruce breathed in the scent of her shampoo.

The funeral had ended thirty minutes ago and they were quietly sitting in her apartment. She wanted to come here and he silently followed. Her mind was elsewhere and he had again tried to fix her something to eat, but instead it sat in front of them at the kitchen table of the apartment that had been cleaned the other day, due to Mrs. Gordon's insistence and help. The woman knew that Selina would want to come back here, supposing that Selina would force herself to live here or just to pay respects.

But as she curled around him and let herself just be for the moment, Bruce pondered away. It had been a grueling three days. Between the three day wake, work, and the night wanderings, all were exhausted, mentally, physically and emotionally. They weren't any further along in the case and although the video from the rookie was an interesting piece, it didn't help that much. Nor did questioning the man in custody, who died an hour after the questioning session with Batman. Plus the library benefit was now a week away and still only the opioid antidote clue and nothing more. The more unsettling fact was that the League was quite, too quiet. Joker was still in his cell and shipments of plants had ceased their travel into Gotham. Everything was quiet and that never had sat well with him.

Bruce had no idea what they were planning on doing with their concoction or what it had to do with the benefit for the library. Barb was down underneath the manor with Alfred, trying to uncover any bit they could, while he held Selina in his arms as her world fell apart. Did he feel slightly guilty for not being down there? Yes, more than slightly, extremely guilty. However, that wasn't his place right now. He had left her alone at the hospital and he couldn't do that to her again. Especially after the funeral, there were very few things that could tear him from her now.

The funeral was a crowded affair. Men in police uniforms, both old and young came out of respect for Jim and old friends of Selina's father that had known her when she was little. They had shared stories of Selina's family, mostly her father and some of Holly, but none of Maria. These men were not stupid, they knew exactly who did this and the closer friends of her father promised Selina ultimate protect, a few offered her a way out when they thought Bruce was out of earshot. She was steadfast in her decision to stay in Gotham, silently knowing it was mainly to bring down the people responsible.

The actual sermon was then in one of the chapels of the church that Maggie had been baptized at, which later he found out that Maria, Holly, Brian, Selina, and other past relatives had shared the same fountain that had cooled Maggie's skin enough to help her to last till the hospital. As they entered the church, Bruce had felt a slight hesitation on Selina's part before she entered the church, but she pushed forward. Then there was another grand pause as she did the eulogy, he began to part from his pew, when Mrs. Gordon silently put a hand on his, causing him to sit back down. Selina started up again, and he knew that she had to do this. He could comfort her latter, in the privacy of her apartment. That's when she would allow him to, alone, they both knew that. With every word she spoke his heart broke a little bit more.

Finally laying the small casket to rest in a grave next to her mother's and grandfather's. Magdalene Helena Kyle was now under the protection of the two lying beside her. Selina let soundless tears fall for her niece, and Bruce gripped her hand as he stood next to her in solemn silence. He received a hard squeeze back, a glance told him that she didn't want to be touched any further so he resisted pulling her into his arms.

Now, here they were. Huddled together on one chair as Selina unleashed tears, he wanted to wipe each one away and he would do anything to make her smile like she used to. Bruce wanted to hear her laugh again, but he knew he would sorely miss the other small giggle that usually came with it. That giggle would never come back again. It was gone. The arms that had so readily encircled him without fear and welcomed him, they would never do so again. Maggie could no longer smile, he knew that. He knew that smiles and laughter would stop for now, they didn't have a place here right now. However, he would give Selina the moon if it would make her smile, just smile again.

"What am I doing to do with all her stuff?" Selina whispered.

"Whatever you want." He told her. "You can keep it all."

"I'm not going to live here any more." She swallowed. "I can't. I have to move into a smaller…"

"Think about that later." Bruce weaved his fingers in her hair. After a moment, he glanced down at her form in his arms and said quietly. "Stay with me."

"Bruce I can't…" Returning his gaze, she looked up.

"You can." This was something that he was going to be firm on. Everything else she had fought him and he did except somewhat of a fight with this. He understood the need for independence, the need for solitude and everything else that came with living a life alone. But he had lived that life. He had seen the cost of that life and learned that even when people aren't directly in that life they can just as easily leave it. The words may not have been there, but the actions were. "Stay with me."

"But my apartment…" Selina stared back at him.

"We'll take care of it later." He assured her.

"This does not mean we're living together." Well this certainly got her mind off of Maggie for the moment. "Just until this is all over."

"That's fine." Bruce nodded slightly, while his mind said otherwise. "It's not safe here and the manor…"

"Babs said you have bases in the city." Selina lifted a brow. "Do you have a place in the city?"

"I do."

"Then we're staying in the city." Her voice was beginning to become firmer, stronger. It was almost as good as hearing her laugh. "I still need to go to work."

"You're not…"

"Bruce." She warned. "I'm going to work. I'm head of my department, I have to go to work. You will go to work as well, and so will Babs. This will not change our lives. We can work from our offices if we need to, but I will not give these people the satisfaction of seeing us hide from them. None of us are like that." She took a breath. "I am not afraid of them."

And that's exactly what Bruce Wayne and Batman were afraid of.

* * *

><p>"I don't get why you're so worked up about staying with Bruce," Barb and Selina sat on the couch. The TV was turned on to the news, but neither were actually watching it. Instead, Selina had some files surrounding her and Barb was typing on iPad that was supposed to be for Selina. Alfred was over in the kitchen area preparing dinner. "You get to live in a penthouse and it's not like he's asking you to completely move in with him."<p>

"Babs." Selina said sharply eyeing Alfred, who seemed to be keeping mostly to himself.

"Selina," She moved in closer, "even if he wasn't in the room, he could probably still hear us. The man knows all."

"Still." A sigh, she was so sick of looking at these damn files of the members of the League of Shadows.

"Hey," Barb somewhat successfully got her attention. "I that this is a sore subject and it's none of my business, but I have to ask it."

"You're stalling, Babs." Glancing over the current file she had in her hand over at Barb.

"What are you going to do to them?" She questioned.

"What do you mean?" Her eyes narrowed, still looking at the paper in her hands.

"The League, Talia, your mother, the Joker." Barb steadily looked at her, wondering. "If you got them in a room alone with them, what would you do?"

"Are you asking me if I would kill them?" Selina returned bluntly.

"If you want to put it that way," Shrugging, but quietly her heart was racing. There were always lines in relationships and Barb wondered the extent of the line or which ones could be crossed and which one was the deal breaker. "Sure."

"I don't know." The full attention went to Barb as Selina put the paper down. "I don't think I would."

"What?" Even though Barb knew on some level that Selina wasn't for killing, she also knew had Selina been there when Maggie was being injected with the poison, Selina would have easily killed the person responsible. Or perhaps she was wrong. Maybe Selina would have maimed the person, but not kill them. That could be the woman's limit as well. "I thought…"

"Just because you know how to kill doesn't mean you should." Selina's voice grew dark and unforgiving, just continued to a very shock Barb. "But death is sometimes far too easy. Death isn't just an eye for an eye, sometimes you need an eye then a tooth, an arm, a leg. For any of those people, I couldn't just kill them. I want to seem them disemboweled, mutilated and when they finally are begging and wishing for death, I want to leave them on the ground, listening to their screams while they die. Besides, they don't fear death. Assassins are just looking for the person who will finally put them in their grave and graves are too neat, too clean. They don't deserve that."

"You know Selina," Barb stared in wonderment and finally spoke after a pause, "You're really scary sometimes."

"Here you are ladies," Alfred showed up just then with some refreshments, shocking only Barb, he placed them on the coffee table. "Something to tide you both over until Master Wayne comes home."

"Is he going to be late?" Selina questioned, lightly.

"I'm afraid, Mr. Fox is keeping him, Ms. Kyle, but the Gordons should be arriving shortly." Alfred gave her a steady look and although some people would have been concerned over the fact that someone would have heard their earlier comments, Selina just returned the stare. There was no shame here. "Would you mind helping me with the roast, Ms. Kyle? I'm afraid I haven't quite perfected Mrs. Gordon's technique."

"I can help." Barb felt slightly left out.

"Only if it's Lean Cuisine can you help, Babs." Selina smirked as she stood up and began to follow Alfred back towards the kitchen area. She followed in silence and as they arrived to the area and she saw that Alfred had perfected the technique just fine. "You seem to be managing quite well, Alfred."

"Your presence must have made me remember her flawless motions in the kitchen." The usually kindly person was giving a hard look. "Ms. Kyle…"

"Alfred." She sighed and closed her eyes for a moment then reopened them. "I know you heard us. And I know that this is something that Bruce doesn't…"

"Here." Producing a small paper, he handed it over to her and she looked puzzled, taking it reluctantly.

"What's this?" A brow lifted.

"I believe it is an old friend of yours." He told her, while watching as she unfolded it and her eyes widened.

"How did you get this?" Her heart began to race. How did the old man know about this woman? And more importantly how the hell did he get this woman's information? What did he know?

"The internet." Alfred kept going about his duties, then elaborated a bit more. "Master Wayne and Dr. Gordon are not the only ones with contacts, Ms. Kyle, we all have our secrets. Do we not?"

"Why are you giving me this?" There were very few ways of getting a hold of this woman and even then it wasn't a guaranteed thing. Only if there was some kind of leverage involved would things come to fruition. However, when the man didn't answer, she knew it. "You don't think Bruce could handle me killing."

"Not at the moment." He told her, finally turning to her. "Although he likes to think that he has completely compartmentalized his life, he still has the ideal in his head. I suspect that when the mantle of the Batman is gone, some certain ways of thinking will also disappear within time." A pause. "Especially, when he has a family of his own. He doesn't fully understand what some will do for the people that they were sworn to protect."

"You would kill for him." It wasn't a question.

"Yes, just like you would for Ms. Magdalene." No hesitation in the man's answer. "But I do understand the need for particular lines for Batman. He may injure, arrest and instill fear into his enemies, but he's not a killer, which is what separates him from the rest of the scum that may desire to take the night into their own hands."

"Scum?" Selina smirked a bit. "Do you consider the Batman scum, Alfred?"

"I consider him a necessary evil." He returned the smile, then it faded. "Take care, Ms. Kyle, he has the entire penthouse bugged."

"Then how…" Holding up a thing that looked like a stick, she gave him a puzzled look. "Am I supposed to know what that is?"

"A gift from Mr. Fox. It freezes the micro-cameras and microphones within a three mile radius." Alfred, the butler wonder. "Some of us still enjoy some privacy from time to time."

"Three miles?" A surprise. "So he does have this whole city filled to the brim with cameras." Pause. "Do you think he would ever quit?"

"Eventually." He nodded, "Would you, Ms. Kyle? Would you also be able to give up your newly tuned mantle?"

"Selina!" Barb shouted from her spot. "My pen rolled away from me, can you get it?"

"One second." Selina didn't shout but rose her voice enough, she was about to speak when Alfred cut her off.

"I surpassed, Dr. Gordon's security systems," He said quietly. "It will take her at least two years before she finds anything alluding to this number or this woman."

"Let's hope so." Selina sighed, then caught the man in a hug. Letting go, she hurried over to Barb, who was glaring at the pen that was on the other side of the room. Selina instantly produced a pen that had been sitting next to Barb the entire time. "You have a whole stack of them in your bag." Selina pointed out as she took her seat next to Barb again.

"I choose favorites." Barb gave a side glance to her. "Pep talk?"

"Yeah." She shrugged.

A buzz rang throughout the apartment.

"Must be mom and dad." Barb noted, as they watched Alfred head over to let the people up. Then they turned back to the TV and sure enough the Gordon group minus Barb and Jim was heading over to the elevator. The two women both sighed at the vision on the screen, thinking along the same lines. "Do you think a guard dog would make Bruce feel better?"

"I'm sure that'll make him feel better." Selina gave her a withering look. "Right after he takes down all the cameras in the city."

"Point taken." Barb nodded. "God, could you imagine what he's going to be like if he has a teenage daughter and she goes on a date?"

"If I can gather any indication about how he was with Maggie." She sighed, "I would be very worried about that person."

"What do you mean?"

"When we got bombarded by all those photographers at the hospital he punched one." A slight smile came to her face as she fondly remembered the situation.

"He would." Barb smiled along with her. "Twenty bucks says he'll follow her bat-style."

"Like you wouldn't be there feeding information into the cowl." Selina pointed out.

"And you wouldn't be along side him in a cat-suit?"

"Or Uncle Jim in a cop car."

"Face it, you guys have a kid, it's so screwed." Barb sighed.

"She would probably outsmart us." A certain fluttering of nerves in Selina's stomach came to her as she thought of the possibility of children, with Bruce. Surprisingly the fear or tension that she expected to come up didn't. Instead, there was a sadness at first and then a strange hope. "If we were able to do then I'm sure it can't too hard."

"Our parents weren't Batman and Catwoman." Barb shrugged, then a smirk came to her face. "Batman and Catwoman having a kid, that would be some interesting genes there."

"Batman and Catwoman have a kid?" Bee's voice entered into the conversation as both Jimmy and Sarah went around settling in the sitting area, spotting the food on the coffee table.

"No," Selina said firmly, refusing to look at Barb as she struggled to keep her laughter in. "No one has a kid."

"Who has a kid?" Jim walked in, carrying a platter.

"I thought you said you were going to be late." Bee questioned him.

"Got out early." He kissed her cheek and walked over. "Who's having a kid?"

"No…." Selina tried.

"Batman and Catwoman." Sarah answered, then looked at her father strangely. "Didn't he tell you that he was having a kid?"

"Who's having a kid?" Bruce walked in, holding a bottle of wine in his hand.

"You're back!" Selina stood, as he came around, put the bottle on a close table, and kissed her briefly then continued to greet the others.

"Meeting got out early." He shrugged, then narrowed his eyes. "Who's pregnant?"

"No…"

"Catwoman." Jimmy shrugged, only two people noticed Bruce's eyes widened for a moment. Then Bee looked at Jim.

"Too many midnight romps on the rooftops." Jim grinned. Barb almost lost it and let out a strangled laugh that sounded more like a choke, as she saw Bruce and Selina's faces both struggle for inner peace.

"Jim!" Bee motioned towards the children.

"Like they don't know about that." He waved away the concern towards the younger people in the room. Bruce, however was watching Selina intently to find out what exactly was going on, his heart was racing.

"No." Bee sighed. "Selina said that they didn't have any kids."

"Oh." Jim nodded, then he noticed Bruce's exasperated expression. He attempted to give the young man hope. "Don't worry, Bruce if you're in this family, confusion is a constant state of mind."

"I'm going to help that poor, man while you guys talk about _his_ love life. The poor cat lady, hope she knows what she's getting herself into. Alfred!" Bee didn't bother to lower her voice as she carried the bowel that she was carrying over to the kitchen area. "I can help with…"

"Let's hope he knows what he's getting himself into." Jim mumbled to himself, but still Bruce and Selina overheard him. They gave each other a knowing look. If only the Gordons knew what they were getting themselves into.

"It would be so cool to be Batman and Catwoman's kid." Jimmy smiled to himself.

"It's pretty neat being the Commissioner's kid." Barb amended looking towards her father, who just returned her smile. Then went over and put a hand on her shoulder.

"Yeah," Jimmy shrugged. "But they get cool stuff."

"He has a point." Jim sighed, then turned to Bruce. "I brought some beer, would you like one?"

"Yes." Bruce nodded, still taken aback by the conversation that just happened. "I think I need one."

Jim walked away, presumably to get the beer. Selina smiled towards her beau.

"You're not…" Bruce began, but she her laughter cut him off.

"No." Selina shook her head. "I'm having too much fun on my midnight roof top romps to do anything like that."

"Now." He wasn't sure was possessed him to say that, but he did. Then he took in her shocked expression. "I mean…"

"For now." She assured him and they kissed lightly.

Then they noticed that a flash of lightening went through the entire penthouse and a rolling of thunder sounded. The darkened clouds were beginning to roll in and the storm loomed in the distance.

"I didn't even know it was supposed to rain today." Jim sighed, as he handed Bruce a glass of beer that Alfred and Bee had insisted on using. "I'm sure it sounds worse than it seems."

As if to prove the Commissioner wrong, the rain suddenly began, pelting down on the windows. Luckily enough the windows were not only bulletproof, but soundproof.

"I'm sure it will let up." Selina shrugged.

However, the storm didn't let up. Instead the storm sounded through the whole night. Inside though, the family that was beginning to be nurtured and grow, stayed safe and warm. Many were outside, drenched in the downpour that refuse to lessen and it reminded some that certain storms need time, need to be waited out. And that's what the family inside did.

* * *

><p><strong>I am so glad that you guys liked the last chapter, was a bit nervous and was actually worried that it was too dramatic. Therefore I am very happy that you guys thought otherwise! And I have to say that I love all the answers, they are all so insightful. B pointed out the deliberately not saving people and THANK YOU! I think that specific area for Batman is gray and it should be explored more. But I'm also glad that you guys are getting the point that I really want to make is that they are people and in a relationship. Hence them bickering, fighting, trying to actually make things work out. Each has lost a family and is trying to create their own, in their own time and way.<strong>

**Anyways, I hope that this chapter was a little bit more fun, in and out of their masks, as we're rounding up the final chapters in this part of the story (3 more left, I think). Also, to point out that I actually have 90 reviews now! WHAT!? That's awesome! Thank you for the continued support! As always, please feel free to comment, question, hypothesizes or do all three because it makes my day! Seriously, it's kinda sad how much it makes my day :)  
><strong>

**-EV**


	29. Back Up

_Bruce watched the fireworks above their heads. Colors flashing before them, as they sat on a balcony whose tenants in the apartment were currently gone. The woman sat beside him. A plate of food between them and a bottle of wine, which she had felt obliged to take two glasses from the cupboards of the lavish apartment used between them. They had decided on a celebration of sorts tonight, so she easily suggested a certain apartment that they both knew the people would not be there. Mainly the top layer of the crime group that had captured them a few months back who usually resided in the apartment was currently absent. _

_ He turned to contemplate her again. Her dark hair had grown out, reaching, farther past her shoulders. The nose that was broken was almost healed, but still had the bump that he knew would only go away with surgery at this point. She no longer wore bandages on her stomach, just the ointment. Then he decided to truly look at the woman that was perhaps five or four years younger than he was. After all this time he hadn't really noticed how lovely she was. Despite the initial toughness and off putting nature, she was actually beautiful. Quietly, he wondered why he didn't notice it before, and remembered it was probably because he was too busy caring for her and watching her fight men ten times her body weight. As he thought of that he just now realized how… hot, that was._

_ "Sometimes I wish life could just be like this forever." She said, her eyes still on the fireworks. They were blue eyes, with a golden flecks. He found the flecks charming, and strangely enticing. _

_ "Quiet?" He smirked._

_ "Yeah." Selina returned the smile and her focus shifted to him. His beard had grown out and they were both a bit more filled out due to their new diet of being able to eat sustainable food. "Well except for those." She gestured towards the fireworks. They sat for a moment just watching then she spoke. "Do you ever think you'll go back?"_

_ "Yes." No hesitation there, Bruce looked back at her. "Do you?"_

_ "I don't know." She answered. "Sometimes I do, others I don't." _

_ "Do you want to go back?" Again, their pasts stilled remained a mystery to each of them. There was a certain don't ask, don't tell policy between them. However, it worked extremely well for the partnership that they had formed. They stole, ate, and fought together. Working to just simply survive. _

_ "I left for a reason." A sigh tumbled through her lips. "But I miss my family." A pause. "Do you?"_

_ "What?"_

_ "Miss your family?" The certain anguish that Bruce had yet to completely control passed across his face and she licked her lips. "Shit. Sorry, I…"_

_ "No." His head shook. "My family… I do… I miss them." _

_ "Which ones died?" This was the most that they had even ventured into speaking about their pasts or actually ask another questions. True she had disclosed her father's death but that was really it for either of them. And tonight of all nights, there was nothing to loose. They had made an agreement that their partnership had to come to an end. Neither were good with good byes, but at least they could have this one, relaxing night before slipping back into the oblivion of their own isolation. _

_ "My mother and father." Bruce felt the certain pain in his chest that he knew would never leave him, but for some reason it felt fine to disclose it to this person. "They were murdered. Shot." _

_ "Yeah?" Selina nodded. "My dad too." Another moment. "And step-dad." _

_ "They always tell you it's going to be alright…"_

_ "And it never is." She finished. _

_ "I felt powerless." Bruce admitted. "That's why I left. I wanted to be something better, something greater. To prove that I could move past this, find a way to justify things."_

_ "So you decided to get beat up by a bunch of junkies?" Selina gave him a long hard stare before they both started to laugh. The laughter was part of their healing process. It brought them a hope that they wanted for the future, a better future. Neither was sure what that meant exactly but they were both young, alive, and finally well. "God," Selina tried to recover. "We should've went to therapy." _

_ "Didn't work." Bruce smirked, taking a sip of the wine glass next to him. _

_ "Justify." She mulled over the word for a moment. "Justice? There isn't such a thing." _

_ "There has to be." Quick to interject and remembered the words that Rachel had passed to him before disappearing. "Justice brings peace, harmony, we need to remember that." _

_ "I can't believe I'm talking to a criminal about this." A breath of air let out as she indulged in sip of wine. _

_ "I'm not a criminal." He insisted. "Criminals can be understood, as well as their intentions. That's what I'm doing here, to understand them. And within understanding, I'm looking for justice." _

_ "You're not going to find it here." Giving him a weary look, she finished off her glass, then began to pour another. "Justice isn't black and white, especially here, right now."_

_ "Why?"_

_ "Because life isn't." She shrugged. "Life is about survival. Justice is about serving the common good, which is commendable, but some of us need to survive. And what is good for everyone may not be good for an individual." _

_ "But an individual can change the common good."_

_ "They can." Agreeing but she had her own views. "But is it good or bad? It is right or wrong? What do you think about one person changing the entire structure of society? Is it good or bad?"_

_ "Depends on their values." He shrugged._

_ "But everyone's values vary." Selina pointed out. _

_ "They can't be that different." _

_ "But they are." She insisted. "Even ours vary, right now. I value the individual and you're trying to make the case for the common good of the people." _

_ "Individuals make up society, I agree." Bruce nodded. "So since there's individuals creating a society, a city, then there has to be a common thread that binds them, makes them whole."_

_ "That's too idealistic." Waving it off, she took another sip of wine. _

_ "It's not." This was probably the most interesting conversation they have ever had. "Otherwise we wouldn't live as a group." _

_ "We're social animals." Apparently her fighting skills and stubbornness extended further than her punches and kicks. "We need to be social that's why we live in cities and towns."_

_ "Fine," Not truly giving in but still trying to make his point. "But we need to work together, bring justice to communities better to make society function." _

_ "You would need something very powerful for that to happen." Selina noticed a couple more fireworks sounded. Still impressed they were continuing to dazzle her. "Someone willing to fight for the common good, against the corrupt, malicious people of the society and keep the innocent safe." She smirked. "You seem pretty willing to do that. You up for it?"_

_ "Not now." He shrugged, trying to share the smile but couldn't. "Later." _

_ "What is that?" Her eyes looked past him towards the fireworks. "It looks like…"_

_ "A bat." Not amused. He still hated those things. However, he looked closer, "No, it's a rat."_

_ "That's the worst rat ever." A small laugh escaped her. "Year of the rat?"_

_ "It ended." He told her, "It's actually…"_

_ "A rabbit." She nodded. "So now it's year of the rabbit?"_

_ "In Vietnam, the year of the rabbit is actually the year of the cat." What a lame line, if only he was more attentive to the whole girl thing throughout his high school and college years. _

_ "Huh," Except the woman sitting next to him was actually interested in facts like that. "I like that better." _

_ Another silence had fallen between them as they watched the firework display starting to end. Soon, it would be soon that they would go their separate ways, never to see each other again. Neither liked it but it was necessary. They had to continue, go on. It was life. Another path, another day, another year. _

_ "Hey," Selina began. "I was never good with good byes." _

_ "Me neither." Bruce confessed. _

_ "So when we leave," She glanced at him, the lights of the fireworks and the city lighting his face. "It'll be see you latter."_

_ "It could be true." His shoulders moved and was happy to see her smile and she agreed._

_ "It could."_

* * *

><p>"I miss the cave." Barb sighed as she looked around her newer surroundings.<p>

"Don't miss the bats though." Selina mumbled as she inputted some extra data into the system.

"There aren't that many." Bruce, feeling a need to defend the creature, was finally able to sit at one of the computer docks, while Selina sat at another and Barb had officially confiscated the iPad. "What's the status on Harley?"

"There's enough." Selina sighed, then looked to her findings. "Harley's diagnosed with Schizophrenia."

"Multiple Personality disorder too." Barb spoke up. "Why don't you like the bats?"

"The squeaking is distracting, I like this place much better." She shrugged. "Joker's still locked up at Blackgate."

"And the special operative is still watching him." Pleased that something was going right, Bruce nodded. "The squeaking isn't so bad once you get used to it."

"It echoes that's the bad part." Selina pointed out. "Have we looked at the drug traffic on the streets lately? Is there an increase of any opioid related drug? Maybe them lacing it with other drugs?"

"Not from what we heard." Bruce told her. "It's a cave, of course it echoes."

"Cave full of bats," Barb giggled to herself. "A bat-cave." The two looked at her and her shoulders moved helplessly. "What? It is a bat-cave." Then she returned the sarcastic stare. "You guys have no right to look at me like that. You're the abnormal couple around here."

"We're not abnormal." Selina raised a brow. "Just different."

"No," Barb shook her head. "_Different_ couples met on World of Warcraft or at a Star Trek convention, they do not own a Bat-cave and a Bat-Bunker or meet on roof tops dressed in overzealous outfits."

"Bruce owns the cave and bunker." Selina clarified.

"We didn't meet on a rooftop." Bruce had turned back to the computer and was still typing furiously on it, then began to wait for the searches on the mob's output on drugs to come up empty, but hoped for something to come up. "We met in captivity in China, while doing heists for a Chinese crime lord."

"Because that's normal." Barb scoffed. Oh Bruce and his facts.

"Babs," Catching the woman's attention Selina gave her another stare. "You do realize that you're down here with us, helping us out? Making you probably just as _abnormal_ as the two of us."

"I didn't say I wasn't." She put some more data on the tablet. "However, if I was the abnormal couple around here, I wouldn't be using this bunker for couple's therapy."

"What would you use it for?" Bruce questioned, when he heard no reply, he finally turned and saw Barb with a certain smile on her face, suggesting that the bunker and cave would be quite defiled. Selina couldn't help but give him a look that told him he completely walked into that. He sighed, mostly to himself, and berated, wondering when he would ever learn. "Any leads on Talia or Maria?"

"Not yet." Selina supplied, shaking her head at the brilliant but somewhat sheltered man. She contemplated how anyone ever thought he was a playboy, then again, no one knew about the darker side, the Batman.

"The benefit is tomorrow," Barb glanced at the two of them. "I don't think we're going to find anything else out about these people…"

"Wait," Selina stood from her seat, as Bruce and Barb went over to her screen. "Look at this. A year ago, two separate businessmen went to both Wayne Enterprises' and Elliot Pharmaceuticals, with ideas for migraine drug, containing an opioid."

"I don't remember that." Bruce's eyes narrowed at the information. "Enterprises turned then down, but it looks like Elliot's Pharmaceuticals had it on a trial bases but in the end it didn't work due to hallucinogenic side effects in fifty percent of participants."

"Elliot?" Selina asked. "As in Thomas Elliot? The red-head at the party?"

"It's his family's company. His mother runs it now." He told her. "Tommy is a doctor, but dabbles in the family business from time to time because it's cheaper to get the drugs he needs for the hospital and keep him on the hospital's board."

"But he's not their doctor that oversees the trial runs, is he?" Barb was busy infiltrating the other company's site, trying to dig into their archives to see if there was anything there.

"No." Bruce denied. "But it looks like the program was shut down four years ago and hasn't come back up."

"I can't get anything on the business men that came through." Barb gave a frustrated sigh. "Why didn't you become Batman and paranoid five years ago, we might be able to get some cameras on these guys?"

"There should be footage from their meeting." Cursing Mr. Earl under his breath, he saw that there wasn't any footage from the date of the meet at either company. "A closed meeting."

"Let's assume that these guys were League operatives." Selina butt in. "How could this connect to the benefit?"

"The tested medication may be in the goodie bags?" Barb ventured.

"They wouldn't do that. It would have to be approved first and it obviously didn't pass the first test." Bruce denied. "It's secretive but there has to be more to the benefit. But we should keep an eye out for Elliot's company, it probably is just another dead end though."

"Or the real secret could lie with Wayne Enterprises." Selina shrugged.

"The company wouldn't keep something like this a secret." Bruce said quickly. "Each sector is required to provide a full account of their dealings each week."

"If you can hide Batman I'm sure they can hide a drug." Cocking a brow, she folded her arms.

"R&D Department is off the grid." A smirk came to his face. "As the archives are, I have access to all files within my company. Anything out of the ordinary comes up, Fox and I are alerted to it immediately."

"These are trial runs, Bruce." Selina insisted, never one to have faith large companies, no matter how good the intentions were. "I highly doubt they would even be of interest to you."

"There weren't any trial runs on this drug." He told her, starting to get a bit peeved at her distrust in his family's company. "Shouldn't we be looking at the company that did the trial runs?"

"I'm not trying to make you angry." She stated calmly. "I'm trying to tell you that your company is very large and it's hard to keep track of everything, and you shouldn't rule it out completely. Besides it would be easier to get into Wayne Enterprises' files than Elliot's."

"Barb," Something caught his eye on the screen on Barb's lap that she just turned to another, rather quickly. "What are you doing?"

"Looking at Elliot and Wayne's files." Barb's sheepish voice half told the truth. The stare that he was giving her made her give up her position. Then she sighed and showed Bruce the previous screen.

"Is that a scoreboard?" His eyes narrowed.

"Bruce two, Selina five." Selina read and smirked. "I didn't know you had two."

"I gave him a point off the bat." Barb shrugged.

"Just," Bruce rubbed his tired eyes and started for the platform to reach the surface. "Get the files."

"You have a way home?" Before taking off towards Bruce, Selina glanced at the woman next to her.

"Yeah, I'm going to do some more work here, then Alfred is going to pick me up." Barb nodded. "Better go help him repair his bruised ego."

"Bruce Wayne, a bruised ego?" Selina breathed out. "If only." She gave the woman a hug. "See you later, Babs. Don't play too rough."

"You either."

* * *

><p>"Careful, you're brooding." Bruce looked over from the television to the woman coming to sit down next to him, with two waters in her hand. Selina smoothly sat down, putting the glasses on the table. Then sat facing him, her leg perch between them.<p>

"I have a lot on my mind." He truthfully admitted.

"Was it the bruised ego comment that made you think?" Selina smirked.

"No." Letting out a snort, he turned his head to her. "I know you won't listen to me, Selina, but I really don't want you to go to the benefit."

"Bruce." Her eyes looked upwards before. "I'm not…"

"I know." He swallowed, before sighing and leaning his head back on the cushions of the couch. "I'm not telling you to not go…"

"You just did."

"But," His head came back up to watch her. "I can't see you hurt."

"You've seen me hurt before." Selina assured. "I get better and so do you."

"This time we're not dealing with thugs," Shifting his body a bit to somewhat copy her position, Bruce continued. "We're dealing with trained assassins, each and every one."

"We're trained too." She shrugged. "We've taken them before."

"There's more of them than there is us." He was trying to convince her, not to do to this, to be passive. "I can only protect you…"

"Don't underestimate me, Bruce." Her voice had lowered. "You have no idea what I did in China... after or anywhere else for that matter."

"You'll tell me when you're ready, I know that." This wasn't about that, his hand reached to her cheek and the hazel eyes met her blue eyes, begging. "I can't lose you." He swallowed. "I have seen so many people fall because of these twisted, evil, people, and I know that I wouldn't be able to handle it if they took you away from me too."

Perhaps it was because he sounded so desperate, or because she had already known about his past or maybe it was to reassure him but she felt the need to blurt out, "I trained with Lady Shiva."

"What?" Well that was unexpected.

"The assassin, Lady Shiva." She felt the hand slip away from her cheek to her shoulder as he stared at her. "I trained with her for a year. She was known as Sandra Woosan when I knew her though and she wasn't what she is now. I know you've heard about her and… all the horrible things she's done, but it's also the reason I left."

"That would explain your technique then." Bruce felt quite shocked.

Of course, he had heard of Lady Shiva and her original name, he had always kept on the look out for her, if she ever bothered to come to Gotham. She was an extremely distant member of the League of Shadows, even more so than David Cain. Shiva was a master martial artist who was well versed in every fighting skill possible. She was fierce, deadly, and if looks could kill he was certain she was the woman that perfected it. She was known for killing her victims in one stroke of her hand, at least for the ones that she wanted to do just a quick job. However, she was also very skilled in every method of torture. The fact that Selina had trained with her, made him wonder what precisely she knew about the woman and what were the talents she had picked up.

"Bruce," She swallowed. "I didn't know how to…"

"It's fine." He assured her. "I'm in no position to judge, Selina. But it does answer some questions."

"Like how I can kick your ass without breaking a sweat?" A smirk came to her face.

"You never kicked my ass." The quick reply made her smile further and he along with her.

"Oh I think I did." She nodded.

"Really?" A certain look in his eyes caused her to become instantly curious as to what he was planning at the moment. "You haven't seen half of what I can do, Ms. Kyle."

Leaning in towards him, she hovered just above his lips. "Prove it."

Bruce did so, by flipping her on to her back, entwined their limps from preventing her from moving. She looked bewildered for a moment before wiggling a certain part of her anatomy beneath him and giving him an amused look.

"I've seen this before." She moved slightly under his weight and he held back a moan.

"I'm not finished yet." He assured her, going in for a kiss, but she promptly used their tangled limps to flip them, causing them to fall from the couch. Selina successfully coming out on top. Bruce landed on his back, looking up at her, and grateful for the carpet there.

"I'm not impressed right now, Mr. Wayne." Chiding him, as she straddle his hips, happy with the results that were… coming up.

Deciding not to answer her verbally, Bruce knew that while technique was mostly everything, there was something to be said about brute strength. So while Selina was agile and nimble, he could make up for that in his physique. Taking the arms that were free from her control he lifted her up, quickly taking action before she could protest, then got to his feet in a swift movement and held her in his arms. Selina was surprised for a bit, then he placed her down on the couch and rested his form on top of her. He no longer thought that she would counter him, as he lay comfortably there. Although, he no longer had the relaxed, content face he had just a few seconds ago, instead his stare was one of intent, but she didn't feel uncomfortable but knew what he was going to say next.

"There's nothing that's going to change your mind, is there?" The hand that had disappeared while she informed him of Shiva, reappeared.

"You know there isn't, so stop fighting me so hard." A brow raised, and she let her hands begin to curl the material of his shirt upward, feeling his taut skin underneath. "You slipped and said we, remember?"

"It was a slip." He amended, then saw her stare. It was true useless to fight against her, but he didn't see it stopping anytime soon. If she was close, he would be able to watch her. In fact he hadn't let her out of his sight since Maggie's death. "We have to figure out exactly what they're doing at the benefit and get to them before it happens. Even if it's there."

"Good," Selina nodded. "And we will get them. All of them."

"We have to take down Talia before we can manage to get to the League." Bruce could feel her fingers unbuttoning his shirt. "And Maria…"

"I have enough dirt on that woman that she won't be an issue." She assured him, they paused for a moment, in an understanding. They were going to have to truly work together and trust another for this to work. No more barriers.

Bruce leaned down and took her lips slowly at first, but she encouraged him, following his pace. Deciding that he wanted to feel her more, he brought her up, against him, letting her straddle his hips. At this angle he could be closer to her, which is exactly what happened, Bruce's arm tightened around her as their kisses became more urgent. His hand at the back of her neck and another at her waist.

Selina dipped her head and held on to him. Pushing the clothing item that she had been working on down past his shoulders, discarding it on the floor. Then promptly removing her own shirt, she grabbed onto his face and attack his lips again. He pulled back for a moment, just to look at her, brushing a few short stray hairs from her face.

"We fight together." He told her quietly.

"Together."

* * *

><p>"If you keep watching me like that," Selina sighed, taking a sip of her sparkling grape juice. "I'm going to…"<p>

"I like your dress." Bruce told her, as his hand dipped into the curve of her black stiletto dress. Then he glanced around the gala. They were in the main part of the entire benefit, waiting and watching for any sign of the League's men. However, Bruce remembered how well they were at hiding themselves and his hope fell.

"Was that your excuse for the shower incident this morning?" She questioned.

"Come on guys," Barb's voice came over both of their links. "I really don't need to hear the gory details."

"Says the woman who decided to talk about said details during a mission." Bruce mumbled, deciding it was safe enough since they were in a relatively secluded area. Tonight's company thinking the couple just wanted to be left alone, a few paying respects to Selina and some to Bruce, but mostly the Gotham's high class decided to stay distant.

"Looks like the playboy is catching on." Selina looked at Bruce in an impressed fashion.

"Damn." Barb sighed. "So what's the status of the party?"

"Quiet." Selina replied. "No sign of the League."

"Have you found anything?" Bruce's eyes still traveled around the sea of people, most were sitting down ready to have dinner at this point, too bad they had an hour or so to go, as long as nothing happened.

"Not yet." There was the distinctive sound of typing on the other end, and Bruce noted that he was going to have to get a better, soundless keyboard. "How's the food?"

"Haven't eaten yet." Selina glanced at the upper balcony of the library. "They have to be down in the archives though, that's where all the signs pointed to. We should be down there."

"They're going to make a bigger entrance to let everyone know that they're here though." Barb argued. "Or least that's my guess, since Maria seems keen on making her presence known since she's the one that let the Joker loose."

"We don't even know for sure that they're here." Bruce's highly annoyed tone was not lost on either woman or Alfred as he came over to bring some tea for Barb who thanked him. "This could be a trick, something to distract us from the real thing."

"Their clues have been right so far." Selina pointed out. "Why would this one be different?"

"Because there may be a shift in the power." He said. "We can't know for sure. If they're not making deals with the Joker any more, Maria might be the next one on their list, instead of controlling men."

"Less work for us to do then." She mumbled behind her glass, as Bruce glanced over at her quickly. "Where's the bathroom in this place?"

"You can use the staff one." Barb sighed. "It's behind the desk."

"Guests aren't supposed to use that." Selina smirked and saw that Bruce had let out a breath of air that he had been holding. She guessed that he wasn't too pleased with the idea of her disappearing into the crowd, but he seemed a bit better when Barb suggested a secluded bathroom. "Don't worry Bruce, I'll be right back."

She started, but he began to follow. Quickly she turned and held him up against the wall. A few people stared on, others rolled their eyes at the couple. Selina lifted a brow and gave him a steady look. He returned it. However, his willpower degraded as her lips came up next to the ear without Barb's voice coming through it.

"Bruce," Her lips were so closed and he suppressed a shiver. "Stay here. You follow me into that bathroom, you won't be following me out."

She wasn't prepared for the retaliation of his hands gripping her and bringing her closer to him. Two could play at this game. He couldn't let her have all the fun.

"I'm giving you five minutes, Selina." He told her quietly, taking note of the various persons looking at them over her shoulder.

"You got a stop watch?" She countered.

"I don't need one." Bruce carefully released her and saw the disgruntled visage. At this point in time, he didn't give a damn what she threatened him with or even if she ended up chatting with someone on the way back, he would go looking for her. Giving one last disapproving glance, Selina turned and walked towards the staff bathroom.

"You're going to need to cool it, Bruce." Barb chided. "She's not someone that likes being told what to do."

"I need you to uplink any of the library's heating and cooling, any ventilation system." He took the information into account, but didn't need to talk back to it. "Find out if there's any imbalances within the structure."

"Five minutes." Barb replied, he wasn't amused. "Seriously, though I need to hack into the library's mainframe…"

"You created the mainframe." Bruce saw a familiar face approach him and he sighed heavily to himself.

"Nothing too exciting to tell you really." Barb read the stats on the screen. It was the air, heating, any kind of controlled feature within the library from each of the wings except… "Wait, the West wing is…"

"Hold on." Bruce mumbled and then faked an amiable face towards the person coming towards him.

"Bruce!" Thomas Elliot held out a hand towards him. "How are you doing?"

"Tommy." It already hurt to smile. And Selina had been gone approximately two minutes and twenty eight seconds. "Great, everything is great."

"And that stunning girlfriend of yours. Selina, right?" Then he elbowed him in the chest. "I mean if you guys are still…"

"She's doing well." Bruce nodded, noting that he didn't like the way he said her name or the certain glint in his eye. Then he slightly remembered that Tommy's reputation towards the opposite sex was further out than his and even more outlandish.

"I'm surprised she's not here." Tommy looked around the grand main area of the library.

"You just missed her." Three minutes and forty seconds.

"Scared her off already, didn't you Wayne?" Again with the horrendous smile from the red head. "What did you do? Call Natasha?"

"Selina actually went to speak to Jack's wife about some benefit or something." Four minutes.

"Bruce." Barb's voice came into his ear. "You need to…" Bruce coughed slightly and rubbed his ear causing her to wince at the connection.

"Ah," Tommy nodded. "That's why you're holding two glasses. Thought for a second you were double…"

"Bruce!" Barb was a bit more forceful and he stilled himself to listen to her than the drone that was talking to him. "Selina's communication is off, you need to…"

"Excuse me, Tommy." Not bothering to shake his hand or anything, Bruce headed straight towards the staff bathroom. With the brisk pace and Barb speaking in his ear, it was mildly distracting, but then noticed a couple of people turn to face a distinctive beeping noise coming from the west side. Bruce's eyes narrowed and he saw and heard the explosion.

That's when people began to panic, all running towards any of the various exits within the library. Bruce instead, attempted to keep on the path towards the staff bathroom, but was somewhat unsuccessful as he was swept up in the crowd. His heart raced and he knew that when he got there that she wasn't going to be there. That the room was going to be empty. That she would be gone.

Finally, finding a way to combat the oncoming crowd, Bruce trenched through the people to come to the staff bathroom that Barb had told him about. Pulling at the handle, he noticed that it was still locked. A slight hope breached him and he knocked on the door.

"Selina?" Bruce called to the inside. "Open the door. It's me!"

No answer.

"Selina…"

"She's not there Bruce."

To prove it to himself, he rammed into the door, causing it to crash open and found it empty. Bruce's heart sunk. If only he didn't listen to her and just followed her anyway. Turning suddenly, he headed for a different exit, one that no one was making their way towards.

"It's time to suit up, B." Barb paused. "In the other suit I mean."

"Get me all radio transmissions to and from the police." Bruce spoke to her as he headed outside and towards a bunker that was near by through a tunnel. He began to unbutton and untie various clothing parts as he moved. "Tell Gordon to get SWAT ready and have their best marksmen out front."

"Bruce are you sure…" Sneaking a look over to Alfred, who looked just as surprised.

"Do it, Barbara."

* * *

><p>Selina heard voices. She knew that they were talking about her. She knew that as soon as she opened her eyes she would be harassed again. Cuts were already prevalent on her lips and she knew that some flesh had opened right above her temple. Blood had encrusted itself on the side of her face and the various scrapes on her body. Bruises were forming under her semi-ripped clothes. More blows would come down on her and she would have to relive the terror that was her mother's burning gray eyes and the emptiness of Talia's words. The darkness protected, if she hung her head correctly, they would think that she was still knocked out. Since they were out of earshot, she let the silence take over her and she began to analyze her situation.<p>

Ropes bound her to the chair by her hands and feet. It was each appendage for itself, spread apart. The main part of her body was free of any constraints aside from her chair. That would be easy enough to get out of, though. Although tight and semi-preventing blood flow to her phalanges, she could slip out of them. This procedure would take all of three minutes, if done correctly and if she continued to pretend to be knocked out. Worse came to worse, she could break the chair, as long as it was wood. At that conclusion she heard the noises stop and an eerie feeling came over her. She sighed inwardly, so much for a surprise attack.

"You were always bad at feign sleeping, Selina." The bitterness of her mother's voice reached her ears. "The others are gone, you can open your eyes now."

"And what would be the fun in that?" Her eyes remained closed but she lifted a brow, her arms relaxed and as she thought through things she could just slip...

"You've grown more stubborn."

"God, I hate you." Selina mumbled.

"That's not a very nice thing to say to your mother." At that Selina's eyes snapped open and glared directly into Maria's. She instantly noticed the gun that sat on her mother's right hand side on the table that Maria leaned against, directly in front of the chair that she was tied to. The continued words of hatred that she had accumulated in her brain had suddenly vanished and she willed herself to calm down a bit. Instantly, the three minutes became eight.

"Worried that I might escape?" Selina asked.

"I expect it." Maria shrugged. "Your boyfriend should be here any moment, I assume that like Harley you also have a tracking device."

"I'm insulted that you think that I need help." She stated, if she could only get her fingers...there!

"Isn't that why you turned to his side?" Maria stealthily slid in the gun off the table and into her back pocket, she must have thought that Selina did not see it, but she was very wrong, oh so very wrong. "Because you needed help?"

"He came to me." Selina was counting to ten in her head, if she lost control, it would be over.

"I had such hopes for you, Selina." She sighed and came closer. "You were always the strong one between you and your sister. Not to mention that awful daughter of Bertinelli's. You could've really done something..."

"Besides being your lacky?" At this point, she could only manage small movements to prevent her mother from seeing.

"We could've been quite powerful, you and I." Her hand came to Selina's shoulder. "We still could."

"It sounds like you're making an offer." Selina looked up at the woman and she bent down to Selina's level.

"I am." She nodded. "It has come to my attention that the Viti line has to live on if this plan goes through. We need more than just myself and Carla and her brats, you are one of the last Vitis, Selina, you have a whole world lined up to you already. You would need or want for nothing. You wouldn't have to dress up in that ridiculous cat suit and steal diamonds. You would be buying those diamonds."

"Mother," Selina said softly, "do you know why I stole?"

"Because it's in your blood, Selina." Maria smiled. "You are nothing more than a criminal, which is why you have done so well in that realm. You are not afraid of doing what you think is right. Of bending your morals."

"You're right."

"Of course I am, darling." Her hand grazed Selina's slightly bruised cheek. "You are a Viti and..."

"I bend my morals because," Selina continued ignoring the narrowed eyes from her mother, "I have to. I bend them because no one else will. And above all of that, I bend them for those I love."

With that Selina's hands whipped around, pulling at Maria's hair, the other swiftly grabbed the gun from the back pocket. Selina ignored the wince that the woman gave and nails that dug into her flesh with the hand tangled in the woman's hair. The gun pointed directly at Maria's head.

"I stole, dear mother," Selina's teeth gritted as spoke harshly to Maria. "Because I had no choice. I wanted to keep Babs, Jim, Bee and all of them alive. I wanted to be happy and never have this side of life even touch Maggie. I have been dealing with side for far too long and I am _done_." She pulled the older woman further down to the ground, making her kneel. "And I stole, because I _wanted_ to keep the grandchild that you killed, alive."

Bringing the butt of the gun down on Maria's jaw, not enough to break it but enough to put Maria on the ground for a bit. She saw that she had at least thirty seconds to undo the ropes that still held her to the chair. In that amount of time, Selina undid them, stood, and pointed the gun and the body that was slowly standing. Maria did not look displeased or angry, instead she was smiling while blood trickled down her lip and the side of her head.

"And the reason there aren't any Vitis left from your side is because you killed them all." Selina glared, steadily holding the gun towards her mother.

"So this is how you're going to make this end?" Maria chuckled, whipping the blood from her lips. "With the end of a gun?"

Selina stilled. She could. With every ounce of her being, she could end the woman that had ruined much of her life. This woman, who had intentionally taken away more than one life. Who had taken away her father, Holly and Maggie. Albeit not directly, but the intent, at the moment the intent was everything. There was nothing holding her back. No one was there, it was just the two, no one would know. She would bring an end to this pain, this injustice that she could make disappear. She could.

"No." Selina lowered the gun and disassembled it, throwing the pieces to the ground and keeping with the rounds with her.

"You're too influenced by him." Maria scoffed.

"You deserve so much worse." A grim line came across her lips.

"I don't know how to fight," She shrugged. "You win."

"I don't want to fight you." Selina shook her head. "You're going to tell me where Talia is."

Maria paused, and she jerked her head back and laughed. Selina stood there, watching her mother, waiting.

"You think that you could possibly get to her?" Maria chuckled. "My dear you are an ambitious one. Your boyfriend isn't even here and you want to go after the League of Shadows by yourself?"

"Who said he wasn't here?" She smirked, and Maria's laughter ceased.

"Do you really think the Batman scares me?" Maria questioned.

"You were pretty quick to be on alert." Selina pointed out, purposely looked to the side of Maria, of which the woman tensed. When the older woman realized what Selina did she smiled. "Made you look."

"Smart girl."

"You have nothing to offer me and never have." Selina shook her head. "Talia will overpower you and leave you with nothing."

"That's where you're wrong." Maria approached her without any fear, making Selina set her jaw in place and took a rigid stance. She did not like where this was going. "Ms. al Ghul only knows part of our plan. When you're working with the unsavory people of society you tend to have a back up plan. Of course, Talia was going to betray us. She has a one track mind, I have trained myself to have many...alternative tracks."

"What did you do?" Her eyes narrowed.

"Simple." She shrugged. "The family ridged their way out, via trains, planes and automobiles, if you will. She says one wrong word and she is immediately nixed from the plan."

"You knew this was going to happen."

"That's the thing about being a strategic planner, darling." Maria's lips curled into a cold, endless smile. "You always have to be on top of your game."

Selina didn't reply.

"What's the matter?" She chided. "Cat got your..."

Striking out she backhanded Maria then punched her, sending her to the ground. Selina bent down and rolled Maria over.

"Dearest mother," Venom laced her voice. "Know that since the night I watched those men come into our house murder my father and you stood there, watching them. I wanted nothing more than to see you suffer. When you gave the order to kill Holly, I wanted to hurt you. When you hurt Jimmy and took Barb's legs away, I wanted to kill you. Then Maggie." Selina's breathing hitched on its own accord, but she prevented it from going any further.

"When you killed, mutilated your own grandchild, I wanted to watch you slowly go crazy because death would be too kind. I wanted you to call out meaningless words, rants, for you to grow old without anyone around you. No one to hear your voice. Your screams would be empty. You would die alone and I... I would be happy." Selina paused, letting the woman on the floor soak off the information in. "But now, I see what you really are and I don't have to wish any of that because it will happen."

"You will fall, Selina." The words that rolled off of Maria's tongue were abnormally calm. Selina had learned to be very weary of that tone. She had learned that once upon a time her mother used that tone on both her faithful father and her bastard of a stepfather.

"No, mother." Selina stood upright. A desire to hit her again, suppressed, she began to walk away. Talia was somewhere in the building and there wasn't a need for secrecy any longer they all knew who she was under the mask and she was determined to face them without any barriers. Maggie had suffered at her hands, Maria was a pawn as Bruce had mentioned before. Maria was also a master liar and exaggerator. "I have already risen above you."

"You're one track mind will get you nowhere." Maria stayed down and struggled to get up.

Selina stayed silent, trying to figure out exactly where she was in the building she had spent hours at this library, studying in its upper region. Now, below, deep in the archives she had no clue where she was. For a second, she damned herself for not taking an internship in her youth at this particular location. Spotting an exit sign she moved towards it, ignoring the fact that her mother lay on the cold floor, the only light had been the one lit by where she was just standing. Selina kept going, until a shot rang in the space filled with whispers of the old Gotham, of a time that Selina knew intimately.

But the only thing that was on her mind, was the sharp, excruciating pain that went through her knee. The only thing that went through her mind was the sound of a crack of something in her knee. The only thing she felt was dread as she fell to the floor of the basement, her hands slowed her descent only a little before she fully hit the floor in pain. Her body began to react to the suddenness of being shot as she felt a hotness of pain come over her. Selina didn't cry, she would not allow herself that privilege, but managed to look up to see Maria moving closer to her and stopping at her side. The dim light hit Maria's face at an unflattering angle.

"You should have had a back up plan, my dear." Maria sighed, a gun held in her hand. "If you're lucky your friend will find you before you bleed out." She walked away. "Good bye, my sweet girl."

* * *

><p><strong>Oh the Gordons, I have to have some comedy relief, and explain why Barb is a bit quirky. In any case, I find Alfred to be one of the most badass characters ever. I like to pretend that he was a James Bond type (more badass), hence the idea for Bruce to be a bit of playboy. But that's just a thought ;)<strong>

**Anyway, I don't know how many of you are reading Hunt, but I had an EXTREMELY busy week and this week isn't letting up. However, the next and FINAL, yes final, chapter for this part of Memory is done or halfway at least and more on the continuation final chapter. I want to work on the Hunt a bit to make sure I know where it's going, so it will be updated when this part is over.  
><strong>

**Thank you for wonderful reviews again! It means so much to me that you guys enjoy the characters and the story. Although, this cliffhanger probably didn't brighten anyone's day, but maybe the beginning did? Let me know what you guys are feeling, thinking, harboring hatred towards Maria, or finally answering the ol' time question of why women go to the bathroom in pairs.  
><strong>

**-EV  
><strong>


	30. Memories

"I need a reading from inside the library." Batman growled out, as he made his way towards the building.

"I usually go for the classics, maybe something light hearted would..." Forced humor.

"What's the inside like?" Mildly annoyed, he corrected himself.

"I can't get anything until you get in there. The virus only works once you're inside, it will be able to override the system that they integrated into the computers there." Barb bit out.

"Is the building empty?" He told himself that her short temper was due to anxiety, but it sure as hell wasn't alleviating his.

"Dad is emptying it as we speak." She took a breath. "What if she..."

"Don't." His voice calmed for a moment. He couldn't allow her to finish that statement, he had to somehow not think of years ago that he had been through a similar scenario. This time he would not allow the situation to repeat itself.

"Right." Barb nodded, closed her eyes to try and disconnect from the situation but Alfred's hand on her shoulder assured her that she was allowed to be human, a twenty-four-year-old and despite the lack of strength that she felt, she was stronger than she thought. She looked to him and gave a slight smile, which he returned, then went back to the monitor. "Alright. They should be evacuating the library from the north main entrance. Your best bet is to go over the walls of the south garden and get in that way. From the satellite there's no one in the courtyard and no one is keep watch."

Batman did as he was instructed. Easily making his way over the high cement wall, he landed in the darkness of the bushes. He could hear the sirens and see the lights reflect off the sides of the various buildings surrounding the proud library. Observing the scene in front of him, he saw that the people that no one was in the gardens. No one was keep watch in the trees or below. They had wanted him to come, he knew that, especially now. Still keeping within the shadows, he listened and kept vigilant for any sign of unwanted persons.

Hearing a click of the door, he dipped back into the safety of the darkness and saw two League members coming out of the patio. The two men walked around the area for a moment, taking note of anything out of place. One crept closer to where Batman was barely breathing, but the League member seemed to be unaware of his presence. Taking one last look around and seeming to find nothing, they went back inside.

Slightly coming out of his hiding place he glanced into the large windows. Members of the League held their positions, looking out into the small, enclosed park. Obviously they were keeping to one area. Why?

"How are the evacuations going?" He questioned.

"Apparently, there really isn't a problem." Barb's brows narrowed as she watched the footage. "Some scrapes and cuts from the minor explosion, but there's no reports of a body count. It's strange, it doesn't look like they're trying to keep people in. I can't see any members attempting to stop them or in sight at all. Of course, besides the back."

"They're underground."

"There's an entrance straight underground." Barb's voice came to him.

"Where?"

"Southwest, pretty close to where you are." She informed him and he started to go towards it. "But I'm sure they have it blocked like all the other doorways. You might want to..."

"Any others?" His movements paused for a moment as he saw more members from the League circle the courtyard. They all seemed passive, unconcerned about their current location or what was happening around them.

"There's a couple, but they have to..." Barb paused. "Wait, the courtyard has a secret entrance. It's from above, but you might have to dig a bit."

He didn't answer as the member strode closer to where he was. Luckily Barb sensed this and continued, the volume had gone down as well.

"You're lucky, if you go three steps to your left you should be right under it."

Batman did as he was told and moved towards the hidden entryway. Taking out a silent sonar machine, he found the hollow spot in the dirt and started to dig, Reaching the latch rather quickly he prayed that the various members patrolling wouldn't hear him.

"They're back in." Barb told him, then continued as he opened the latch and made his way into the dark archive. "The only time that we ever actually use this entrance is for moving sensitive material. There's a ton of information that could ruin so many pe..."

"What's the location of the members?" He briefly wondered to himself why some people were so intent on giving him boundless information when it was unnecessary. He twisted the latch closed then switched to night vision he searched the underground cavern for any sign of movement. None.

"You want all seventy-five of their locations?" When she didn't receive an answer from her smart comment, Barb treated him to the one he was looking for. She was also stalling. "Give me two seconds to...alright, we may not have light but we have cameras and should have action right about..."

"Where is Talia?" Batman forced himself to focus on the mission at hand and figured whenever Talia was, Selina would be close by.

"The second floor of the archives, but you have a bit of a challenge getting there." Barb gritted her teeth. "Shit, Selina's not with her." She turned on the night vision on the cameras, but was not aware of how unhappy that last comment made the man in the suit. "Alright you're going to have ten guys coming up on your left, they should be reaching you in under ten seconds. Strangely, not too big, but armed." A pause. "Bet you any money those are the guys that failed out of assassin school."

Batman had to simply shake his head as he dipped further in the shadows behind some crates. He had to be careful. Take them out one by one.

"Where is she?" Batman asked quietly, surprising Barb right before his attack.

"I told you, Talia is..."

"Not her."

"I don't know." Barb sighed and he felt his heart sink. "I'm going off line so you can deal with these goons. Override the system if you need me." He saw one of the men getting closer to his spot, he would gladly take him out first. "It's time for some web interference."

With that, there was a disconnect sound and Batman went for his first battle of the night.

* * *

><p>Jim Gordon watched as the people emptied out of the library. Some of their dresses and tuxes covered in dust and debris. He searched the crowd for any familiar faces, namely Selina or Wayne. However, a large part of him knew that he was not going to find them in this area. If anything they would be inside or hopefully they didn't come at all meaning they decided to stay home.<p>

"Commissioner." John Blake walked over to him, carrying sheets of paper. "Got the guest list right here."

"Thank you." He mumbled as he took the papers. His eyes scanned for the invitees and people that had actually arrived. As he arrived at the names he had been looking for he saw that they both had come to the location. Handing the papers back, he started towards the large building.

"Sir?" Blake hurried after him, he had not expected him to act so quickly.

"I want a perimeter around this building." Jim began shouting out orders as he ignored the shocked looks as the commissioner plowed forward. "We need to get the guests organized and that they are safely out. Check everyone's name."

"Sir!" He caught him by the arm. Knowing that he was not going to be able to deter the man, Blake questioned, "What kind of back-up do you need?"

"Get SWAT." He told him, then hushed his voice. "I don't want anyone to follow me any further than the first floor of the basement, unless I say otherwise."

"Of course." He watched him for a moment with worried eyes and under his breath said. "Be careful old man."

Jim rushed past the frantic people, as they all wondered what was going on. Each of their faces questioned him, but many seemed to not care that the Commissioner was headed straight for the building that the west side had just exploded two hours before. Jim was just happy that no one was really stopping him. His phone rang.

"What?" He sighed, continuing his trek.

"You never taught me to answer the phone that way." Barb's voice came through on the other end.

"Babs?" His brows furrowed. "What are you..."

"You can't go in there." She cut him off. "He's in there."

"Selina..."

"They got her, dad." There was a pause, and even Jim stopped for a moment, glancing around at the chaotic main entrance of the library. People were rushing around him, but not the familiar face he desired to see in this moment. Barb continued. "He's going after Talia. They're down in the archives."

Jim remained silent and still as he looked up at the upper level of the library's grand staircase. A figure, dressed in an all black suit was also observing the scene in front of him. He held something in his hand and was fiddling with it. A gut reaction told Jim that this man was part of this League that Barb and Batman had been discussing. Carefully he attempted to blend with the crowd and approached the stairs that would lead to this man.

"Dad," Barb's voice became frantic. "You need to get out of there."

He didn't reply. Jim was too busy watching the man on the staircase, who seemed to be staring out in happiness at the rushing crowd.

"Dad! They have another..."

Jim watched as the man on the stairs tucked the small object in his coat pocket, and nod, just as another explosion went off. It caused people to shriek and Jim to leap into action. He began to run towards the man, pulling out his gun.

"Everyone down!" He shouted as he cut through the throngs of people and raced towards the man who had spotted him and began to run. As the chase began, the two entered into a less crowded area and Jim paused. He aimed and successfully shot the man in the leg, cause the man to jerk and fall.

Breathing heavily Jim, heard weighty footsteps behind him and his name being called. Officers past him to the man that was now getting up but the officers bombarded him and successfully cuffed the man that had just set off the new explosive. Jim went towards the man and the officer guiding him paused.

"Where is Selina Kyle?" Jim's voice came out in a harsh pant. When the man didn't reply he asked again. "Where is Selina Kyle?"

"Where do you think?" A manic grin came over the man's face as Jim glared.

"Where are they in the archives?" Jim obviously hit a nerve, as the man flinched slightly.

"She told you didn't she?" The man's smile faded.

"Where are they?"

"You'll never get to her in time." He snarled. "Mrs. Bertinelli already took care of her."

"Get him out of here," Jim turned away, he had to get this man out of his sight before he did something that he would regret. "See if you can get anything else out of him."

"Commissioner." Blake had finally caught up with him, and he was out of breath as well. "The bomb squad is assessing the building further, they looking on the south side to see if they're aiming for that now." A pause. "We need..."

"They're below." He told him. "Which means that their weapons and everything they have is also down there." Put the phone back up to his ear, knowing that Barb was waiting on the other end. Blake watched him in confusion, but then understood as he questioned the other line. "Where are they?"

"He's going to be approaching them soon, but is probably going to be needing back up badly." Barb told him, she pulled up the information on the computer. "He's on the second floor of the basement with them. Talia is there with a whole troop of them on the lower level of the second floor ."

"How well trained are these guys?" Jim refrained from using her name, as the officers surrounded him and Blake watched him carefully.

"Let's put it this way," She sighed, "If there was a PhD for martial arts and weaponry, these guys would have at least five of them. These guys are tougher than the ones at the aquarium too."

"Can we surround them?" Jim glanced towards the awaiting Blake.

"That's the best bet." Barb agreed. "If you have the whole SWAT and upper ranks you'll outnumber them by plenty. But you're all going to have to rush in there all at the same time if you want it to work, or..."

"Use their tactics." He said before she could get to it.

"You need your best marksmen." Barb was nothing but business. "I have the names right here."

"Send them to Blake and whatever information those men need." Nodding towards the man, Blake took that as a go ahead to get the men. The left over cops took his lead, leaving Jim alone on the phone with his daughter. "Where is she Babs?"

"I don't know." She sighed. "I looked at all the cameras, everything and nothing...Wait...Oh god..."

"What?" Jim's heart raced.

"There's... there's a trail." He could hear her trying to taper down whatever she was seeing on the camera.

"A trail?" His brows furrowed.

"She's on the second floor," She bit her lip. "I don't see her on any of the cameras though."

"How do you know she's there?" Jim made his way towards the staff entrance of the archives that even very few staff members knew about.

"It's blood, dad." Barb cracked. "The trail, it's her blood and the necklace is right in the middle of it."

* * *

><p>Batman kept hidden within the confines of the darkness. Able to subdue a fair amount of the League, he was certain that having the police come in the area would be safe. Knowing that the officers could use a few less of them around, he was more than happy to take his frustrations out on them.<p>

He was about to turn on his connection to Barb and was about to speak into it when an explosion went off again on the westside, where he had been moments before. His stomach dropped. Although Barb had the ability to view every camera in the library and beyond, it was still an unknown factor of Selina's whereabouts. Hesitancy towards an optimistic state of mind was completely obsolete as his thoughts turned towards a grim future.

Without another pause, he hastily moved towards the area that the explosion had come from. Events of years past had forced him to view this situation in a highly negative light. Was she in that part of the library? Is that why they weren't able to get footage of that area because it was ridged...

"Stop!" Barb's voice sounded in his ear and he promptly ignored it. "She's not there!"

"Where is she?" He growled, freezing for the moment.

"I..." She sighed. "I didn't actually see her but... she's on the second floor, by Talia, but somewhere up in the balcony, I don't know where exactly..."

"What do you mean?" In the darkness, he could hear distant voices of Talia and some of her men. He couldn't quite hear what they were saying; it was too muffled, too quiet.

"Dad's getting SWAT," Barb changed the subject, making him even more unsettled than he already was. "They're moving on the first floor now, so just right above you..."

"Where is she?" His tone had grown urgent, deadly.

"I...She..." Barb quickly came up with another thing. "I think dad might go after her..."

"Might?" The pit in his stomach was growing by the second as Barb evaded his questioning. In not wanting to tell him where Selina's whereabouts were, there was something terribly wrong.

"There's...on the east side of the second floor," She explained slowly. "There's blood, but she's hiding somewhere..."

As soon as she said east side he was already heading in that direction, careful in stepping around and over the men he had subdued earlier, and not wanting to attract any more he kept in the shadows. Now, he wasn't only peering into the darkness for foes but for blood, her blood.

"You need to talk to my..."

"He can wait." Slowing down his silent, quick steps, he saw what he never wanted to see. A trail of blood. Her blood.

"You're going to have SWAT down there soon." Barb knew that he was only half paying attention now, but went on anyway. "They'll be in the shadows, with you on the upper balcony. They're bringing out the snipers for this one..."

"They can handle this." He took in the musty air, following the trail, when finally he saw her. Relief washed over him as he watched her, prop herself up against the crates, breathing heavily. Her short hair mussed, bruises, cuts and the like had formed on her body. The dress that he so recently told her he loved was torn and the end of the dress had taken an even deeper slashing. His eyes fell to her knee. He assumed that the reason for the torn bottom of the dress was an attempt to stop the bleeding. The material was heavy with liquid and blood was still running down her leg.

Without wasting another minute he rushed over to her and tried to steady her but Selina's arm flung out at him, which he caught easily. Her breathing hadn't subsided and at first her eyes narrowed before softening at finally seeing who he was in the dim lighting.

"You should be out there." Selina told him quietly. Even in this light he could see that the pallor in her skin from blood loss. Not only from the knee wound but also from, he would guess, the dozen or so cuts across her body.

"I'll take you..." Batman went to scoop her up, but she jolted back.

"I'm fine." The lack of fight in her voice told him that she wasn't, not at all. "You need all the people you can get to fight against them. I'll get out of here myself..."

"Selina." His tone stern. "You need to..."

A body hitting the ground then, open gunfire, made him cover her completely and settle down into the crates. He briefly examined her, then around them to make sure that no one was coming. Gunshots were still ringing through the basement floor. When looking back at her, he saw that she was putting a gun together and took a round from where she had been hiding one apparently in the upper part of her chest, easily placing it into the gun. She noticed his stare.

"You're not going out there." He would tie her to this crate to make sure she stayed put. "You lost too much blood and…"

"Don't tell me what to do." Selina's brow lifted. They engaged in a momentary staring contest before she spoke again, "You have pain killers?"

"No."

"Damn." She leaned her head back against the crate. The gunfire paused. "Then this is going to be way more painful that I thought."

"Selina, please." The change in his demeanor caused her to truly look at him. His eyes had abated in their usual sternness and all she saw was uncertainty. She knew what he wanted but Selina was also aware of how much she had to stay and see this through. They both heard another body fall and various weapons activating, as well as shouting.

"Go." Her hand touched his hand that sat on the ground. It was a simple, usually unnoticeable gesture but right now, even the smallest expression meant everything. "I'll be right here."

"But.."

"Go." She urged him, then smirked a bit. "I promise no killing."

"I never said that." His voice considerably darker, sinister even. It was her turn to look confused. Taking something from his belt, he gave her, what seemed to be a bluetooth earpiece but smaller. "So I know you're still here."

Movement was heard to her left and a member of the League appeared, quickly Batman subdued him, throwing punches and swift kicks to the person's body. Satisfied once the body slumped, he turned back to Selina, who was exerting herself in using the upper half of her body and one good leg to stand. Placing a hand on her shoulder, easing her back down and crouching to her level again, he eyed her.

"You think they brought salve?" She sighed, annoyed with her lack of movement possibilities.

"Not FDA approved."

"Since when does the league care about the FDA?" A brow raised. "Ten minutes. I'll be fine."

"Selina..."

"Go." She told him and put the device he had given her earlier in her ear. "Is Babs on here?"

"Yep!" Barb chimed in both of their ears. "And dad's on here too. Good to have you back Selina."

"Not back yet." Selina sighed.

"Selina?" Jim's voice also came through. "Are you..."

"Fine." She answered before anyone else could, glancing towards the Batman, he gave her a pointed look that usually sat on Alfred's face but she ignored it. "Trying to send your champion to do battle."

"My what?" Jim asked.

"Batman, dad." They could all hear the roll of Barb's eyes.

"Selina." Batman said quietly and she was forced to look at him. "I..."

"I know." She nodded and small smile coming through. "Go get 'em bats."

Catching her in a kiss, Batman pulled her to him, keeping the damning armor thoughts to himself. The other two on the line waited. Barb biting her lip knowing the situation at hand worrying for all the person's involved safety. However, she was aware of the fact that this may be the moment that her father figured out who the man behind the mask actually was if Bruce wasn't careful with his words. Although, strategizing and maneuvering around the line of fire, Jim was wondering why it had gotten so silent on the other side and what was Batman about to say to Selina. And why on earth had she called him bats?

"Alright you two." Barb's words broke the moment for everyone. "Time to get to work, champion."

Batman broke away from the woman in front of him and moved away from her. Although he had no desire to pull away from her, he knew that this was better. She was in a secluded area. If he had put her by the Commissioner and the League's men went after the officers, she wouldn't have a chance, there in the comfort of the crates, there was a chance. Spotting the Commissioner, he saw that officers lined the balcony, peering down at the bunched people below. Talia was covered by a couple of her men, while others were starting to spread out and climb the ladders to the balcony to get towards the officers.

Taking aim he threw a couple of his bataranges to cut the ropes of the League's men climbing up, as a couple fell to the ground. A four had made it up to the balcony, but right in front of him. They looked at him for a moment before engaging in battle. He blocked the oncoming first blow that was aiming towards his neck, then a second and third, before he threw his own fist and kicks, venting a bit frustration out on the men attacking him. As the path cleared he made his way over to Gordon, the rest of the men were obviously too busy to bother to notice him or try and arrest him.

"Where's Selina?" Jim immediately questioned.

"We need more of your men." There were two sides to this, one he wanted to tell him that she was safe, but on the other side, Jim would risk his life to run to her safe spot.

"Back up should be arriving…."

There was a shout as the west side of the archives rumbled with a blast and police began to file in. The League of Shadow's men began to attack the new blood coming in from the hole.

"What the hell was that for?" Gordon yelled into his communicator.

"Sir," Barb had tapped the communication to Batman's link as well as Rene Montoya's voice came over the communicators. "The upper half is blocked, we had to force an entrance."

"Blocked?" Gordon looked over to the masked man. "Alright, take caution with these men. Full force if necessary." After he was done speaking orders to the force he fully turned to Batman. "We don't know where Maria is and why aren't you telling me where Selina is?"

"She's safe." Batman assured. "You know Maria, where would she be?"

"Escaping." He shrugged. "She'll see her plans through to a certain extent, but not enough. Something goes sour, she bails."

Two gun shots were heard and the SWAT team members on either side of Batman and Gordon fell to the floor with a thud. A bullet in each of their necks. They looked up to see Maria standing there triumphantly, holding the weapon. The three were out of earshot of anyone, especially above this noise.

"That's not very nice, Jim." She was battered but alive, very much alive.

"What did you do to your daughter, Maria?" Jim growled.

"Which one?" A sickening smile came to her lips.

"You're insane." He shook his head.

"We don't use that word." Maria chided

"What have you done with her?" His eyes narrowed.

"She's bleeding out." Maria shrugged, the gun holding steady towards Jim's head, then she looked to Batman. "But I could be wrong, couldn't I, Mr. Wayne?"

"Maria, stop with the farce," Jim was aggravated, what the hell was Maria playing at with this? Wait, what did she just call… No he didn't have time for that. "What did you…"

"She shot her in the knee." Batman said quietly, a change in his voice. "We need to get her out of here."

"So you did find her." Maria chuckled. "I'm surprised she's still alive. Stubborn girl, doesn't know when to die. However, I wouldn't surprised if…"

A distinctive shot rang out and Maria jerked on her right side, where she was holding the gun. In turn, Maria's gun shot off as the bullet, now lodged in her arm caught her off guard. Batman quickly pushed Jim out of the way, catching the bullet himself in the arm, he held in a shout of surprise. There was another shot that sounded in the small area. Then he turned to see Maria lying on the ground, bleeding from two wounds, one in her shoulder and the other from the back of her knee, which was not a clean straight through shot. Selina behind her, holding the gun and was now lowering it, Maria had turned to see who shot her.

"Selina." Maria said in disbelief.

"Oh mom." Selina was panting and sweat was coming down her face as she limped around the woman on the ground. Batman stared in shock, she was struggling a few moments ago, what was going on? "What were you saying about back-up plans?"

With that Selina smiled weakly over at the two men staring at her, then she wobbled a bit more, sensing the fall that was coming, Batman hurried over to her and caught her with his good arm, right before Selina fell on the woman already on the ground. Jim also rushed over, making sure Selina was alright but also to cuff Maria.

"Selina." Batman breathed. "How did you…"

"Morphine." She wasn't doing well. He estimated that the trek over must have cost her more blood and therefore using the last of her strength. "They had some of it in the crates," A smirk. "I read it in Mandarin."

"We need to get you out of here." He said quietly.

"These drugs are working pretty damn good." Her words weren't exactly in their clearest state but it was good that she was coherent enough to keep talking.

"Her heart rate is speeding up, guys." Barb's voice came on. "She needs to get out of there now."

"Sir." Blake came over looked at the scene in front of him and then continued. "The League's leader is gone, but the rest are either captured or dead." He looked to Selina. "I can take her…"

"We'll deal with Mrs. Bertinelli." Jim looked over to Batman. "As long as you can…"

"I have her." Batman ignored the pain in his arm, and hurried away with Selina. While Blake and Jim watched him for a moment, Jim more so in thought to what Maria had said before.

"You know, Jim." Maria broke the two men from their thoughts. "I'm mentally unstable and therefore Ms. Al Ghul was taking complete advantage of me. My lawyers and doctors can attest to that."

"Maria." Jim drew her up to standing position, satisfied as he saw her wince in pain. "I completely agree, and if Selina dies, I will see to it personally that you get off."

"What are you…"

"The Maronis still want your head, Maria." Jim's voice was dark. "And I don't see the harm in letting them have it."

* * *

><p>"Well," Alfred sighed as he extracted the bullet from Bruce's arm. They were sitting in a private, secluded area of the hospital, a few doors down where Selina was gaining back some blood in her system and recovering from the quick surgery she underwent. Lesile managed to do some tests on Selina as well, seeing what exactly was in the morphine she took herself. "This is not the worst I've seen from you, sir."<p>

"She got away, Alfred." Bruce said quietly. "Talia got away."

"Well at least their plan didn't pan out." He attempted to cheer the young man up.

"That's just it." It had been bothering him since finding the materials at Harley's old apartment building. "We _didn't_ figure out their plan. We fought against something that we had no idea of what we were getting ourselves into."

"It wouldn't be the first time." Alfred told him. "You know as well as I do that endings sometimes just have loose ends."

"But this was a case, not an ending." He argued. "We should have figured it out before even going to the benefit. We had to prepare."

"Preparation is never a hundred percent full proof." There was a moment before, he decided to continue. "The Joker taught you that."

"There was a plan to this, Alfred." Bruce insisted. "With him, there's no planning, just actions. The League, Talia, Maria, they have plans.

"As they say," Alfred finished up the stitching. "You can't win them all."

"She'll never be safe." It was then, Bruce did something that had always irked Alfred and he was by all means flat out sick of it. If talking straight worked for Barbara Grayson, it would also work coming from Alfred Pennyworth. He invented it long before Dr. Grayson was born even. "If Selina…"

"Stop it right there." His eyes bore into Bruce's and Bruce was forced to look back. "If you continue these obnoxious ramblings about how no one will be safe if they are in some way connected to you, I will, and surely Dr. Grayson will join me, in convincing you otherwise. You cannot control life, that's why we have to enjoy it for as long as we can. Bad things happen and it matters who is by your side when they do. Those people give us hope to continue, to go on. These two wars that you fight internally and externally do not entail you to be alone." He huffed. "Besides your being alone makes you miserable, and my question is, are you finished with being miserable?"

"You and Barbara should really stop comparing notes." Yes, he was sick of being miserable and alone. "But I was never really alone."

"Sir?" Perhaps Alfred should have scanned Bruce's head for injuries.

"I always had you." He shrugged.

"And you always will." Alfred nodded and the two shared a moment of understanding between each other. The roles that they played in another's life were more than could be put into words.

"Bruce." Lesile popped her head into the room, giving a knock, a small smile on her face. "She's awake."

Quickly grabbing his shirt, Bruce flew out of the room and down to the room that Selina was staying at. He went into the room and found her with her eyes closed, knowing that she was heavily medicated to ease the pain he was content just to sit by her side until further notice. Silently, he made his way towards her, sat on the bed, careful not to disengage any of the machines or tubes coming from her and placed his hand on hers. Instantly her eyes flew open.

"Hey." Bruce smirked, relief washing over him as he saw her actually awaken.

"Hi." She swallowed, her throat dry from the air she was receiving. "Was Talia…"

"Don't worry." He told her. "Just rest."

"So they didn't get her." A sigh and pause, then. "My mother?"

"Gordon has her." Bruce assured. "She's going back to Arkham, with the city's blessing this time and not Viti's."

"Good." She nodded slightly, after a pause she smirked. "These drugs are much better."

"Well you didn't administer them yourself." He pointed out. "They also gave you more than you gave yourself."

"True." Acknowledging that point, her eyelids already dropping. "Hey Bruce?"

"Yes?"

"I love you too." Her hand gave a slight squeeze. He leaned down and kissed her softly, knowing that he wakeful hours were quickly diminishing. For now, he held her blue eyes.

"I love you, Selina."

* * *

><p>Looking around at the incapacitated guards lining the walls, she made her way through the asylum, all the while smirking to herself, despite the grim atmosphere. She had been in this place a few times, but the visits had been brief for the tasks were often brief, especially in asylums. Employers always assumed that the insane had suffered enough and so sent her to take away their misery. However, this employer was not like the others. This employer believed in one's own justice. And as the woman approached her destination, she knew that she had had a hand in that.<p>

"You couldn't imagine my surprise when I got your message." The woman came forward as the other stayed comfortably in the shadows. "It's been far too māo"

"I'm surprised you came, Woosan." Selina moved forward slightly and saw that Sandra Woosan's eyes glance towards the extra bump on a certain knee. "Then again, I suppose I could understand your dilemma."

"You would." Sandra examined the not so limber gait. "So is that the real reason you want me to do this? Or are you still not willing to completely dirty your hands?"

"My hands were dirty the moment I contacted you." Hating the hopefully temporary imperfection, Selina stilled herself. "I can secure you a spot in Gotham within a year..."

"I'm aware of the agreement." Never one to waste time with niceties, Sandra cut her off. "What I am curious about is why you chose someone that is aware of your past. Mostly why you chose me."

"I didn't." She shrugged.

"This Alfred character?" Her attire was a midnight blue tank top with lycra pants, she was highly toned, but Selina noticed a slight change in her appearance than the last time they met. Sandra appeared relaxed but Selina knew that the woman was on alert far more than she led on. "You trust him?"

"With my life." Selina replied. "He's kept all the information in a safe place, you won't be found."

"You mean, you won't be found." Correcting her, Sandra then pulled a small knife out of thin air and began to fiddle with it, usually people would be taken aback by the gesture but Selina merely watched. "You were my greatest student."

"You've had others?" Somewhat genuinely surprised.

"A few." Sandra flipped the knife upward catching it flawless. "Although none as talented as you."

"You enjoyed teaching killers?"

"Careful, māo" Her voice lowered. "That's an awful lot of judgment coming from someone that hired an assassin."

"You need an out, Sandra." A brow lifted. "You want to kill the killer."

"And it will be my last." She vowed, and the knife disappeared. "Killing that part of me, will finally free this part of me that I hate."

"Have you finally found a reason to live then?" Selina questioned.

"Where's your mother?" The circumstance didn't matter, but the deed did. This was not going to be a reoccurring friendship, instead a deal. One that required another to stay out of the way. Each respected it and would vow silence before speaking a word of this night.

"On the other side of this door." Selina produced the keys.

"I noticed the guards when I was coming in." Sandra smirked. "You've been practicing, they look like they were just sleeping. Not a single mark on them."

"I get my kicks in when I can." Selina shrugged. Then unlocked the door, letting Sandra walk through first. "After you." She also walked in and then closed the door, locking them in on the inside.

Maria was huddled in the corner. The cell was completely bare except for a small pot. Maria was sitting on the floor and looked up at the two women who just entered.

"You brought a friend." Maria gave a questioning look towards Sandra, then a wash of recognition came over her. "Lady Shiva, I presume." Then to Selina. "You hired someone to kill me."

"Oh no," Selina crouched down to Maria, ignoring the pain that coursed through her body. Despite the pain killers, it was still there. "I meant what I said about wanting to hear you scream out in pain, but with all the desire I have to kill you myself and the intense drive that I have to want all those things to happen. I thought it might be a bit more interesting to have someone from your side kill you."

"Selina," Her gray, soulless eyes brightened. "You are like me."

"In very few ways." She admitted.

"So you're going to watch her torture me?" Maria questioned. "Will you be the one to finish me off?"

"No." Standing, Selina shook her head. "While you may be able to watch your family members die, create scenarios for their deaths. I don't have that desire. Yes, I created this, but I will not watch it. You are a completely sadistic, sick, and twisted person and these doctors would never be able to help you."

"And if your boyfriend finds out that you broke his rule?" An amused smile came to her face. "What will happen when he finds out you killed your own mother?"

"We all live with secrets." Selina replied. "I learned that from you."

"He will find out Selina."

"Shiva is my loophole, my back up plan." Selina informed her mother. "She has connections to the League, but this will look like another suicide for Arkham and an inside mission from the League for him."

"He has cameras all over this place…" Selina held up a device, stopping Maria from speaking out. "A USB drive?"

"I have cut out all communication within a three mile radius, it will appear that the cameras just jumped." Selina explained. Then headed for the door, telling Sandra. "I'll make sure no one comes." Turning one last time to her mother. "The only reason I hope there is a heaven, a god, is that there is a hell. I hope that hell is an endless torture for you and you will never be able to escape."

"Why bother coming if someone else is going to do the job?" Maria shrugged.

"I wanted to let you know who ordered it." Selina said quietly. "To know that your own blood betrayed you like you had done to so many others."

"How's the knee?" Maria didn't appear afraid, but Selina, as well as Sandra could tell that her heart was racing a million miles a second, when Sandra made her way over to Maria, unsheathing her knife.

"Funny," In a flash Sandra had dug the newly sharpened knife into Maria's unharmed knee, the assassin's strength was in her focus as she broke through the bones, tendons and skin. A cry escaped Maria's lips. Selina stared directly into her mother's pain ridden eyes. "I was about to ask you the same thing."

"This is not a suicide." Maria gasped out.

"It be put on record that you went crazy and the League provided a way out since the knife is laced with the same poisons that you gave Jimmy, Barb and Maggie." Selina didn't bother turning, just slightly opened the door. "Good bye mother."

* * *

><p>"No, no, no!" Barb laughed as she passed the mashed potatoes to her right at her young brother, who was trying to recover from a set of giggles coursing through his body. "I was the one that always had to cover your back!"<p>

"That's not true." Selina gulped in a breath of air, making her laughter stop. She was laughing again, finally. "Who was it when you first started seeing Dick, telling Uncle Jim that we went out to whatever cafe or seeing a movie?"

"Oh my favorite was when he was on patrol and went to go check up on you guys at Charlie's Cafe." Bee cut in, putting a heaping pile of green beans on Bruce's plate, Selina bit her lips from laughing out loud at Bruce's painfully polite expression. When Bee wasn't looking she slipped her hand under the table and patted his leg, his hand immediately caught hers. They shared a quick, small smile with another. Life was going to get back to normal as normal as it could get for the two anyway. "When you weren't there I thought he was going to set the whole police force after you girls!"

"I should have." Jim mumbled, taking a sip of his beer.

"Dad, come on." Barb rolled her eyes. "At least it wasn't like I was dating a criminal or something."

"You were dating something much worse." Despite the grim line on his lips, there was a light in his eyes, "You were dating a police officer."

"And then married the poor sucker." Bee shook her head. "Gotham City Police, make for interesting partners."

"In bed." Jimmy snickered.

"Jimmy!" Bee and Jim looked at their son in horror as Barb, Sarah, and Jimmy laughed out loud. Selina laughed silently behind her napkin. Bruce and Alfred both smirked, ah to be a male adolescent again.

"You should've heard him yesterday with his friends." Barb commented after she had controlled herself. "When I was coming over to pick up a few things, I thought I stepped into a strip club."

"When was the last time you went to a strip club?" Selina chuckled, earning a certain look from her friend, then Selina smirked. "And you didn't even call me."

"James, what did I say about that kind of language?" Bee warned.

"Mom." Jimmy rolled his eyes. "Please! You should hear what Sarah and her friends talk about!"

"Sarah..."

"Jimmy and his friends are worse!" The twelve year old pointedly looked at her brother. "We never talk about that stuff!"

"Oh really?" A smile that would have sent a chill down the Joker's spine came upon his face. "What about Jason?"

"Jimmy!" Sarah shouted.

"Who's Jason?" Jim perked up.

"A friend." Sarah pursed her lips together, swearing revenge on her brother.

"He's more than a friend." Jimmy insisted. "I saw them kissing by the swings when Babs came to pick us up."

"Jimmy!"

"Sarah!" Barb smiled at her younger sister. "Nice work. He's cute."

"Careful Sarah," Selina smirked. "Uncle Jim may have had the entire police force looking for us, but he'll probably send Batman to look out for you."

"Dad," Sarah sighed. "Can't you send Catwoman instead?"

"Oh brother," Jimmy shook his head. "Not this again.  
>"I would," Jim didn't glance at anyone else but his younger daughter. "But she hasn't been seen in a while."<p>

"Told you she was a good guy!" Sarah took another bit from her plate of food. Bruce fought back an amused look towards Selina, who was content to squeeze his hand tightly to prevent him from doing so.

"But I think dad has someone else in mind for the Batman to spy on." Barb spoke up, finally both Bruce and Selina each had to give into a small smile.

"My butt." Jimmy giggled. Forget the teenage years for the boy; preteen years were going to be far worse.

"Mrs. Gordon." Alfred decidedly took over a new conversation. "Would you like some company for tomorrow morning?"

"Are you sure you want to fight the crowds on Black Friday?" Bee laughed.

"It would be an experience." He chuckled.

"Then Alfred," She smiled. "I would love if you would be my company."

"Does that mean we can sleep in?" Sarah questioned.

"If you want." Bee shrugged.

"Yes!" Jimmy and his sister were on the same page with that one.

"Selina?" Jimmy turned to her. "Can you make Nutella French toast, if they're gone?

"Sure." Selina smiled, unable to deny them. She felt Bruce lean into her.

"I can do it." Bruce said quietly in her ear, as the family began to talk about who was going on the adventure through the tumultuous day that was Black Friday. While Thanksgiving was a wonderful night to be had by all, the next day was where most people thought to stay in. "You shouldn't be standing for that long."

"The doctor said that I need to stretch my knee, Bruce." Selina shook her head. "Not keep it immobile."

"You shouldn't push it." He reminded her.

"Bruce." All she could do was look at him.

"Selina."

"I love you." Selina gave him a gentle, quick kiss, rendering him speechless as well as letting the man accept defeat gracefully. As he smiled back at her, he gave her another one before standing and began gathering plates.

"Cleaning up, Master Wayne?" Alfred began to rise as well.

"It's alright, Alfred." Bruce paused the old man. "I got it."

As Bruce made his way back to the kitchen, he knew that another man in the room couldn't resist following him in. They hadn't spoken about the night a month or so ago, but each had silently acknowledged the fact. One day in Selina's hospital room, Jimmy had asked if Batman had saved Selina. Jim just smiled and said yes. Then Jimmy had asked where Batman was since no one had seen him since the fiasco at the library. Jim had briefly glanced towards Bruce sitting by Selina's bedside. Jim told his son that Batman was right where he was supposed to be.

"Commissioner I…" Bruce turned to Jim who put the dishes in the sink and turned to the younger man.

"You know," Jim gave a side smirk. "I should've known. You never actually smelled like scotch at benefits, and I don't think that stomach conditions run in your family."

"A distant cousin had ulcers." Bruce shrugged.

"But," Appreciating the joke, he continued. "I really should've known when you started with Selina. You watch her like a hawk, and I'm not complaining mind you. But you also watch the kids and Bee and everyone like you're waiting for the time bomb to go off." A pause. "That's no way to live, Bruce. You can have both, trust me, but it's about balance. I'm glad you're letting others in on this mission of yours, even if it is Selina and Babs. Maybe you'll find others to help out."

"You're not just talking about help." Bruce let out a breath. "Are you?"

"I guess not." Jim nodded. "But I saw how good Dick was for you. He lightened you up a bit, especially after the first Joker fiasco. And now this, it's good. I'm happy for you."

Bruce gave a nod of thanks and the two men sat in silence for a moment. They had past the state of awkwardness and were moving on, as most friendships do. Both had been through the wringer together, which had deepened their trust for another and their semi-abnormal friendship. Now they were at another milestone on this strange road, the mask was revealed and in a way both hoped that they would somehow go on to have another bond in their camaraderie.

"You're really afraid, aren't you?" Jim was highly amused by this prospect, remembering their talking on MCU roof more than a month ago.

"Jim," Bruce sighed. "You have no idea."

"Dad!" A collective shout came from the dining room and both men made a move to go towards it. Bruce was surprised but grateful when he felt the hand of James Gordon pat his back as they entered the room.

Taking a seat next to their perspective persons and admiring the people surrounding them. After everything that had happened, it would be ok, life would be different, but that's how life went. Life wasn't about how many people you put away into a cell or number of people that fell around you. If it was just about that everyone would have given up a long time ago. No, life was about these moments and the memories that would follow which made one the happiest.

And in this moment Bruce couldn't help but look down at the beautiful woman next to him and think about how much they went through in such a short amount of time. How strong she was both mentally and physically. How much he wanted to be a better person and man for her. This family that was being created, he couldn't help but want to be apart of that. He wanted the memory of sitting around a table laughing, children running around, spouting inappropriate details. It was the memories of his parents and when he was the happiest that he wanted those moments they shared with another, that happiness. The memory of being loved and loving someone else in return, that is what he truly wanted. Perhaps Jim was right, there was a way to have it all but it couldn't be all at once, it had to come in forms of memories and moments. And so Bruce Wayne and Selina Kyle held hands at Thanksgiving dinner and finally smiled a true and happy joint smile.

* * *

><p><strong>See happy ending! Sorta. And a day early (mostly because I'm stuck at home with a storm and figured others might be as bored as I am :P)<strong>

**First, let me apologize for beginning of last chapter and it bringing about some confusion. I know it has been a while since I showed their past but I thought it was appropriate in the chapter :) Second, I hope this chapter delivered and some surprises were to be had! And I have to admit I'm a sucker for love to be thrown around the end because it's the growth of characters that we tend to love, so again I hope I delivered that as well.  
><strong>

**You guys are wonderful with all your support, discussions, comments and questions! I loved all of them and was happy to receive each one. The reviews and PMs really do help, in a strange way, shape the story. It's fun to play off the feel of the audience and to have discussions about the plot, characters and related material.  
><strong>

**Lastly, I have admitted to having a sequel in the works. I do and again have an idea of where it should go and have already placed hints and actual characters in this story. However, I would like to know if there's any questions you would like to have answered or certain characters that you would like to see. You guys are great! And I hoped you have enjoyed!  
><strong>

**-EV  
><strong>


End file.
